Demon Dance
by grainsofsand
Summary: In order to appease the emperor of demons, and to save their village, the elders of Konoha offer him his choice of maidens. By chance or fate, an angel is thrown at his feet. Now the question is if she is saved or damned. AU
1. Chapter 1

Since I am almost done with Silent Angel, I thought I'd start another story

Since I am almost done with Silent Angel, I thought I'd start another story. Please note that not all of this is an author note, or explanations, the actual story does start here. However, since this is an A.U. story, and it is rather complicated, it is very important that you read the entire explanation of terms, characters, locations, etc. if you don't, you may be confused by a lot of what's going on. Also, I don't want to hear any complaints about who is stronger than whom in the series, because those rules don't apply here. Hinata is, once again, going to be mute in this story, but the similarities between my stories stop there. In fact, you guys will probably hate Gaara for a while in this story.

Demon Dance

Notes on basic terms.

**Unless otherwise noted in the story or here, everyone is a regular, run of the mill human, with human strengths and weaknesses. Tsunade, for example doesn't have her superhuman strength, and doesn't have the ability to spontaneously heal her wounds.**

**Demons:** powerful beings that, depending on their type, have the ability to live forever. However, due to their violent lifestyles, they rarely live beyond a few thousand years. Pure-bred demons are rare, but humans will call any being that has demon blood in them a demon.

**Vampiric demons: **the most powerful demon species, they have extra supernatural and magical abilities in addition to the powers that a typical demon possesses. While there are hybrids of this species in existence, there are only two pure-bred demons of this type left in existence, due to one of the survivors slaughtering the rest of his species.

**Beast demons: **demons who can transform into large animals, or other creatures. While they are not as powerful as their vampire cousins, they are far more common, and their types range from mammals to reptiles, fish, birds, and even some are not entirely animal. They are responsible for the hybrids known as the weres, and examples include werewolves, werecats, etc.

**Hybrids: **the offspring of humans and demons. Sometimes, they may be a second or a third generation, and may be more demon than human, or more human than demon. Regardless of how much of them is demon, they are always referred to as hybrids.

**Chosen: **some demons have a human who is meant to be their mate. The human can be born long after the demon is, but most will recognize their chosen. Any offspring that they bear will not be a hybrid; they will be full demon. The chosen go by a variety of names, and are known among humans as the wretched, the cursed, etc, mostly because they are not always treated kindly by their demon mates.

**Emperor: **the title of the lord of the demons. They usually take control of the empire by force, and as such are the most powerful demon there is.

Geographic locations

**Suna: **a vast desert realm that is home to the demons. The capitol is also called Suna, or sometimes Suna Main, and is the emperor's home. All demons are more or less free to roam between the demon and human realms, unless they have run afoul the emperor; then he hunts them down relentlessly and slaughters anyone in his way. They are not, however, allowed to meddle in the affairs of humans very much, as it always leads to trouble. The only exceptions are killing off people who call themselves demon slayers, securing a chosen, or hunting them for food.

**Konoha:** the largest country in the land of mortals. It is generally peaceful, until recently. The Emperor has tracked down a traitor who was hiding their, and has threatened the village for harboring a fugitive. In order to appease him, the elders presented him with a variety of maidens, and he was to have his choice.

Demons

**Shukaku: **one of the last vampiric demons, and the father of Gaara. His mate was killed, and not long after getting his son he resigned from the title of emperor, passing it on to his son. He is now more reminiscent of a sad old man, and frequently becomes lost in his memories. At the ripe old age of 100,000 years, he has earned the right to a relatively peaceful life. He usually acts as an advisor to his son.

**Gaara: **the second remaining vampiric demon, he is the 70,000 year old emperor, after killing off his rivals, most of which were his own species. He is a ruthless dictator, killing off any and all who oppose him and feeding off of their blood. For some reason, he has a deep and abiding hatred of humans, and delights in killing and torturing them. Not even his chosen is spared from his behavior. As stubborn as he is savage, it may be impossible to change his mind about them

**Kisame:** a hybrid that lives on Suna's coastline, he is an elite member of the imperial guard, but makes most of his living by fishing and as a bounty-hunter for Gaara. He is generally easy-going, but he does love a good fight, and will gladly enter a barroom brawl just to get an excuse to bash some heads.

**Kyuubi: **a fox demon that is close friends with Shukaku. At 50,000 years old, it is odd for Gaara to think of him as his uncle, but such is their relationship. He likes women of all species, and is also one of Gaara's advisors.

**Naruto: **the hybrid son of Kyuubi, who looks after him since his mother wanted nothing to do with him. A prankster with an immature sense of humor. However, his love of brawling rivals that of Kisame.

**Orochimaru:** an ancient snake demon. Likes to experiment.

**Anko: **the hybrid daughter of Orochimaru. Had a fling with Gaara for a while, but he eventually grew bored with her, and she wanted a more affectionate partner. The parting was amicable enough, but she is still a bit miffed at his rather callous and uncaring attitude.

**Zetsu: **the last of a dying breed of beast demons that look more like plants. He is a master gardener, and prefers to stay well away from politics, instead spending his time at the palace caring for the large gardens. At 30,000 years old, he is considered an ancient, and can be very antisocial and cranky.

**Sasori: **Deidara's partner in crime. A scorpion demon who tried to kill Gaara and takeover as emperor. He was killed in the fight, however.

**Deidara: **a demon that tried and failed in his attempt to overthrow Gaara. After watching his partner die, he realized he was outclassed and fled to the mortal kingdom of Konoha. He has managed to make some sort of deal with the Hyuuga clan, and is currently hiding in their household while his injuries heal.

Humans

**The Akatasuki: **an elite group of demon-slayers. However, they have only managedto kill half demons, and are not a match for a pure-blooded demon, as Gaara painfully reminded them after a nasty run-in during which he slaughtered half of their members.

**The Hyuuga Clan: **a clan of samurais and one of two warrior clans in Konoha. On the outside they are a noble family that will sacrifice anything for the sake of Konoha, but behind closed doors they are a rotten bunch of power hungry fiends that will stop at nothing to gain control of Konoha.

**Hiashi: **the patriarch of the Hyuuga clan and father of two daughters. For no apparent reason he hates the eldest and torments her relentlessly. He intends to sell her as a bride, but, due to his greed, he has yet to receive the price he wants.

**Hizashi: **twin brother to Hiashi, and was killed in combat long ago. He has one child, his son Neji.

**Neji: **adopted by his uncle Hiashi, he is training in the warrior arts and noble practices. He also relentlessly bullies Hinata.

**Hanabi: **Hinata's younger sister and Hiashi's favorite. A selfish brat that delights in getting Hinata into trouble. Gaara is the first person to ever strike her, which is something that should have been done long ago.

**Hinata: **Hiashi's eldest daughter. She no longer talks, due to her father's great hatred of her voice. Even when in great pain, she won't make a sound due to the fear instilled in her. She has no physical scars because Hiashi is careful not to break the skin when he beats her. Despite her suffering, she is a kind, gentle girl, but also suspicious, and she instinctively shies away from physical contact.

**The Uchiha Clan: **another warrior clan in Konoha. Unlike the Hyuuga clan, they are honorable and are often used as envoys or ambassadors to other countries.

**Itachi: **heir to the Uchiha clan. It was he who was able to buy time from Gaara in order to give the elders a chance to come up with something to appease him. Although he won't admit it out loud, he is a bit miffed at Gaara for referring to him as "boy," mainly because Gaara's appearance is so much younger than his.

**Sasuke: **Itachi's younger brother. Arrogant, but is taught a lesson in humility by Gaara.

**Temari: **a feisty young woman who works in a tea shop.

**Kankuro: **Temari's little brother. Works in the same shop.

**Sakura: **a woman who works in the red light district. Can be catty and vindictive.

**Ino: **works with Sakura. During the day she sells flowers in the market. Can be petty when she doesn't get what she wants.

**Tenten: **works as a guard, and is skillful with shurikan, kunai, and staff-fighting.

**Rock Lee: **Tenten's partner, and is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. This guard is energetic and highly competitive. No one is really sure if he is Guy's relation or not.

**Guy: **one of the officers in the guards. He is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Can be very dramatic and emotional.

**Kakashi:** another officer in the Konoha Guard. Well known for his easy going nature and love of reading. He is very skilled at sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat.

**Tsunade: **a healer in Konoha and a member of the council of elders.

**Jiraiya: **a member of the council in Konoha. He likes the ladies a bit more than is good for him.

**Sarutobi:** the leader of Konoha.

**Karura: **Shukaku's deceased mate, and Gaara's mother.

Any other places, terms, or characters that are introduced will be explained at the beginning or end of that chapter. Again, Gaara will be a sadistic asshole for a while, but he has a reason. Please bear with me, okay? Thanks.

Chapter One: There Are Fates Worse Than Death

He was a bloody mess, and still unsatisfied. The treacherous scorpion was dead at his feet, and drained of most of his blood as well. Sasori's heart had been ripped out, and Gaara had found it delicious. That blasted Deidara had fled after his companion fell, leaving both of their Chosen at his mercy. What fools, didn't they realize by now that Gaara has no compassion? That he would simply toy with the pathetic girls until he got bored and decided to kill them? Unless, of course, if his father was hungry, then he got first pick.

Gaara stretched his great black, bat-like wings. He was proud of his velvety wings that could carry him wherever he pleased. His twenty-foot wingspan was also an easy way to intimidate any foolish humans who were in his path. He flexed his wings once more; then folded them neatly, turning towards the girls. One was a brunette, with brownish eyes; the other was a red head with grey eyes. Ha, that was funny, red head indeed. No, _his _hair was the true crimson of blood, not this pathetic human's. Her hair color was more reminiscent of a carrot, and ridiculously short. A good woman had hair of a descent length, at least in Gaara's opinion. His cold gaze brushed over them both, and he found them to be nothing special. A little boring, really, he had bedded and fed off of lovelier females.

Well, if he wanted things to be interesting, he could always chase after Deidara, that treasonous little worm. And he would, in due time. Gaara's rage had not dimmed in the slightest, and he would have his vengeance, but he also wanted to inflict the maximum damage on his would-be foe. Let the weakling stew for a bit in his own terror, Gaara wanted to have a little fun first.

The girls whimpered and drew away from him, clutching at each other and whining pathetically. He was joined by his golden-eyed father, Shukaku. His chocolate wings rustled in the darkness, and he nudged the body aside. Untidy hair was shared by both, but Shukaku's was an interesting mix of gold and black. Where Gaara was garbed in black, his father was wearing tan and white, with a black cloak. He looked at his son with a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Always inside, never outside and always messy. Must you insist on tearing up the palace when you fight? I don't see why you can't at least toss your opponents outside, the cleanup would be easier."

"Oh, stop your grumbling, old man, I even brought you dinner, see?"

"Technically you didn't bring me anything, your enemies did. Where's the other one?"

"Deidara fled like the cowardly worm that he is, and left both Chosen here. To the victor go the spoils, now pick one already. Isn't it enough that I'm sharing with you? I could have just taken both, you know."

"Oh, yes, I know. Your appetite has always been healthy. I'm not surprised that Sasori's blood wasn't enough to satisfy you, I was the one who had to hunt for you when you were young, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. Now then, old man, which one is it? Not that it matters, the rodents all taste the same."

"The brown one, I think. When do you plan on killing the other one?"

"Soon, perhaps I will begin the hunt tomorrow. It would make things more interesting."

"There is the chance that he will flee to the human realms, you know."

"If he makes me sort through those cockroaches, then he'll be begging for death by the time that I'm through with him." Gaara yanked the carrot-headed girl to her feet, wrenched her head back and sank his fangs viciously into her throat. Somewhere out in the darkness, Deidara heard the death-cry of his mate.

Hiashi was unaware of the demon until he almost tripped over him. The blasted fog was at fault, really, so thick that one could not see ten feet in front of them. Yet, despite this, the grievous wounds on the creature were obvious. The fact that the demon was still alive was a surprise.

"Who-oh, you're just a human. What do you want, un?" the creature coughed, spitting up some blood.

"Will you recover from such wounds?"

"Given time and adequate care. The emperor, he was stronger than I imagined, un. But it is unlikely that he will find me here, un. He despises you humans, although I don't see why. I find you creatures fascinating and delightful." 'Particularly the females in the bedchamber.'

"If I help you, what will you give me in return?"

"Ah, there's the true reason. How about this: when I am strong again, I will cast down your enemies and make you ruler of this land, un? This is your desire, is it not? I can see it in your eyes, un."

"Agreed. I will carry you to my clan's manor. We will tend to your wounds there."

Deidara hid a smile. The corrupt humans were a wonderful bunch, weren't they? Always willing to do anything for power, including catering to a demon's every whim. All he needed to do was make sure that they didn't spill his location or his existence to anyone else.

The night was gloomy and wet. The fog was one of those that seemed to seep into your bones and you could hardly breathe the cold, damp air. What was worse was the fact that even after you had been inside for hours you were still shivering. At least, that was Hinata's opinion, not that anyone cared. She knew that they would feel the same about her thoughts of their "guest." He gave her a bad feeling, and she felt that only ill would come of his presence here. It wasn't that she felt no compassion for him; in fact his wounds tore at her heart, even if he held nothing but disdain for her. It was just that nothing good ever came from interfering in the affairs of demons; especially when it came to demon fights. They should've let him heal, and then sent him on his way, as quietly as possible.

But _no_, her father just had to find a way to work this situation to his advantage. He couldn't just leave well enough alone. He thought that he could get away with this little scheme, and wrest the power from the council of elders. He thought it would all be so easy, just as that arrogant demon promised him.

Yes, that demon was making many promises, and he made them so believable. When he was healed, all would kneel before him, and her father, Lord Hiashi Hyuuga, and his noble family would share the wealth with him. He would make invincible and all-powerful, the new leaders of the human world. A new empire, he said, one that would rival that of the demon empire. He was always so confident in this, and they believed him, drinking in every word like the finest wine, and becoming drunk with the visions that they portrayed.

But they didn't hear him at night, when he slept. They didn't hear him cry out, and plead for mercy from some nameless foe. They didn't hear him scream. But she did, and she knew, how she had no insight, but she _knew_ that his foe was hunting him down, and would inevitably find him here. They were fools, and when she tried to make them see, they mocked her.

Tonight, she had tried again, and her father had been angry, so angry that he had taken up the cane, and had struck her across her ribs with it. Even now, as she fled into the gloomy night that things were going to change. That Deidara's part in her life, which had began on a gloomy night, was about to end on this gloomy night. But her horror had only just begun.

She tripped over the first of the bodies, which was actually just a dismembered torso, and still warm and fresh. The blood spattered allover her coat, on her arms, legs and face even. She froze in horror and revulsion. now she could see them, and-and-and…

She retched, but nothing came out. There was so many of them and so much blood. But worst of all were the eyes, those staring, horrified eyes. Everywhere she looked they were staring at her, and there was no where to run.

There was something worse though, she could feel it. She didn't hear anything, or see them, it, whatever it was, but she could_ feel _it and it was so unbearably close. She turned and ran back the way she came, very much aware that she was being watched by cold, cruel green eyes.

"Why Gaara, you haven't gone soft, have you? You never let them go like that, my son." The emperor smirked slightly.

"That little mouse will alert the entire village, I'm sure, and besides, she's so small, not really worth the effort. Unless, of course, you want her, Father," he looked at him from the corner of his eye. Shukaku chuckled softly.

"Not really, let's just find your little traitor so you can be rid of him. At least, that was what you were going on about earlier, before these twits decided to play at being demon-slayers. What did they call themselves, the Akatasuki?"

"Yes, the rest ran away, and they are fortunate that I don't feel like chasing after them. Fools." He spread his midnight wings and silently flew over the village that seemed to be sleeping so peacefully. He smirked again, and licked his lips in anticipation. That wouldn't last long.

It was true; the village awoke to horrific screams as the two demons battled it out. The other, a being with dark brown wings, hung back, and seemed to enjoy the show. The one with the black wings, however, he was terrifying. What at first seemed like a great battle was in reality nothing but a twisted game. They watched the redhead mercilessly inflict agonizing wounds on his victim, all the while chuckling darkly in amusement. Eventually, however, he grew bored, and simply sank his claws into his chest, and ripped out the other's still-beating heart. They watched in revulsion as he devoured it; then turned towards his spectators.

"You humans should no better than to mingle in the affairs of demons. Have you any last words?" his dark voice slid into their ears, making them shudder, and more than a few lose control of their bowels. The emperor gave a long, slow blink as a man approached him, and knelt before him.

"My lord, please allow me to explain-"

"Explain what, boy?" the man flushed a bit, embarrassed.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha, and I-"

"I don't care about your name, boy, and you are most certainly not going to get a burial after I'm through. There will be no one left to bury you. Your introduction is pointless, worm." Gaara crossed his arms and glared at him. Such stupid creatures really, and a waste of time.

_Patience, my son, I think they intend to bribe you._

_Bribe me with what? A few trinkets? What need do I have of baubles? Useless rodents, they should have thought of the consequences of their actions before they took in a traitor!_

_Give the boy a chance to explain, there is truth in his eyes. Besides, he is brave, to address you directly without blubbering like the others._

_Mm, yes, that is true. Besides, it may be amusing._

"My lord, please, the village had no idea of your foe's presence, if we had, we would've never sided with him! Please, we want to make this right with you! Our council wants to give you an offering, in exchange for our safety. We just need time to prepare it! Please, my lord."

"I don't know what you think to give me that I can't get for myself, but you have amused me. you have one hour, and that is all. For your sakes, I hope it is worth the wait, boy." The last words were obviously a dismissal, and Itachi had to rush to council. He knew what the offering was, and the maiden that was to be chosen was not to be envied.

There were things far worse than death, after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Demon Dance

I forgot the disclaimer again, so here it is. I don't own Naruto. Are you happy now?

Chapter Two

Sacrificial Lamb

Gaara waited impatiently for his little bribe. The stench of humanity was everywhere, and it felt like it was seeping into his pores. He hated humans; they were all filthy little rats as far as he was concerned. He growled deeply in his throat. He would never forgive them.

Shukaku watched his son with amusement glinting in his eyes. Gaara could be as patient as death most of the time, but he had a temper, and when it was riled, it would take quite a while for him to simmer down. Combine that with his hunger, and these people were pushing their luck, taking so long. He would stay and wait though, he knew it, simply because he was curious. Shukaku just hoped that, for their sake, the offering was worth the wait.

Tsunade was not happy with their suggestion, and neither was Jiraiya. Sarutobi would do it, they knew, but he would hate it all the same. Didn't they think of the girl in question, of what she would go through when she was chosen? Did they honestly think that they would all come willingly? No! She would go, but she was filled with revulsion of the very thought of those things touching her, especially after what she saw that redhead do. She shuddered violently.

All of the women and girls were to be lined up, and he would choose one, then leave. It seemed to be the only solution. Of course, they were going to offer up some of the most priceless treasures, but the chances of him taking them instead were slim. It was clear that he wanted them to suffer, and he was going to make them suffer, one way or another.

Hinata was hurting. Her little body ached from where her father had struck her with the cane. Her sides burned, and she gasped for breath. She could here him behind her, he was so angry with her, and she didn't know why. She had tried to warn them all, but they didn't listen! And now, they were blaming all of this on her. How was it her fault? She didn't tell anyone about the demon they were taking care of!

Tonight was bad, and she knew that if he caught her, she was dead. He would kill her, she knew it. She could see it in his eyes. So she ran, hoping to elude him in the fog. She had no way of knowing, however, that she was going to encounter something far, far worse.

Gaara was glaring at the little boy before him. Well, to him it was a little boy, he, however, maintained that he was a grown man, not a boy.

"This had better be worth my wait, boy," he spat at him angrily. Itachi flinched, not something he had ever done before he had met this demon. The worst part about it was that he wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he even so much as annoyed him, and he was already irritated.

Sasuke walked up to him.

"I don't see what is so scary about you."

Gaara's wings rustled slightly, and Itachi threw a glare at his little brother. Now was not the time to listen to the damn testosterone! Now was the time to shut up and bow, unless you wanted to die.

"Watch your tongue, you little pup, or I'll rip it out." Gaara glared at the younger Uchiha, opening his wings slightly. Sasuke fingered his sword, ready to draw it at a moment's notice. Gaara smirked.

"What good do you think _that _will do you? Go home, kid, I'm in no mood to play games." He made shooing motions with one hand, not impressed with the brat at all.

"I'd like to see you laugh when I cut you in half!" He charged Gaara, who looked amused. He drew his sword, intending to lice the demon open. As he swung it, he heard a thunk. Although he hadn't appeared to have moved, Gaara had sliced the sword into pieces with his claws. That same claw lashed out and seized him by his throat. He lifted Sasuke up, bringing him almost to eye level. Sasuke was tallish, at five foot nine, but Gaara towered over him at Six foot eleven. His eyes glinted with sadistic amusement.

"Go play samurai somewhere else, kid, you're out of your league here. I suppose I should keep my word and rip out that irritating tongue of yours, but I'd rather hear you beg for mercy." He tossed him on the ground. Itachi swiftly stepped in.

"Please my lord, he's an adolescent. Surely you must know how young boys are at this age-they don't think like they should. Rest assured that he will suffer the consequences for this transgression as soon as he gets home, _which is where he should be!"_ Itachi shot a glare at his little brother.

"No, boy, I would have him remember this lesson. Listen up kid. In this world you are no more than one among millions, and you amount to no more than a single ant in a nest. I have no qualms about killing you, look around, did you think that all of these bodies magically appeared? No, I killed these rodents prior to dealing with my treacherous underling! I am over seventy thousand years old, I have seen human kingdoms rise and fall, and I butchered my way to the top, to become the ruler that I am today. I have slaughtered millions over my lifetime, both human and demon. Now tell me, what did you really think you could do with that cheap little toy of yours?"

Sasuke looked away. This being was more than a step above him, and he made his lofty ambitions seem paltry.

"I am sorry, my lord, please forgive my rudeness." It was best to live to fight another day, against a more manageable opponent. Gaara smirked.

"Lying is not a very flattering thing, you know. Why don't you try again with more sincerity?" Gaara, like all demons, had an aura of fear that he could use against his opponents. However, his was far more potent than others were, simply because the aura increases in potency with age and power. His could reduce humans and some demons to gibbering, begging little wrecks, and, if the body was not strong could even kill. That was especially prevalent with the elderly humans.

Sasuke felt it in his gut first, and it spread its poisonous touch to the rest of his body swiftly. He couldn't move, and breathing was difficult; it felt like he couldn't get enough air no matter how hard he tried. His heart pounded, and his body shook. He was weeping; he had never felt anything like this.

"Would you like me to stop?" it was speaking to him, only he couldn't understand him, what did he want? What was he? Why wouldn't he stop? He was gibbering some sort of plea to him, but for the life of him he didn't know what he was saying. The other one merely watched impassively. Gaara laughed at him.

"Well, would you? I think you do, but I can't be certain if you don't tell me." He toyed with the idea of intensifying the aura, and decided to go for it. He was bored anyway.

Hiashi blundered through the woods, lost and confused in the mist. That ungrateful little wretch, how dare she do this! Now those things might pick his precious Hanabi, and he would be left with the useless Hinata! He cursed bitterly. How was he supposed to know that that thing was after his dead ally?! Warnings and thoughts from Hinata were swiftly forgotten.

He knew she couldn't be far ahead, her body was weak, and had always been sickly. She wouldn't last long in this cold, dam night, and when he got her, he would do something he should have done when she was born. He was going to kill her, and she would not go quickly. He would see to that.

The village elders, a wagon full of trinkets and a startling number of women and girls interrupted Gaara from his little game. Why, some where only children! He was torn between annoyance and amusement. He also knew that not all of the females in the village were present.

An old man knelt before him. "I am Sarutobi, leader of Konoha. In exchange for the safety of my people, I offer you your choice of our most priceless treasures, or your choice of these maidens."

"I seriously doubt you have all of the females present at this time. I have no interest in trinkets, worm. Have the females line up in rows, and I will inspect them." They did as he bid, and Shukaku lazily flew down from his perch.

"Opting for a free meal?" Gaara gave his trademark wicked smirk.

"Like lambs to the slaughter." He began to pace down the rows, ever so slowly, drinking in the terror. As he reached the last row of shivering girls, he paused by Tenten. He then thrust his hand down her shirt and deftly retrieved the hidden kunai. She began to tremble as he spun it idly around his finger.

"You didn't really think that you could possibly fool me, did you?" he stopped spinning it, and brought his face close to hers.

"You're not my type anyway, girl, so your attempt at killing me was pointless from the outset. However, I don't like conniving women, so perhaps you should get the same treatment as the brat did earlier." He raised the kunai to her face, threatening to gouge out her eyes. She backed away abruptly, falling on her butt in the process. Gaara chuckled in his throat.

"Not particularly graceful, are you?" he drawled, and continued on his way, tossing the kunai behind him, which landed next to her throat, scoring a thin red line. She had no doubt that if he had wanted to, he could have easily buried it between her eyes just then.

"The children can go, I want a meal, not a snack. The older ones can go as well; they won't survive long enough for their fear to sweeten their blood." The dismissed filed gladly away. The remaining women didn't look particularly promising. In fact, they looked pathetic. He sensed his father stiffen behind him. He looked back to Shukaku, who had his gaze fixed on a female. He followed his gaze, finding a blond with teal eyes. The hair was pulled into four ponytails, and she wore a purple kimono. Obviously she worked in a teahouse. He was puzzled as to why this one would stand out to his father, and then it hit him. She looked like his mother, Karura. But she was dead, and had been dead for many millennia.

However, his father had never truly stopped grieving, and her image had brought fresh pain to the surface. He would not pick this woman, if he killed her, it would bring Karura's death to the surface for his father, and if she lived with them, it would only be a reminder of what he had lost. She must go.

Shukaku was clutching a vial full of gray ash that always hung around his neck. Gaara motioned to the woman. "You may go." She left swiftly, embracing a man with an odd hat.

_It's not her, father; or else I would have kept her for you._

_I know, you did well, she would only bring me pain, thank you,_

Gaara turned to a sudden commotion, and watched a woman streak into the clearing. Looking over her shoulder, she collided into him, and landed hard on her side. She looked up at him with wide, frightened eyes, while he looked at her in irritation. The women here left a lot to be desired.

Suddenly a man erupted from the trees, angrily screaming at the girl, and apparently not noticing Gaara. He grabbed the girl by her throat and throttled her angrily, then threw her to the ground at Gaara's feet.

"Apparently I missed something,' he said sarcastically. The girl got up and hid behind him. Now that was new, he didn't think anyone ever did that before. He also didn't like playing second fiddle when it came to terror, and he could hear his father laughing behind him.

"It was her idea!" another girl walked up to him, and looked very similar to the one he had hiding behind him.

"What was her idea?"

"Keeping the demon safe, she's the one who brought him home, you should punish her, not us!"

"…" He gazed into her eyes, then backhanded her.

"Lying to me is not a good idea, especially about something so serious, little girl. I can see it in your eyes, it was your father's idea, wasn't it, Hanabi?" She sat on the ground, stunned. No one ever hit her! It wasn't fair! Hiashi began to tremble. Either way his clan was ruined now, either the demon killed them or the villagers would. Gaara glanced back at the girl.

"Don't think of me as your savior, little girl, you've just walked into a new hell, and I'm it's ruler. The rest of you can return home, this one will do, even if she's not particularly attractive." Hinata flinched, she knew that she wasn't pretty, but he didn't have to be so mean about it!

Shukaku approached the girl, and cupped her chin to look at her eyes. Her eyes were uniquely attractive, not like the gray ones of the rest of her clan. Hers were lavender. Her hair was cropped short, a pet peeve of Gaara's. But still, she was a comely enough girl, once you got a good look.

A sacrificial lamb indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the reviews and support

Hey, thanks for the reviews and support. In this chapter you will see more of Shukaku's personality. You'll also see Suna again, finally. If you guys hate Gaara, well, I did warn you. However, please at least wait until you see his story before you stop reading. Please? Hinata isn't going to be completely alone; Shukaku is going to like her! I promise that the story of Gaara and Shukaku will eventually come out, it's just going to take a while. I also posted pint-sized finally, and the chapters are a lot shorter in that story than my other two. I don't really know why, though, it just seems to flow that way. To make up for it, I posted six chaps at once, so there was still a chunk to read. Okay, chapter three of DD!

Chapter Three

Fly Away on the Wings of Despair

She wasn't sure if it was a good idea, running away from him. In fact, it seemed incredibly stupid. But she didn't want to leave without something special to her. Winter was just ending, so they would still be dormant, and it was safe to dig them up. They would die without her care, and she hoped to persuade Shukaku to let her plant them. He seemed more approachable than Gaara.

They hadn't introduced themselves; the only way she even had a clue to their names was from the conversations she had heard. Gaara was the evil one, that seemed to own her know. She was not happy about that; it seemed that she had never been able to control her life. But she couldn't just leave and let that monster destroy all those people. She had every intention of returning she just needed her treasures to help her cope.

She had managed to sneak her way into the gardens at her former clan's home. She had never been a true member of the family anyway, they had made that fact very clear to her from the outset. The only one who had ever really cared about her had been her mother, but she died a long time ago. The only thing she had left where the lilies that they had planted together. They were her most prized possessions, and she was digging through the ground with her bare hands. Slivers of ice, stone, and wood tore at her hands, but she kept going. Soon she found them, and she began to place them on her tattered scarf, wrapping the bulbs carefully. She needed to keep them safe.

When she turned around, she was in for an unsettling surprise. Not ten feet from her was Shukaku. His golden eyes glinted in the darkness, and his wings rustled as he shifted them. She backed away warily.

"I was wondering what you were doing. At first I thought you were running away, but instead I find you gathering up those things. You were intending to return, weren't you? I can tell by the look in your eyes." He stepped forward, forcing her to back into the fence. She began to tremble, clutching her little package all the tighter to her.

"You should give that to me, Gaara is very angry with you, little girl, and I wouldn't put it pat him to destroy those out of spite. I will explain things to him: that you were only gathering some momentos to take with you. That may calm him a little, but I make no guarantees. My son has a temperament like quicksilver, and he holds grudges for a very long time. It would be most wise for you to remember that. Come with me, now." He turned and began to walk back to where his son awaited him, Hinata in tow.

Gaara tapped his foot impatiently. He should've been long gone by now; but instead he was waiting for his father to drag back that little bitch. He growled in his throat. He should've just chained her to a tree or a post. When he got his claws on her, he would thrash her good. He would've gone after her himself, but his father had intervened, saying that they ought to at least get the girl home before he killed her.

He clenched his fists, feeling his black claws dig into his flesh. It didn't matter, because wounds could heal in a matter of moments for him. He leaped into a tree, perching there like some sort of raptor. The stench of humanity clung to him, and it would take hours to be rid of it. He worried that he might have to burn his clothes, especially after bearing that smelly thing all the way back home. He should've taken one of those damn trinkets instead of that useless wretch; then at least he could've been well on his way home. He should know better than to let his damn curiosity get the better of him!

At long last he heard a rustle and the sound of labored breathing. He looked over and saw his father holding a small, dirty bundle, and being closely followed by the girl. In a flash Gaara had her by her throat, slamming her into a tree. She gagged and clutched at his hands.

"Did you honestly think I would let you go?! You're lucky that I let my father go after you instead, because if I had, you would be lying in the gutter! You had better learn to obey your new master, because I will make anything that your father did to you seem like a cakewalk!"

"Now now, my son, she had only gone to get some momentos. She followed me back without trouble, and had every intention of coming back. She's been very good for me, so give her a chance, yes?" he rested a hand on his arm. Gaara looked at him, thought it over, and ultimately decided to drop her. She coughed and gasped, clutching at her throbbing throat. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Oh, stop your sniveling, you got off lucky." He wrenched her painfully to her feet, and, clutching her tightly, launched into the air, his father at his side. Shukaku tucked the little package into his robes. He pitied his son's Chosen, it appeared that he was not going to be a kind guardian. His son may not realize it yet, but Shukaku would speak to him about it in private. Things would only get worse for the girl. He missed his Chosen, missed her so much that it still hurt. That girl back in the village had looked exactly like his precious Karura, and she had brought back dozens of memories, some good, and others that twisted his soul.

He looked at his son. Gaara was terribly stubborn, and he wouldn't know what he had until it was gone.

Hinata did her best to ignore the bruising intensity of Gaara's grip on her wrists. She didn't like flying, not at all. It was bitterly cold, and the one carrying her would probably drop her just for kicks at any given moment. The air had become drier, and she could see the ground below her. It was odd, and sad. There was little vegetation, and she couldn't see so much as a puddle. Every now and then she saw a strange creature, but they fled as soon as Gaara drew close. Even his subjects feared him, it seemed, and that did not bode well.

In the distance she could see some sort of dark, forbidding mass on the ground. As they drew closer, she could see that it was a canyon, and there was an even more ominous sight in its center; a massive dark tower or castle or whatever the demons called it. Here there were more strange beings, and these bowed in homage to Gaara as he swept by overhead. She continued to shiver miserably, trying to ignore his disgusted snarl

They flew to the massive building, and Gaara landed on the battlements, dropping her to the ground, not caring that she landed hard, or bothering to help her up. Shukaku landed behind him, flapping his wings a few times before folding them. Gaara cleared his throat and glared pointedly at the girl.

"Oh Gaara, give her a break. She's freezing from the trip, and she's scared and hurt. Besides, it's not like she has anywhere to run."

"All the more reason for her to hurry up. She's not here five minutes and she's already a pest." Hinata scrambled to her feet and meekly tried her best to follow him inside, shivering miserably. Shukaku shook his head in dismay. Their relationship wasn't exactly starting on the right foot. And Gaara was only going to get worse. His hatred of humans ran too deep for him to readily accept the girl, and she was far too meek and fearful of him to tackle that problem. However, that same submissiveness may save her life.

The only thing that he could do was to try and make sure that her life wasn't completely hellish. He gave an exasperated sigh. He was too old to be doing this.

Gaara led Hinata to a little room that was sort of closed off from the rest of the tower. It was plain, possessing only a small bed and dresser. It had a small window that was up really high; she would need a stool just to be able to peek outside

"You are allowed this room, and the bathroom down the hall. All other rooms are forbidden unless you have a proper escort. My chambers are off-limits even if someone brings you there. If I catch you anywhere near there, I will kill you, do you understand?" she gave a meek nod. "Good. The library has several sections that are closed off, those are restricted, you are not to so much as look at one of the books or scrolls in those sections, do you understand?" another nod. "You are not to leave the tower or the grounds that surround it, if you do, I will hunt you down and peel the flesh from your bones. It would be wise to stay out of my way, worm, and to never disobey me." With that he swept out of the room. Shukaku watched him leave, then he knelt down to her level.

"It is best for you to try to get some rest. I will see you tomorrow to show you around, alright?" she looked at him dully. He handed her the little scarf-wrapped bulbs, and gave her a pat on her head before he left for his chambers.

She looked at the window in dismay, then went to her bed. It was hard and cold, and the only reason she was able to sleep at all was because she was so exhausted. She had flown here on wings of despair, and now they had transformed into a cage. What could she do now?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

A Frozen Heart

It was early morning when she was interrupted from her futile attempts at slumber. Apparently the emperor had seen fit to have her breakfast delivered to her, which comprised of a small bowel of very cold, very plain, oatmeal, with a glass of water. Sensing that she wasn't going to get anything else for a while, she forced as much as she could down, but inevitably pushed the half-empty bowl away, her stomach queasy. She was coming down with something, and had been for the past week. She had never been blessed with a strong constitution.

Feeling restless, and hoping to warm up, she paced her tiny room. All her efforts were rewarded with icy feet, however, and she flopped back down on the bed, wondering idly what had happened to her shoes. However, she began to feel an uncomfortable urge. She searched desperately for another door, to no avail. She searched for a chamber pot, remembering dimly that that was what they used in the prisons back in Konoha, but her searching proved fruitless. She desperately tried to open the door, but it was locked. She tried to reach the window, but even if she stood on her bed she couldn't reach it.

Beginning to panic, she scrabbled at the walls, kicked at the door, and squeezed her legs together. What could she do now?

Shukaku, meanwhile, was having problems of his own. It was fast becoming apparent that his stubborn son wasn't going to welcome his Chosen with open arms anytime soon. In fact, he didn't want anything to do with her at all. He maintained that she was vermin, little better than the filth that lived in the sewers. While Shukaku had to concede that she was rather dirty, the result from running around in the woods and digging for her little treasures, it was nothing that a hot bath couldn't fix. Gaara maintained that since he was so concerned about the girl that made her Shukaku's problem, not his. Before he could respond, his son had left to deal with his subjects.

Shukaku massaged his temples. He loved his son dearly, but sometimes…he twitched his wings in frustration. He wasn't getting through to his son, so the only thing left to do was to check on the girl. So he set off in that direction, hoping for a more cooperative and promising encounter.

He was further dismayed, however, to find the room locked. Why on earth would he lock her in her room? It was absurd! What could a human possibly do here, under the supervision of not one, two, but three ancients at any given time, if not more? She was no assassin, or one of those pathetic humans who called themselves demon-slayers, in fact, she didn't seem to be very aggressive at all, or even cunning for that matter. She was harmless, a little frail in fact. She didn't look to have been blessed with a strong body, and he needed to make sure that she hadn't sustained any real damage during the night before. Bodies like those didn't even need a source of contagion to get sick, extremes in temperature and humidity could be enough to damage the body, particularly the lungs. Of course, getting kicked around didn't help much either.

He cursed and sent for a servant, and managed to get the story straight from him.

"Lord Gaara told us to keep her in there at all times, Lord Shukaku. I cannot give you the key, please forgive me."

"My son said that she was to go nowhere without an escort, and I intend to keep an eye on her. Unlock the door."

"But Lord Gaara was very specific-"

"I will take responsibility for the girl, no open the door."

"But-"

"Look! There is no bathroom in there! How is she supposed to keep clean if she has no water?! Do you want to clean up after that sort of mess? No? Then open the damn door!"

the servant hastened to obey, hoping to stay clear from his master in the event that he became too upset. He gave the key to Shukaku, who turned to find the girl in a state of panic. He glanced at her leftovers, and gave an exasperated sigh. Cold, plain oatmeal with a bit of water was not enough to nourish her in any way, and she obviously hadn't been too keen on it. Who could blame her? Taking in her unusual pose, he swiftly guided her to one of the bathing chambers, and gave her a bit of privacy. He sent for a maid, and gave her instructions to find some clothing for the girl, along with some mild soap. A massive tub was filled with hot water and bubbles, and Hinata's clothing was taken away, replaced by a flannel gown that was gray with little black and white butterflies.

His suspicions were confirmed. The girl was sick, and had been for a while. Last nights exertions had made things worse, and her throat was severely damaged from where Gaara had throttled her. She was a fine-boned thing, and very petite, not a good build to have around someone as aggressive as his son. A lot of damage could be done quickly, perhaps even lethal damage.

The fact that she was sick meant that a visit to Zetsu was in order. Dealing with that cranky old coot would be tricky, but he needed medical herbs for the girl's medicine. Who knows? Maybe she'll get lucky and the psychotic gardener would take a shine to her. He should probably prepare her for the old coot, though.

Returning to the bathroom, and speaking to her from behind a curtain, he was able to discover that she didn't talk at all. Well, that explained her peculiar behavior, at least in part. He offered her a bit of paper and a pen, and settled in to hear her story.

She liked this one, the old one called Shukaku. He was kind, if a little bit unusual. Of course the biggest brownie points came from the fact that he had taken her out of her little hole in the wall that everyone else termed her bedroom. Yeah, right. He also scored big with the fact that he was willing to listen to her side of the story. Okay, so technically he read her side of the story, but the principle remained the same. He was certainly easier to get along with than his son was. At least he didn't try to strangle her or leave her in a closet to rot.

"Those things you dug up, they are some sort of plant, yes?" she nodded.

"Good, bring those with you when we go outside. Our gardener might be more cooperative then. Don't worry, they are still yours, and he will take good care of them. They will also be easier to hid from my son as well, surrounded by all of the other plants that Zetsu has growing." Hinata meekly nodded, and followed him, feeling more than a little woozy.

He had come here about twenty thousand years ago, wanting to escape from all of the political back-stabbing and the brawls that the young bucks started with him in hopes of making a name for themselves. He had struck a deal with Gaara, and was very satisfied with it. He took care of the gardens, and allied himself with the emperor. In exchange, Gaara gave him a place to stay and kept the youngsters from pestering the irate old Zetsu. Zetsu couldn't be happier, really. He got to do what he loved, and got to do it in peace.

Of course, he had to deal with the occasional youngster who visited, but it usually didn't take long to chase them out of his garden. He also grew many medical herbs for Shukaku, who had become a legendary healer. He had taught his son how to heal as well, but Gaara lacked the nurturing aspect, or even decent bedside manners. To be a successful healer, one needed empathy, which was something that Gaara simply didn't have. Gaara would often simply kill his patients, feeling that they were not worth the time and the effort to heal them. Consequently, most demons sought out his father in that department.

Zetsu was most proud of the enormous greenhouses that he maintained. They housed plants that the desert would normally kill, and he even had fragile flowers that would break at the slightest wind in there. He also had entire fruit orchards inside, and they provided all of the fresh produce and nuts for the palace. The only plant he seemed to be lacking was a certain rare white lily that he couldn't find no matter where he looked. It frustrated him to no end.

He sniffed the air, catching a new scent on the wind that hadn't been there before, along with Lord Shukaku's. He huffed, great, a new patient, just what he wanted. Stupid little brats should use their heads once in a while.

"hello Zetsu, I would like you to meet a new member of the household."

"Oh no, you're not keeping it are you? Can't I skip this, you know how I hate brats-what's this?" Hinata cowered behind Shukaku, terrified of the strange apparition in front of her. She had learned her lesson well; cranky demons were best left undisturbed.

"This is Hinata, Gaara's Chosen. She doesn't talk, but she has something you might find interesting. Don't worry Hinata, Zetsu's bark is worse than his bite. Try to be nice, Zetsu, she hasn't exactly had good luck with my son."

"No surprise there, the emperor can be a tad temperamental. So what'll it be, herbs for wounds, or some sort of sickness? With her appearance, I'd say both."

"She has a lung ailment, and a few nasty bruises and fractures on her wrists, courtesy of Gaara. Perhaps some fresh fruit as well, all he gave her was a bit of cold plain oatmeal."

"Mm, alright then. Come along, let me show you my new roses on the way. They're just beginning to bud, and I'm hoping that they will finally be the navy blue that I've been looking for."

"That sounds fine."

"Fine? Fine?! FINE?! Here I am, working my old, crusty ass off, and all you can say about it is that it sounds fine?! You know what, you can just forget about your herbs!" he began to storm off in a huff. Fine indeed! He felt a light tug on his coat, and he turned to find Hinata looking up at him with forlorn eyes. All of a sudden he felt a little guilty.

"Alright, you can come with me, I'm sure that you will appreciate my hard work and genius." Shukaku rolled his eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself, weed-boy, she's young and impressionable." Zetsu chose to ignore that particular comment.

Hinata found the roses to be exquisite! She had never seen so many, especially all in one place. There were black ones, red, striped, spotted, purple, and even some light blue, which she had previously heard was impossible to grow. In fact, the only blue roses she had ever seen were dyed, because no true ones even existed. She also saw a new shrub that had little green buds on it. It would be a few weeks before it bloomed.

She also ran into lilacs, tulips, irises, lilies, and a whole variety of plants that she knew nothing about. The plants here seemed to ignore the basic laws of nature, such as that lilies bloom in the summer only, and tulips only bloom in spring. It was delightfully insane.

Further down he showed her vegetables, fruit, and herbs. Some herbs were gathered, others simply pointed out. Zetsu gave her a fresh, perfectly ripened peach, much to her delight, and he seemed really excited when she showed him the bulbs that she had with her.

"I have been looking everywhere for those! Where'd you get them?!" she explained, on paper, that they were her mother's and that they would've died without her because she was the only one to take care of the gardens at her former home. He wanted to plant them then and there, but Shukaku reminded him that she needed medicine first. He scrunched his face up and rolled his eyes, getting a silent giggle from Hinata.

"Sheesh, there's no respect from you youngsters these days, when I was emperor, I was feared, revered, and respected. Now I have little punks making faces at me."

"Grumble all you want, bat-head, you know damn well that you are bat-shit crazy and delusional! Revered, yeah, and I'm a weed."

"Well, you do look like one."

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I keep expecting you to go and start sprouting dandelion flowers!"

"I do not, in any way, look like a damn dandelion!"

"Go pollinate yourself!"

"Oh, very clever, like I haven't heard that one before."

"I know."

"Bastard." Thus the bickering continued while they Gave Hinata her medicine, and planted her precious lilies. At least she had some friendly people in this strange place, even if they were a bit unusual. In fact, they sounded like two grumpy old men, which was exactly what they were.

Gaara, meanwhile, was still pissed. He wanted nothing to do with that wretch. Why couldn't his Chosen at least be attractive? This was ridiculous, she was scrawny, had short, weird hair, and was sickly. She was, all in all, mousy. He was an emperor, he deserved far better! Her voice was probably annoying too, so perhaps he should cut out her tongue. No, then she could still make sounds, best just to remove her vocal cords.

Of course, said filthy little wench was not in her room, where she should be. He snarled, and the servant shook and stammered out that his father had come and had taken her outside. The servant was dismissed. His cold eyes gazed into the room. The ungrateful wench hadn't even eaten all of her food. Fine, then she was getting no more tonight. He turned and stalked off. Maybe he would get lucky and she would curl up and die somewhere.

Gaara was not known for his compassion, kindness, or gentleness. After all, such things dwelled in the hearts of fools, not him. If you were not strong enough to survive on your own, then you did not deserve to live, and you could not be strong if such useless things like pity and mercy clouded your judgement. The only one he was truly fond of was his father, and perhaps a few of his subjects who served him well.

Gaara was, however, known for his ruthlessness, cruelty, sadism, and bloodlust. He had made an example of many foolish traitors who sought to overthrow him, and of those who failed him. In fact, many who failed him often chose to commit suicide rather than return to him as a failure. He was also known for his mercurial temperament, as he could go from smooth diplomacy and bestowing favor to a violent rage that shook the very foundations of the palace. His rage more often than not killed someone.

Another thing he was known for was his bedroom prowess. He was not a gentle lover, or even very considerate. However, for some sadistic reason, he delighted in reducing women into states of helpless desire, and humiliating them in the process. The worst thing about it was the fact that he was the best they could ever hope to have, after all, seventy thousand years is a long time to perfect his bedroom techniques, and, as emperor, he had no shortage of willing participants. Many females found their way into his bed, and all seemed to leave with broken hearts. Of course, despite his cruel treatment, they often came back anyway, to his great amusement.

No one knew this better than, perhaps, Anko. She was the half-breed daughter of Orochimaru, and ancient snake-demon with a penchant for experimenting. He had first brought his daughter to Gaara about five hundred years ago, when she had just reached the tender age of twenty. That night Gaara had bedded her, and was her first.

Serpent-demons are even more promiscuous than the average demon, so it wasn't that big of a deal on the surface. In fact, the age difference didn't really matter either, even though Gaara was older than her father by twenty thousand years. Demonic relationships just didn't work the same way that mortal relationships did. Shukaku had been quite the lady-killer before he met his mate, Karura. However, since her death, he had remained single and refused all offers of that type of companionship. He had been deeply attached to his mate, and even now grieved her loss on the deepest level. Around his neck was a glass vial that held her ashes.

Gaara had been Anko's first, and, despite his callous treatment of her, whenever she came to the castle he inevitably bedded her. Such was the case tonight. She had, as usual, accepted his invitation to his chambers. They were dark, and seemed at once claustrophobic and boundless, his bed had black blankets and red satin sheets, and was surrounded by plush rugs with red, black, and white motifs. She shivered, it was always too cold in here…

"Back for more, my Anko?" he was deliciously sensual in his movements, and in his looks, and he knew it. She hated him and loved him at the same time, and it wasn't fair that he did this too her. But she would be devastated if he stopped. Oh yes, on the surface their parting had seemed amicable enough, but deep down she was still his plaything, and he knew it.

"I am not yours," she hissed angrily. He looked amused.

"No? than why do you keep crawling back to me, craving my touch?

"I do not crawl-"

"You might as well, my little snake. Mm, you will not be so defiant in a few moments. You will soon be begging for me, the question is whether I feel charitable."

"Oh? Are you getting tired old man? How many women have you bedded today? Three, four?"

"Seven, and you should know that I am nothing if not thorough."

'I see. So I'm not the only woman in your life."

"You never were, and never will be. But you already know that, don't you?"

"I hate this."

"If you hate it so much, then why do you keep coming back?"

"I don't know."

"I do. It's because you love it. You need it, like an addict. Come get your fix, if you can take it."

"I don't want-"

"But you do. Admit it, you like this, you _need _this, too much to stop. If anyone were to pull the plug on our little visits, it would be me, because I don't need you. However, since I find you amusing, we will continue, until someone else takes your place."

"This is why I hate this, you feel nothing, nothing at all. You're poison, all you do is hurt others, and you don't care!"

"You're right, I don't care. I don't even care about my Chosen, haven't even bothered with taking her. She's not attractive though, so I would have to be really desperate or bored if I were to ever take her. Mm, but you are far more entertaining, so don't worry, you'll still have my attentions, for now."

"I pity the girl, she has to deal with you all of the time. At least I get to break away."

"Do you? Silly girl," at this he came in close and cupped her cheek, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you realize this yet? You aren't free to break away. You think you are, but you're not. All I have to do is ask you to stay, and you would. You would say that you're able to fight me, and perhaps you'll fool yourself, but you would never fool me." He kissed her then, poisoning her like always. Why did torture have to be so sweet? Tears rolled down her cheeks. "You don't have the strength to say no, and you know something? You never will," he hissed in her ear, before sinking his teeth lightly in the ear lobe. She whimpered, gave in, and he won, as always.

Nothing, it seemed, was able to thaw his frozen heart, and she very much doubted that anything ever would.


	5. Chapter 5

Yeah, I've gotten a few complaints about Gaara, and I'm sure I will get more

Yeah, I've gotten a few complaints about Gaara, and I'm sure I will get more. Yes, I am well aware of the fact that he is an ass in this story, but he has a reason for his treatment of others. Especially in regards to humans. However, I don't want to give you guys spoilers, and I don't want to rush the story. His past will come out in due time, when I feel it is appropriate. Until then, please bear with me and enjoy the antics of Zetsu, the cranky gardener of doom! Oh, and Just in case anybody didn't get it from the last chapter, Gaara sleeps around, a lot. Hinata is a virgin, and as the result, Gaara will target her for a very specific reason. You'll see, so here you go.

Chapter FiveNightmares are Sweet Compared to Him

She was settling in about as well as could be expected. Her illness was being reined in, thanks to the attentions of Shukaku, and she felt like she had found her niche as Zetsu's helper. He genuinely seemed to enjoy her company, and had provided a large pot for her lilies. The thing weighed almost five hundred pounds, and was currently in one of the green houses for safekeeping. He wasn't about to take any chances with these lilies. He intended to cross them with several other varieties. Hinata was genuinely happy when she was with him, and she felt safe with Shukaku. She also felt sorry for him, because she had seen him when he drifted off into his memories of his mate. No matter how they made him smile, he was always touched with great sadness and regret in that area. Hinata often wondered what Gaara's mother was like, but she kept her questions to herself.

She still didn't talk, mostly because Gaara had threatened to tear out her tongue if she did. She knew all too well that his threats were never idle, and had a fervent desire to avoid him at all costs. She was usually successful at it during the day when she could be out in the greenhouses, but at night he was done with his meetings and his court, where he was judge, jury, and executioner. It was impossible for her to track him in the palace because he was so quiet. You never knew when he would be around the next corner, and if she happened to run into him he would usually throw her out of his way, literally. She had the bruises to prove it. This would occur even if she were with Zetsu or Shukaku, who often tried to defend her, but all he had to do was remind them of a law older than even Shukaku. Demons were not permitted to meddle with other demons and their chosen. They were lucky that he allowed her to associate with them at all.

However, in the grand scheme of things, she was fortunate, because thus far she had been able to avoid him when he was enraged or in a state of hunger. She was not big or strong enough to survive an attack of that nature, and the only way she would survive would be if he let her on a whim. Her neck and wrists still bore the marks of his first assault, and she had not forgotten that painful lesson. Still, she had to wonder what on earth she ever did to him to make her hate her so. The knowledge of how he viewed her was agonizing at times, and the only way she was able to get through it was because of her friendship with Shukaku and Zetsu. The hope that things would get better was quickly fading.

Hinata stirred her tea moodily. Just a quick cup before she went to bed. Thankfully Shukaku had managed to smuggle some extra blankets in, and the room wasn't quite so cold, but it was still unpleasant. The lack of carpet and a heat source was one thing, but there was something about this place that made it impossible to warm. It was freezing even during the day, and she had taken too wearing her thickest coat all of the time inside. Gaara usually made some sort of snide comment about her too, either calling her some variation of ugly, weak, or vermin. He knew just how to twist his barbs in her soul too, leaving the wounds infected and unable to heal. She already had a low self-esteem, but what little she had was quickly being eroded away.

Today had started off especially bad, and her chamomile tea sweetened with honey seemed unable to soothe her completely. Her mind, against her will, took her back to the morning.

_"oh, you're still around, eh? What a pity, I was hoping you'd be dead by now. Why the hell do I have to be saddled with such a weakling? Can't you just go jump off one of the balconies or something?" Hinata kept her gaze fixed on her toes, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing the depth of her pain in her eyes. He savagely slapped her, sending her sprawling to the floor._

_"That was to remind you of what you face, just in case you decide to be defiant. Don't even think you can measure up to me, you little mouse, I'll kill you if you even think of it." She tried to get up and run away, but he caught her, shook her violently, and threw her to the floor, looking down on her with scorn. She knew what this was, he was just reminding her who is in charge, and hopefully that was it. _

_"You're useless, weak, and pathetic, the only reason I keep you around is because you entertain my father! As soon as he gets bored with you, I will tear you apart!" he wrenched her arm painfully, and she bit back a cry, knowing that he would do worse if she made a sound. He threw her against a wall, then left, bored with her. She counted her breaths and fought against the nausea. This time she hoped he was gone, and that he stayed that way._

She sipped her tea, and grimaced; it was cold, and she had just finished brewing it. The palace must reflect the master's heart. Why else would it be this way? She gulped it swiftly; the emperor was bad enough to her as it is, she didn't need to make him think she was wasteful of his food and drink; then there would be hell to pay. She got up and began to head for her little room. At least he never went in there when she was there, although she wouldn't put it pat him to play some sort of mind game with her by moving around her stuff or something. He was vindictive enough for it.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A little mouse up way past her bedtime!" oh, no, just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse! She just had to pick the one hallway that he was in! Fate must really hate her guts! His long strides quickly closed the gap, while she attempted to turn and run, falling on her still-swollen ankle.

"Not particularly graceful, are you?" he loomed over her, contemplating. Whatever he was thinking about, it was probably something sinister. Suddenly he lashed out and scratched the base of her neck down along her collarbone. He then roughly scraped at the blood with a black claw, and drew his index finger to his lips.

"A virgin, eh? Well, you just might serve a useful purpose after all. Follow me." With that he strode away, then turned and gripped her by her throat and lifted her high into the air when she tried to flee. She wanted no part in whatever it was that he was planning.

"Don't play cute with me, you little worm! I can snap your scrawny throat like a twig!" he shook her roughly to get the point across.

"When I tell you to do something, you obey, understand? I will not tolerate such a brat in my home! Next time I will flog you, now follow!" he dropped her, and this time she meekly followed. No need to risk his wrath twice in a row.

He took her to his chambers, and bade her to stand at the door until he said otherwise. She obeyed, despite the throbbing pain in her ankle, and her throat. Why did she have to live with such a monster?

He strode to the center of the room to a table of black marble. On it was seal of some sort etched into the stone, a black marble bowl, and some strands of golden hair. The hair he placed delicately in the center of the seal. It was his mother's and the only reason it had not disintegrated was because of the spells and seals that Shukaku had placed on his mate's room. The hair was the same as it was all those millennia ago. he whispered words in a spidery language, making the seal glow with a golden light.

Shukaku was in her room again. He always went to her room at this time of night. He felt that familiar pain in his chest, in his heart. He could almost feel her in this room, her room. It was just the way she had left it. He remembered his first sight of her, his Chosen, his Karura.

_It was late evening, and he was making his way back to his empire. He decided on a leisurely pace, as it was a nice, warm spring day. The sun was just beginning to turn that golden hue just before the shadows lengthened and the light turned into the oranges and reds of twilight. The birds were still twittering, and it was peaceful. _

_After taking care of some business, he had chosen to walk for a time before he flew off to the palace. It was a good time to relax, and contemplate the oddities of the human kingdoms. It would not be long before the current empire that was the heart of human society became a ruin, buried and forgotten as they rushed on with their lives. Who knows? Some day they might find the ruins of this society and speculate grandly on the lost civilization. He always got a kick out of their archeologists; they were always convinced that the civilizations were some extreme form or another. It never occurred to them that they were just older versions of their current kingdom. They were all so much like children._

_The trees gave way to a field of wildflowers, and he heard a soft crying. Curious, he searched the field, and saw a girl. She couldn't be more than five, with golden hair and lanky limbs that seemed to accompany that age. _

_"What is it, my child?" she looked up, her teal eyes full of fear and sorrow._

_"I-I'm lost, and I my mama told me not to wander off. I just wanted to pi-pi-pick s-some flo-flo-flowers!" she broke into fresh tears, and he pulled her into his lap, trying to calm her._

_"I'm sure she will understand, Little One. There, there, no more tears, would you like to have me take you home? I'm sure I can find the way back." She gave a sad nod. He smiled at her._

_"What is you're name, child?"_

_"K-Karura."_

_"Karura? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl. My name is Shukaku." He took her hand, and began to follow the scent of her and her family to her home. He had a feeling of nervousness deep in his chest. She was his Chosen, he could feel it, but she was far too young to bind to him as of yet. The binding ceremony was different for everyone, but still, a young child like her couldn't possibly comprehend it. He worried about her, though; the human world was not a very safe place to leave such a precious thing in. yet she was still too young to leave her family. He decided to meet her family first, and then make his decision. _

_So it was that, hand in hand, a demonic emperor guided a small child home. A little girl and her dark angel, they had no way of knowing what the future would hold. Or how bittersweet it would be._

Shukaku was jolted away from his memories by a touch on his arm. He turned to see Zetsu.

"What is it?"

"Hinata is not in her room, nor does it appear that she had been in it tonight. Also, there is a strange energy coming from Lord Gaara's chambers, I could feel it all the way outside. I'm surprised that you didn't feel it."

"Come to think of it, so am I, and I'll bet the two are related. A spell of this magnitude should never be interrupted; the energies that would be unchained are dangerous, and could tear apart the tower. Just the same, we will need to get her out of there as soon as possible." With that they ran to Gaara's chambers.

Gaara stared into the bowl of blood. So long as he kept it on top of the seal he would be able to see his goal. Yes, he could see it quite clearly. Hinata was trembling in the corner, clutching her bleeding wrist. He had cut the vein, but had left the tendons intact. He had also thrown her a jar of salve, but she had thus far made no attempt to use it. That was not his concern, though. He carefully released the spell, letting the energy flow out slowly and consistently. Only an idiot would destroy his own home for the sake of a theatrical ending.

"Go, wretch, I have no more use for you." She desperately scurried away, running into Shukaku, who promptly scooped her up, raised her wrist above her heart, and carried her back to the infirmary. He knew Gaara wouldn't bother with chasing her back to her room tonight; he had his mind on other things.

The girl was obviously terrified, and there was no doubt in his mind that she would be having nightmares about this experience for quite some time. He pitied the girl, really. She had done nothing to deserve such treatment. However, there was one thing that he was sure of; to her, nightmares were sweet compared to him.

Okay, starting to get into the background of Shukaku, and you will be seeing that more as the story goes along. Hmm, I wonder what Gaara is up too. No, I take that back; you guys are wondering, I already know! Ha! Read and review, if you want to find out! Aren't I just pure evil?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, looks like this story is getting to be more popular, which makes me happy

Hey guys, looks like this story is getting to be more popular, which makes me happy. I hope you all continue to read it, and will bear with me as Gaara continues being an ass. Don't worry, this will end up as a Gaara/Hinata with a good ending, I just don't want to rush it. I feel like that would cheat you guys and this story if I were to do that. New character in this chap! Get ready for Kyuubi and Naruto! And Kisame! Actually that's three. Moving on!

Chapter Six

Song of Sorrow

A hulking figure was striding toward the city of Suna, a figure wrapped in cloth and chains dragging along behind him. Every now and then the bundle moved, but then the figure kicked it or jerked the chains. Kisame was not known for his gentleness when it came to delivering the bounty. He was ruthlessly efficient, and loved his work. The hybrid was one of the emperor's favorites, and one of the top members of the Imperial Guard to boot. So long as he did his job, and did it well, his life was uncomplicated, for the most part. This particular prize wasn't very big, but Kisame always made it a point to bring Gaara a present, of sorts.

He treaded lightly around his ruler, as did most of his subjects, but Gaara always gave him a rich reward for his troubles, whatever they might be. It was not unusual for him to be summoned by the emperor, as he was one of the best trackers in the empire, and he knew how to keep his mouth shut. He did not understand why some of the others had this pressing urge to antagonize Gaara by gossiping about assignments. It was getting ridiculous, and Gaara was clamping down. More than one guard had been flogged for his transgressions, and those were the lucky ones.

Today, however, it appeared that the emperor had gone on a rampage. No less than fifteen identifiable bodies were in the throne room, and a few unrecognizable remnants and shreds. There could be as many as twenty dead subjects in there. Forty more were cowering and pleading for mercy. Kisame had to wonder what had gotten into him, because the number of dead was abnormally high. Usually only five died.

"Ah, Kisame, right on time, as usual. These useless weaklings could learn a valuable lesson from you," he purred from his throne, reclining back a bit. His eyes gleamed in the gloom. The windows had been splattered in blood, so much so that barely any light filtered through at all.

"My lord, I have found someone who might be of interest to you," he murmured as he knelt before Gaara. The bundle struggled feebly; pricking Gaara's interest.

"A present, you say? I like presents, but you know that already, don't you?" Gaara leaned forward, gazing at the bundle with rapt attention. Kisame pulled back some of the cloth, revealing a human's face. It wasn't, however, fully human. It was a hybrid, and her lower half was a centipede.

"I caught her along the coast, plotting to break into your archives, the restricted ones. I thought it best to let you decide her fate." The creature flinched, she hadn't intended to get caught, or confront the emperor himself! She only wanted a few spells and rituals to make her stronger. Gaara's eyes narrowed in disapproval.

Those scrolls, books and manuscripts are restricted for a reason. Only the wisest and strongest of demons have the ability to use them correctly, what on earth did you think _you _could do? Foolish child!" the centipede shrank away as best as she could. He sneered at her in contempt. What a splendid example of idiocy, even his Chosen had enough sense in that weak human mind not to nose around in there!

"As punishment for your transgressions, you will receive one thousand lashes, and you will serve me as a servant for three years, that should be sufficient for you to learn your lesson. Take her away! I will deal with her shortly." He turned his attention back to Kisame. "I have a very special task for you, one that I would discuss with you in private. In the meantime, would you care to stay for dinner?"

"It would be an honor, my lord. Is there some place you want me to wait in?"

"You have your usual room, Kisame, and the grounds are free as always. Go and relax, you have earned it."

"Yes my lord." Kisame rose and left for the gardens. Gaara reclined into his throne again. His mood was slightly improved, and he was feeling generous. Perhaps he would let the next failure that came forward live to rectify his mistake. The next guardsman came foreword; lizard-tail dragging along the floor. He reported that progress was being made in his assignment, and that the new iron maiden would be ready for him by next week. Gaara nodded and waited for the next one to come foreword.

Kisame was faced with a very unusual sight. The grouch, Zetsu, had someone tagging along behind him, and seemed to be discussing something with the little person following him. It looked like a human. Since when did the emperor tolerate humans in his palace? He strode foreword for a closer look.

"Now then, Hinata, these are yellow tomatoes, so you just want to pick them when they look like this, see? Oh, hello Kisame." The girl turned around and promptly hid behind Zetsu, peeking out from behind him. She couldn't be older than seventeen, maybe eighteen at the most, and she was so tiny! Her hair was cropped short too, and it was difficult to see what sort of figure that she had because of her baggy T-shirt.

"Oh, Hinata, this is Kisame, Kisame, this is Hinata. She's my little helper."

"What on earth is a human doing here? Lord Gaara hates humans."

"Well, she happens to be his Chosen, only he hasn't been exactly thrilled about her. Shukaku and I keep her safe and try to make her life easier. Be nice to her, she's a sweetie."

"Well, she must be nice if she won you over."

"You know what? For an imperial guard punk, you can be a real ass!"

"I'm not being an ass! I'm just saying that you're not exactly known to be very agreeable, that's all."

"You are too being an ass! You keep it up, fish-brain, and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass, that'll come out the through your nose!"

"Oh yeah? Well, I'd like to see you try, grass-guzzler, I'll use you for chum!"

"Enough, both of you! I'm trying to concentrate! Lousy punks, the both of you!"

Shukaku poked his head out from a nearby bush, looking rather grumpy.

"Concentrate on what, guano eater, your smelly ass?"

"Shut your pollen spewing mouth, you blowhard! I do not smell! Not like you can claim the same thing, oh violator of the flowers!"

"Are you accusing me of raping my flowers? How dare you! I would never do such a thing!"

"Yeah right, I've seen the way you look at them, you sick weed! You just can't get enough of them posies, can you?"

"Shut it, fish-breath! You like to screw dead sharks!"

Hinata came around to meet Kisame, figuring that he must be okay if he got along this well with the others. He towered over her, like everyone else in this place, it seemed. He had a very strange sword on his back, some sort of relic or something. Most demonic weapons had some sort of special ability, and they all looked so strange. Almost alien at times. Zetsu possessed a whip that looked like a vine covered in thorns. She had never seen it in action, so she couldn't be sure what it did exactly. She wondered what Shukaku had, and what Gaara had. No, never mind about what Gaara had, with her luck he would use it on her just for kicks. She rubbed her throat gingerly, wincing in pain. It had turned an ugly shade of purple, and was still swollen. Kisame stopped arguing long enough to notice.

"Hey, where'd that come from?"

"Where'd what come from?"

"Her neck is all swollen, Lord Shukaku, when did that happen?"

"Oh, my son is not exactly thrilled about his Chosen, and he can be rather rough with her."

"But she's so cute! Look at that face! With those big eyes, and that blush, she should be able to charm anyone!"

"Except him, it seems, Crusty Ass and myself are rather taken with her."

"Hey, at least my ass doesn't smell like bat farts!"

"Oh really? Then what does it smell like, swamp gas?"

"Actually, it smells like flowers, and a different kind each time I break wind. Last time it was lavender, this time it's going to be honeysuckle, and the next time it will be sweet pea."

"Oh, come on, give me a break! You're telling me that, not only do your farts smell like posies, but you can predict which ones?"

"That's right, fish-breath."

"Prove it."

"Really?"

"Yeah, right now!"

"Okay, you asked for it." He turned around, pulled down his pants, and pulled up his robe. In the middle of his butt a honeysuckle flower was growing, minus the vine. Suddenly, the petals shivered, and a bit of gas escaped. Kisame leaned in a sniffed suspiciously.

"I'll be damned; it does smell like a posy!"

"You're kidding me!"

"Hey, here's a question, how do you take a dump?"

"I'm not going into that, shark bait."

Suddenly they were assaulted by two foxes, one was blond and the other had rusty reddish hair, and fox ears on is head.

"Hey, look daddy-o! That guy has a flower on his ass!"

"Huh, he does. Zetsu, what the hell?"

"They didn't believe me when I told them that my farts smell like flowers!"

"No fucking way, that is bullshit, and you know it."

"No Kyuubi, they really do smell like posies! And they come out of the flower! It's the freakiest thing I've ever seen!"

"Prove it, and I'll buy you a drink."

"All right, give it a second to recharge."

Hinata couldn't stop blushing, and she would never view a flower the same way again.

Gaara was feeling very generous today. So much so that he even allowed Hinata to join him and his subjects in the banquet hall for dinner. Of course, she had to be properly attired and clean, and had to be very mindful of her manners, but still, it was a shock. However, she didn't want to push her luck, so she stayed well away from Gaara and the others sitting at the main table. Shukaku sympathized, and had a small table and chair brought for her and set up in the corner. He murmured instructions about proper dining etiquette for this sort of occasion, brought her a plate full of different types of things for her to try. He kept it small, because she didn't eat very much to begin with, and he wanted her to be able to try some of the desserts.

Everyone was to remain standing until Gaara took his place at the head of the table, and he sat. After he sat, everyone else sat. Gaara, in deference to his rank, was served first, then Shukaku, then the elders and advisors, and finally the rest of the guests. Hinata was served last, partially because she had been forgotten by the servants. Fortunately, ever dependable Shukaku had remembered her.

To hide her neck, she wore a high collared dress that was black with white lace accents. It was old fashioned, to say the least, but she looked quite lovely in it anyway. If Gaara had permitted her to sit at the main table, he would've been pleasantly surprised. Her hair was growing out a bit now, although it was still short. It reached halfway down her neck now, although it was still a far cry of what Gaara considered "proper length." She wondered, not for the first time, why short hair bothered him so much. However, she decided that it didn't really matter. Her hair would grow at its own pace, and there wasn't much that she could do to change it.

She ate quietly, and kept to herself, not wanting to attract any more attention than strictly necessary. She was lonely, but it was preferable than sitting near the moody, unpredictable Gaara. He was in a good mood, let's not spoil it.

The food was good, but her favorite had to be the chicken. It had been slow cooked to be moist, tender, and flavorful. It was kept in some sort of broth, and was seasoned with herbs that she had helped gather that day. It was hard to say what Gaara was eating, but it appeared to be rather rare from her angle. He was discussing something with a lady nearby. Hinata felt a pang of jealousy, which surprised her. What did that girl have that Hinata didn't, besides cat ears and a cat tail? Oh, and claws, but still. At least Hinata didn't dress in such a revealing manner, and she wasn't so flirty.

By all accounts, it appeared that Gaara slept around far more than was strictly necessary. There had been no less than five crying girls yesterday, and three today. Each one was a different girl, too. How many women did one guy need? She then swiftly jerked her mind in another direction; she hadn't forgotten her little sister's confrontation with him, and she was certain that Gaara could somehow read minds. So she concentrated on her food, and drank her water.

Shukaku, meanwhile, had decided to give his son a nudge in the right direction.

"Hinata looks lovely tonight, don't you think?"

"Not particularly, she's rather plain and mousy any way you look at it."

"No, she's rather cute, especially when you take in her lavender eyes and navy hair. I think she's an exotic beauty, "

"She's boring, and has short hair."

"She's been growing her hair out these past weeks, you know. She also is a very engaging girl, once you get her to open up. Reminds me of when you were little."

"Oh, please, give me a break, she is in no way like me in the slightest, and the very idea makes me gag."

"You know, I'm sure that you would like her if you just gave her a chance. If you keep this up, you'll never be able to have a relationship with her. She doesn't trust you, and that's your fault. If you keep persecuting her, you'll lose her."

"I don't care." Shukaku let it drop. His son was so stubborn, but his hatred of humans was not without good reason.

Gaara, meanwhile, went back to flirting with the cat-demon that sat nearby. She had hair of a descent length, blond hair to be exact. He had no doubt that she would be in his bedchamber at the end of the night. Mm, he liked his job, it was so…satisfying. Tomorrow he would try the dog.

Hinata was wandering around the halls, sort of lost, actually. She was hoping fervently that Gaara would not catch her. She was hoping to sneak out into the greenhouses to look at the night-blooming flowers. She had never seen such things before. She was glad to have met Kisame, he seemed nice, but there was no doubt in his mind as to where his loyalties were. He was Gaara's man to the end.

Shukaku was resting in one of the night gardens, lost in his memories again.

_Karura's parents had not been exactly thrilled with him, especially when he told them that she was his Chosen. They had, in fact, already arranged for her to be married to a wealthy family. Yashamaru, her little brother, didn't exactly like him either. He said his batwings were weird. That was not important. What was important was their understanding._

_"Karura," he murmured. She looked at him in puzzlement. She didn't really understand what was going on._

_"Why don't you take your little brother out into the garden to play?" she nodded and skipped off with her brother. Shukaku turned to her parents. He saw where she got her hair and eyes from, it was her mother._

_"There is nothing you or I can do to change the fact that she is my Chosen. We can either do this the easy way or the hard way. Which do you prefer?"_

_"What's the hard way?"_

_"I take her with me right now and you never see her again." They backed away._

_"The easy way would be periodic visits from me, but Karura would remain in your care until she is a woman. Then I will take her with me, and you as well, if you so choose, if not, then we would visit with you if she is so inclined. I encourage you to do what is best for the girl, instead of your family coffers. I will give you three hours to decide. I have no intentions of harming the girl, and I hope you understand that."_

_"How can we be so sure?!"_

_"I am the emperor of demons, and I keep my word."_

Shukaku blinked lazily. He saw Hinata walking in the greenhouse.

"A bit late for you to be out, don't you agree?" She jumped, and looked at him guiltily. He chuckled, she was a real gem.

"Don't worry, I won't tell. You want to see the flowers. Go ahead, and let me know when you're tired, and I'll take you back up to your room."

Gaara was through with the woman, and was in his music room. He got out an exquisitely crafted violin, and began to play. Whenever something irked him, he played. His father's words echoed in his head, and he closed his eyes. How could he accept her? She was one of _them,_ his enemy; the humans. He could not forgive them, not after what they did. He would never forgive them.

Hinata had awakened and left to stealthily get a glass of water when she heard it. She carefully followed the sound to its source. It was Gaara, and he was playing a song of sorrow. But why was he hurting?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Bittersweet Crimson Tears

Kyuubi was a crack head, he really was. He had been hitting on her for a long time, until Shukaku told him about her being Gaara's Chosen. Then he went on and on about some sort of fairy tale where a prince or a brave knight would come and rescue her and all she had to do was fling her hair down the tower wall. Apparently he was a fan of Repunzel. Zetsu pointed out that she had short hair that just barely reached halfway down her neck and that said prince or knight would be eaten alive by Gaara. He also called him an idiot.

Naruto was a crack head too and constantly harassed Gaara, which was suicidal at best. Much to her surprise, Gaara was remarkably tolerant of him, and usually just shrugged off the fox's attentions. The reason became clear soon enough.

Naruto was very easy to manipulate, and Gaara could get him to do just about anything. He usually sicked him on his poor father, and Shukaku was the target of many a prank as a result. Although it was interesting to see Gaara's mischievous side, the fact that he was so good at manipulating others was a bit disconcerting. She worried about her own neck, and tried to be more watchful and aware of her surroundings. She knew that Gaara would eventually shift his crosshairs from his father to her, and Naruto would be totally oblivious about the hidden malice towards her.

The first strike seemed harmless enough. Her food had been over salted, and she was nauseated as a result. Unfortunately, it was the second strike that was the killer. Her glass of water had been spiked with a very hot pepper, and she hadn't noticed until she took a big swig. The liquid seared her throat, and blistered her lips. She gagged and choked, and Gaara chuckled. Naruto cracked up and began to gloat, unaware just how frail humans actually were, and how long it took them to recover. Mercifully, she was able to eat some bread to take out some of the sting.

Shukaku was very confused when he came into the dining hall, where his charge was the unfortunate target of a seemingly innocent prank. He had been in the library, reading one of his favorite books. He had also been looking up a few magical seals and there purposes. Blood was not an uncommon ingredient, but that particular seal troubled him. He should know it, he knew he should, but he just couldn't seem to remember the blasted thing.

He gave an exasperated sigh, looked meaningfully at Zetsu, and herded Hinata back to the medical wing of the palace. At the rate that she got hurt he was going to run out of supplies.

The next prank was even more brutal. The stairs in the palace were polished stone, and could be very treacherous when wet. However, they were even worse when they were coated in oil. The clear oil was practically invisible in the dark, and when Hinata tried to go up them, she began to slide. She grabbed the handrail reflexively, but it had been oiled as well, and it didn't stop her fall. She landed hard on her back, and was knocked unconscious. Gaara gave her an amused glance in passing, and simply leaped to the top of the stairs, unconcerned about her well being. Zetsu was the second one to find her and he carefully carried her to the medical wing, again.

She had a mild concussion, but was actually saved by the fact that she had bounced off of her back when she landed. If she hadn't, her head may have been cracked open. Shukaku treated her; then left to find Kyuubi. It was time that they spoke about their sons.

Kyuubi answered the knock at his door, and shooed out the girl he had been with.

"I hope this is important; I was about to score."

"It's about your son and his relationship with mine. You are aware of just how manipulative Gaara can be, aren't you?"

"Yes, I know that Naruto has been goaded to pull some pranks on you, surely that is not why you're coming here? I always thought you had thicker skin than that."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, it's Hinata; Gaara's chosen. She has been on the receiving end as of late."

"Oh, it can't be that bad, just because he dented her pride-"

"She's in the medical ward, _again._" Kyuubi took a step back.

"What happened?"

"The first prank involved a lot of salt in her food; and that one I could ignore if it had been left at that. The second one involved her water that was with her food. It had a type of pepper juice in it, the type that makes the habenero look like a cake walk. She has burns in her mouth, throat, and on her lips now. The third prank was oil on the stairs, and now she has a concussion. Is Naruto aware of just how frail humans are? She is even more frail than most."

"Surely Gaara-"

"Won't do a damn thing except to egg him on to more extreme pranks, as we both know. These pranks would be nothing but an inconvenience and a nuisance to us, we are faster, stronger, and we heal faster than mortals. Hinata is not so fortunate. Gaara hates her, although she is not deserving of that. He wants to see her suffer, because he finds it amusing."

"But why? What did she ever do to deserve that?"

"She's mortal. That's enough for him."

"I see. I'll talk to him. I don't think he meant to hurt her, I think he just got a little carried away. You know how he is."

"Yes, I do. Thank you, Kyuubi. Perhaps he could harass Zetsu; he is more fun to piss off anyway."

"How true!"

The next morning Hinata had a visitor. Naruto was in the room, and he had a bunch of orange flowers. Orange daisies, orange roses, little orange marigolds, orange zinnias, orange dahlias, orange irises, orange sunflowers, and a few orange lilies and tulips made up the bouquet. He must have gotten them form the gardens, because you wouldn't find some of those flowers blooming at the same time anywhere else.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry about being so rough; I just like to pull pranks! I kinda sorta forgot about how humans don't heal as fast and stuff. Lookie! I brought you orange flowers! Orange is a happy color, isn't it? I love orange!" he said with a laugh. He put the flowers in a vase near the bed, and pulled out a stick from his pocket.

"This may look like a regular old stick, but when you poke someone with it, it shocks them! I'm gonna go poke Zetsu! I hope you feel better!" Hinata waved at him shyly as he dashed outside. Hinata closed her eyes and went back to sleep for a little while longer. Little did she know that she was being watched from afar.

Gaara angrily flung the bowl of blood across the room. How dare she socialize with others! That little slut, she just couldn't get enough of their attention, now could she? His father and Zetsu he could tolerate, but this was too much. Too many demons were getting her attention, and she seemed to have forgotten just who was in charge around here. It was time to remind her. He growled angrily, feeling the tendrils of jealousy grip his heart. Little whore.

That night Hinata was dragged from her room rather violently. Gaara never went down here! He hated the medical wing! Why was he here?! She struggled futily.

"Knock it off, you little whore, you have an obligation to fill! You had better do as I say, or I'll show you what I do to traitorous little sluts like you!" he snarled as he dragged her to his chambers again. She tried to walk, even run to keep up, but his strides were far too long and he moved so swiftly that she couldn't even stay on her feet. She squirmed violently in protest, so he threw her against the wall to stun her, and then continued to drag her along like a trash bag.

Once there, he raked a claw along her throat again, and tasted her blood.

"Lucky you, for having enough sense not to run off and fuck someone in the bushes." Again, he used the seal and the bowl to look at something, and again she was left with a bleeding wrist. However, Shukaku had anticipated this, and had given her a roll of clean gauze and special ointment. She hoped that it would be like last time, and he would dismiss her after he was done.

Shukaku was on a cliff overlooking the seemingly endless dunes. The moonlight glistened off the sand, and the wind had died down to a light breeze that whispered over the dunes and caressed his wings.

_They had agreed to his terms, and he was on his way back to the girl after two years. Karura was loosing her baby teeth and had a gap-toothed smile now. She was gangly and had bruised knees and elbows from playing outside and climbing trees. Of course, he had brought her a few presents. Oh how he looked forward to seeing his smile. That was what he thought of the smile that she gave him. Her entire face seemed to light up and she was so beautiful, missing teeth and all. _

_He had a few toys, some for her brother in a gesture of goodwill, some sweets, and a stuffed animal. He knew the boy was rather attached to his sister, and that Karura was attached to him, so it was best that he win him over. You catch more flies with honey, after all._

_"Shuky! Shuky! The little imp hit him like a steam roller, and was giggling like mad. Apparently she hadn't forgotten him, much to his delight. However, if he had been human he was positive that he would've been knocked to the ground by her ferocious hug. He chuckled in amusement. She gazed up at him with adoration in her eyes. He smiled down at her._

_"Well, it looks like someone's happy to see me; I wonder who it could be?"_

_"Shuky!" she feigned exasperation, making him chuckle. He seriously doubted that he would ever be free of his nickname. He, Lord Shukaku, the most feared demon in Suna, the great emperor of demons, lost his esteemed name to a child simply because she had deemed his name too long. He was now Shuky; playmate and babysitter extraordinaire. Oh how the mighty have fallen. _

_It wasn't so bad, though, not really. So what if he was completely wrapped around her little finger? And so what if he spoiled her? She was too cute to resist! And she gave him the pouty face if he ever got too serious for her liking. Of course, it worked every time, and he was resigned to being her Shuky. _

_She giggled happily as she tugged him inside, not pausing long enough for him to knock politely. He met her parents in the hall._

_"Mama! Shuky came! Shuky came!"_

_"I see that. Greetings, Lord Shukaku."_

_"Ah, I would've knocked, but she kinda dragged me in. she met me outside down the lane." He rubbed the back of his head a little sheepishly. Yashamaru hid behind his mother, barely peeking out at him. _

_"Shuky! I have some new dolls! Play with me!"_

_"Alright, Karura, I'll play with you."_

_"Now just a moment! Karura, you know better than that! What do you say when you want something?"_

_"Please play with me Shuky?"_

_"That's better, now run along. Take your brother with you; I need to get your father. It is an honor to have you in our home, Lord Shukaku; I hope it isn't a bother to play with our children."_

_"I am grateful to be in your home, and your children are a joy. I have gifts for you all later, if you don't mind."_

_"Oh, you didn't need to-"_

_"Please, it is not a bother at all. Although, the one shop keeper in Suna does give me odd looks when I purchase the dolls." He gave her a meaningful look, and the woman began to chuckle. _

_"Shuky!" again, the childish exasperation of having to wait. He chuckled and allowed himself to be guided to the playroom, looking apologetically at the lady of the house. She was used to it; what Karura wants, Karura gets, as far as Shukaku was concerned. She smiled and shook her head. Her children were in good hands, and Shukaku was a very capable nanny, wings and all. It was hard to find a demon to be fearsome when said demon was playing with dolls and obediently giving piggyback rides to two small children._

Shukaku sighed in longing and clutched the vial of grey powder hanging from his neck. Sometimes he wondered if the legends were true, but he had yet to see any proof. He hung his head in sorrow and a single tear dripped from a golden eye.

Gaara stood by the bowl, contemplating what he had seen. He also contemplated his own hunger. The thirst was upon him, lightly searing his throat. He would have to go and find a meal, and soon. The spell had sapped his energy, but not enough to be dangerous. A sudden movement caught his attention, and he glanced out of the corner of his eye. Oh, great, she was still here. He prepared to dismiss her, but caught himself. Why bother going all the way to the servants and demanding that they go find him a suitable meal when one was right here? Besides, she still needed to be punished for her transgressions. He growled and pounced.

She had managed to make it to the door, just outside of his chambers when she heard the snarl that made her blood run cold. The barest fraction of a second later she was slammed into the stone wall and lifted off of her feet. She squirmed and kicked, desperately trying to free herself from his vice-like grip. She saw him open his mouth wide, revealing monstrously long fangs just before he wrenched her head to her side; exposing her throat. He buried his fangs cruelly in her throat, and, for the first time in her memory, she screamed. He tightened his grip, choking her cries off to pathetic whimpers, and began to feed.

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it just seemed to get worse as time progressed. It wasn't just physical pain, it was like twisting a knife in her soul as well, and she felt so...so… violated. That was the only way to describe it. It wasn't right; something like this wasn't supposed to happen in such a cruel way! It was no different than what the women of the village had talked about; when men did bad things to them. She couldn't remember the word, couldn't remember anything really, beyond this sense of pain and loss and the feeling that it was her fault. Why was it always _her_?

Finally, he released her, and let her fall to the floor. He left her there, on the cold, stone floor. Her eyes blurred, and she, mercifully, lost consciousness. Bitter crimson tears still dripped from her throat.

Yeah, my computer won't use that little thing that's supposed to go on top of the N in certain words in Spanish. It also won't show the correct way in the spell check, either. Such a pain in the ass. Oh, and Shuky is pronounced Shoo-key, just so you know. Thanks for the reviews and such, and a special thanks goes out to ConfusedJelly, I will get to read your story ASAP, I promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Sea of Blood

Shukaku strode swiftly towards his son's chambers. He had felt that same energy again, and he knew that Hinata had been dragged from her bed in the medical wing. He had checked there first. He had to speak to his son again about this, mostly because it wasn't fair that he treated her so harshly. She had done nothing to him to deserve it, and yet, he understood why. It was their darkest secret; one that they had revealed to no one. The story of Gaara's past.

He rounded the corner and began to ascend the stairs. At the top, outside of the closed door, he found her lying on the floor. She was near death, and the marks on her throat could only mean one thing. His son had bitten her, and it was evident that he had not been gentle. Shukaku cursed bitterly under his breath. Gaara might as well have raped her, the pain from that could be so great. It was one thing to kill someone in the process, or if they were willing, but it was another thing entirely when something like _this _happened. It was cruel, and excessively so. Gaara had also taken far too much blood, and Shukaku was worried that she might not come out of it. Top it all off with hypothermia, and he was astounded that she was even still alive.

Shukaku gently gathered her in his arms, and she protested feebly. He tried to soothe her as best as he could, and swiftly took her back to the medical wing. He used a different room this time, hoping to delay Gaara from using her again. His eyes closed in sorrow as he watched her fitfully toss and turn in the bed. There was nothing he could do to save her from her nightmares.

Meanwhile, Gaara was busy conducting secret business of his own. He was sending Kisame on a very secret mission that no one else was to know about. He made that very clear to him.

"Remember, Kisame, tell no one. If you do, there will be consequences, whether I favor you or not."

"Yes, Lord Gaara."

"Return to me when you have the information that I need. Be swift, but thorough. Failure is not an option."

"Of course, Lord Gaara, you can rely on me."

"I know. You're the best in my Imperial Guard; that's why I chose you."

"I am honored, Lord Gaara."

"Hurry now, no one must see the direction you take." Kisame disappeared into the night. Gaara closed his eyes in contentment. The taste of his last meal still lingered on his tongue; it was bittersweet. There was something off about it, though, and he couldn't figure out what. He shrugged it off; it wouldn't do to be distracted by something so frivolous, especially now. As he strode to the library he gave an irritated sigh. His father was taking long strides to him, and by the looks of things, he was in for another lecture.

"You don't give up, do you?"

"If I had, I would've never have found you, now would I?"

"It's the girl again, isn't it? I don't know why you fuss over the little mouse so much."

"I taught you better than this, Gaara. You practically raped her."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic. She's still a virgin; she would be useless otherwise."

"That's not the point, and you know it. She'll never trust you now, and I don't blame her!"

"I don't care."

"You should be more understanding. You forget, I saw her body when she first came here, and you saw the way her father treated her! It's like a trip to the past isn't it?!"

"That has nothing to do with it! Don't you dare compare her to me! You have no idea what it was like, and neither does she!" he snarled and bristled his wings; partially unfurling them in a menacing way. His eyes were full of rage.

"It does relate to it, and you know it! She is not one of them!"

"Yeah? Well, where were you all those years, huh? You were supposed to be so good at tracking, so what took you so long? Well?!" he advanced on his father, who closed his eyes and turned away.

"You know the answer to that already."

"Oh _do _I? How can I be so sure? All I have is your word; how am I supposed to know that you weren't just fucking some barmaid while I was with _them?_"

"You really think that I would do that to you?! To her?! What has the past seventy millennia been then, an act?! Do you think that I pretend that I'm in pain?! Well?!" Shukaku clutched the vial around his throat, the grey powder shifting a bit within.

"You think you're the only one who's hurting?! Well, how do you think _I _feel, knowing that _I'm _the one who did this to you!" Gaara put his fist through the wall, causing fragments of the polished marble to fall to the floor with loud clacks. He was breathing heavily, and, at last, Shukaku began to understand, a little. His son was responding in such a way because she was human, but also because he didn't want to remind his father of what he had lost.

"Gaara, you know I have never blamed you for what happened. A child has no control of when and how he is born. You do realize that, right?"

"Even if that's true, it doesn't change anything."

"Gaara-"

"I have to go, I have a lot of things that need to get done." He swiftly strode away, moving to the library. Shukaku sighed and murmured the words to a repairing spell to fix the wall.

Hinata had a visitor. Her friend and mentor Zetsu had brought her a giant fruit basket and, of course, a potted plant.

"Hey there, look what I brought!" he displayed the giant fruit basket. It was filled with all sorts of fruit, from apples and bananas to kiwi, peaches, and some small variety of watermelon. He set on the counter near her bed, then displayed the plant. It was a variety of lavender, the kind with the silver leaves. She could never remember the exact name for it, but it was her favorite kind. He set it on the windowsill, and then sat in the chair to talk with her a while.

"You know what? I think we oughtta move you to a room in the garden. In a greenhouse with trees, so we can build you a little tree house. We could carry big buckets of hot water for your bath, and when you look outside in the morning, you could see the little birds in their nests. Yeah, and the old bat could paint it for you."

"I heard that, you old thistle! I'm not painting it, you are! I'm too old for such endeavors!"

"Oh, shut your cake-hole, you dumbass. We all know that you're just an incompetent crack-head."

"You're one to talk! Everyone knows what you do to those poppies, and that funny plant that you claim was planted in the corn by accident!"

"It was an accident! I didn't even know that the seed had been mixed up in the corn!"

"You should've pulled it out, then, pothead!"

"But it looks so cool! I like the leaves!"

"Methinks you like them too much! I always wondered why your shed always stank…"

"It smells because that's where the compost heaps are! It's also where I mix the manure in with the compost so it can break down! It's perfectly natural for it to smell!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever, you liar."

"Keep it up, buzzard! You'll find stinging nettles in your underwear if you keep it up!"

"I'll just hose you down with weed killer, buckwheat!"

"Hey! That's not even funny! You could kill a fellow doing that!"

"No shit, Sherlock. That's the plan."

"Dig deeper Watson, you need me in order too eat! I'd like to see you flounder around the garden helplessly!"

"Shut you're pie hole, posy-ass!"

"You shut it, or you'll be pushing up my pretty posies in a bit!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots! What are you gonna do; pollinate me?"

"Not even if I was gay, you're ass is too dry and crusty."

"You're one to talk; you have flowers growing out of yours!"

"At least my ass doesn't stink!"

"It's unnatural! You should really get that checked out!"

"Yeah, I bet you'd love that, you repressed little nurse! You'd love having your nose shoved up my poor flowery ass, wouldn't you?!"

"God, no, I'd have nightmares for the rest of my life. Besides, your flower would probably grow teeth and bite my nose."

"No, because then you'd sneeze on me and blow snot all over my ass, making it extra crusty!"

"You know, that is really gross."

"Oh, go bug someone else, you bothersome candy-ass!"

"Bite me!" They continued like this for quite some time, to Hinata's dismay. Why was she always caught in the middle of their arguments? She suppressed a giggle. At least it was funny, and it kept things interesting. Two old men bickering just for the sake of bickering. She could picture them wearing old-fashioned hats and walking around with canes, pausing every so often to whack each other. One would probably use his dentures as a weapon (probably Shukaku since he had fangs). Then later they would gripe about the young punks and how they were all inconsiderate brats. It was really hard to believe that Gaara was older than Zetsu because of the way that Shukaku and Zetsu interacted. She shivered violently at the thought of Gaara. She felt so…so…so…

So dirty. Her "master," as he had claimed when they first met, had tainted her. It was like he had ripped a part of her away, and a piece of her soul was missing. She was tainted, unclean, and no matter how hard she tried, even if she peeled away her skin, she would never be clean. She would never be pure again. She sobbed quietly, the pain in her throat flaring. Shukaku stopped bickering with Zetsu, and they both tried to comfort her.

"It's okay, Hinata, he isn't here, and he won't be for a long time. Shhhh, we're here, and we'll do our best to keep him away. He's very busy now, he's holding court and he'll be in the throne room for a few more hours yet. I'll move around to throw him off your trail, alright?" Shukaku stroked her back. He looked at Zetsu grimly. Protecting her from Gaara had never been easy, nearly impossible in fact, but now the difficulty had increased tenfold, along with the necessity. Hinata was more vulnerable now than ever, and his son more aggressive and unpredictable. Gone was the casual violence, replaced with vicious, purposeful attacks. Shukaku closed his eyes in sadness and grief. It was his loss and mourning that had led to Gaara's behavior. He watched Hinata fall into an exhausted slumber, then left for his chambers.

_Karura looked at him with wide eyes. She kept stroking his wings with her hands, and the child's light touch sometimes tickled the tough, yet sensitive, membrane. It was something that he never understood; how his wings could block blows from a broadsword without feeling a thing, yet shiver at the lightest touch. Perhaps it had something to do with the mindset and the body's reactions during battle._

_"Can you really fly?"_

_"Yes, my child, I can."_

_"Wow, that's really cool! What's it like?"_

_"Would you like to see?"_

_"You mean-you'd take me flying?" Shukaku nodded, a gentle smile gracing his lips. Her face lit up, and he scooped her up in his arms._

_"Hold on tight, Princess." He gripped her tightly, then launched into the air. His wings opened with a snap, and he soared just over the trees. He didn't want to go too high, for fear of scaring her. He gave a lazy flap of his wings, and they rose slightly higher, just enough to avoid the top of an exceptionally tall tree. She giggled in delight, watching the ground melt away. He flew for about half an hour, then began to circle back to the house, gliding in for a smooth landing in the yard. He flapped his wings a few times, then folded them and set his charge on the ground. She giggled in delight, and wasted no time in running to her parents and telling them of her adventure. He shook his head, and followed her inside. She was such a charming little thing._

_Inside he was greeted by an unusual sight. There was another family here; with a little boy not much older than his Karura. The boy had plain brown hair and eyes. There was something about him that made Shukaku's hackles raise in suspicion, and he moved protectively in front of Karura. He couldn't explain it, but there was something not right about him, something that made him dislike the boy. Karura's mother moved between the newcomers and Shukaku._

_"Lord Shukaku, may I introduce the Kazekage clan. This is the heir to the clan. Your graces, this is Lord Shukaku, the emperor of the Demon Kingdom, Suna."_

_"That is a rather arrogant thing; to take the title of Kazekage and make it a part of your name. Do you have any inkling of what it means?"_

_"It means wind shadow, or mastery of the wind."_

_"No, the title of wind shadow was passed down to worthy humans so that they may act as messengers between Suna and the mortal realms. They rode the winds on the back of winged horses, winged unicorns, or griffons. That is why they were called wind shadows. To assume that you are the master of any element is both arrogant and foolish. No human can control nature. Your ancestors fell out of favor with me about ten thousand years ago, therefore, the title of Kazekage is no longer applied to you." He crossed his arms, looking pointedly at them. The man flushed angrily, but his wife laid a restraining hand on his arm. She gazed at the demon._

_"We are not to blame for what our ancestors did, and we did not come here to fight with you, your majesty, we only came to pick up our son's bride, the little girl behind you."_

_"I'm afraid that's not possible. She is my bride, you see, and was my bride from the moment of her birth."_

_"Her parents have promised us-"_

_"If you try to take her, I will wipe out your clan. Is that in anyway unclear? You puny humans cannot hope to match me in combat; even if you had an army. Find another bride for your son; he is too young to really fully grasp the idea of marriage anyway, as is Karura. That is why I have let her family keep her for so long, so that they may raise their daughter to become a fine young lady. However, if I find you to be a threat, I will move them all to my palace, and exterminate you. Leave now, and do not return." He unfurled his wings slightly for added terror. These humans were setting all sorts of alarm bells off in his head. _

_They left in a huff, and glowering looks promised revenge. However, his sense of disquiet did not fade until long after they had left. That night he gave Karura a special locket, one that she could use to call on him if she ever needed him. She smiled at him in happiness and excitement as he put it on her, and she didn't event take off the golden heart locket and chain even when she went to bed that night. He smiled as he smoothed the sheets and blankets over her after reading her a bedtime story._

Hinata tossed and turned in her sleep; her face contorted in pain and terror. The nightmares that assailed her wouldn't release her from their grip, though, and continued to drag her down into a pit of terror and despair.

_She was paddling desperately, trying to reach the far away shore. The crimson sea fought to keep her, however, and the currents were clutching her body. Every time she tried to change direction, the currents changed with her. Her mouth was filled with the foul taste of blood, and the stench assailed her nose. She kept bumping into things, strange things that sometimes clutched at her gown. She whimpered in terror._

_The black sky opened up to reveal a full, scarlet moon, and she could finally see what she was bumping into. They were bodies, so many bodies. She recognized some, because they were the same ones that she had seen on that dark night when she was taken from her home. But others were unfamiliar; some were so distant that they were little more than black shapes floating in the distance. She screamed as she clawed her way to the shadows, light from a blood red moon reflecting off of the crimson waves. She staggered out, trying to escape the foul sea. Now she was only knee-deep in the warm red liquid, and almost free. She sobbed in relief. Suddenly, a black shape slammed into her._

_"Filthy little mouse, you don't belong here. You belong out there, with the rest of your kind!" Gaara's mocking voice dripped with venom. He pinned her down, holding her head up by her hair. She cried out in protest. His eyes gleamed maliciously, and a cruel smirk twisted his lips._

_"What's the matter, afraid of a little blood?! Ridiculous! I will teach you the true meaning of fear, worm!" he plunged her head under the crimson tide, laughing scornfully. Strangely, she could still hear him._

_"Pathetic rodent, drown in your despair! Drown like the rest of your kind, wretch!" she clawed at his talons desperately, silently pleading with him to release her, but all he did was tighten his grip._

_"I have to admit, when you're covered in the crimson elixir, you are almost attractive. Almost, but not quite. Die, you little mouse, and join the other vermin. Drown, you filthy, hideous worm, and remove your stain from the world!" at long last, she could hold her breath no longer, and she opened her mouth to take in that fatal gulp-_

Hinata bolted up, gasping and shivering. She kicked at the covers and stumbled out of bed, falling to the floor hard on her side. She shivered, and tears fell from her cheeks. It had been all too real; that nightmare. She climbed back into bed with great effort, still weeping in fear and despair.

She had been all alone in there, save for him, holding her under the waves. All alone with him drowning her in a sea of blood.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Hey everyone, I'm back from vacation. However, I find myself wishing I could go back on vacation, heheh. Mm, perhaps I should get some of the explanations for the upcoming chapters out of the way now. Yep, that sounds about right. Okay, first of all, milord is not a typo, or a misspelled word. It is an actual word. It is basically the words my lord slammed together. You can find it being used in a lot of fantasy novels, such as the Dragonlance series. So, people, please do not, and I repeat, DO NOT, send me a bunch of reviews saying that I spelled it wrong, because I didn't. Thank you for your cooperation. Oh, and one more thing; for those of you who started off on my first story, Silent Angel, also a Gaara/Hinata story, you already know that I used to update a new chapter ever two to three days. However, my step-dad is running for a political office, and I do not get the chance to use the computer as much as I used to, due to him needing it and me helping him out on the campaign. My computer has no internet access, or I would update using it. All of the chapters you are seeing now are done by jump drive, and I'm sure that I will be able to use the computer a lot more frequently after the election is over. I'm not going to tell you which office it is because I want to protect my identity. I don't want any strange stalkers showing up on my doorstep. Now then, the other short explanations.

**Artifacts:** weapons or items made by demons and enchanted by demons. As such, they can have a variety of effects, from the harmless and mundane to the destructive powers that can level an entire city. Because no one can be sure of what the devices do until they activate them, they are best kept out of human hands. Unfortunately, due to the irresponsibility or simply the twisted amusement of some demons, many artifacts are in the human kingdoms, both hidden and in the hands of humans.

**Tanzaku: **a small city in the human kingdom of Konoha. It is surrounded by many nearby rivers, canyons and mountains.

Okay, now here is the real chapter. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter Nine

His Prey

Gaara paced restlessly in the library. He should've been back by now. He snarled impatiently, causing the serving maids to flee. Gaara ignored them; too busy stewing in his impatience to bother with them. Suddenly he stopped. _Calm, these things take time, and he is the best I have for this sort of thing. You must be patient, if you want it done right,_ he thought to himself over and over again. He stilled, having assured himself of the competence of his faithful guard. He grabbed an old book from the shelves, and settled down to read. The book was from the restricted sections, and was so old that the language that it had been written in had been dead for almost four thousand years. It was all written by hand, and the script was small and carefully spaced out. The book's contents weren't dangerous; it was just an old legend from a dead civilization. No, it was the rarity of the book that had earned it a place on his restricted, special shelf. It was also in very good condition.

Gaara was very careful when he turned the yellowed pages, and he allowed himself to sink into the tale, but not so much that he didn't sense the arrival of his loyal hunter.

"You're late, Kisame." He came over and knelt before his lord.

"Forgive me, milord, but I was forced to take more time than you had planned."

"Never mind that; were you successful?"

"I believe so, milord. The one you seek is in a city called Tanzaku, having moved there within the past few months. However, I cannot be certain that it is exactly what you're looking for, milord."

"Damn it Kisame! I cannot just run over there on a chance! There is too much at stake! If it turns out that it isn't the one…" Gaara stood up and strode to the fireplace. Kisame gave him a moment to collect himself; then continued.

"I realized that milord; that is why I took the time to do some additional digging."

"Oh?" Gaara turned back around, rustling his wings slightly. Perhaps his plan was salvageable after all.

"Yes, milord, I did a bit of research on the history of the city, and it seems that about five thousand years or so ago there had been a kingdom there. That same kingdom used the system of caverns in the canyons and mountains as treasure chambers, Lord Gaara."

"I doubt that my father or the others would buy the claim that I went traipsing into the mortal kingdom just to find some trinkets, Kisame. I need something better than that!"

"Yes, Lord Gaara; that is why one of their legends caught my attention."

"Legends? Bah! Five millennia is far too short a time to call their little tall tales legends! Humans don't even know what they're talking about half the time anyway!"

"Of course, milord, it's just that this tale is particularly interesting. I'll just skip to the important part, if you please milord." Gaara made an impatient gesture with his taloned hand.

"It seems that the rulers of the lost kingdom defended their capitol with a wooden staff, and that the staff is hidden away in one of the treasure chambers."

"You want me to tell them that I am dragging them through the countryside in late autumn to fetch a _stick?_" Gaara wasn't sure if he should be angry ore amused at the idea. Trust those rodents to strike fear in their own kind by waving a stick around. What little respect he had for humanity had just dwindled significantly.

"The legends claim that the staff was magical and could conjure up great beasts and make fire fall from the sky, or steal the sun. However, since such things would've caused significant damage to their crops, and there wasn't any serious reports of famine until a blight wiped out their crops of wheat and apples near the end of the kingdom, I suspect that the magical happenings were all simply illusions. Their enemies ran away from shadows, basically." Gaara made a sound of disdain. Humans were such ridiculous creatures, running away from a stick and a few illusions.

"Milord, I believe it would be prudent to find the staff while the humans are mostly unaware of its existence. Even if the illusions are mostly harmless, it wouldn't do for the humans to find it again. It would only cause trouble."

Gaara remained silent for a time. While the artifact in and of itself was not a major concern, it did provide him a very convenient excuse to make the journey. His father might not buy it, but the others would, and he knew that his father wouldn't be too terribly concerned with the real reason he was going for a while, perhaps even giving him the time that he needed.

"Did you pinpoint the location of the stick?"

"No, milord, I was only able to narrow it down to the caverns in the mountains. It would take weeks to find the right one, perhaps even months. And it would also take quite some time until we would be ready to make the journey, Lord Gaara."

"Well, start making your preparations then, Kisame. We are going on a stick hunt." Gaara would give Kisame a generous reward, because he had done him a huge service. He had found a convenient excuse for a prolonged trip in the human kingdoms. Now it was all up to him. Gaara purred in pleasure. Perfect.

_He couldn't believe his eyes. It seemed like his little princess had grown into a beautiful woman overnight. She was twenty-three now, and had filled out nicely. The locket glinted at her throat as she strode toward him._

_"Oh my my, little princess, how you have grown." _

_"You're late, Shuky," she wagged a finger at him, and he did his best to look contrite. He even made his wings slump a little._

_"Just how much hot water am I in?"_

_"Loads." She promptly made him pick her up. Some things don't change, such as him still being completely wrapped around her finger. He gazed down at her affectionately._

_"Ah, that bad eh, and I don't suppose that there is anything that will get me out of said hot water?"_

_"Maybe, but you're gonna have to work at it. First off you must carry me home, and you have to fly, of course. Take your time." She gave a snobbish accent to her tone, and promptly ruined it by giggling. Shukaku chuckled._

_"At once, your highness," he did his best imitation of a butler; then launched into the air, lazily flapping his wings. He was excited; now she was finally a fully-fledged woman. Oh she was young yet, but most girls in this area married very young, sometimes as young as sixteen. At twenty-three, she was in danger of becoming an old maid, at least in human eyes. However, he did not see her as such, and wanted to whisk her away as soon as possible. He was just making sure of the family's decision to remain in the human world. _

_Yashamaru met him at the door, stiffly formal. The boy had never really liked him, but worshipped his sister. He had steadfastly refused to go to the demon lands, and was convinced that Shukaku had somehow deceived his sister. The emperor tolerated the little upstart only because Karura adored her little brother and would raise hell if he so much as scratched the boy. _

_The parents, though understandably nervous about letting their baby girl go, were happy for her. It was a good match in their eyes; after all, none of the other families could claim that their children were married to royalty, and an emperor at that! However, they too wished to remain to look after their son until he married._

_So it was that Karura would live alone in the palace, for a time at least. She would undoubtedly make friends with the servants and court members, and she would also have her husband, the emperor himself. But still, she wouldn't have her old friends or her family. However, Shukaku had reassured her that they would visit, and had hinted at a future child or two. Karura had made a point of maintaining that there would be more than one or two, however, because she wanted a ton of kids. Shukaku hastily amended his numbers to five or six, and she seemed content with the number, for now._

_"Shuky, what is a 'Chosen,' exactly?"_

_"A Chosen is a mortal who is destined to be the mate of a demon, my dear. Any children resulting from the pair will be full-blooded demons, and as such, you will need me in order to restrain our children's power so that you will survive the birthing process. Infants, no matter what their origins, do not have any real control of themselves. Don't worry, I'll make sure that you will be just fine, my princess._

_"We demons can sense our Chosen, no matter what their age, and the Chosen can be born a long time after the demon is. I myself am about thirty thousand years old."_

_"You dirty old man, you." This won a full throated laugh from Shukaku, and she joined him._

_"Most of all, Karura, the Chosen are meant to be treasured, although not all demons see it that way. You, princess, are my most prized jewel; a diamond amid pebbles. I won't ever harm you." She snuggled up into his chest, and he wrapped his arms and wings about her to keep her warm._

Shukaku opened his eyes and looked at her room, so bereft and cold without her presence. He closed his eyes again and wept silently.

Hinata was lying in her bed still. It had been over a month, and her body was still far too weak to return to her bitterly cold cell of a room. They had moved her five times in time she has been here, with today being the most recent. Her hands tightened around her blanket as tears slid down her cheeks. She hated it here, she hated it so much. It wasn't Shukaku's or Zetsu's fault; it was Gaara. The sadistic emperor who took such delight in torturing her, and she still couldn't figure out what she ever did to him that warranted such hatred.

The door creaked open, and she started. However, it was only Zetsu, the crabby yet loveable gardener. He strode over to her and pulled up a chair.

"Hey there, are you feeling any better?" He reached out and patted her hand before setting a tray over her lap. He then set down two mugs; one full of tea and another of broth. In between them was a clear bud vase with a navy-blue rose edged in white.

"That's right, they finally bloomed. It is the closest one to full navy thus far, and a very intriguing bloom, don't you think? I don't know what to call it yet though," he said in response to her silent question. She reached out and carefully touched the petals, marveling at its dark beauty. A dark beauty like Gaara's. No, not like him, he was red and black, and tainted with cruelty and malice, a toxic beauty full of venom that would corrupt your very soul should you be exposed for too long. No, this was a softer, gentler beauty that was pure and elegant, like the night sky. She grabbed a piece of paper and jotted down one word: constellation. Zetsu saw it and smiled.

"Yes, I think that name suits this flower. It's a fine name, now, drink your broth, pretty girl, you need your strength." Hinata obediently took a sip. Her appetite had been severely diminished ever since Gaara's attack on her, and Zetsu and Shukaku both thought it was due to a combination of the effect of the attack on her spirit and on her body. If they let her, she would go all day without eating or drinking, mostly because her body's hunger wasn't being communicated to her properly. That, and she couldn't keep down anything solid for the most part. A bit of bread was about all that was safe. Hinata had just entered a new stage of vulnerability, a fact that was not lost on the predatory Gaara.

Zetsu was growing increasingly concerned, however. Gaara was spending more and more of his time in the restricted section of the library. That in and of itself was not particularly unusual, but when it was combined with his newfound spell casting, it raised some significant alarms in his head. Gaara was up to something, and that something was a mystery. As a general rule of thumb, mysteries and Gaara did not mix, and the results usually never boded well. Gaara was taking great pains to keep what he was after a secret, which was unusual. Okay, so the temperamental emperor wasn't exactly social or chatty, but he would usually mention something like this to his father and Zetsu, just so that the two of them wouldn't make a fuss. This time he refused to talk about it, and that could only mean one thing: that whatever he was doing, Shukaku wouldn't approve of it. That worried him. Just what was that foul tempered vampire up to? And how did it involve poor little Hinata, who has suffered so much for the emperor's ambitions already?

A knock sounded on the door, and Kisame entered.

"Lord Gaara wants to meet with you in the library."

"Now?"

"Yes, he also specified that you were to bring Hinata, although not exactly in those words."

"She's in no condition to-"

"He said that if you wanted to see her suffer then you would ignore his wishes."

"Well, I see that our emperor hasn't lost any of his skill at forcing difficult, no-win situations on us."

"Yes, I wouldn't worry overmuch, though, because Lord Shukaku will be there too."

Zetsu nodded and carefully wrapped the trembling girl in the blanket, and carried her down to the library, murmuring his apologies to her. The poor helpless girl just couldn't seem to catch a break.

There were candles all around in the library, and a fire flickered in the main fireplace. Instead of adding light to the spacious room, however, they only enhanced the shadows and made the room more oppressive. Hinata could see all but one person, but she was aware of his presence most of all. Zetsu and Shukaku stood more or less to either side of her, while Kisame stood slightly in front of them. Gaara's eyes gleamed slightly in the shadows; then the rest of him emerged, the shadows clinging to him.

"In three month's time we will be making a special extended trip to the human city of Tanzaku. I have caught wind that there may be an artifact there. I want it safely out of the hands of those vermin."

"Where exactly is the artifact hidden, Lord Gaara?" Zetsu could be familiar with Shukaku, but Gaara had always been a different matter. He was not one who enjoyed goofing off, and never had been.

"The only thing I know for certain is that it lies within a cavern that the dead civilization had turned into a treasure chamber."

"Son, there are hundreds of caves and caverns there, some natural and others not, and they are not only in the canyons, they're in the mountains too. It will take weeks, if not months, to find it on foot. What exactly is the nature of this artifact?"

"It is a wooden staff, father. Kisame returned with the information only this afternoon. It is believed to conjure up illusions."

"If that is all it does, than what's your hurry? It sounds more like a lost toy than a true weapon like some of the artifacts that we have in our possession."

"Ah, but where there is one, there may be more, and besides, we don't know with one hundred percent certainty as to what it really does; we're just going by the vague descriptions from a few scrolls and books. Besides, it is inherently unwise to allow the humans to meddle in any magic. They always get carried away and cause trouble. I want to nip this potential problem in the bud while we can."

"Alright, but someone will have to remain with Hinata."

"That won't be necessary, father, she is coming with us." Hinata jerked reflexively, and her eyes flicked from the floor, to him, to the door, and then back to the floor.

"Gaara! She is far too sick to travel, even in three months time! Even if she were healthy, her constitution makes her extremely vulnerable to disease, and if Tanzaku is anything like it was two hundred years ago-"

"I don't care. She comes with us. She's mine, father, not yours. I decide what to do with her. If you're that concerned, then bring some medicines, but she comes. End of story." He strode over to her, and jerked her face up so that he was staring into her eyes.

"I give the orders; you obey, is that in anyway unclear? You had better behave, worm, or I'll make you suffer more than in your darkest dreams." He shoved her away; then turned back to the others.

"This nonsense will stop. You all seem to forget the fact that she is _mine. My property_ and I will do with her as I please! It is not for you to decide what she does, nor is it even up for debate. This is my affair, and I determine where she goes and what she does. If this continues, you will suffer right along with her!"

"But son-"

"No buts! This discussion is over! I don't care how you think of her, she is _mine!_"

Hinata trembled at the fury in his voice, and the others quieted. There was no reasoning with him, and that fact was growing clearer by the day. Zetsu and Shukaku watched Gaara leave, and then guided her back to her room.

"Shukaku, I know that this isn't going to sound right, but, is it possible for you to protect her from him?"

"You mean a fight? No, not anymore."

"What do you mean, you used to be emperor! You just passed the title to him!"

"No, that's not true at all. I groomed him for the position, but I simply stepped down. It was he who defeated all of the challengers in the normal bloody combat that determines the next emperor. Over the millennia he has grown very powerful, surpassing even me. I am proud of my son, though, and I do not resent him for his strength. However, in these situations I do wish that I could still give him a good thrashing. That boy of mine is as stubborn as the sands are endless, and it always takes something significant to move him."

Gaara sighed in irritation as he entered his chambers. The meeting had gone as planned for the most part, but that wretch was still causing him problems. Little rodent, he should've just snapped her neck the moment he met her. No, then he wouldn't have been able to locate what he was after, and he still needed her to be certain of its location. Yes, he would let her live, for now, but when her usefulness was gone, he would rid himself of her, one way or another. And this time she wouldn't have the luxury of hiding behind his father. Gaara's eyes gleamed with malicious contentment as he turned to the trembling demoness behind him, who had been all too easy to seduce. The girl may be off limits for now, but that didn't mean that he couldn't play.

_She was running through the dark, and she could feel him behind her. The forest was too dark to see clearly, but she knew that he was right behind her. Her breath came in harsh, frightened sobs, and her feet and legs burned as if they were on fire. But still, he was right behind her, and he was only toying with her, she knew._

_The branches and brambles tugged and clawed at her, sowing her down painfully as they cut her tender flesh, crimson droplets glittering darkly on their thorns. She cried out in pain and grief, and she thought she heard an answering, throaty chuckle from somewhere nearby. This spurred her on to run faster, but it didn't seem to make any difference. She was lost and afraid, and _he _was hunting her._

_She tumbled down a hill that she hadn't seen, and landed painfully at the bottom. She got up hurriedly, looking around franticly. All was silent except for the pounding of her heart and her gasping breaths. There seemed to be nothing in the inky darkness; he was gone. She sighed in relief and turned to find a way through the trees when he suddenly leapt at her, his cruel laughter echoing in her ears as his claws reached for her eyes._

Hinata bolted upright from her bed, gasping and a silent scream escaping from her throat. She looked around her, shivering from fear. The room was dark and quiet, and he wasn't to be seen anywhere. She clutched the blanket to her and shivered miserably. It wasn't enough that he tormented her waking hours; he had to invade her dreams too. It seemed that his cruelty knew no bounds.

Hinata pulled the covers tightly around her, and huddled underneath them; using them as a shield from the one that she feared, however ineffective that they were. She was keenly aware that one fact would never change: Gaara was a predator of the darkest sort, and she was his prey.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

An Unhealing Wound

It had been three months. Three months of preparation, research and speculation. Shukaku had forgotten just how much time could slow down to a brutal crawl. H just wanted to get whatever his son was after so that this headache could be done with. He was suspicious about it, and he knew that he probably wasn't going to approve of whatever it was that Gaara was after, but at least it would be out in the open, and he could deal with it. He rubbed his temples miserably. It was all such a headache.

Shukaku shouldered his pack as he prepared to depart. To make matters worse, they all had to go on foot since Zetsu, Kisame, Hinata, Kyuubi and Naruto couldn't fly. Ridiculous, why did they have to take so many? Just what was his son so worried about, and what did Hinata have to do with anything? He hissed irritably at a maid who hadn't scuttled out of his way fast enough. If he wanted, he could be just as savage as his son, and right now he was in a foul mood. All this work for a toy and a few trinkets, yeah, right, something was up. What was his son up to? He had been a trying child ever since he was in the womb, adorable yes, and a treasure, but trying all the same.

_Shukaku strode to Karura's room. She had insisted that he come up to meet with her after he had handled everything in his court. He wondered what could be so pressing. She had been living with him for two years now, and she was as lovely as ever. He had Bound her to him within the first year of moving her to the palace, and things had been very good. She was a strong, yet gentle, woman who was best possible companion for him. She knew if he had a rough day, or if he had a good one, and was always there to drag a smile or a laugh out of him. He couldn't remember ever being so happy._

_When he pushed open the door, she rose from her chair and came to him. She guided him to the bed. Although she slept in his chambers, she had her own room, more as a retreat that she could use if she didn't want to be bothered._

_"It's best if you are sitting when I tell you this, dearest Shuky."_

_"I'm never going to be rid of that name, am I? What is it that you want to tell me, Karura?"_

_"Of course you're never going to be rid of that name, because I happen to like it. It suits you."_

_"You're avoiding the question, princess." She sighed in exasperation, trying futilely to disguise her nervousness._

_"You're right, I am. Well, the thing is, I'm not really sure how to tell you this, but, well, I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant, Shuky." She gazed into his eyes hopefully._

_"P-pregnant? Are you sure?" She nodded._

_"I've missed my cycle for three months now, so I had one of the healers test me, three times. I was positive each time. They used the special water that turned red, and it was red three times. I'm pregnant, Shuky." She exhaled a shaky breath. He looked at her in awe._

_"Just how red was it?"_

_"What does that have to do with anything?"_

_"A lot, Karura. How red was it? Was it thin?"_

_"No, it was so dark and thick that it was like liquid garnet, almost black in the center. Come to think of it, the healers were alarmed at this. Why?"_

_"The color determines the strength and species of the child. Brown for humans, a variety of other colors for the other demons, and red is for my species. The darker it is, the stronger that child will be. If the child is a hybrid, the color will be watered down."_

_"So that means…"_

_"Yes, Karura, our child will be very powerful. The color seems to be even darker than mine was. The child may even reign as emperor some day." He kissed her passionately, his joy expressed in that kiss. _

Shukaku touched the vial at his chest, and walked out of the door.

Gaara snarled at the blond woman in front of him.

"You're late! I told you to be here an hour ago! Where have you been?!" he stalked toward her, his wings bristling. The terrified girl took a step back.

"M-milord, please, I-I-I-"

"Shut up! Your useless babbling is irritating! Get over here!" He didn't give her a chance to comply; he seized her arm in a painful rip and pulled her over to the table. He raked a claw down her throat, and tasted her blood. His face darkened in fury, and he threw her into the wall. She crashed into the stone, and tumbled down to land in a stunned heap.

"You whore! I told you not to go and fuck someone until I was through with you!"

"M-milord, I didn't, please-"

"Your blood doesn't lie! Did you think that I wouldn't find out?! Well?! Did you?! You've been with no less than five in the past month! Traitorous slut! You're of no use to me now, and the other is still too weak to use!" he strode over to her, and looked down at her, contempt and fury in his eyes.

"You will pay the price to me in blood, worm. With interest."

"Milord, I didn't realize that it was necessary-"

"Ha!" he let out a scornful laugh. "Did you think I was saving you for myself?! How naive! I only needed you for your damn blood! _Virgin _blood for my spell! You stupid bitch, don't realize I've bedded and cast aside girls that are much better looking than you?! You're not even mediocre on that scale! You stupid, moronic, vain little whore!" Gaara yanked her to her feet, and then threw her through the window. She screamed almost all the way down, but she ran out of air to scream with. Gaara ran his claws through his hair. He was going to have to trust it all to luck, because he couldn't bleed the other cow until they got to Tanzaku, simply because she didn't have enough blood in her. Not only that, he had to make sure that she, at least, stayed pure.

Gaara snarled viciously, and summoned the servants to clean up the mess, and to fix the window. He hated playing babysitter.

Zetsu helped Hinata to her feet and hefted her pack. She had stumbled on the sand dune, mostly due to exhaustion. He had appointed himself as the girl's bodyguard, and he took his job seriously. Shukaku ranged ahead, while Gaara circled on the thermals above them, scaring off any potential robbers. Kyuubi and Naruto flanked them, and Kisame brought up the rear. Hinata desperately needed a break, after all, humans didn't have good stamina, but Gaara showed no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Shukaku paused, and then began to stride back to them. He waited until everyone was caught up to speak. Zetsu wondered what he was up to, but, at length, decided that it didn't really matter.

"About a quarter of a mile ahead is a small oasis. The spring comes from deep underground, and as such, the water will be fairly cool and clean. There are also several decent trees that we can make camp under. The rocky outcropping juts up about thirty feet or so, and the top is the source of the spring. The pool at the base of the small waterfall is full of fish, but you want to drink the clean water from the fall itself. I'm going up to convince my son to stop for the day. He can go for weeks on end, it seems, but since this is the last quiet watering hole for about a week on foot, he will probably let us fill our skins and canteens, and forage for food."

They began to walk the way that Shukaku had gestured, while he launched into the air after Gaara. He seemed agreeable enough, so they all took that as a good sign. Hinata pulled her hood tighter, trying futilely to escape the vicious sun. She stumbled again, but trudged resolutely on. She didn't want to fail at this, and she was under the distinct impression that if she did fall and did not, or could not, rise again, that Gaara would leave her to rot. Sometimes she wondered if that wouldn't be a better fate, but then the idea that Gaara might just carry her himself terrified her into making sure that she, more or less, stayed on her feet and continued to trudge along with the others. One flight with him was enough to last a lifetime, and it had taken weeks for the bruises from that trip to fade.

They made it to the oasis just as the sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, and Hinata had never seen a more welcome sight. Shukaku took her to get her share of the water, and then leisurely splashed the cool liquid on his wings. He then fluffed them, more like a bird than anything, causing droplets to fly everywhere. Kisame dived into the water, chasing after fish while Kyuubi and Naruto gathered wood for a fire. Gaara caught a sand hare, with their long ears that were almost ridiculous, even for rabbits. He broke its neck with a sickening snap, making Hinata cringe. He skinned the hare neatly, setting the pelt aside for tanning. The trees produced a wonderful sap for preserving skins and leather. Gaara also caught a few small tortoises and carefully removed the meat from the shells, also setting them aside for preservation. They would need to camp here for the night and part of the next day, but he had a reason for this.

He wrapped his meat in some sort of long leaves, and left them at the edge of the fire to slowly cook. He found several decent pieces of wood, and began to carve them. He worked swiftly, using his claws with precision and much faster than a mere human could ever dream of. In short order he had three staffs and several small wooden animals.

"Just what are you doing, son?"

"Do you honestly think that I intend to go into the rat hole as a cat and catch the mice off-guard? No! I intend to disguise us as rats. And what is the most welcome rat in a city? A trader of course! Along the way we shall purchase a small pony and a wagon, and we will be hauling handmade things, like these. Gather some herbs and fruit, if you can. They will be useful on the journey."

"Gaara, just how-" Gaara cut off Naruto with a glare.

"Protocol still remains, Naruto, whether you like it or not, for now, at least."

"Fine, _Lord _Gaara, how are we going to convince them that we're human?"

"Well, the wretch already is, and you can pass for one so long as you don't do anything stupid, like, say, spontaneously punch a hole into a brick wall. All Kyuubi needs is a hat to cover his ears, and Kisame, a cloak. Zetsu, you're going to need to drink a potion, and, if we have enough, you will too, Kisame, in case anyone gets too nosey."

"What about you and Gramps?" Shukaku sniffed at the title from the kit, Naruto could be such a numbskull at times. Gaara smirked, and suddenly, his wings were simply gone. Naruto jumped back with a yelp, and Hinata cringed into Zetsu.

"You don't need to worry about us, little fox, we can take care of ourselves." Suddenly, his wings returned, and he strode away to check on his dinner, giving some of the meat to his father. Shukaku had always had a taste for tortoise meat. He offered some to Hinata, who took hers away to nibble on in privacy, while Gaara ate on the ledge.

Later on, Hinata made her way to the oasis again, and took off her cloak. Her hair was bound in a large bun, and she dampened a small towel. Unfortunately, she was not as alone as she thought.

Gaara was perched on the ledge above her, and was watching her keenly. He gazed at her as she unbound her hair, causing it to fall in a graceful cascade to her waist. It surprised him just how much it had grown, and he was forced to admit, however grudgingly, that it was an attractive thing, and quite exotic with its midnight blue color. He, however, still believed that she was still very plain, and therefore nothing special. He watched her rinse her face and arms, and then decided to have a little fun.

He gave a noisy flap of his wings, and snarled savagely. She looked up at him swiftly, freezing in place. He crouched down on his hands, and held out his wings slightly, as if in preparation to dive down at her. She bolted from the pool as fast as she could, his mocking laughter ringing in her ears.

Once at her tent she felt alongside her neck lightly. She winced anyways when her fingers brushed against the punctures on her throat. It had been over three months, yet they were still there, the same as if it had happened only yesterday. Gaara's attack had left her with an unhealing wound on her body and her soul, and she doubted that it would ever heal.

Okay, chapter ten is done! Yeah, I know, not nearly as interesting as the others, but it is important, especially if you want to understand what is going on in the later chaps. I've had a run of luck lately; I've been able to get on the computer on a fairly regular basis. Of course, that will probably change within the next few days, but still, yay for me. I'm going to update this while I still can. Read and review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

The Missing Piece

_She was about eight months along, now, and it showed. She looked like she could go into labor any minute, really, and the baby was making itself known. It kicked, a lot, and sometimes seemed to thrash around like a hellcat. Shukaku wasn't sure what the issue was, other than the fact that the child evidently wanted to be the center of attention. The infant seemed to understand when it had the attention of its parents and when it didn't, because it only started acting up when it felt ignored. It was rather humorous, but trying all the same. _

_"Shuky! Get in here and deal with your son!"_

_"Just how do you know that it's a boy? It could be a girl, you know."_

_"A girl wouldn't kick so much! It has to be a boy!"_

_He sighed and went into his chambers to soothe his mate and child. They had had this argument many times, and Karura was still convinced that the child was a boy. He rested his hands on her swollen stomach, just in time to feel a series of sharp kicks that made her hiss. The child was definitely strong, and was growing stronger by the day. _

_"Now see here, Little One, you need to stop kicking your mother so much. You are much stronger than you realize, and those little kicks of yours can hurt." The child gave one last defiant kick, but otherwise settled down, for now at least. Shukaku sighed and snatched up a book. He then began to read to the child, and his mate. _

_A while later he finished packing their things, pausing to give Karura a fond kiss and a gentle pat on her tummy so that the baby wouldn't feel ignored. He felt a slight nudge in response. He smiled affectionately. The infant definitely knew its father._

_They were going to visit her family to give them the happy news, but they were traveling along the coastline. Karura had insisted on going to the beach, mostly because she wanted some romance, and the beach at sunset was just too good to pass up. Shukaku was feeling a little frisky himself, but he would make sure to be very gentle; it wouldn't do to harm her or the baby, or have the baby kick him in a, ah, sensitive area._

_He chuckled at her impatient look, and hefted her suitcases. He stopped and helped her into the carriage, and then he, and the suitcases, entered. She pillowed her head on his lap, and he stroked her hair, admiring the golden silk._

Shukaku was jolted out of his reverie as they rolled over a rock. Hinata was sitting quietly on the other side of the wagon, huddled under her thin blanket. He rose to his feet and balanced on the moving wagon, looking at the mule that plodded along resolutely. The wagon was full of little things that they had made to be sold at the market in Tanzaku. Of course, it was just a cover, but it would help them disguise their identities. Shukaku and Gaara had hidden their wings, while Kisame and Zetsu had drank a potion to help them blend in to the human crowd. They looked like rough and rugged men who were used to barroom brawls and street fighting, but they looked like humans, which was the point. Kisame had black hair, while Zetsu had brown. They were both deeply tanned and carried clubs and brass knuckles at their sides. Kyuubi had donned a hat, while Naruto was left as is. Both were reminded strongly not to lose their tempers or else their disguises would be ruined. Gaara told Hinata in no uncertain terms that if she did anything stupid that there would be hell to pay.

Speaking of Gaara, Hinata was wondering just what he was up to. It couldn't be anything good, and she highly doubted that he was even capable of doing anything good. He hadn't done anything good thus far, and that didn't appear to be changing anytime soon. She clutched her blanket closer to her miserably. It was late November, and it was drizzling. It clung to her body and made it hard for her to breath. It was probably for the best that she was in this wagon, although, it wasn't her choice. The chain around her ankle rattled as she shifted positions, trying to get more comfortable. She had tried to run away, but she had been caught by Gaara.

_She was gasping, heaving for breath, but still, she pressed on. Well aware that Gaara was flying over her, she deliberately sought out the dark, thick canopies and tangle undergrowth, where, she hoped, the plant life would prevent him from diving down on her and catching her. Although the brightly lit clearings looked inviting, she knew that he would easily catch her if she left the safety of the trees. She was hoping that he would lose her, or at least tire of chasing her, and then she'd be free. She'd miss Shukaku and Zetsu, but she knew that they'd understand. She had to get away; she'd die otherwise._

_She continued to dart through the thick trees and scrub, but then she paused. Gaara had gone silent. She couldn't hear the flap of his wings, or his angry hisses and roars. Where had he gone? She turned in a slow circle, trying to figure it out, but when she finished her circle, he was right in front of her. He hit her in her gut so hard that it sent her flying into a tree. Her body curled up in a fetal position against her will, as she, through a haze of pain, wondered how he had managed to get through the canopy._

_"It was simple, you stupid little wretch, I merely dove through a section of the thinner branches. Once down here, I simply glided until I caught you. Ungrateful vermin!" he snarled as he picked her up and threw her to the ground. She gagged as the air rushed from her abused lungs again. She tried to get to her feet, but he pounced on her, straddling her. His claws reached down and closed on her throat. She scrabbled desperately at his hands, but was unable to move him in the slightest. Eventually, she lost consciousness. He stood up._

_"You're lucky I still have a use for you, mouse, or I'd have simply bled you dry. You're more trouble than you're worth, though, and I'm going to fix that as soon as I get back to the wagon."_

When she had regained consciousness, she had found herself thrown in the wagon with her ankle chained to the bottom. Gaara had been there, looming over her and telling her that if she ran off again he'd gouge out her eyes. She was let off the chain only to go to the bathroom, and even then she was supervised, although her babysitter usually stood with his back turned about twenty feet away. She was still humiliated, though, and her ribs hurt. She wouldn't be surprised if he had broken at least one of them. She didn't understand; what did he want from her? Was she merely his next meal if he got hungry? She shuddered violently at the memory. If it came down to something like that again, she'd cut her own throat as soon as she got the chance. She refused to go through it again.

"You'll go through whatever I want you to, mouse, and there's nothing you can do about it." She cringed at his voice and his intrusion to her mind. Why couldn't he just leave her alone, just once? It wasn't like she could go anywhere, so why did he insist on tormenting her?

"Stop your whining, it's annoying me." She flinched again, and tried to blank her mind. She wasn't successful, because images from her latest run-in with him kept flashing through her mind. He chuckled once and then left to go speak to Shukaku.

"I need you to try to find references to the caves and caverns that the fallen kingdom used for treasure chambers. I don't want to spend a lot of time here looking through all of those damn rat holes. I will send Kyuubi and Naruto to get us all rooms at an inn, while the rest of us get a spot at the market."

"You'll need to unchain Hinata, or it'll draw attention. The bruises on her throat should be hidden as well." Anything to get her out of that wagon, even if it meant playing as if he was on Gaara's side.

"Ha! You don't fool me old man, I know what you're playing at. That's why I'm staying with the wretch, to make sure she doesn't go anywhere. You're too soft, and you know it." Shukaku flinched at the assessment, the kid was right, after all. Gaara laid a hand on his shoulder.

"For once, old man, leave everything to me." Shukaku hesitated, and then gave in with a sigh.

"Sometimes I wish I knew what is going on in that head of yours, and other times I'm glad I don't."

Gaara smiled tightly; then turned to the wagon. He freed Hinata's ankle, much to her surprise.

"Stay put, rodent," he hissed at her. She ducked her head and avoided his eyes. She'd had enough for quit a while. They reached the gates of the city, and a guard came to question the group. Gaara began to speak to him.

"Who's in charge here?" the guard was a large man, and well muscled with brown hair and a beard. He was over six feet, but Gaara still towered over him by five inches. Gaara was just one inch shy of seven feet, and was built. He wasn't bulky, but he had very good definition, and exuded confidence.

"I am."

"Alright, mister?"

"Sabako."

"That's a name I've never heard of before. What's your business here, Mr. Sabako?"

"We are here to sell our goods at the local market. We've heard good things about this place, and we didn't want to make the trip all the way to Konoha."

"What goods do you have?"

"Pelts, skins, furs, wood carvings, things of that nature; see for yourself if you wish." Gaara gestured over his shoulder, and Hinata thought that the movement looked very clumsy compared to his usual. That's right, he was passing himself off as a human, so he had to slow down his movements and make them clumsier. She shifted aside so that the guard could get a look at the stuff, and then froze, and swiftly looked at Shukaku. She recognized him, his name was Asuma. He was part of the Konoha guard, and was often on rotation to here. She hopped out of the wagon, doing her best to ignore the searing pain that the movement caused. She swiftly moved to Zetsu. The guard looked at her in confusion.

"Ah, this is just the little miss. She's very shy, but she's too good a cook to leave at home, and besides, we're all that she has to look after her. It's not safe to leave a little girl all alone. Zetsu said smoothly. He made a show of fixing her cloak, making sure that her face was thoroughly covered. She must have a reason for disobeying Gaara.

"Well, everything seems to check out. You'll need to go to the merchant's building to get a permit. They only accept money, but the price isn't that bad. Down the way is an inn that's pretty cheap. It isn't the best, but it's not the worst either. So long as you don't cause trouble, nobody should bother you. Unless, of course, you're not human." Asuma narrowed his eyes. Gaara met his gaze unflinchingly.

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"The people here don't welcome demons or half-breeds. Their captive girls are purified, though."

"Well, then, it's a good thing that we're all human, then. We don't want trouble, and we don't aim to cause any. We just want to sell and trade a bit, then leave. We won't be here long, a few weeks at the most. We want to be well on our way back home before the snows get too heavy. The weather's been alright so far, and it should hold for a while yet. A lot of rain, but it won't get cold enough to freeze for a while yet. At least, that's what the talk's been on the road."

"Well, that's good for you, I guess. Good luck at trading." Asuma waved them in.

After a few more hours of being dragged around in the bitterly cold, damp city, Hinata wanted to drop. Shukaku had found an inn, but seemed a bit reserved about it. She soon found out why. The place was a little run down, and a bit drafty. It wasn't disgusting, but it was under par, at least by Gaara's standards. When they were alone he sniffed in disdain.

"Filthy rat-hole. We're finding that artifact as soon as possible. The wilds were cleaner than this, and far more pleasant too." He dragged Hinata upstairs to his room, which consisted of a leaky window, plain floor boards, a smallish bed, and an uneven table. The lantern on the table needed more oil desperately, but he decided that it could wait until morning. He dropped her stuff unceremoniously in a corner, indicating that it was where she was supposed to sleep. She didn't mind, because she'd sooner cuddle up to a viper than lay down with him on the bed.

The next morning wasn't that much better. It was still cold, and it was still drizzling outside. She hunched in her cloak miserably and tried to force her body to eat the thin, watery gruel that was in a bowl in front of her. She might have had more success if it had been at least warm, but it was cold, and it was like eating cold water and slime. Gaara hadn't touched his, and neither had Shukaku. They passed their bowls to Naruto, who seemed capable of eating just about anything.

It had been unanimously decided to keep Hinata away from the guards, and that Gaara and Shukaku should avoid them as much as possible as well. The risk of them running into one that recognized them was too great. To avoid problems, they went down to set up shop. However, they were all in for a big shock.

A man was dragging his little girl behind him, and had stopped to look at the pelt. At length, however, he turned to leave, but Gaara stopped him.

"Leave the child here."

"Excuse me? Just who are you?!"

"That doesn't matter. Leave her here, and don't come back."

"Look, pal, if you got a problem-"

"I am not your pal, and I do have a problem. Your daughter has bruises all over her, and they're not the kinds that are caused by accidents. You don't care about her, so it shouldn't be that hard for you. Walk away, and leave her here."

The balding man scowled viciously, and tried to throw a punch at him, but Gaara caught his hand, and stared into his eyes. The man's eyes turned dull.

"You will do as I say. You will leave the girl for me, and you will never return."

"I will do as you say, I will leave the girl for you, and I will never return."

"Good, now go." Gaara took the girl's hand, and brought her over to his father, who scooped her up and put her on his lap. The man walked away as if in a daze. No one noticed him. Hinata was trying to comprehend that Gaara had just rescued a child. She had never, in her wildest dreams, imagined that he was capable of such a thing.

The girl ended up staying in Shukaku's room, who didn't seem to mind. Hinata had remained with Zetsu and Kisame while the others went to look for the artifact. When she got back to the inn, she was actually thinking of her corner rather fondly. She just wanted to sleep. However, as soon as she got into their room, her senses prickled in warning. She tried to run, but Gaara slammed the door shut and threw her to the floor. He then got on top of her.

"Stupid little bitch." He hissed at her as she struggled under him. He growled in irritation and shook her roughly; then grabbed her already much abused throat. He then tore her shirt.

"The only reason I haven't taken you and killed you yet is because you are still of some use to me. But you won't be for much longer, and as soon as your usefulness is gone," he grabbed one of her legs and pinned it to the side in a crushing, bruising movement. She cringed in pain, trying to get away desperately.

"You will amuse me; then I will kill you. But first, I will drain you dry." He snarled softly, baring his fangs, and then vanished as quickly as he had come. She curled up into a ball and wept.

_Shukaku was on the beach, holding Karura's hand and humming softly for the baby. It nudged the hand that was on her stomach, letting them know that it knew what was going on. The happy couple seemed content to soak up the sunlight a little longer before they turned in for the night. Shukaku had made sure to get the best room at the inn along the beach, and was pleased with it. Tomorrow they were going to meet with her parents; today they had already spoken to Yashamaru, who left swiftly. Her little brother's feelings hadn't changed in the slightest. _

_Karura yawned and stood up. She turned to Shukaku._

_"I'm going back to the room for a nap, okay? The little nudger is making me tired."_

_"Do you want me to come with you?"_

_"No, no, not right now. I'll be alright, Shuky. Go ahead and enjoy yourself." She waved his concerns aside._

_"All the same, I think I will pick you up one of those big shells that you keep looking at, and then come up for you. I don't like the thought of leaving you all alone, Karura."_

_"Alright, Shuky, I'll see you in a little bit." She gave him a peck on the lips, and then headed for her room. Shukaku turned and headed to a little stand that was selling the shells. After picking one out for her, he too made his way to their room. But when he got there, he bellowed in rage. _

_The room was trashed, and her pendant was on the floor, its chain broken. That meant that she couldn't call for help. Karura was missing, and he franticly looked around for clues as to the whereabouts of the missing piece of his heart._

Hey, chapter eleven is done, finally. Now I'm getting into the history of Gaara a little bit. Can you believe it? He saved a little kid, I wonder why? No wait, I take that back, you guys are wondering, but I already know! Ha! I think I said this quote to you guys before, but I can't remember quite where. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Dreams Become Ashes

The cavern was probably the best one that they've had to search for so far. It was dry, and was uninhabited save for the occasional spider and lizard. There was a system of mirrors that reflected the sun's light into the cave, so it was bright and easy to see. Shukaku pressed deeper inside, along with Gaara, while Hinata trudged behind. Both of the ancient demons seemed to share an unbelievable sense of curiosity, which would've been funny if one wouldn't tear her apart just for looking at him the wrong way. So she kept to herself and diligently trudged behind them.

After moving through one last bend in the cavern, they entered the chamber. It was filled with treasure, from coins and bars of precious metal, to jewels and necklaces, bracelets, and rings. She saw headdresses made of all sorts of precious material, and, on an altar at the back was a simple wooden staff. It looked like the kind that was fond in the woods as a stick and was taken back home and had its ends rounded off. She was trying to comprehend the fact that they had come all this way for a stick, when something caught her eye.

In the corner was a necklace. It appeared to be made of gold, and had a largish amethyst in the center, but it was caked in dust and dirt. Nevertheless, it drew her attention. It was pretty, and she liked it, dirt and all. At length, she decided that it was best just to leave it alone, since Gaara liked to destroy things that she liked, or twist them into some sort of punishment. She turned her attention back to Gaara, who rolled his eyes in disdain and focused on the staff again.

"Prepare to dodge, father, I believe there is some sort of trap rigged here." Gaara grasped the staff, and a loud groan was heard just before a giant scythe on a rope came swinging down at them. The rope, however, had long since decayed and snapped, sending the blade crashing down and sailing into Hinata. The flat caught her arm and wrenched it painfully, bringing tears to her eyes. The scythe finished its journey into a wall, where it fell with a clang.

"You know, oh intelligent one, when I warned my father to dodge, I thought that you'd be smart enough to take heed as well. I won't be overestimating you again." Gaara gazed at her in a curious mixture of amusement and exasperation. Shukaku went to her side and examined her arm.

"Her shoulder is dislocated, and she has a stress fracture just below the socket. She's going to need help descending the slopes, Gaara." Many places were too steep to walk normally, and she was forced to use her hands to help her balance. To make matters worse, it was her right arm that was injured. She was tearing up, but was bravely trying to hold it in. Gaara was unmoved, however.

"Just pop it back in, she'll be fine. We'll need to come back here with more than just one wagon. We'll take the staff then. I don't want any human snooping in our rooms to take it."

"You're taking the trinkets too? That's strange."

"Not really, they can pay for our trip back. I've spent enough money on this venture."

"No, you just like things of historical significance and things that are different. You've always been a collector, my son."

"So? Finders keepers," he huffed as he stalked out of the cave. Shukaku chuckled lightly; then turned his attention back to Hinata.

"I'll help you down the slopes, alright? I'm going to push the shoulder back into its socket, and it's going to hurt, child. I am sorry for your pain, but you will suffer far more if we leave it, and the sooner this is over with, the better. Ready? One, two, three!" he grasper her shoulder firmly and popped it back in place. She gasped and gagged from the pain, but obediently held still. She was grateful that he was demon, because he could get it done fast, whereas a human would've taken forever. Shukaku carefully wrapped it in a sling he made from their scarves, and then helped her down the slopes, warning her not to put any weight on it for at least the day, until he could get a better look at her back at the inn.

The little girl was waiting for them, having been with the others all day. Gaara paid her no mind one way or another, but Shukaku gave her a fond pat on the head. Hinata was coaxed into playing a game of cards with the girl, but was forced to turn in early when Gaara grew impatient.

Once in the room, he seized her wrist and drew out a bead of blood. She shuddered from the pain, but held still. It was just easier to give him what he wanted sometimes. He left her and etched a familiar symbol on the wooden table. Her blood was added, and he gazed into the cloudy image. The vision was difficult to make out, but since he was in such close proximity to his goal it wasn't so bad. He added a fine white powder to it, and it glowed blue. He then cut his finger, and squeezed a few drops onto the vision. It glowed red. He smiled triumphantly. It was real after all.

Later on that night, when everyone was asleep, it seemed, Gaara went out hunting. His first victim was a prostitute, and he tore into her throat greedily. But it wasn't enough, nowhere near enough, and he viciously slit her throat to hide his fang marks. He then went in search of another. The gang that he surprised were out by the canyon, and too far away from the city for anyone to hear there screams. One by one he fed off of them, and he threw the bodies into the canyon, after cutting their throats of course. He hissed in frustration. It wasn't the same, it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted _that. _

Fifteen others met their demise that night, and he disposed of them all, hiding their bodies in the woods, mountains, or canyons. He let lose a horrific shriek of rage and frustration, one that echoed for what seemed like forever. It wasn't enough, no where near enough. He was full, but he wasn't satisfied. Why wasn't he satisfied? He had fed off of twenty! It should've been more than enough, and, indeed, he felt bloated from it, but why was he still left with this sensation of emptiness?

Furious, frustrated, and confused, he flew off to the inn. No one was awake at this hour to see him anyway, so he wasn't concerned. His father was there to greet him.

"How many?"

"Twenty," Gaara responded. Shukaku stared at him in surprise.

"You should go lie down and let your body process all that. What's the matter?"

"It wasn't enough."

"What do you mean, it wasn't enough? You had twenty!"

"I don't know. I'm full, but not, satisfied. They weren't the ones I wanted."

"Then what did you want?"

"I don't know, father. This has never happened before. One minute I was fine, the next I was overcome by the thirst, and I needed to feed. I'm bloated, but the thirst is still there."

"I trust you took care of things?"

"Of course, I wasn't that far gone."

"I see. I'll see you in the morning, my son. Goodnight."

_Shukaku was frantic, searching for her everywhere for a month and a half. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Where was she? Who could've taken her? And why did they take her? He flew through the air like an arrow, searching, hoping, and failing to find her. _

_However, he had finally gotten a tip. A blond woman who was heavily pregnant was seen traveling with two men, heavily bound and gagged. They were supposed to be staying at a shack along the road. So here he was, flying through a bitterly cold rainstorm in the middle of the night. He was flying as fast as he could when he came upon her. She was lying in the middle of the road, covered in blood._

_"Karura!" He landed and darted over to her, cradling her close. Her stomach wasn't swollen anymore._

_"Shuky," she breathed softly. She coughed, and blood flecked out of her mouth. He moaned in desperation, and tried to work his healing magic on her, but he already knew it was too late. She had gone into labor, and the child's energies had ripped her apart. The ones who took her had consigned her to death._

_"I-it's too l-late f-for that, Shuky. P-please, listen."_

_"I'm here, Karura, I'm here." He rocked her back and forth, and he used his wings to keep her out of the rain. _

_"I-it was Yashamaru a-and the one I-I was s-supposed to marry. They took him away, Shuky! I didn't even get to hold him long enough to say good-bye! They pulled our son from my arms!" she cried then, her sobs shaking her form. Shukaku's heart clenched in his chest. _

_"Our son?"_

_"They took him, but not before I named him. I named him Gaara; it was the only protection and warning I could give him! I didn't know what else to do! You have to find him, they were heading north. Save our son!" She clutched at him desperately._

_"I will, Karura, I will, I swear. But I can't leave you alone. I will find our son, my love, I swear."_

_"He t-tried to protect me. He saved me from that man; he keeps calling himself Lord Kazekage, as if he were some sort of king. He tried to rape me, but Gaara stopped him, even before he was born, he was using magic. Y-you w-were right, h-he is st-strong. You h-have to find him, this wasn't h-his fault."_

_"I know, Karura. Shh, my love, my princess. Rest easy now, I will find our son, don't worry." Shukaku smoothed her hair from her face. She sighed softly._

_"I love you, Shuky."_

_"I love you too, Karura." She didn't respond._

_"Karura?" he shook her gently, but it was too late. She was gone. He let loose a wail of despair that shook the very skies._

_The next morning he built a funeral pyre for her. There was some sort of legend that went with it, but he couldn't remember what it was. He mostly built it because he couldn't stand the thought of her rotting in the ground, to be food for the worms. No, this way was better, then, at least, her soul could fly free._

_Her ashes swirled, and he wasn't sure if it was her soul or just the wind. Did it really matter? She was gone now, somewhere where couldn't reach her, no matter what he did. He pulled out a glass vial and scooped some of her ashes into it, then put the cork in it tightly. He would keep this much of her, at least. It seemed like only yesterday that she was laughing with him as their child nudged his way around her womb. Now his dreams have become ashes. _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Holy crap, I'm on chapter thirteen already. I don't know how much longer my lucky break will last, but, hey, I'm taking advantage of it while I still can. Lot's of speculation over the little girl, I see. Well, just read and find out. All will be clear real soon. Until then, I thank you for the reviews, and for the support. You know what? That last chapter, I made myself cry, and I'm the one who knew it was coming! How sad is that?! Okay, moving on to the chapter already!

Chapter Thirteen

Hunter and Hunted

The little girl was staring at him again. Ever since he had saved her from her father, there had been a lot of speculation going on, and he hadn't felt like ending it. It had been three days, and his group was getting restless and a little careless, although, he had to admit, he hadn't exactly set a good example by draining twenty humans dry. However, he had taken care of the bodies at least. So while his group bickered and yearned for the return to their true natures, they alleviated their boredom by gossiping about him. His father had been harassed for answers by just about everyone, but he too didn't bother giving out any information.

They each had their own theories. Naruto was somehow convinced that he was starting a harem, while Kyuubi thought he wanted a slave. Kisame thought that he wanted a pet, and Zetsu thought he was going to feed off of her. Hinata hadn't voiced her opinion in writing or otherwise, but he knew that she suspected that he simply wanted another source of virgin blood, and a child was the most logical choice. They were all wrong, of course, but he had to admit, Hinata's assumption was the most logical, which surprised him, because humans were idiots.

The pitter-pat of the rain was driving him nuts. Rain in the desert was a beautiful thing. Depending on the light, it looked like falling pearls or diamonds, and on the rare occasions that it did rain, he would often fly in it simply because it was a pleasure. However, in the human realms it was ugly and messy, and he hated the mere sound of it, let alone its touch. It had been raining for three days now, and at night it turned to sleet. He hated it, and he was going stir crazy.

He caught the girl's eye, and she froze. She instinctively feared him, but since he hadn't done anything to her one way or another, she wasn't quite sure what to make of him. He had no interest in solving her little dilemma at the moment, as he had much more important things to do, like finding a decent cloak so that he could go outside and continue his search. All of his were currently in the wash.

Hinata had taken it on to herself to make herself useful and do all of the laundry for the group. That included Gaara's, who had threatened her with bodily harm if she ruined any of his clothes. All of his cloaks were still drying on a line that she had strung across their room. It was mostly to keep him out and away from her, but he had made it a point to make the water to hot for her to work with and then hover over her critically, essentially forcing her to put her hands in the scalding water and scrub the clothes. Her hands were already beginning to redden and she had been forced to use some of the salve that Shukaku had given her.

Gaara rose up and headed to his father's room. The little brown-haired girl started to follow but he stopped her with a sharp look of disapproval. She stopped and slunk off to Zetsu, who was teaching her how to play card games.

He entered his father's room, but he wasn't around. So he stole one of his cloaks without telling him or leaving him a note. He was sure that the old man would squawk at him for it later. The mere thought made him chuckle slightly. He swiftly opened the door and headed out into the gray afternoon.

The woman served the tea, and then swiftly left to get another tray. What she saw at the next table made her gag in terror. He was passing himself off as a human, but she knew what he really was. That demon from the village, who had taken that poor girl…she shivered in fear. He smirked slightly; evidently he recognized her as well. He crooked a finger at her. His hands, she noticed, were covered in black leather gloves.

"W-what do you want?"

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you here. Give me my tea." He paused and sipped it thoughtfully; then nodded.

"W-what are you doing here?"

"Drinking tea, what's it look like?" her face heated up furiously. He chuckled at her expression.

"That's not what I meant."

"Then say what you mean."

"What brings you to this town, specifically this part?"

"I want something here, and you know where it is."

"W-what?"

"To insure your cooperation, I have taken the liberty of taking your younger brother to the inn that I'm staying at. He will remain unharmed so long as you behave yourself, girl."

"Wh-why? What d-do I do?"

"Here are the rules to this little game. First; you tell anyone, and not only does he die, but so do you and anyone else who knows. Second; you are to pack two suitcases of anything and everything that you and your brother are going to need or want, because you are going on an extended trip. Third; you show up at this address two nights from now. Understand? Good. I'll be seeing you, then." He paid for the tea and then left, while she stood there in shock.

Gaara gripped the boy's arm tightly, warning him silently of the consequences of disobedience. While the inn was cheap and the staff neglectful, that same poor service meant that no one important noticed him come in with his little hostage.

It was twilight now, and getting colder by the minute, but Gaara was in for a nasty surprise when he went upstairs to his room. Hinata wasn't there, and she hadn't left through the front door. He ran to the window, and discovered that it was unlocked, and that she had just finished shimmying down to the street. She looked up once, paled visibly, and ran off. Gaara bellowed for Kisame and bade him to watch the prisoner as he leapt through the window. Hunter and hunted vanished into the gray twilight.

Yeah, I know, this one isn't nearly as long as most of the others, but hey, this makes two chapter today, so I don't think it's a major problem. So, what do you think is going to happen this time, huh? Gaara wasn't happy with her the last time she ran off, and now she did it right in front of him! Looks like she might be in trouble!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Empathy's Poison

He hissed savagely as he flew over her. That little wretch was heading straight to the canyons, and the wind and rain were making it difficult for him to maneuver between the trees. He shrieked furiously at her, and she seemed to run harder. He watched her as she reached the canyon, and she seemed to hesitate just for a second.

But that second was all he needed, and he swooped down and seized her by her arm, hissing and snarling savagely. She knew that he was enraged, and she squirmed in hopes that he would drop her. Death was preferable to what he was probably going to do to her.

Unfortunately, his grip was too tight and strong, and he dragged her into a cave in the canyon. The ground sloped down a bit, but it was p pretty high, so as long as the dam upstream held, they were in no danger of flooding.

"You idiot, didn't you learn the first time?! Now look what you've made me do; you know damn well that I hate the rain! My wings are going to get mats in them now, if they don't freeze first! Move! Deeper inside, unless you want the flesh-eating bugs on the floor to eat you! As far as I'm concerned, you deserve it! Get going!" he shoved her forward, and now she could hear them. They sounded like beetles, or some sort of grub. She shuddered in revulsion and terror.

Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, and his lips at her ear. She froze in fear.

"If you don't do as I say, I will hold you down as they crawl over you and nibble their way into your flesh," he moved to her other ear. "They'll chew little tunnels through you, in and out of your body. They'll go in through your ears and out through your eyes, and when you try to scream, they come crawling out of your mouth." He gave a throaty chuckle, pleased that his words were having an effect on her. She offered him no resistance as he gripped her arm and dragged her deeper inside. Once there he left her standing in the middle of the chamber while he perched on a nearby rock. This chamber was devoid of any life other than them, but he didn't feel like telling her that.

Something was bothering him, bothering him deeply. It was something that his father had said a while ago. His words still echoed in his mind, and he put a hand to his head. Hinata wasn't going anywhere, mostly because the cave was pitch-black, and she couldn't see, but he could. He watched her tremble in the middle of the floor, swaying on her feet in exhaustion, but too afraid to sit.

_…Reminds me of when you were little…_

_…You would like her if you just gave her a chance…_

_…She doesn't trust you, and that's your fault…_

_…Reminds me of you…_

_…She's not one of them…_

_…You saw the way her father treated her…_

_…Reminds me of you when you were little…_

_…A trip to the past…_

_…Not one of them…_

_…Reminds me of you…_

He snarled savagely. He would put an end to this once and for all. He began to whisper the words to a spell that he thought that he would never use, and the magic bound him to her temporarily, and he began to see.

_There was a strange woman on the bed. He felt pain and anguish as he watched the woman's chest stop moving. No, not his anguish, hers, and he realized he was watching what she already saw. Her mother._

Gaara growled as the memories flickered forward.

_There was a man standing there, and the pain in his/her ribs told them that the cane had been used. They knew that it wasn't the first time, and it wouldn't be the last. _

_"Ungrateful brat! I've taken care of you all this time, and this is how you repay me?! By failure?! You can't even do this right?!" Hiashi lashed out with the cane again and Gaara saw what she had been unable to do. In the corner was an ornate fan. Her father had expected her to dance as gracefully as an expert geisha or acrobat, and she was only six. The sensation in the chest told him that some of her ribs were broken. He grimaced; he knew what that felt like all too well._

_A boy with long hair and gray eyes looked at her in disdain. He then punched her in her gut as he walked past. The eight-year-old fell to the ground. Her father walked by her without a second glance._

Yes, now he could tell the difference between them to some extent. He vowed to never use the empathy spell again. He lived through her childhood, and saw what she saw and felt what she felt. He hissed again. His father had been right.

_He watched through her eyes as her father came in carrying a strange demon. He recognized it as Deidara. Hm, he had killed him quite a while ago. He felt her pity for the demon, but also her fear of reprisal from his enemies. She had been the only one to realize that the demon had enemies, and that they would follow him here. She wanted to let him heal and then send him on his way, so that the village would be left in peace. Her father mocked her, and called her weak and useless. He felt her pain and anguish at his assessment. _

_He saw the night that he had come into her life. He saw the bodies that she stumbled across, and the way that their staring, vacant eyes haunted her still. _

_He saw himself through her eyes, and the hope that was quickly dashed. She had hoped so fervently that life would be different with him verses her father and clan. He felt her pain as he grasped her by the throat, her fear and misery during the journey to the palace, and her misery in her little cell of a room._

_He felt her spiritual anguish from his insults and insinuations that she wasn't good enough and never would be. He felt the pain from every injury that he inflicted on her, and he hissed in rage._

_He felt the pain and anguish from when he had bitten her and her loss and sorrow from it. He roared when she screamed in pain in the memory. _

_He was looking up in his eyes as he pinned her down._

_"You will amuse me; then I will kill you. But first, I will drain you dry." He felt her sense of pain and loss, and how bereft she felt when she wept from it. _As he delved deeper he encountered the same things. She felt violated, betrayed, and was terrified of him. His name was synonymous to hell, and he was to be avoided at all costs. Just now, she was absolutely terrified because of the deep growls and hisses he was making.

All she had ever wanted was a place to belong, a place where she could feel safe. All she wanted was some control over her life, and someone who could accept her for who she was. But she had given up, that was why she kept running away. She was hoping to get him mad enough that he would just break her neck. She knew after the first time that she would never get away, but she had hoped to…but now her hope was dead, and it awakened something within him.

He too, knew what it was like to have no hope. He knew the feeling of broken bones as well. His father had been right after all. They really were the same, and she really could understand him. So why couldn't he accept that?

A dull roar stopped his musings. The spell was still affecting him, so he didn't react like he should have, but, as the roar grew louder and water began to fill the cave, he realized what had happened. The dam had broken upstream, and he was still suffering from empathy's poison.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Hey guys! Wow, I betcha weren't expecting that, now were you? Ha! Surprise! Okay, you're in for more surprises this chapter, so read, review, and enjoy.

Chapter Fifteen

Drowning in Despair

The first thought, oddly enough, that came to mind was that the water was cold and dirty, and that his wings were going to be so hard to clean later as a result. It was amazing how odd and off topic that your thoughts could be when you were faced with a life or death situation. He hopped off of his rock into the cold water that was already knee-deep.

He felt a pang from Hinata. The spell was still in effect, which was bad. Really bad; it slowed down his reflexes and his judgment was off. Not to mention the flood of emotions that he was getting through her. She was terrified and losing her footing. The water was getting deeper by the second, and the current was flowing in, meaning that, if they wanted to get out, they were going to have to fight it. Hinata, he knew, wasn't nearly strong enough to fight it, but he was. He was their only shot at getting out of here alive, and he had crippled himself with his own damn spell. He growled furiously. He was too old to be going off half-cocked!

He leaped and seized her arm again, pulling her to him. At first she struggled and her terror and pain blistered through him. At first he was confused but then he remembered. That arm was injured, made all the worse from him dangling her by it as he flew to the cave in the first place. He swiftly switched arms and began to run, dragging her along behind him. The water was becoming too deep for that, so he leaped onto a rock, clutching her close. He hopped from rock to rock, but all too soon the flood waters made that impossible as well. He was forced to climb along the ceiling using his hands and the claws on his wings, Hinata on his chest. She was gasping, trying to get control of her fear, but being close to him in a life-threatening situation made it impossible.

The water was lapping at his wings now, and trying to pull him deeper into the cave. He clutched her tightly with one hand, and he continued to desperately climb. It was no use; the water was pouring in too fast. It was beginning to cover his body and hers.

"Take a deep breath and hold on tight. Don't let go, no matter what, understand?!" He grasped her tightly, and began to swim against the current. He was forced to use his wings, and was trying to hold her up above the water, but the torrent covered them both. He felt her pain and fear as her chest burned and her body demanded more air. He desperately searched the murky gloom for the surface, but the current tumbled him head over heals, and he was disoriented again. But he could see the light, however faint, from the cave entrance. It was entirely submerged, and it looked like the filthy water had risen up over twenty feet above it. He swam desperately toward it. If he could just get them outside, where the pull of gravity lay in another direction and not against them, they would be okay. He could just grab the canyon wall and climb out of the water, then fly back to the inn from there.

Hinata was shivering against him, clutching him in a death grip. The water was far too cold; she was going to be hypothermic if she was in here too much longer. _Almost there, _he thought silently,_ we're almost there. Don't give up now, little girl, we're almost there. _He felt a panicking sensation when he felt her shudder violently. Her body had betrayed her, and she was taking that lethal breath.

_No! I just found you; I'm not going to let you go! _He struggled to the surface, and, at long last, broke through it. He gasped and gagged, and held her up, trying to get her to breath as they were swept downstream. It was no use, she was unconscious and limp in his arms. He cut across the current now, catching hold of the rocky wall, and climbing up the side. He spread his abused wings, and took flight briefly, just out of the canyon.

He laid her on the ground and tore off the coat. He straightened her head and put his ear to her chest. Nothing. Franticly he cleared her airway and began to perform CPR.

"Breath damn it! Breath!" he puffed some air into her lungs, and then went back to compressing her chest.

"Come on, you've survived worse, breath!" He gave her another breath, and worked on her chest some more. He felt a sharp crack; he had accidentally broken a rib.

"Breath Hinata, Breath!" She coughed up water, and spluttered, and he picked her up, clutching her to his chest.

"Good girl, that's right, get it out, good, breath." He was limp with relief for a few moments, but at length he gave her a more thorough exam. She still had some fluid in her lungs, but was breathing, albeit shallowly. She was very pale, and her lips were blue. He undid his cloak and wrapped it around them both before taking off. She was hypothermic, and the best thing he could do was get her back to the inn. Until then, he needed to share his body heat with her. He launched into the air and flew as fast as he could back to the inn.

"Oh, come on! I so won that hand! You must've cheated, you jerk!"

"I didn't cheat, you punk, you just really suck at this game!"

Naruto and Kankuro were playing a card game. Kisame wasn't sure if Gaara would approve of his prisoner being untied and able to have fun, but since they outnumbered the prisoner five to one, he didn't think he was going anywhere, and it stopped the whining. Of course, now Naruto was the one who was whining. The little girl came over, the one with no name. She hadn't told them her name, so they just made up random ones for her. Kisame called her Clam, Zetsu called her Nettle, Kyuubi called her Kit, Naruto called her Kit-Kat, and Shukaku called her Kitten. Now that Kankuro was in the mix, she had a new nickname; Turd. Shukaku was still the only one beside's Gaara who knew the real reason that Gaara saved her. He looked at the brunette, who was just sitting down and picking up her cards. When Gaara got back, he would have to name her.

Thinking of his son made him sink back into his worry. Would they be able to come back? Would he be alone, and if so, would Hinata be dead? He began to pace again. He hated this; he should've gone with him to bring her back.

Suddenly a crash interrupted his thoughts, and he darted upstairs, throwing open the door to his son's room. There he was, in all of his demonic glory, stripping Hinata's clothes off.

"Get me dry towels and blankets now! I also need the medical kit! Don't just stand there, old man, hurry!" Shukaku darted down the stairs, rousing everyone from their sitting positions. Kyuubi and Zetsu gathered the towels while Kisame and Naruto secured the blankets and Kankuro. He would be staying in Kisame's room until further notice.

Gaara swiftly and gently dried her off, and gently laid her on the bed. He began to check her wounds. He shuddered at the sight of her throat. He could see all of her bruises and it sickened him. She was so small and frail…

"What happened?! What the hell did you do to her now?!" Shukaku tried to shove him aside, but Gaara shoved back.

"She's mine! I'll take care of her!"

"Yeah? Well, you've been doing a marvelous job so far, now get out of the way!" he tried to grip him by the shoulders to make him move, but Gaara was having none of it. He snarled and began to fight, thrashing and clawing at his father, and sinking his fangs into his arm. Shukaku yelped and jumped away, while Gaara crouched down beside the bed, between him and Hinata. It was then that Shukaku got a good look at his eyes.

"Oh-oh no, you've cast the empathy spell, haven't you? And her memories have taken you back to that time, haven't they?"

"She's mine, you can't have her! She knows! She sees!" he shrieked at his father. The others tried to crowd into the room, but Shukaku held them back.

"Stay out, he's flashed back. That's not the Gaara you know; he'll kill you just for coming in."

"But what about Hinata?"

"He won't hurt her, Zetsu; she's safe for the night."

"How can you be sure?"

"Trust me, I know my son. Give me the med kit. Gaara, I'm leaving the kit here, you make sure that you tend to her and make sure that she stays warm, alright?"

"She's mine."

"Yes, Gaara. Take care of her."

"Mine, mine, all mine, mine…" Shukaku shut the door softly.

He turned and saw one of the barmaids.

"That's a demon in there! Your all-"he took her face in his hands, gazing into her eyes.

"You saw nothing out of the ordinary up here; you heard nothing out of the ordinary up here. You have no desire to go into that room for the next two days. You are going to tell your boss that there is nothing unusual going on up here, but that the rooms are all taken on this floor, so no one can come up here. No one is to disturb the occupants in that room, do you understand?"

"I saw nothing out of the ordinary up here; I heard nothing out of the ordinary up here. I have no desire to go into that room for the next two days. I am going to tell my boss that there is nothing unusual going on up here, but that the rooms are all taken on this floor, so no one can come up here. No one is to disturb the occupants in that room." She walked off in a daze. Kisame whistled softly.

"I never thought that I'd get to see the former emperor in action."

"Yeah, you keep that in mind the next time you want to play a game of chicken with me. I'll have you doing a strip tease for the ladies in no time." He looked scandalized.

"You're supposed to be the good one, not the evil one! What's wrong with you?!" Naruto exclaimed. Shukaku chuckled and strode away.

Gaara was carefully cleaning Hinata's scrapes and making sure that everything was just so. He took a brush and began to gently and carefully work on her hair.

"Mine," he hissed again, "my own, my little one." She shifted slightly in her unconscious state.

"Yes, you are mine. You see, you know, you understand. You know what it's like, you can see me, and I can see you. Don't worry, I won't let them get you, I'll make sure that they never touch you again. I made sure that they'll never touch me again. It is better that way, you know." His eyes changed; the whites became as black as ink, and the iris became gold, his pupils widening and taking the shape of a star. (Like Shukaku's eyes in the series.) He could see her wounds, especially on the neck.

"I've hurt you, my little treasure, but no more. No, I will keep you, and make you well again, you'll see. And I will give you their heads as a gift. Yes, all of them, or maybe only some. I will bring the leftovers to you, and you can watch me kill them. Maybe you will even take part. How lovely you will look, all covered in blood! Your vengeance will be sweet, won't it?" he cooed at her, softly brushing her cheek.

"Yes, then you would see, I'm a good boy, aren't I? I keep my treasures safe." Gaara cooed at her, then carefully tucked her in. the empathy spell had had an unforeseen, and unfortunate, effect. His mind and spirit had traveled back to when he was a child. However, he was still conscious of his wings, and began meticulously cleaning them, every inch. He then dried them off, and stripped down, finding a pair of black sweats to slip on. He left his chest bare.

"You're so cold and so small," he murmured as he slipped in bed beside her.

"I'll keep you warm." He wrapped his wings around her, cocooning her in warm black velvet.

"But, will you see me now? Can you see me now?" he moaned softly, as if in pain. Pain clutched his heart as he clutched her close. He spent the entire night beside her, drowning in despair.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Revelation of the Nightmare

"Alright Shukaku, what's going on? What is wrong with-"

"Keep your voice down, Kyuubi, you know better!"

"Fine, but what's going on? I've never seen him attack you like that!"

"Everybody, come here, I don't want to shout this, you saw the girl, and what I had to do." Everybody huddled around the round table, eagerly listening.

"First off, Hinata is not in any danger right now. In fact, she's probably the safest person in the world right now."

"Like hell she is! Your son just lost his fucking mind!" Zetsu hissed angrily. The others nodded. Shukaku glared at him.

"You have no idea what he went through to make him this way, Zetsu, nobody does, and nobody ever will except for him, unless he decides to tell somebody. Not even I know the full extent of it all. Let me put it to you this way: his childhood was hell, pure and simple. That's all I'm going to say about it, if you want more information, you'll have to ask him." Nobody was going to ask him. Shukaku sighed. Speculation would probably run wild, but it wouldn't even scratch the surface. That he was sure of.

"The point is, he cast an empathy spell tonight, and whatever he saw in Hinata's mind caused him to regress to that point in time. He is consequently very aggressive and paranoid when it comes to anyone getting near him right now. He probably doesn't even recognize any of us. He is also highly territorial and possessive right now."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why that makes Hinata safe. If he is all of those things, wouldn't he kill her?"

"No, and it's because she's helpless."

"That never stopped him before."

"Right now he sees her as another version of himself; thus, to hurt her is the same as hurting himself. He won't harm a hair on her head right now."

"Yeah, okay, I don't get it, but I'll buy it, for now. I never got him to begin with. But having him like this risks exposure. You already saw the broad, and the way the people here are. It's risky to have him like this. Is there any way to pull him out of it?"

"No, it'll have to wear off on its own. The only thing we can do is to limit the number of incidents, by not stressing him, and the best way to do that is to leave him alone. It is easier not to get him riled up, because, as you saw, a confrontation will be noisy and very painful, and he has very big fangs. Take a look at my arm if you don't believe me." Gaara had ripped through the fabric and flesh of his arm right down to the bone. It would heal, but it would take a few hours, since wounds inflicted by demons took longer to heal. He had forgotten just how sharp those fangs were.

"Okay, so we leave him alone. How long is it going to last?"

"I'm not sure. He has always had a natural talent for magic, and this spell is incredibly potent, it could be all night until he is somewhat rational, and days before it wears off completely."

"That long?!"

"It could be. Until he's all there again, let me handle him and tread lightly. Remember, he is still your emperor, and he can still kick your ass."

"Yeah, that's true, psychotic though he may be," grumbled Kyuubi.

Shukaku reclined back a bit, and then rocked forward again.

"The most important thing is to keep any and all humans away from that room. That will set him off faster than lightning, and he may never calm down. Fortunately, it's nighttime, so the numbers should be low. All the same, it is imperative that we stay vigilant. I don't want the whole city to come down on us, and you know that is what will happen. We may make it out okay, but Kitten and Hinata won't, and neither will Kankuro. You know how they are around here." They all nodded solemnly, and vowed to keep watch all through the night and the next day if need be.

Gaara pulled Hinata as close as he could without hurting her, peering about suspiciously. He wouldn't let anyone get close enough to hurt her. He could smell them, the filthy, vile humans, but, strangely, there were no suspicious sounds. They all seemed asleep. No matter, they could be faking, they were treacherous beyond comprehension, and he had learned his lessons well. His eyes closed to half slits, and he remembered.

_The boy was dressed in rags, his wild red hair swirling in the wind as the snow fell around him. The chain gripped his ankle tightly. They had chained the three year old outside in the middle of a blizzard, and left him there while they stayed warm in their tents. They were moving again, and he hated moving. He huddled down on the ground as the wind howled. He would survive, he knew, he always did. The thing was, he wasn't sure if it was a blessing or a curse._

_They had beat him earlier, had broken his ribs and collar bone again. That was typical, they always beat him. He would heal, though. The bones were almost done knitting back together. He shuddered violently; at least they hadn't taken up the poker…_

_The boy was four now, and was being dragged through the streets of their new village. Yashamaru was proclaiming loudly that this was a demon spawned monster and that they were trying to find a way to kill him. The people pelted the boy with rocks and trash. _

_Later on the men had decided it was "bath time." He hated bath time. He tried to flee, but wasn't fast enough. He hissed and shrieked as they drug him to the cauldron. He savagely clawed and bit, but they weren't big enough to do lethal damage, and they chained him in the bottom. The men then poured the boiling water on him, and laughed as he struggled and shrieked. They left him in there all night._

_When he was five, they had tried to rape him, but his spine was too flexible, and he could turn and defend himself from them. So they simply took large canes and beat him, breaking all of his bones. He still managed to growl defiantly, and one of his claws had caught a vein on Kazekage, forcing them to leave him to get him treated. Both of them were covered in scars from where he had fought back._

_They were trying to choke him again, but it didn't work. His body kept healing itself, but at a terrible cost. Each time he had to heal, the pain in his body grew. It was a terrible…hunger? Thirst? What was it? He had had it for as long as he could remember, but he didn't know what it was. It was agonizing though. _

_They had caught him stealing food again. It was the only way that he was able to eat, and they had caught him. One of them managed to pin him down on his back while the other tore of his ragged shirt. He heated the poker in the flames until it was glowing, and pressed it against his chest. They kept it up for hours…_

Gaara snarled savagely and tore into the pillow with his fangs, causing feathers to scatter about everywhere.

_The next bath time they had filled the cauldron up with water and set it outside in the winter. They had chained him in again, and left him outside as the water began to freeze…_

_He was six now, and they were dragging him to the cauldron again. They chained him in and began to throw in pieces of wood. The boy twisted and struggled until he felt something tear, and, suddenly, he was free. He leaped out, landing against the wall, and braced himself for the oncoming assault. He had peeled the skin off of his foot, and his blood had made the chain slick enough to pull free, at the cost of crushing some of the bones in his ankle. They were coming after him again, and he snarled and hissed at them, baring his tiny fangs and claws._

_Suddenly, the fire flickered out, and the little hut was pitch black. The boy froze. The Hunter was here. _

_The Hunter was why they had to keep moving around. The men were terrified of the Hunter, and the boy had figured that if they were terrified, than the Hunter must be a thousand times worse. He backed up until his back was in a corner, hoping to escape its notice. _

_The door groaned and splintered as it was ripped off of its hinges, and a silhouette was there. The Hunter was so tall that he had to stoop in order to enter, and he had wings. He fanned them out slightly, and a low growl rumbled from his chest. _

_Yashamaru tried to flee, but was thrown against the wall like a rag doll, and the same fate was in store for Kazekage. The Hunter peered around the room, and his gaze settled on the boy. A high pitched snarl escaped from him, trying to vainly scare him off._

_"Oh, look at you! Already a fighter! Listen to that little growl!" the Hunter strode to him and tried to pick him up, but he was having none of it. The boy struggled and hissed and clawed, trying vainly to get him off. It occurred to him that the Hunter was very strong, because it always took the other two together in order to bring him down. The boy was dumped unceremoniously on the Hunter's lap._

_"Now, now, shhh, I'm not going to hurt you, Gaara. Shh, calm down, it's okay now, let me see your eyes." His head was held still, and the Hunter gazed into his eyes with golden orbs; then gave a soft moan of pain._

_"They've never fed you! You've gone six years without a single feed! Oh, my son, what have they done?!" The boy was clutched tightly then, held close and rocked gently. Then the Hunter stopped moving, and held out his wrist. The boy watched as the Hunter slit his wrist with a long, white claw and held it out to the boy._

_"Drink, my son." He pulled away._

_"No! They'll-"_

_"I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore, Gaara, I swear. You need to drink, go on." The boy still tried to shy away, but suddenly the white claw flicked a red droplet into his mouth. That was all it took for the hunger to take hold, and he attacked the wrist, suckling greedily. The Hunter stroked his back and cocooned him with his wings, murmuring encouragement and approval._

_"That's my boy, yes, drink little one, drink and heal, drink and become what you really are." The boy listened, but let out an angry hiss as he was pulled away._

_"You can't take too much, my son, my blood is too strong. But that doesn't mean that you can't have someone else's." The Hunter set his hissing son down, and snatched Yashamaru up._

_"You kidnapped your sister, and left her to die on the side of the road. You took our son away from her, and I find him starving and abused. Why?"_

_"You took her away, and he killed her! You brainwashed her-"_

_"No, Yashamaru, I didn't brainwash her, and Gaara didn't kill her. You did."_

_"But he said-"_

_"He lied. Karura would have survived the birth if she had been with me. Your loyalty to her evidently wasn't strong enough to at least give her shelter, or even to take care of her after. You left her all alone to die on the side of the road, and you blame my son, who is innocent in all of this!"_

_"That's not true!"_

_"Yes it is! She died in my arms! Don't you see this vial?! These are her ashes! She was crying because you took Gaara, and that one over there tried to rape her, but Gaara stopped him, even though he was still in the womb. How could you do that to her?! No, there is no excuse; you will pay the price by feeding my son, who has been too long deprived of proper nourishment. Come here, Gaara." Shukaku cut a small hole in Yashamaru's throat, and the smell of blood caused Gaara to leap forward and bury his little fangs in his throat, while Shukaku restrained him so that he couldn't hurt his son. Gaara drained him dry, but still wanted more. A strange noise escaped from his throat, a cross between a whimper and a coo. _

_"Ah, you are hungry aren't you? Well, we still have one more, and he's all yours, my son." Kazekage fought and yelled, but was no match for Shukaku, or his son's appetite, and in short order was drained as well. Gaara's injuries had healed by this time and he was unpleasantly surprised when his rags were torn off suddenly._

_"A prince shouldn't be forced to go about in rags, my son. Here, use this." Shukaku pulled off his royal cloak, and carefully wrapped him in it before scooping him up and carrying him from the hut._

Gaara's eyes blinked slowly. Everyday for six years he had been beaten and tortured. He should have died thousands of times, but his body was stronger than a human's. He had never had a single good experience with a human, feedings excluded. Until now, that is. He looked down at the girl sleeping in his arms. His beauty, his treasure, one who could, just maybe, understand him, if he could tell her. But could he bring himself to tell anyone about the full extent of it all? He had never even told his father, not even after all this time. His demonic flesh hadn't scarred, and bore no evidence of it, save for the kanji on his forehead, which he had done to himself. He had had every single bone broken in his body, save for his wings, which didn't grow in until he was an adolescent. He had been burned with fire, water, and metal. He had been starved and beaten, and had strips of his flesh cut from him. He had been strangled and stabbed, and left to freeze to death. He had been cursed at and pelted with rocks, rubbish, and sometimes knives and darts. He had made a vow to himself long ago, to never trust humans, or care for them, because they would always betray him and hurt him in the end. Yet this one was different, and maybe, just maybe, the revelation of his nightmare could get her to at least understand him, just a little, if he could just tell her.

Yes! You finally see his side of the story! Now it is clear as to why he is such an ass. Read and review, please!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Deceitful Beauty

It was dawn now, and Shukaku politely knocked at Gaara's door. He heard a soft hiss as an answer.

"It's me, my son, I have something for you." The bundle in his arms struggled a bit, but then was still. A soft growl was Gaara's response, but the word "enter" accompanied it. Shukaku opened the door and was unsure just where Gaara was, until he saw a slight movement in the bed. There, buried hopelessly in blankets was Gaara, who had Hinata tucked close to him. It was rather charming, in a weird way. Gaara glared at him

"Mine," he hissed in warning. Shukaku nodded with a smile.

"Yes Gaara, yours, are you feeling better?"

"Yes, father." His eyes had returned to normal, but the effects of the spell were still evident. However, at least he recognized him. Good, he had no desire to have a repeat of the night before. Those fangs and claws were very sharp.

"Good, just tell me now, why did you cast the spell?"

"You said something a while ago. I wanted to see just what you meant."

"Okay, but where were you when you cast it?"

"A cave in the canyons, I brought her deep inside. I don't like flying in the rain."

"What happened in the cave?"

"I saw her, all of her. Her mind, her memories, she is mine now. She can see me."

"In time, maybe, but first, why didn't you wait out the storm in the cave?"

"A dam upstream broke, and water flooded it. She drowned, but I brought her back."

"Why didn't you fly out of it, then?!"

"Stalactites on the ceiling would've made it difficult even if I was normal. The spell delays my reactions and dulls my senses; I would've flown into one. The current was against us until I got us outside."

"Alright, Gaara, but tell me this: are you aware of just how sacred her mind is to her? And how much she fears you?"

"Yes," Gaara snarled at him, his growl rumbling deep in his chest.

"Good, now then, I want you to be aware that she isn't going to trust you overnight. You're going to have to work at it for a long time. You are going to have to explain yourself to her at some point, Gaara, in order to get her to understand you. Do you understand?"

"I am not an idiot, of course I understand! She's mine!" he roared, causing Hinata to shift slightly in her sleep. He calmed down a bit.

"I know it isn't easy, Gaara. You never did talk about it, you know."

"I'm not going to." He was on the defensive, and very close to snapping.

"It's fine Gaara, I know it's not easy, but maybe she can heal you in ways that I can't. Just give her a chance, my son. Enough of that, though. Time for your breakfast. I was only able to scrounge up one, my son, mostly because no one's out in this weather. Tonight may be different, though." He set the bundle on the floor, and removed the blanket. It was a man, one of the local thugs. It was an unspoken rule when it came to hunting while undercover. Take only those who would not be missed. Criminals, travelers, prostitutes and the like made the best choices. They were healthy enough, usually, to be a decent meal and the authorities wouldn't go chasing after them until they were long gone.

Gaara leaned foreword eagerly, the bloodlust smoldering in his eyes. Shukaku smiled. Not only would it pacify him and make him easier to work with, the blood would also help flush the magic out of his system, making him more rational. Shukaku was hoping to get him to the point where he could help clean out that treasure chamber and let someone else guard Hinata. It wasn't likely, though.

"Make sure you crush the vocal cords and windpipe, it wouldn't do if one of the other humans heard you feeding." Gaara carefully slipped from the bed and pounced on his prey. The man didn't even have the opportunity to scream.

Later on his father came back to get rid of the body. He was going to cast a cloaking spell on him so that no one would see him, and then toss the body in the flooded canyon. The river would carry it miles away, and they wouldn't have to worry about it. The rain had slowed to a miserable drizzle, and Shukaku fluffed his wings irately. He hated flying in the rain almost as much as his son. He didn't mind it in the summer months; he just hated it when it was cold. He sighed, hefted the body, and flew off to the canyon.

Gaara stroked Hinata's cheek. He hated it when his father was right, he really did. He had his work cut out for him. She shivered in her sleep, responding to his touch. She was so small and frail…And beautiful. Yes, very beautiful. Creamy skin, long lashes, pink lips, and that luxurious hair; she was an exotic beauty. He ran a clawed hand through her midnight locks, appreciating the indigo color. Yes, a delicate, exotic beauty, with lovely proportions. A rarity that he would treasure and protect…and keep away from the others. He wasn't stupid; he knew that she would seek out their companionship long before she even considered him. All he needed was a few days, just enough time to get her to doubt her current opinion of him. Just enough time to, hopefully, dull that ever present fear of him. He would be her caretaker, and he would do it well. A bit of pampering wouldn't hurt either. Yes, all he needed was enough time to get her on her own, dependent exclusively upon him. It was the only way.

He purred and flicked his tongue lightly across her throat, but reined himself in. He had no right to that now, not after what he did to her, and besides, she was far too sick for that kind of attention anyway. Still, when she was ready, he would make her scream to a whole new set of sensations. He purred at the thought, and settled down beside her, savoring the brief taste of her sweet flesh.

Shukaku knocked on his door again.

"Yes, father?" He reluctantly pulled himself away from her; he had been really comfortable too…

"Gaara, I have a question that I can't put off any longer." He strode into the room and looked him in the eye.

"What?"

"What are we really doing here? What are you really after? I know you, you wouldn't come here personally to get this artifact; it is far too weak to be on your radar. Under any other circumstances, you would send someone to get it for you. What's the real story?"

"Father, I can't tell you that."

"Why not?!"

"I have my reasons, just, just," he sighed, and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Just trust me. Just two more nights, if the others are loading up those wagons on schedule, and we'll be on our way. Just trust me for that much longer, alright?" Shukaku sighed; then nodded.

"Alright Gaara. Two more nights."

"Keep the others away; I won't be able to stop myself from going after them if they get too close. Just give me a few more hours, and I'll be fine."

"They're getting impatient, Gaara."

"I know, here's something to occupy their time: have them purchase two more horses and wagons, and supplies that we might need. Have them bring the horses and wagons as close as they can to the treasure chamber, and have them load up the stuff inside, all of it. It should take all day and all night. Bring the wagons back here, and take turns guarding them. When I can control my emotions better, I will go out and get some things for the little missy here. That will keep them occupied for now."

"That spell, how long do you think it will last?"

"About a week or two, and I will be going in and out the whole time. It's best if you handle the others in my stead for now, because I'll probably kill them."

"Of course, my son."

_She was standing in the dark again, lost and alone. She whimpered softly, she knew he was there somewhere, waiting, watching. Ready to pounce at the slightest provocation._

_She darted first one way, then another. There was water here; at least, she thought it was water. It was cool, and ankle deep on her. She could hear dripping in the distance, echoing over and over again. Other than that, there was nothing. _

_She shivered again, and looked around, then down at where her feet should be, clutching her hands in front of her. Tears dripped out of her eyes. She was all alone in this darkness that had no ending. _

_Suddenly she felt something move by her, and her head jerked up, searching the darkness. That was when she saw him there. He was about ten feet from her, and his arms were folded across his chest. His face was impassive, and those cold green eyes seemed to look through her, into her soul._

_She gasped softly, but he didn't move, and she was reminded of a statue. He was so beautiful, and always had been. But there was one thing that she knew all too well; that his was a deceitful beauty that would rend your soul._

Yay! Another chapter done! Read and review, please. I think I'm going to get some of Pint-sized done, and some of Meta. Yeah, I haven't worked on Meta for a while, so I'll get that one first. Check it out if you're interested.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey, I'm back with another chapter

Hey, I'm back with another chapter! I checked my email the other day and it was full of reviews and stuff, which made me so happy! I'm not sure if my run of good luck is going to last or not, but, hey, here's to hope, eh? Mm, I've been getting a lot of suggestions on how our lovable pair is going to work out, heheh, but I don't plan on telling you just yet. However, here's a hint; he's Gaara. Well, maybe that wasn't a good hint, but, hey, it's all you're going to get for now! Oh, and a big thank you to all who have reviewed and given me all those compliments, it makes me feel so good. I also thank the few who have PM-ed me, you know who you are. I was deeply touched when I read them and the reviews. Okay, chapter 18, here we go!

Chapter Eighteen

In Death's Arms

For the first time in what seemed like an eternity, she was warm. Nice and toasty warm, with a soft blanket wrapped around her. The blanket was made funny, with what seemed like little rods inside, but it was luxuriously soft, and her bed, although hard and lumpy, was nice too. The pillow was even harder than the bed, and was somehow twisted around her. It smelled nice and safe, but was too big to be a normal pillow. It must be a full-body pillow. It was so nice and toasty warm, so she snuggled deeper into it, not wanting to wake up. Her body ached everywhere, particularly her lungs, but she couldn't figure out why for the life of her.

She had better get up, though, or her father would be mad. No, wait, that's not right, she wasn't at her clan house, she was…somewhere. Somewhere…different. Yes, and at this new place there were these…people. No, not people, demons. Yes, that's right, and there was an evil one, and two nice ones, a soldier, and two crazy ones. It was hard to think when you were so tired and comfortable…and warm. Nice and toasty warm. She snuggled deeper into her pillow and blanket, when a strange sound caught her attention. It was a slow and steady rhythm, and that's when the pillow lightly tightened its grip on her. That's silly, pillows don't hold people! Maybe this was a special pillow.

Alarm bells were going off in her head, but she couldn't figure out why, and she tried to go back to sleep. However, those alarm bells wouldn't leave her alone, so she resigned herself to waking up. She could sleep later, after they stopped annoying her.

Hinata slowly drifted to consciousness. Now she began to understand, this wasn't a pillow, it was a person. She had been scooting her side into a person, and this wasn't a blanket, it, or they were…_wings. _She awoke with a start, and her eyes squeezed shut, hoping that when she opened them, the apparition would be gone. No such luck. The room was too dark to tell if the wings were brown or black, a very, _very_, important distinction. Yes, she knew where she was now; she was in the city of Tanzaku with a group of demons, one of which was holding her. It was either the evil one or the good one, and she couldn't tell because of the low light. Or could she?

Gaara wouldn't hold her like this, not in a million years, he hated her. It had to be Shukaku, it just had to. It was him, wasn't it? There was only one way to find out. The claws, she would be able to tell then. Shukaku's were white, and Gaara's were as black as his heart. Her eyes drifted to the hand around her midriff, and she froze. They were black, as black as ink. Even it the dim light she could tell. It was him. _Him, _and she was lying next to him…naked?! Oh, no, oh no, he didn't, did he?! He couldn't, he wouldn't- _yes he would, _said a voice within her, and tears slid down her cheeks. The hand moved and brushed them aside, and she panicked.

She promptly began to struggle, becoming acutely aware of all of the sore spots on her body. He growled softly and tightened his grip, pressing her tightly against him. She squirmed, trying desperately to get free, but this only made him wrestle with her, pinning her to his body with his wings and arms, pushing her partially underneath him to get better leverage. He growled at her again, a harsh warning. He was saying something, but she couldn't understand what in her current state of distress.

"Gaara, just what is going on here? What are you-oh. Ah, you're awake, and he's sunk back into the clutches of that damn spell. Isn't this just peachy?" Shukaku entered the room cautiously, well aware of the snarls and hisses that his son was hurling his way. This was not good, and was made worse by Kyuubi blundering in. the reaction was like throwing water on a grease fire, and Kyuubi learned the painful lesson when he got too close.

"MINE!" Gaara shrieked as he lunged at Kyuubi and nearly took his arm off. Kyuubi yelped and swiftly darted out of the room. The others swiftly crowded the doorway, Gaara's roars having caused quite a ruckus even downstairs.

"Get out of here and do some damn damage control, you idiots! MOVE IT!" Shukaku snarled at them, sending them all downstairs. The few humans who heard it were rounded up and Shukaku had to hypnotize them all after he soothed his son, who had regressed again. What was worse, his predatory instincts were kicking in and Hinata was acting exactly like struggling prey. Gaara kept turning his attention to her, and scenting her, even going so far as to attempt to taste her flesh.

"Kisame! Find a meal for him, a big one. His system is consuming a massive amount of energy trying to neutralize the spell, and he's hungry as a result. His meal earlier on has already been processed, and he needs more. Hurry, I'll try to keep him busy and distracted from Hinata, now go!" Kisame left swiftly, not wanting to be the one that Gaara might consider prey.

"No, son, she is not your prey, you mustn't bite her, okay?"

**"So sweet and pure…" **his vocal cords had changed, making his voice even deeper and more of a growl and hiss combination. Great, he might go full demon on him, and Hinata might not survive the energy released from such a transformation, and her fear was driving it.

"Yes, Gaara, she's a very good girl, you don't want to waste her, do you? Her blood is not meant to be guzzled like the others, now is she? Hinata, you need to calm down, your fear is driving his predatory instincts. He won't hurt you right now unless you continue to act like prey." That was a tall order; after all, she had always been hurt every time he came in contact with her; so she had a perfectly valid reason to fear him.

She shuddered as he attempted to get at her neck again, and she could see his eyes finally. They were black, like ink, with golden orbs and a black four pointed star in the center. She shivered in fear, and realized that he had gone completely insane. She looked at Shukaku desperately,

"It's going to be okay, Hinata. Gaara, Kisame is bringing you a meal, he'll be here really soon, you just need to be patient."

**"Her blood is sweeter," **he hissed as he nuzzled into her shoulder, tasting her again. She flinched and fought against the urge to struggle. No, not again, he mustn't bite her again, not like that, not again…

"She is your mate, Gaara, you're supposed to protect her, not eat her, now calm down and wait for your meal." Shukaku's calm voice coaxed his son's attention back to him, and he noticed that Gaara's fangs had lengthened considerably, and his teeth had also sharpened. Both the bottom and the top teeth were ready to tear out someone's throat, and he was clearly blood crazed as well as maddened by the spell.

Gaara was mesmerized by the little thrumming heart underneath him. How fast it was beating! Almost like a bird's! Her scent beckoned him back to her little neck and shoulder, in the crook. Her little chest heaved with her gasping breaths, and she shuddered and trembled beneath him. Her flesh was soft and warm, and he wanted to nestle back down, and maybe just take one little sip…

"No, Gaara, you must wait. You mustn't bite her, not now."

**"Just one taste wouldn't hurt. Just one…" **he began to lick the flesh above her collar bone, listening to her heart beat even faster. He purred in pleasure; her little heart was so very alluring…

"No, my son, I know you're trying really hard to resist the hunger, you only have a little bit longer to go, just a little. You'll get to feed really soon, hold out for just a little longer."

**"Such tender flesh, so sensitive…" **he began to nibble at her skin, making her shudder. His purrs continued, relishing her taste.

"I understand that, but you must wait, Gaara. Just a little longer, and you'll have your meal. Just a little longer…"

**"So soft and succulent, so ripe…" **he began to suckle on the flesh lightly, and Hinata wept in terror. He had her pinned down; unable to fight him off, and Shukaku was just standing there.

The door opened, and Gaara pulled away from her neck to get a look at this new intruder. It was Kisame, with a bundle slung over his shoulder. He shut the door and began to unwrap it. It was a big man, but Gaara swiftly lost interest. That one's blood could not compare to the one underneath him. He moved in on her neck again, when the man whimpered, jerking Gaara's attention back to him. Shukaku held the bound and gagged man tightly.

"Look, Gaara, you can have this instead. He has more blood in him than she does, now doesn't he?"

**"Not as sweet…" **Gaara pulled his lips back and prepared to bite Hinata, but Shukaku dragged a claw lightly along the man's neck, drawing a bead of blood. _That _got his attention, and he began to fixate on the man. Shukaku smiled tightly, and cut slightly deeper, and a thin drop of blood ran down his neck. Gaara growled and pounced, abandoning Hinata in favor of a prey that was already bleeding. Shukaku swiftly snatched Hinata, and brought her to the door.

"Gaara, this is Kisame, he is going to be bringing you more meals, alright? Don't attack him. Kisame, bring at least two more; then we'll work out a schedule until he is with us again. Gaara, I am going to give Hinata a bath. After she's cleaned up and is fed, I will give her back, alright?" A contented purr was all the response he got, and she was whisked out of there.

"Well, that was close. Okay then, Hinata, let's get you cleaned up and filled in as to what's been going on since last night." He pushed the bathroom door open, and heated up the buckets of clean water that Kyuubi and Naruto had brought up. When the spell was finished, he poured them and some soap into a large tub, and shoed her in.

"Apparently, you and Gaara got stuck in a cave in the canyons that flooded after the dam broke. While you were stuck in there, he cast an empathy spell, enabling him to look into your memories and share your experiences. That spell is still in effect, sort of. When the cave flooded, you drowned, but he managed to get you to the surface and perform CPR and get you to breathe again. You remained unconscious, and he flew you back here, where it became apparent that you were hypothermic. He stripped you of your wet clothing, tended to your wounds, and put you in bed where proceeded to hold you and keep you warm. Are you with me so far?" she nodded meekly, still clueless as to why Gaara was acting even crazier than normal.

"Alright then, moving on, first off, you were not raped, that I can assure you. Whatever he saw in your mind caused him to regress to a point in his childhood, and he's been there, more or less, ever since. He is overly possessive and protective, and very aggressive right now, especially in regards to you. His body has been fighting the spell, and to fuel it he needs more blood than usual, that was why he was crazed just now. After he feeds, he should be okay, as long as you're in there with him. He will come looking for you otherwise. I am going to have one of us bring him a meal every hour to keep him from sinking back into the bloodlust, alright?" She gazed at him in shock. He was sending her back in there with him. She was going to be trapped with a psychotic demon who may decide to eat her at any moment!

"He won't hurt you, Hinata; that I can assure you. He may act weird and crazy at times, but he won't hurt you. Just…humor him, will you? Right now he's six years old, in his head anyway, and he doesn't get it right away that he's scaring you. Now, let me tell you something else; your childhood wasn't exactly charmed, now was it?" She shook her head.

"Well, neither was his. Bear this in mind, Hinata, he understands you far more than anyone else right now, and you can probably understand him better than anyone else, if he decides that he can trust you. Be patient with him, it's going to be a while before he's back to his normal self, and whatever happens then is anyone's guess."

She couldn't believe it. After months of torture at the hands of his son, he seriously wanted her to "be patient with him" and "understand him." Yeah, she'd get right on that, as soon as she learned how to walk on water, or maybe learn how to talk to ants. Trusting him was impossible; he had threatened to rape her just the other day, and had almost bitten her today! Normal or crazy, he was still bad news!

"But we'll worry about that later. For now, you are perfectly safe with him, so long as we continue to provide him with fresh blood. He will be overbearing at times, creepy, and ridiculously possessive and specific, but he won't hurt you. Now then, you take your bath and I'll go scrounge up something to eat, alright? Good." He gave her a pat on the head and left her to her bath.

Kyuubi looked up at him as he came down into the common area of the inn. Naruto and Kankuro were involved in another card game, while the girl was doodling on some sort of paper. Kisame was out, hunting presumably, and Zetsu remained at the table by the fire.

"Still a basket case, eh?"

"Shut up, Kyuubi! He is still your leader, and you will respect him!"

"Yeah, okay, how's the girl?"

"She's fine, and currently bathing. I'm getting her something to eat."

"I'll go too!"

"No, Kyuubi, I can handle it. It's one girl, not an army."

Kyuubi slumped down dejectedly. Shukaku logged the incident in his head, and got some of the soup and hot water for tea. The soup was thin and watery, but it was all that the inn had, and he didn't want to go out in the rain to fetch the ingredients. The markets were all probably closed anyway.

He dug through her belongings that were in the room shared with his son, who was feasting on another meal. He growled possessively at him, but didn't make a move to attack. The first body was gone; Kisame must have taken care of it.

"This food is for Hinata, my son, I am getting her something to wear, and will be back with her momentarily, alright?" An unintelligible grunt was all he got from his son as he continued to feast on the blood from the latest man brought to him. The male humans made for more substantial meals, and this type of feeding wouldn't be sexual at all. The more Gaara fed, the less likely he would be unstable like he was earlier. He wouldn't be exactly safe, but Shukaku would be able to work with him more.

Shukaku shooed Hinata into the room with Gaara, who was still feeding. She was still shaking from the earlier incident, but now that she at least had clothing on, she had managed to settle down a bit. Her gray flannel night gown, with the little black and white butterflies, was much better than nothing at all. Yep, she was much calmer…until she saw him drop the body on the floor.

"Remember to humor him, Hinata, no matter how unusual it seems." The door shut, and she was left all alone with the psychopath. She backed away in fear; she could still see the bloodlust in his eyes…

"Come here, Hinata," he murmured softly. She shrank into the door, feeling behind her for the handle, but he was suddenly there pinning her to the wall.

"Disobedient little thing, aren't you?" he murmured softly again, cupping her cheek gently. She shivered, looking away, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to spill over. He maneuvered her away from the door, guiding her back to the bed.

"You're sick, little girl, you need your rest." She fought back, terrified of what he might do to her when he got her on the bed. However, like always, he was far too strong, and he got her there anyway.

"Stay there, Hinata, I will get your food." He brought it over from the rickety table; then got into bed with her, pulling her into his arms and onto his lap. She froze, but he pulled his wings forward, partially cocooning her. She began to tremble, and she could see, just out of the corner of her eye, that his eyes had returned to their jet-black form.

**"Don't worry, little one, I'm going to take care of you from now on." **

She bit her lip. She had been left all alone in here, in death's arms.

Hey guys, I'd like to ask a favor from you. Those of you who like to draw, and are interested in my stories; I would like to know if you have any drawings on the internet, on sites like deviant art and the like. If so, let me know in a review or a PM, and tell me what story it is for, and if it is like a cover or for a specific chapter/scene. I'd really like to see what you guys will come up with! I will give credit in later chapter installments as to who I've gotten around to looking at, and stuff. Sort of like advertisement for your art and stuff, I guess. Anyways, the thought just came to me and I wanted to see some of your stuff if you have any, that's all. Thank you!


	19. Chapter 19

Hey everybody, welcome to chapter 19 of Demon Dance. In this chapter, Hinata is going to find out just how deranged Gaara is, and Gaara is going to flit back and forth between his normal self and his current state. Poor Hinata, she's not going to know what to do.

Chapter Nineteen Wolf and Lamb

She was an interesting mix of frustration, exasperation, and terror. He wouldn't let her go, or even allow her to stray from his lap, and he was insisting on trying to feed her the soup. It was like he was convinced that she couldn't feed herself or something, and was holding the spoon up to her face, while she kept avoiding said spoon and trying to take it. It was absurd, and she was irritated with him for infantilizing her, yet she was too terrified to do anything about except try to politely take that spoon from him. He wasn't cooperating.

"You need to eat, Hinata. Open up and eat. Do you not like the soup? It is all they have here." She avoided the spoon yet again, and tried to grab it. He deftly pulled it away. She fumed silently, and was toying with the idea of tackling him and beating him with that damn spoon! Of course, just when she had convinced herself to rebel, she would catch a glimpse of his eyes or teeth, and promptly be dissuaded from the idea. And so the battle of the soup continued for the better part of an hour, until Shukaku came in with another victim for Gaara.

"She won't eat!" he huffed to his father. Shukaku looked at them, and he chuckled slightly.

"I think she wants to feed herself, Gaara. Give her the spoon."

"She can't do that!"

"And why can't she?"

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Because I said so!" Shukaku cracked up. He had almost forgotten just how stubborn he was as a child, and how that he was convinced that if he said it, then it must be so.

"Just give her the spoon and see what happens."

"Okay, but you just watch, she can't" he promptly shut up as Hinata deliberately took a bite of soup. She took three more just to get her point across, but was then nauseated by it and put the spoon in the bowl. Gaara picked it up and proceeded to try to feed her again. She dodged it, and held up her hand to signal that she was finished.

"She's not eating it! You brought her bad soup! Go get her good soup!"

"She doesn't want anymore, Gaara, now let her be and come get your meal, you stubborn child!"

"No! If she won't eat, then she must drink!" he grabbed the mug of tea and promptly began to try to get her to drink from it. She tried to grab it, but he pulled it away.

"No! You need to drink this!"

"Give her the tea, Gaara, she can drink it all by herself, she's a big girl, you know."

"No she's not! I'm loads bigger! She's tiny!"

"Yes, but she's full grown, Gaara, she's not going to get any bigger. Now, get your butt over here and drink. Listen to your father."

"Are you sure she's grown up? She doesn't look big enough…"

"Yes, she's full-grown; you're just a really big demon, Gaara."

"Alright, but you better not try anything! I'm watching you!" Shukaku bit back another laugh. He could be such a territorial brat! It was actually really cute when he was little. Gaara slid from the bed and went to feed, and Hinata pulled the blankets up to her chin and rolled onto her side in a huff. A frightened huff, but a huff all the same.

Gaara finished swiftly, and returned to Hinata's side, slipping under the covers.

"Now what are you doing to her?"

"I'm keeping her warm, she's too small to do it herself!" he huffed and wrapped her in his wings, much to her dismay.

"Okay, why are you wrapping her wings around her?"

"That blanket's too scratchy. It might chafe her skin." He said this in a matter of fact sort of tone, completely serious. Shukaku stared at him, and then burst out laughing. Gaara looked offended.

"What? Why are you laughing at me? I didn't do anything!" he huffed again, sounding exactly like the little kid he was. Shukaku laughed even harder. His son may be batty, but he was also hilarious. He would have to enjoy it while it lasted.

"Okay, okay. I'm going to leave you two alone now. Hinata, don't be afraid to send him to time out if he gets to be too much." She looked at him sharply. Was he crazy? Even if he had the mentality of a kid, he was still as strong as ever, and one of his tantrums could wreck the place! Besides, if he were to snap back into his normal self, he'd eat her alive! Shukaku laughed and strode out. Great, she was stuck alone with the psycho, again. And he was holding her in a pin, again.

"You sleep now, or else I'll knock you on the head!" she obediently settled down, or tried to. Everywhere else on her body hurt, so there was no sense in adding on a headache.

He must have been an interesting child. He was clearly intelligent, and seemed almost sweet, if a little bratty and overbearing. However, he must have also been a homicidal child, because of his behavior towards the others. He was unpredictable, stubborn, and was hell-bent on infantilizing her. While it was a refreshing change from his abusive side, his unpredictable mood swings were terrifying, and the weird new behavior towards her was exasperating and threw her off-balance. She had never really liked being touched, and he had never been touchy-feely, so the fact that he was cuddling her threw the poor girl off, scared her, frustrated her, and left her desperately craving some space and solitude just so she could get a chance to figure out what was going on. She almost liked the old routine better; at least then she knew what to expect from him.

He went from a predator and a psycho to a bratty, overbearing, nurturing nutcase in what seemed like three seconds flat. She was afraid to sleep, mostly because she wasn't sure what to expect when she awoke. However, her sick body had other ideas, and she was soon asleep in warm black velvet.

She found out what he was going to be next when she woke up. She had been asleep for about two hours, but didn't feel any better. She was cold, because he was sitting at the table, seemingly normal, writing on a piece of paper. He had regained his senses, it seemed.

"You stay where you are, and don't even think about causing me any more problems, little girl." She meekly nodded, not wanting to trigger his anger. She snuggled down into the thin blanket, hoping to get warm. There was another body on the floor. She shuddered at the sight of the torn throat, made all the more ghastly by the complete lack of blood.

Shukaku strode in. He glanced over at her, and then returned his attention to Gaara, who had stood up. His wings were gone.

"Back to normal?"

"For now, father. I'm leaving now. I have errands to run." 'And a lot to think about.'

"She has pneumonia, you know."

"Of course I know. I may not seem like it, but I do remember all you have taught me about medicine, Old Man." He seemed amused.

"I know you do."

"Then why bring it up?"

"I don't have the proper medical herbs to treat her."

"What happened to that big sack of them that you brought?! You had at least a dozen glass jars full of them in that bag, you should have something-"

"Unfortunately, someone saw fit to sell them before that damn rainstorm."

"What?! Why?! I was very specific that they were to only sell what was in the two sacks with the red sashes. They were supposed to leave your bag alone! Which one of those idiots saw fit to sell our entire supply of herbs?!"

"I'm not sure; all I know is that I found two little bags of copper coins in our profits that didn't belong. That's how I found out." Gaara made a strangling sound.

"You mean that not only do we not have any herbs, medical or otherwise, but that the ones that we had, the ones that were set aside for our use, our most potent, the highest quality, the rarest plants, were sold for a _handful of copper coins?!" _His voice rose with his anger. Shukaku nodded blandly. Hinata cowered in her blanket.

"NARUTO!!! GET IN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!!!" Gaara roared, clenching his hands into fists. He hadn't put his gloves on yet, which was probably a good thing, since his claws were buried in his flesh to the bone. Naruto cautiously entered.

"YOU FOOL! JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! NO, I TAKE THAT BACK, YOU WEREN'T THINKING WERE YOU?!"

"I don't get it, what the hell did I do?"

"SHUT UP, YOU IMBECILE! YOU SOLD OUR HERBS! FOR COPPER COINS! I SAID EARLY ON THAT ONLY THE ONES WITH THE RED SASHES WERE TO BE SOLD! WE NEEDED THOSE FOR OUR JOURNEY BACK HOME! YOU IDIOT!" Gaara backhanded him; then tossed him out the door. He sighed in exasperation, and rubbed his temples. His father turned to him.

"She needs medicine in order to survive, Gaara. I need to stay here and keep an eye on the others, and to make sure Hinata doesn't get any worse."

"Very well, has anyone bought the horses and the wagons yet?"

"Yes, Zetsu and Kyuubi are up at the cave as we speak. We sold most of our goods, so we don't really need to open up our little makeshift shop. Naruto is watching Kitten and your prisoner, and Kisame is out hunting."

"Good. I will need to stop at the apothecary's to get what we need. I won't be able to find any wild herbs this late in the season. Is there anything else I need to get?"

"Yes, you need to get a soft, warm, and squishy blanket."

"Come again?" he raised a non-existent brow. Shukaku smiled devilishly.

"You're the one who had a hissy-fit over the blanket earlier. You said, and I quote, 'that blanket is too scratchy. It might chafe her skin.' I'm just reminding you, that's all." He couldn't hold it in anymore, he began to laugh. Gaara thinned his lips in disapproval.

"I'm so glad that my condition is amusing you."

"Oh Gaara, it's just that I have forgotten just what kind of a character you were as a child. Everything had to be just so, you know."

"Yeah, I know. That's no excuse to laugh at me."

"Oh, yes it is! I get to watch my big bad demonic son try to feed Hinata like a baby, convinced that she couldn't do it herself! Don't worry, I won't tell the others, but you'll never live it down when we're alone!" Shukaku guffawed again, despite the smoldering glare that his son was giving him.

"You make me sick, all of you. Get out of my way!" Hinata cringed at his tone, huddling under the blanket, while Shukaku continued to laugh. Gaara stormed out of the door.

He was perched in a tree overlooking the flooded canyon, trying to sort himself out. The empathy spell usually released two distinct personalities in a demon; the demon as he/she usually was, and the more feral, bestial side. It generally lasted only three days, unless something either went horribly wrong, or the caster somehow connected with the person that was the subject of the spell.

Gaara knew all too well that he had cast the spell perfectly. Nothing had gone wrong in the casting; he had made no amateurish mistakes in the execution. Indeed, the spell was flawless, and that was his problem. He had formed a connection to the girl, and he didn't like it, no, not one bit.

The original concept of the spell was to make the caster experience what the subject had in the past, so that the castor could better remember key information. Usually the caster only called up the memories that had something to do with the information they desired, but he had called up everything, in order to answer the nagging questions that had been plaguing him for the past months. He had never dreamed that _this _would happen.

He now understood her, and, he shuddered in revulsion, _sympathized _with her. What was worse was that he wanted her. Well, part of him wanted her. The pure and feral demon part of him wanted her, and had for a while. The pure demon was anxious to claim her as his mate. He snarled and gnashed his fangs. That part of him was possessive and protective of her, and had prevented him from killing her.

However, their mental mingling had brought forth a third part of him, a part that he had tried to get rid of for thousands of millennia. His childlike entity, which had been all for killing the girl early on, but had now since turned traitor and was completely smitten with her. Traitorous little bastard, now he was all alone in his mission to protect them, himself, whatever! What was worse, now he was beginning to see the girl's positive qualities, which he had, until now, successfully been able to ignore.

His demonic side was consumed with the idea of isolating her and claiming her. The child was more interested in nurturing her and making himself appealing to her, and basically become some sort of lap dog. He snorted. _That _was never going to happen, _ever, _and the demon was in agreement with that. However, it was keenly interested in protecting her, as was the child. She was his Chosen, after all, and his only real chance at fathering pure-blooded offspring.

Male demons were extremely fertile, but their female counterparts were practically sterile. This was why there were so few pure-demons out there. Male demons often turned to female humans, and female hybrids, which were not quite as fertile as the female humans. Mortal females could have dozens of children over their lifetime, physically anyway. The average woman was fertile once a month, for anywhere between four and five decades. They started just into their second decade of life, or "teens," sometimes even younger than that, at least one egg, once a month. That meant roughly between four hundred eighty to six hundred opportunities to sire a child on average.

Of course, there was always a catch. Human females had a very decent chance at surviving childbirth when it was a human or hybrid infant, but a pure infant would kill the mother unless the infant's power was restrained. Some males allowed their Chosen to die, while others often brought them to his father, Shukaku, so that their child's power might be restrained, and some attempted it themselves.

There were many ongoing theories about the origins of the Chosen. While it was apparent that their primary purpose was to insure the survival of the demons as a whole, it was unclear just how they came about. Their origins were considered an ancient mystery even before his father's birth. What was more, no one particularly cared about that particular question. All the males wanted were their Chosen, and they instinctively searched for them when the female was born, or perhaps a decade or so after. The "call," so to speak, became stronger as the female matured, and most were successfully secured during their teens up until their thirties. They were then Bound to their demon counterpart, and taken to the male's home.

Once a female was Bound, she generally stopped aging, and her monthly cycle would continue as normal indefinitely, another tactic to insure children. If the male felt it was unsafe to have a child, such as wartime or when a new emperor came into power, he could wait as long as necessary to sire a child, even centuries and millennia.

Since the reproductive drive was so strong in the males, there were no gay males; their reproductive instincts simply wouldn't allow it. However, there were plenty of bisexuals, and there was no stigma attached to them. When it came to sex and relationships, demons didn't really care about the same things that humans did. They only had one rule; both parties must be physically mature. The mentality didn't apply so much, since some people never grow up. The bedroom was no place for children, and demons were extremely strict on this, Gaara especially. Children were precious, and were to be cherished.

Gaara held this mentality, and was generally unconcerned with policing his subject's sex life, especially since his was rather interesting. He didn't care about who slept with who, just so long as they stayed out of his way. He often mocked human rulers' attempts at enforcing rules in this area. Didn't they have something more important to worry about?

Gaara sighed irritably. He didn't know what to do. He hated weakness, loathed humans, and held nothing but scorn for the opposite sex. He wasn't attracted to males; he just hated females, most likely because several had tried to use him when he was young. (They failed miserably, and he had disemboweled them before gouging out their eyes.) She was a weak human female, almost the embodiment of everything he found disgusting, and yet…

And yet he wanted her. She was an exotic, delicate beauty, shy, gentle, and far too kind for her own good. At least her skittishness and shyness protected her to some extent, even if it would make things difficult for him. Besides, her nervousness around others wouldn't protect her forever; it certainly hadn't done any good with him. She needed protection and someone to take care of her, at least for now while she was sick. Her constitution really sucked.

He growled softly, gnashing his fangs. From an early age he had learned to look after himself and care for only himself. He had reluctantly extended his affections to his father, but not anyone else. Oh, he favored some of his subjects, and liked them, but he didn't care for them. He didn't go out of his way to look after them, he just made sure that they did what they were supposed to do and kept them from wiping each other out. He was safe and secure, but was aloof and distant, and didn't have friends.

He was surprised at himself, really. He hadn't expected to become attached to her, or have the desire to have her affections. He hadn't wanted her to get close, or anyone else. If they got close they could hurt him, and he would never let anyone do _that _to him again. Never again would he be too weak to defend himself. Yet he was so…lonely. He had been for his entire life. Seventy thousand years of solitude, of watching others form bonds and relationships. Everyone had someone important, often dozens, people who understood them and were always at their sides. He had no one, save for his father. He had no mate, no siblings, and the females he bedded were toys. Was one mate really so much to ask for? He was tired of being alone.

He would have to work at it, though. Even if he hadn't so thoroughly screwed himself it would have been difficult. Affection didn't come easy for him. Oh, he could seduce someone, but being a good mate would be a challenge. He would have to be affectionate, understanding, compassionate, and protective, not exactly his strong suit.

He sighed and straightened up. All of this thinking and worrying and whatnot would be pointless if the girl-Hinata-died. Hmm, he would need to start calling her by her name. It was Hinata, right? Yes, it was, good thing he had a good memory.

He slid down from the tree and took flight, first winging by the treasure chamber, then disguising himself as a human to pick up some herbs and a blanket. He refused to add anything else to amuse his father. Besides, that blanket sucked. He sighed as he made his way back to the inn. His hunger was returning. At least everything would be over tonight, and they could leave tomorrow morning. He would have to make sure he kept the prisoner in his room tonight, just to keep the girl in line. Of course, he wasn't about to leave his Hinata alone with that slimy, contemptible sewer rat. Oh hell no, not in a million years. Maybe he should castrate him. No, not yet, he probably had pubic lice or something, and that could get on his clothes, which might get on the girl-Hinata damn it!-forcing him to decontaminate her. He would just tie him up and shove him in the closet for the night. So were the wolf's thoughts as he returned to his lamb.

Holy crap, I finally managed to finish this chapter! For the past month I had six pages done, and was stuck because I couldn't get on! Okay, I'm running a poll on my profile, and I would appreciate you're vote. You guys are going to decide the name of the girl that Gaara took from the market. It's the one where everyone gave her a weird nickname. There are 5 choices, and I won't tell you their meanings right off the bat, just keep in mind this is Gaara we are talking about, okay? Alright, they are: Aburamushi, Konchuu, Houshi, Gaichuu, and Risu. Take your pick, in two or three chapters I will close the poll and finally announce the winning name, along with the definitions and such, okay? This should be fun!


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, how is everyone doing? Please remember to vote for the name for the little girl! The poll is open and is on my account thingy. The poll will close in a couple of chapters, so if you want your voice heard, vote! The majority wins!

Chapter Twenty

Death's Gift

He was having issues right now. Serious issues in fact. It was in the afternoon, and he was stuck outside. She didn't want him near her, so he was stuck trying to think of a way to win her over. Trouble was, he didn't have a clue. He had no idea what to do to be a good mate or suitor. What could he do to get her to see him as a protector? What did other males do to get the attentions of females?

He wasn't about to ask for advice or help, oh no. That would be undignified and ridiculous! No, he would no ask for help. But perhaps he could get an idea from watching the humans, since they bred like rabbits and she was one, for now at least. However, what he saw didn't make any sense. He had watched in shock as one of the human males laid down his coat over a puddle so his female companion could cross. What the hell was that? Why didn't they just go around? Or, if they had to go through the puddle, why didn't the male just pick up the female and set her down on the opposite side? What kind of warped and twisted logic would possess him to ruin a perfectly good coat that had been, until just then, brand new?

Another weird thing was when another male was reciting bad poetry to a female companion on a balcony. The female should be throwing things at him or telling him to go away, not swooning on the balcony. The guy couldn't even rhyme correctly, and since when was an ear the most attractive thing to compare a female to? (Romeo and Juliet, the part about Ethiopia's ear. Worst play ever.)What the fuck was that? What next, was he going to compare her to an arm pit or an anus next? Would that get him some action? Or perhaps the nostrils were next, yeah, that's right, her eyes are as green as the mucus from his nose…He snorted in disgust as he walked away from the couple.

In the next alley there was a familiar sight as he passed by. A guy and a prostitute were completing their transaction, and that was something he could understand. When you're out of luck, pay a girl to give you the action you need.

He sighed in exasperation. He wasn't learning anything. He knew how to seduce a girl, and how to manipulate them, but, of course, Hinata wasn't like other girls, her mind and spirit were clearly separated from her body's desires, and she slid into a state of panic before a proper seduction could take place. Besides, she was too sick for that sort of attention anyway. He needed to win her trust, or at least get back to neutral territory. How was he supposed to do that when she didn't even want his touch? Breaking into her mind and forcing her to accept him would only make matters worse.

He sighed again, and saw something that surprised him. Something that sort of made sense. A human male had just given a female a present of some kind, and was now being kissed by the female. Okay, that he understood. Females liked presents. Who doesn't like presents? If he got Hinata a present, she might warm up to him a bit, at least, that was what he saw. At least it would be a start. It was worth a try. Hmm, now then, what to get her…oh! That would work! Yes, that would do nicely.

_Shukaku was cradling his son as he strode through the village. His son had declined to take anything with him from that wretched place, which was probably for the best. He hadn't really had anything to call his own anyway. His physical wounds had healed without a trace, as could be expected from a good meal that he had desperately needed. Perhaps his tormentors had died too quickly, but his son had been starving, and he had decided that the best course of action was to give his son what he needed._

_He was pleased with him, really. Even in this weakened condition, his body thrummed with magic, and his physical strength was impressive. Of course, right now the only thing that was visible was his head, and occasionally his tiny claws if he shifted within the confines of his father's cloak that was bundled around him. Soon he would fly off and head home with his precious child, but first he needed to pick up his pack. As he walked into the inn the caretaker gasped in recognition. Shukaku had hidden his wings, but the mortal evidently knew what Gaara was. Gaara stiffened and freed his front claws, ready to defend himself._

_"Listen to me; it would be best for all concerned if you paid my son no mind. He hasn't done anything to you, so leave him be."_

_"S-son?!" the old man shrieked._

_"Yes, his mother was taken from me before he was born. I have been searching for him for years. Go back to your duties; I have only come for my pack. We will be leaving then, understand? Good." Shukaku went to the little room and slung a brown pack over his back; then paid the caretaker and exited. Gaara had wiggled up and was peering over his father's shoulder. His large eyes gleamed in the darkness. The old man shuddered in revulsion._

_Outside in the night air a large crowd had gathered. Gaara instantly became unsettled and began to struggle, wanting to be free and able to run if need be. His father tightened his grip gently, and revealed his wings; using them to block the projectiles hurled by the crowd. _

_"Look, Gaara," he murmured as he unleashed his aura of fear on the humans. They promptly dropped to their knees and began to gibber in fear. Gaara peered out from the folds of his father's cloak, eyes glowing slightly._

_"These humans are prey, Gaara, and they know it. That is why they hate you so, because they know that you are stronger than they are, even in your weakened state. Never forget that they are your prey first and foremost, my son." He spread his wings and created a powerful gust of wind by beating them once, sending the humans tumbling wildly into one another. He then leaped into the air and soared into the moonless night. _

_When he arrived back home hours later, due to the help of a spell, he summoned a maid. It was still a few hours before dawn, and the palace was quiet. _

_"I need clothing for my son. Something comfortable and warm, yet dignified and befitting a prince. I will need to have a room for him, but for now he will stay in my chambers. I am taking him to the bathing chamber, have the articles delivered there, and a meal prepared for him."_

_"At once, Lord Shukaku, may I inquire as to the master's name?"_

_"He is Gaara, my son, and your prince. Spread the word of his return." The maid curtsied and left._

Shukaku sighed softly. His son had been a cute little brat, and full of spunk. In no time he had the maids wrapped around his finger; big green eyes would do that to susceptible females. He had been a loner as a child, and the saying "does not play well with others" applied quite well. Even at a young age he was a ferocious fighter, combining brute strength, speed, agility and aggressive tactics with cunning. His raw savagery had often left rivals shaking, and it made his father proud. A meek demon was a weak demon, and weak demons didn't live long, no matter who they were.

At an early age it had been obvious that he had great skill in magic. When his peers were busy creating illusions, he was summoning creatures, and was able to control the elements for a short time in a few years. If there was anything more intimidating than Gaara in combat, it was Gaara wielding magic. In the end it was the demonic court's expectations that fell short of the little prince's abilities.

A loud bang interrupted Shukaku's musings. He looked over to a table by the fire, watching the human boy named Kankuro and Naruto play cards. Naruto had evidently lost again, because he had slammed his mug down, almost breaking it.

"You're a cheater! Cheater, cheater, cheater!"

"No I'm not, you're just a moron!"

"I am not a moron, and you are a cheat! A smelly cheater!"

"I don't smell, you piss-brained dork!"

"Yes you do! You smell like poo-gas!"

"You mother-fu- what the hell?" Shukaku decided to intervene, and had pulled his had down over his eyes.

"You will not use such language in the presence of a child!" he scolded him. Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kankuro.

"Ha! Take that you smelly butt-muncher! OW!" Shukaku had whacked him on his head.

"Stop instigating!"

"Yeah, stop instigating, fuzz-butt!"

"Shut your crap-hole, you shit for brains cheater! Ouch!" Shukaku whacked him again.

The door opened and Gaara walked in carrying a royal blue present box with a red ribbon, along with several paper bags. Everyone looked at him in confusion. Since when did he go out and get people presents? He strode up the stairs and disappeared in his room.

Hinata was staring at the box in fear. It was a pretty box, but she had no clue as to what was going on. Gaara seemed normal, so why was he giving her a present? What was going on?

She glanced at him cautiously. She didn't want to offend him, but she didn't trust him either. Just what was he up to? She hesitantly took hold of the box that he had dumped rather unceremoniously in her lap, while she was laying down no less! He had scared the living daylights out of her, sneaking in like that! If she wasn't so afraid of him, she'd tell him so!

"I wasn't sneaking in! It's not my fault that humans have lousy hearing!" he squawked in protest before he could think better of the idea of opening his mouth. She flinched, and he had wished that he had just kept his big mouth shut. Since he couldn't come up with any bright idea to sooth his troubled mate, he just let it go. Besides, she would perk up when she saw her gift. Yes, she would definitely like it, he was sure of it.

She cautiously untied the ribbon holding the blue lid on, and swiftly opened it before she could lose her nerve. She gagged in terror at the sight before her. It was her great-uncle's head in a pool of blood. Gaara moved in close, reaching out to touch his trembling mate.

"From what I gathered from your memories, this one was particularly cruel to you, yes? Now he will never touch you again." He preened a bit, pleased with himself. She shuddered and tore away from him, darting in a bathroom and locking herself in. He could have ripped the door off its hinges with ease, but he decided to let her be. She was sick after all, that must be why she was throwing up. Poor thing, he should go out and get her another present, one she could take more enjoyment from.

About half an hour later he had another gift for her, and this time it was alive. She shivered and backed into a corner, not wanting to get closer. It was a cousin this time, one who used to hang around Neji, about three years older than her. Gaara herded her in close, and she was wondering what on earth she had done to be punished like this, and why he was hunting down her clan like this.

She felt something cold in her hand, and she looked down to see an ornate dagger in her hand. She realized what he wanted her to do, and she dropped it on the floor.

"You poor thing, you're too sick to wield a dagger! Here, I will assist you," he pressed it in her palm and held her hand around it, moving her closer to her bound and gagged cousin. She struggled against him, but he didn't appear to notice her fear and moved her dagger-wielding hand close to the young man's eyes.

"What are you doing, Gaara?" Shukaku looked at him, puzzled.

"Helping her enjoy her present, now leave us alone." Shukaku tisked and went over and snapped the prisoner's neck, making her cringe and squirm in terror and revulsion.

"What did you do that for?! That was for her, you know! Now I have to find another one-"

"You most certainly will not! She is not a demon, Gaara; she is a frightened and sensitive girl. She doesn't like things like this, my son."

"Oh really, and how would you know?!" he spat, irked that his father had ruined his perfect gift. And she would have looked so lovely covered in blood, and he would've lapped up ever stray drop, slowly so they could both savor the experience. Mm, he needed to get laid, badly.

"I know because I have courted a human female, and because you can see it in her eyes. Poor little thing," he reached down to wipe away her tears, but she slapped his hand away, her eyes burning with anger, fear, and sorrow. She ran to the bathroom again, just catching the last parting shots between the two demons.

"Ha! She's madder at you than me!"

"You're such a brat, Gaara!"

"Well, she is! Sucks to be you!"

"Oh, shush, you brat! She wouldn't be so upset if you hadn't kidnapped and tried to torture her clan mate to death!"

"Hmph, well _excuse me _for trying to get her some presents!"

"You got her more than one?"

"Sort of, I just delivered her the head from another one, and she seemed a little unhappy, so I thought that maybe it was because she felt a little left out. You just had to ruin it, didn't you?!"

"That blue box had a severed head in it? If I had known that, I wouldn't have let you come up here!"

"It seemed like a good idea at the time!" Shukaku gave a strangled cry and left the two to their own devices. The sooner Gaara returned to normal, the better.

Well, maybe he had missed the mark a little. Who knew that she wouldn't have liked his gifts? Well, he would just have to try something else. He left her blanket folded neatly on the bed, and gave the herbs to his father so he could make her some medicine, even if the apothecary here didn't have the best quality herbs. However, they didn't have a choice, since that idiot fox had sold everything.

He thrust his hand into his pocket, and felt for the other thing he had picked up that day. Since he hadn't paid for it, he didn't really consider it a gift, but perhaps it would pacify her a bit. He looked at the object in his hand. He had better clean it up first though.

Shukaku and Zetsu were busy bickering about something, although no one was sure what it was. Whatever it was, it was highly entertaining.

"You pea-brained son of a thistle, that wouldn't work and you know it!"

"Shut your trap, guano sucker, it would too!"

"Oh really, and where do you plan on finding one? You stupid sap shitter!"

"On our way home, that's where! Go suck on bat boobs!"

"Stamen sucker!"

"Oh yeah?! Well, you like to sniff bat ass!"

"Posy rapist!"

"Bat whore!"

"Petal molester!"

"Bat pimp!" Zetsu and Shukaku were about three feet apart, glaring at each other intently.

"You're one to talk; you pimp out your flowers all the time, and eat their babies!"

"I saw you getting it on with a bat, and you were going 'eee eee' when you ca-"

"Not in front of the girl! And that's so not true, you self-pollinator, now stop corrupting her!"

"Oh, as if you've been any better, jerk-off!"

"Pin-head!"

"Flamboyant fondue!"

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"I have no idea, but you're a fondue!"

"But you're calling me food! Does that mean I look good enough to eat? I mean, I already knew that, but I didn't think that you saw me that way!"

"Humph, that's not it at all; I just plan on selling you to a whore-house, that's all. I hope you get shafted! Right up your ass!"

"Keep it up, flower child, and I'll take a pair of garden shears to your ass! Let's see you fart then!" They were so consumed in their argument that they hadn't noticed Gaara walk back in and up the stairs.

He opened the door softly, only to be greeted by an alarming sight. Hinata was standing next to an open window, apparently ready to jump out. He stiffened. She would die; she was trying to free herself from him the only way she knew how. No, he wouldn't let her!

"Come here, Hinata," he murmured softly, hoping to coax her over to him. She shook her head slightly, and dove out the window. He shrieked and followed after her, shattering the window and splintering the surrounding wall. He dove after, catching the girl in his arms, and fanned his wings to slow down. A powerful stroke drove him upward, and he entered the room the same way he left it. Hinata had gone limp in his arms.

She was conscious, but her eyes were dull, as if she was dead. Her spirit had withdrawn deep within herself, to defend her soul from him. He shivered in shock. He knew what that was like, and knew that it would be nearly impossible to reach her now. Things had gone so horribly wrong, and he didn't know what to do.

A new danger grabbed his attention. It was two hours before nightfall, before the blond would get here and they could leave. He bit his lip. He had hoped to wait until morning, and Hinata's poor health made traveling dangerous. He wouldn't have started the journey home so soon if Naruto hadn't sold the herbs. But now they had no choice, and the townspeople would be forming a mob. Kisame and Kyuubi were at the cave bagging the last of the trinkets, and they had their packs with them, along with the horses and the mule. The others were packed as well.

He cradled her in his arms, and rushed downstairs. The people here had seen him in his full demonic glory, and would be planning an attack. He needed to barricade them in. He set Hinata down in a chair, and used the heavy tables to barricade all but the front door, rapidly explaining what had happened to the others. He then sank a fang in his thumb and began to etch a seal in the wooden floor. He filled the marks with his blood, and the seal glowed red. This barrier would keep the mob out and prevent the humans here from leaving. He needed hostages after all.

Finished, he cradled his mate close, wrapping his cloak around her. He thrust his hand in his pocket and pulled out the necklace that she had admired back at the cave. The gold shone now, as did the amethyst. The stone was set in a white gold round center, with two yellow gold triangles curving away from it. At the triangles' points two chains went up, the inner chains were white gold and the outer yellow. He clasped the elegant necklace around her neck, and kissed the top of her head. The recipient of Death's gift didn't react, even when he held her close.

Just a reminder to everyone, vote for the name that you want! The child's identity depends on you!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

Death Chase

Shukaku was having issues. Serious issues. There was something wrong, because his son and Hinata were acting even more unusual than normal. She had apparently decided to take a swan dive out the window. There were a lot of factors that had made her go suicidal, however temporarily. She was very sick, and had a feverish mind, but there were other issues. The months of abusive treatment, Gaara's unpredictable behavior, and his latest attempt at courting her had probably sent her over the edge. The poor thing didn't understand that Gaara was actually trying to appease her and make her feel safe, not threaten her with imminent death. If the situation hadn't been so serious it would've been comical. He had given her a severed head for a present, after all.

However, their demonic heritage had been revealed, and the citizens of Tanzaku had begun to form a mob outside, ready to do battle with the evil demons and purify their captive maidens, and Kankuro. Shukaku didn't understand why they didn't just leave and head for the mountains, but Gaara was insistent on staying put for now. Zetsu had snatched up Nettle, and Naruto was acting like Kankuro's bodyguard.

However, if those guys thought they were having issues, then they were nothing compared to what Gaara was going through. For one thing, he was arguing with himselves. He had focused his consciousness inward and was on a plane of his mind that appeared to be a windswept desert at night. The feral part of him was there, growling at him furiously. His appearance was like that of his own, with the exception of the sharpened teeth, lengthened fangs, and black eyes with the golden iris and star pupil. (Shukaku's in the series.)

**"You failed; you should have just taken her and bound her to you from the outset! Now we are all stuck with an unfaithful female!"**

"Oh, pipe down, she's not unfaithful. She hasn't even been kissed yet."

**"But she will be. You don't give her the affection that she needs, so she will seek it in others, and she's too damn naïve to understand what males want! Stupid!"**

_"That's not the worst of it! She doesn't like us!" _his younger self shrilled. The most obvious difference, other than size, was the lack of wings. His species' wings didn't grow in until puberty, in order to blend in with humans and to make childbirth a little easier.

"That's your fault! It was your idea to give her presents!"

**"At least he tried! Besides, how were we supposed to know that the silly thing wouldn't have liked us killing off her tormentors!"**

_"And now she's mad at me! I don't want her to be mad at me! I just wanted to make her happy!" _

"I don't see why we need her! Humans are the foulest creatures on the planet, and I can't believe I let you two talk me into this!"

_"She's not like them, she's nice! I saw it when we looked at her back in the smelly cave with all of those weird creepy-crawlers-"_

**"Besides, we need her. We're tired of being alone. We need a mate. We shall continue to court her, but we need to take drastic measures against the others. Isolate her, away from both males and females. She must depend exclusively on us."**

_"Yeah! The others might try to take her away, and the girls won't like her 'cuz we won't play with them anymore! They might hurt her!"_

"Why? Why do we need her? I don't want-"

**"Silence. Listen. You saw her mind, just like the rest of us. She is ours, and was meant to be ours."**

_"She'll see us, she'll understand. She's nice! She doesn't hold anything against demons; she just scared of us because you keep hurting her! She likes the others better! You stop picking on her!"_

**"You're only pushing her away, and making our courtship even more difficult. We need her, we want her, and if necessary, we will force her!"**

_"No! Don't you hurt her!"_

"Besides, she's so small, that'll probably kill her. If she doesn't die from the injuries she'll kill herself. Idiot!"

**"That's not what I meant; I mean that we cut her off from the others. If she is, then she will be totally dependant on us, and will be forced to accept us as her mate."**

_"I don't think that will work. She won't like being trapped."_

**"She's sick right now, she won't think anything of it for now, at least, not immediately. Besides, so long as we're good to her, she is less likely to fear and hate us anymore. We must take care of her, and keep the others away as much as possible on the road home. Fortunately we have that little human female and the male to distract the others, and another female is on the way. If we do this right, it will work. It will just take time and patience."**

"I don't see why we should bother."

**"Because we are tired of being alone, seventy thousand years is long enough. We need her, we want her, and you know it. Stop this foolishness!"**

_"That's right! We'll get her more presents, but different ones. The females seem to like sparkelies and shiny rocks, so we'll stick with that! When she comes out of herself and sees the shiny rock, she'll like it! She liked it before, remember? We'll get her more, lots more! And you be nice to her!"_

**"Oh, and you should also watch out for the others, you may be losing your grip when it comes to being their leader, because of the spell. Especially the two foxes. Not only that, they have a much better track record when it comes to our little bride, you fool!"**

"Bah! They won't be a problem. And it'll be a piece of cake to keep her close."

**"Somehow I think she is going to make you eat those words…"**

_"She's awful clever, and really good at escaping. If our senses weren't this good and we weren't keeping a close eye on her we'd never have caught her in the woods!"_

**"Yes, and it was only by luck that we were able to get her during the rainstorm. Had we been even one minute slower, we'd have lost her and probably never found her. Don't be so quick to underestimate her!"**

"She's crippled by illness and injuries. She won't be able to escape. Relax."

**"If the prospect of her escaping wasn't so dangerous to her, I'd laugh when she gives you the slip, and we all know that she will!" **the feral demon opened his mouth wide in a twisted smile that showed all of his sharpened teeth. The child giggled as well.

A creak in the doorway interrupted his "conversation." His eyes darted over to see the girl that he'd been waiting for. She clutched two suitcases tightly, and shook visibly. He could smell her fear from his current position next to the fireplace in an effort to keep Hinata warm.

"You're late, girl." His eyes narrowed in disapproval. She thrust her chin out in a brave show of defiance, but he could tell that it was all show.

"My name is not 'Girl,' it's Temari! What did you do to my brother?!"

"He's fine, now get over here."

"What is she doing here, Gaara? Why are doing this?!" Shukaku shrieked in distress, she was the spitting image of his lost Karura. Gaara carefully set Hinata on the chair and went over to Temari and dragged her over to his father.

"She is the reason why we came here, father. She is your Chosen, your reincarnated Karura. She has no memory of her previous life, but her soul is the same."

"Don't do this to me Gaara, you know that this is wrong, that it's impossible-" Gaara cut him off with a slashing gesture to the floor.

"Not impossible! I have checked time and time again. That is the spell I was working on in my chambers all this time, and that was why I insisted that we come here. The stick was a convenient diversion, because if when I checked her and found the spells to have been misleading, then it was better for you to not have gotten your hopes up and then crushed. That is why I never told you. Check for yourself, and you will see that I'm right. You have a second chance, father, don't throw it away." He shoved the girl into his father's arms, and gathered Hinata up in his.

"We should probably go now, that seal won't hold much longer. What the hell are you two doing?!"

"Kankuro started it!"

"I did not, you overgrown pussy, you did! If you had left my hat alone, you'd be gravy free!"

"Zip it! The girls are in danger you bat sucking fox-shitters!"

"You overgrown pollen-stuffing posy assed freak, I had nothing to do with it!" Shukaku shot back at Zetsu, miffed that he had been insulted without cause.

"Shut your putrid pus-licking pie-hole, I wasn't talking to you!"

"You tuber-fucker, I will not just sit back and take your shots, you nectar guzzling perverted posy!"

"Bat-come guzzler, go service your relatives!"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Gaara bellowed, making everyone jump and Hinata's soul flicker briefly to the surface, before she shut down again. His furious gaze seared them all, even his father.

"You are acting like spoiled brats! Too long have you lived in comfort, have you forgotten how you had to fight for what luxuries you enjoy? Have you forgotten to behave in the face of an emergency? You all muttered and complained about how I didn't value my Hinata like I should, and that I didn't take care of her properly, yet here you are, standing around bickering while an angry mob of those maggots are swarming around the place thirsting for our blood! Of course we demons would make it out, but do you have any idea what would happen to the girls?! Well?! Do any of you remember what that guard said about purifying the human females who are captured by demons?! Do you have any idea what they do to purify them?! Well?!" No one answered him.

"They tie them to a wooden stake, surround them with kindling and brush, pour oil on everything, and throw a torch on. Do you understand?! The girls will be burned alive at the stake if they are captured! I know better than anyone that fire does not cleanse, it blackens, now shut up, grab your packs, and get moving to the top story, MOVE!" Shukaku made a strange keening sound and clutched Temari tightly to him, and snatched the pack and slung it over his shoulder. She clutched her suitcases in a death grip, and squeezed her eyes shut as they streaked upstairs. They heard a sound like serpent's hiss as the seal faded away, and the mob began to swarm in.

Zetsu snatched up the little girl and their packs and lunged up the stairs while Naruto dragged Kankuro along behind him. Gaara urged them on from behind, shielding Hinata as best as he could. She was conscious, but unresponsive.

The others had managed to leap over the rooftops, leaving Gaara behind, faced with a difficult decision. He could hide his mate with his wings and shield her, but that would shorten his jumping range, leaving them both vulnerable to whatever the mob decided to throw at them. He wasn't concerned by any damage that he would take, but Hinata was another matter. He could attempt to take to the skies, but that left her exposed to the mob, and it would only take one good hit for her to die. His aura of fear might work, but a panicked mob could be disastrous unless he flew ahead.

He heard a buzz, and snatched three crossbow bolts from the air. The mob stilled at this display, and he squeezed his claw, snapping the bolts and letting them fall to the ground. He then gave a powerful flap of his wings, whipping up a storm of debris and humans to confuse and slow them down before launching into the air. Once there, he unleashed his aura of fear, buying them approximately five minutes to escape. The death chase had begun

Last call for votes! When I start the next chapter, I will close the poll, and I will then explain how I came up with these names. Thanks for taking your time to review and vote, I really appreciate and enjoy your feedback!


	22. Chapter 22

Well, the poll is closed and the overwhelming winner is Risu! Now then, time for the story behind the whole scheme of things, as promised. I was wondering what to name the girl, since it would be Gaara naming her, I knew it wouldn't be a particularly flattering name, because it wouldn't be convincing otherwise. It was then that I remembered a friend of mine and my mom and step-dad, who nicknamed his son "Cockroach." This brought to mind my mom's nickname for me, "Booger." Yes, I live in a very unusual family. So for reference I went online and used a free English to Japanese kanji dictionary to come up with a list of names for future reference and I found a few names that I could see Gaara using for the girl's name. Aburamushi means cockroach, Konchuu means insect/bug, Houshi means spore, and Gaichuu means vermin. What does Risu mean? Well, you'll have to read to find out. To be honest, I was leaning to that one anyways, but I decided that it would be more fun to let you guys pick. I have also remembered something about the term Sabaku and Sabako, which are both used very frequently as Gaara's last name, and I got a review from another story that wasn't sure which one is the correct term for desert. According to the dictionary, Sabaku means desert, however, due to my research for my first story, the ending "ko" means child, so I'm thinking that Sabako means desert child or child of the desert. Since the creator of Naruto never really gave him a last name or family name, and just introduced him as Gaara of the desert, I guess it is a debate that will never be resolved, because both sides have a valid argument for their choice, if you were to get picky about it anyway. For Sabaku, Gaara plainly said that he was of the desert, however, you can make a case for Sabako by saying that since he was born in the desert, controls sand, and has a sand demon sealed within him, Sabako, or desert child, is more accurate. Personally, I think that since it is never really given in the series, his last name is up to each writer's discretion on whichever version they prefer. Besides, in English it's just one letter and the pronunciation isn't really changed that much, so I wouldn't worry overmuch about it. I will probably end up using both in my stories. I believe I used Sabako in Metamorphosis, just for the record.

Chapter Twenty-two

He had caught up to the others, and dropped Hinata off next to his father.

"Look after her; I'm going to let the others know about the situation. That mob isn't far behind, so keep moving! They probably have mounted soldiers with them by now, so don't waste time. Those clouds are going to unleash a blizzard soon as well, so keep the humans warm and make sure they don't get frostbite. You need to keep an eye on Hinata especially; her lungs are extremely sensitive to extremes in temperatures due to her illness." He spread his wings and flew off to the cave, beating his wings to make headway against the wind.

Shukaku couldn't believe it. After all this time, she had returned to him. He felt like a young pup that was smitten by a beautiful girl. He was like a young male eager to please and impress, and ferociously protective to the point of insanity. He clutched her shivering form closer, and trudged through the falling snow. When his son had said that the snow was going to hit soon, he hadn't been kidding. The blowing snow made it difficult to see, and it was already beginning to form drifts. However, he had his precious Karura-Temari, he corrected himself, - tucked safely away in the folds of his wings and cloak, so he would freeze first. She would be fine; he would make sure of it. She might not remember him, but he would win her over, yes he would. He would take her home and pamper her. She would get all sorts of lovely dresses and kimonos, and comfy clothes and jewelry. She would have the finest perfumes and soaps, and the softest bedding, and he would keep an eye on that Kankuro, although he was much different than his long-dead counterpart.

Kankuro didn't seem to mind the demons because they were demons; he was just irritated with Naruto. The two had formed an unusual relationship. They pestered each other constantly, but other than that Kankuro seemed alright. Much improved over his predecessor. However, Shukaku wouldn't hesitate to tear him to shreds if he showed the slightest sign of treachery, the feelings of his bride be damned in this case. Her life would be long when he Bound her to him, she would get over it eventually.

Shukaku was so focused on the well being of his precious bride and so deeply involved in his plans of courtship that he didn't notice that Hinata was no longer walking beside him.

Gaara was busy rattling off orders to Kisame and Kyuubi. He had swept a section of the cave clean of dust and debris and had laid out the blankets and furs for Hinata's makeshift bed. He had hauled a cauldron over and filled it with snow before putting it over the roaring fire.

"I'm going out to lead the rats astray, and the others will be here soon. Make sure that Hinata is warm and doesn't leave the blankets, and have my father check her lungs and brew her medicinal tea. Also, keep an eye out for the mob, the storm may be bad, but they're fanatics, and as such are difficult to stop. Load the wagon so we can get out of here swiftly as soon as the weather lets up, and see to the horses, and the mule, and pay special attention to their hooves! I don't want them to slip on the cliffs, understand? Good, ah, they are here now." He strode over to his father, eager to bundle up his precious bride, when he let out a strangled cry. He rounded on him.

"Where is she?!" Shukaku looked confused.

"Who?"

"Hinata! You were supposed to keep an eye on her! Where is she?!" his voice rose in anger and his eyes blazed. Shukaku looked puzzled, but then understanding and dread made his eyes widen.

"I don't know she was right beside me, but I-" Gaara snarled angrily and flew out of the cave, fighting the wind and ice with all of his might.

The driving snow and ferocious winds made it difficult for even his eyes to discern things on the ground. His wings were gathering ice as well, so he had to find her swiftly or his wings would be useless. He could buy time by continuously flapping, but it made flying in the wind even harder, since the swift strokes left him vulnerable to gust that had the potential to send him tumbling into the ground or a tree.

She was freezing, terrified, in pain, and more than a little angry at Shukaku for leaving her behind. The demons had hopped the fallen tree with ease, but it was so big that she had been forced to try to climb over it. One of the large branches had been broken, but hidden by the snow and had thrown her off balance, causing her to step on what had appeared to be part of the snow covered trunk, but had in reality been a snow covered gap between the trunk and another large branch. She had grabbed at Shukaku's cloak but he hadn't noticed, even as he had pulled it from her fingers when he continued onward. The limb had rolled onto her ankle, trapping her on the tree. The others had continued on, unaware of her plight.

Hinata shivered miserably. Gaara hadn't carried her with him, either because he hadn't wanted her or because the wind was so fierce that she was in danger of freezing up in the sky. She didn't know. All she did know was that she was stuck and was going to remain so unless one of them noticed that she was missing or the mob found her first. Other than that, she was going to freeze to death. She tried to shift the branch again, but it didn't budge. She tried to slide her leg lengthwise, but she couldn't move that either. The snow was piling up on her and around her, and her lungs spasmed as a coughing fit doubled her over.

Gaara swept overhead, and almost flew on, but a sudden movement caught his eye. It was his little one, coughing and shivering on what looked like a fallen tree. He landed in front of her, startling her. He took in her shivering form and swiftly shielded her from the wind with his wings, ignoring the ice beginning to form on them.

"Hinata! What happened to you?! How did you get stuck? Ah, I see, you're too small to lift the branch, and you're freezing!" His claws tore through the snow and ice to find her trapped leg, and he heaved the branch aside, carefully extracting his little bride from the deathtrap. In the distance he could see dim lights, most likely torches. He growled softly, making his Hinata flinch. Nothing much could deter fanatics. He unbuttoned his cloak, scooped her inside, and re-buttoned it. If time hadn't been so crucial, he wouldn't be doing this. He would be walking back to the cave, not flying. Flying in this weather was dangerous for her, the wind-chill alone was a serious factor, but not the worst of it. To prevent her from getting hurt he had to fly at a significantly slower rate than what he would normally do, putting him at the mercy of the wind and the ice. If the ice accumulated on his wings it would hamper his ability to flex them, which was crucial to maintaining control. He could easily spiral out of control and crash, which could kill her. However, the pursuing fanatics and her serious condition demanded haste, or she could die from hypothermia.

"Hold on tight, Little One," he murmured as he launched into the air. He flew over the canyon to the other side, then landed. He then cut the ropes that connected the bridge and launched into the air again.

To tell you the truth, she was actually sort of glad that he had come back for her, in a strange sort of way. He was responsible for some of the most agonizing ordeals in her life, yet he had come for her and had scooped her up and was taking her to the others. Hopefully it was someplace warm.

He had come back for her. He hated her up until a few days ago when he went completely insane, where she had absolutely no idea where she stood in his mind and still didn't, but he had come back for her. He had no more use for her, but he had comeback for her. Why? Why would he do that? He couldn't care, he was Gaara, the sociopathic sadist who reigned supreme over the demons. So why did he come back?

At least he was warm, which surprised her. She had always thought he was cold as ice, even his hands had been freezing, or so it seemed. Yet he was like a furnace, he was so warm. She did something that she never thought that she would do; she snuggled into his chest. She told herself that it was self-preservation and that it was instinctive, but in reality, she didn't know what it was, and it scared her.

A part of him was giddy. It was absurd, he was out in the freezing-cold blizzard with ice coating his wings, and he was giddy because she had snuggled into his chest. He was too old for this, he was not a little adolescent anymore; he was seventy thousand years old. He had no right to be giddy in the middle of a crisis. Yet here he was, resisting the urge to smile, giddy because she had snuggled into his chest. It was absurd.

It must be a survival instinct, because she wouldn't do this otherwise, he told himself. She wouldn't touch him with a ten-foot pole if given a choice. Oh well, at least they didn't need to worry about the mob anymore. They would either go back to the town or do the world a favor and wander around in the blizzard looking for another bridge and freeze to death.

The cave was in sight, so he tucked his wings in as much as he could and dove through the entrance. He held his wings out stiffly and tucked her into the little nest he had made her before wandering to the fire, holding his wings out stiffly. Her eyes widened. They were almost completely encased in ice. Kyuubi shifted foreword slightly, and Gaara growled at him.

"I know it is instinctive to attack the weak, Kyuubi, but keep in mind that I know over fifteen thousand spells designed for combat, and out of those six thousand that will cause you to die in some delightful way. Out of that six thousand, five hundred do not have a long incantation or require ingredients, and twenty I only need to form the incantation in my mind. If you think that you can attack me and bring me down before I cast any of those spells on you, go ahead and try, foolish kit. I was old before you were born." His eyes narrowed at him in disapproval. Kyuubi rocked backwards a little.

"Please, Lord Gaara, my instincts momentarily clouded my good judgment, forgive my indiscretion." He bowed his head and avoided eye-contact.

"You should know better, little fox," growled Gaara. Kyuubi nodded, and kept his gaze down. Gaara nodded, and suddenly fluffed his wings, sending shards of ice tinkling to his feet. He then dug through his pack and retrieved a soft cloth.

"Mats, mats, I'm going to get mats, damn it to the blackest pits of hell, they're going to be so matted, and IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, FATHER!" he snapped angrily at Shukaku, who flinched slightly.

"I don't see how your wings being matted is my fault, and don't yell so loudly, my son, I have a headache from the hunger."

"Oh, zip it, it is so your fault. If you hadn't abandoned Hinata out there, I wouldn't have had to go out in that storm to get her! And you always accuse me of being careless, you old coot! Have you gone senile?!"

"I didn't mean too, I forgot-"

"How can you forget about her?! She was supposed to be right beside you, and I told you to keep an eye on her! And now she's like a little ice cube and my wings are in danger of matting! And your excuse is that you forgot about her?! That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Shukaku slumped down, not too happy about being scolded by his son.

Hinata, meanwhile, was so desperately confused by what was going on, and she felt more than a little betrayed by Shukaku. First he leaves her at the mercy of the psychopath, then he kills her cousin, and now he abandoned her! Now she had been rescued by the psychopath, who was currently trying to smooth out his wings by rubbing them with the cloth, all the while grumbling about mats. She knew that he was vain, but not that vain. It was almost sort of girly, the way he fussed about them. His head snapped up at her.

"I am not girly, you little minx! I'll have you know that mats are extremely uncomfortable and itch terribly, on top of being ugly! I will not allow them to be unkempt! Hmph, unappreciative little thing, aren't you?!" he huffed indignantly, offended by the very idea of her thinking that he was girly! It was so, so, so, so preposterous! He was not girly!

Hinata cowered into the blankets, she hadn't meant to offend him! Now he was mad at her, which always ended badly, and painfully, and it wasn't even her fault! Why couldn't he just keep his nose out of her mind and leave her head alone!

"Well, _excuse me _for overhearing your mental thoughts, even though you were shouting them! I wasn't trying to listen in, you little minx, so pull out of your snit already! It seems impossible to please some people, no matter what you do." He grumbled on for a while as he tried to get to those hard to reach places on his wings.

Zetsu was bored, and a bored Zetsu was always trouble. To alleviate his boredom he snuck around and snagged a fragment of ice. Gaara gave him an odd look, but let him go without comment, focusing on smoothing out his wings. He snuck around behind Shukaku, his arch nemesis, and deposited the ice in his pants and underwear before retreating rapidly.

"See little one? I'm not so bad, you can sleep, I won't harm you-FUCK! THAT'S COLD! IT'S GOING DOWN MY CRACK! HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD! GET IT OUT GET IT OUT GET IT OUT! ZETSU! YOU DICK! I'M GONNA RIP OFF THAT POSY GROWING OUT OF YOUR ASS! YOU FUCKER! IT'S SO COLD AND WET!" he jumped up, dropping his little female, and began to desperately flail around trying to get the offending ice out of his poor behind. It had settled in the bottom of his underwear, and was affecting all associated vulnerable bits of skin, much to his dismay and fury. Zetsu was laughing his ass off, but took off running from an irate Shukaku, who was hell-bent on strangling him. Kyuubi and Naruto hustled out of the way, while Hinata burst into silent giggles, momentarily distracted from her fear, depression, and anxiety. Even Gaara seemed amused, for he gave his wings one final fluff before maliciously tripping his father as he ran past. However, it didn't do Zetsu much good, since he tripped over the little girl. Kankuro laughed and pointed at him, but he was attacked by Naruto, who yanked off his pants, filled it with the melting ice, and pulled them back up, causing him to squeal and claw at his butt like a madman. Shukaku scrambled up and pounced on Zetsu, shoving ice into his mouth.

"Eat it, you bean sprout! Eat it and choke, broccoli shit!"

Gaara glided over to his little nest where his little dove was shivering from the cold. He tucked her in and slid in beside her, cuddling her close. She shivered miserably, and was almost glad for the company. Almost.

Gaara sighed in frustration. The others looked at him quizzically.

"I need to get laid." Shukaku choked and released Zetsu, who was spluttering angrily over being force-fed ice. Naruto and Kankuro cracked up, as did Kyuubi.

"Well, you do have a cute little thing right next to you." Kyuubi waggled his eyebrows meaningfully. Hinata's blood turned to ice, and she began to hyperventilate, but no one seemed to notice or care. Gaara glowered at him.

"You moron, she's too sick for that, and injured too. Idiot." He did stroke her back a little, his intentions unclear. The demons read it as a possessive move, Hinata saw it as a maneuver designed to instill fear, Temari hadn't seen it, she was too busy trying to wrap her own blankets around her, Kankuro thought he was trying to turn her on, and the little girl didn't get it at all. They were all wrong, of course. Gaara was trying to soothe her, but he had very little experience in that aspect, so he petted her. That, and her hair was really soft, so it felt good to pet her.

"Well, there's always Kit, even if she's a bit young-ooff!" Gaara lashed out with lightning fast precision and had Kyuubi pinned to the ground in a chokehold. He tightened his grip around the fox, cutting off his airflow.

"She's a child, you know better," he hissed at him. Kyuubi choked and coughed, while Naruto stood franticly, unsure what to do. Shukaku stood as well.

"Easy, my son, I am sure he was only joking with you. He wouldn't hurt the child." Shukaku needed to calm him down before he killed him. Kyuubi nodded franticly, or tried to.

"It was in poor taste. The very suggestion that I would bed a child is one of the most insulting things I have ever heard!" his grip tightened even more, and the fox was beginning to turn a little blue.

"If you let him up, I am sure that he would apologize for his poor choice of words." Gaara, paused, debated a bit, then, rather too leisurely for the others, released his grip on the fox, who sat up abruptly and coughed. After the spasms passed, he knelt before his emperor.

"Please forgive me, Lord Gaara, I meant no offense. I didn't think before I opened my mouth. You have my sincerest apologies, I would never offend you on purpose, and I know that you would never use a child in such a manor, milord."

"Forgive, no, you must redeem yourself, Kyuubi. You will stand watch tonight, and every night until I decide otherwise." The fox nodded dumbly, wondering what on earth made him so sensitive to that particular comment. He immediately decided that it wasn't any of his business and it was best to keep his nose out of it. It was quiet for several minutes, then Zetsu spoke up.

"You know, Lord Gaara, the girl hasn't told us her name, so we just made up nicknames for her. Any chance that she might've told you?"

"No, well, little girl, tell us your name."

"I don't have one, your majesty. Papa never gave me one, and Mama ran off after I was born. He just called me girl."

"Your majesty, eh? Hmm, I like that. Well, I suppose I should name you, since I'm the one who brought you into this world of demons in the first place. Hmm, now what to call you." He paused for a while, then motioned the girl over. She curtsied, and he put his hand lightly on her head.

"I dub thee Risu."

"Gaara, you can't call her that!" his father scolded him.

"And why not?"

"But I like Risu, it sounds cool! Risu, Risu, Riiiiiisuuuu. Risu. Risurisurisurisu!" Both demons ignored her.

"You can't call a girl chipmunk!"

"Actually, I'm calling her squirrel."

"You can't name her after a rodent! It's unseemly!"

"Why not? Humans are rats, and a squirrel is a bushy-tailed rat."

"I like squirrels and chipmunks, 'cuz they're cute. Hmm, Risu, Risu, yep, I like it. I like being a squirrel, maybe now I can climb trees."

"You just can't!"

"Yes I can, so shut up, you old buzzard. I could've called her Aburamushi."

"You can't call her cockroach!"

"You see, that's why I'm calling her Risu, because I knew you'd throw a fit if I named her the other one. Besides, she seems to like it, so what's the big deal? At least I'm giving her a name."

"I gave her one, I called her kitten, and it's much better than Risu! It's like she just moved down the food chain! You just, you, you, you impossible- I give up!" he flopped down rather ungracefully next to Temari, mumbling about Risu and young punks, while the others just looked on.

"I am not a young punk, you old coot! I'm the second oldest person here! You're just a senile old man in need of an enema! Go to sleep, Risu."

"Yes sir, boss-man, roger-roger!"

"Hey, what happened to your majesty?"

"Oops, yes sir, Mr. Majesty, roger-roger!"

"Close enough, I suppose." He nestled down in the furs and blankets, pulling his Hinata close, and stroked her hair gently, trying to sooth her rattled nerves enough to get her to sleep. He carefully wrapped his wings around her, murmuring to her gently.

She didn't want to sleep, especially in his arms. That would make her even more helpless than what she already was. However, her body had different ideas, once again, and she slipped into slumber while he kept his silent vigil.

Okay, now that I think about it, back to the names. Sabako and Sabaku could be the exact same word pronounced differently in Japan, and the different accent was translated two ways into English. Languages are often pronounced differently, even in the same country, like the southern drawl and the northern accent in the Unites states, so why not other countries? In fact, different accents in Japan are mentioned in a variety of manga, so it really isn't as far-fetched as it seems. So, I guess there is a third explanation for the Sabako-Sabaku dispute, but it doesn't really solve the issue at all, since, again, both would be valid. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the little girl's new name.


	23. Chapter 23

Well, I have checked my reviews, and I want to scream thank you, but I have a cold, so my throat hurts, and I'm afraid I might get carted off to the mental institution or something, so I'll just type it. THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT AND ENCURAGEMENT, I COULDN'T HAVE DONE THIS WITHOUT YOU! Ahem, moving on. I got a really strange anonymous review for Silent Angel the other day. It said that it sucked, without giving a single reason why! Of course, I question the guy's judgment, as the review stated that it was from a guy. Since he reviewed on chapter thirty-two, I'm going to assume that he read the entire thing. My question is; if you didn't like the story, then why did you read the entire thing? And furthermore, I remind you of the golden rule in fan fiction; if you don't like it, don't read it! There's no need to leave an unpleasant review just because the story isn't to your taste. My last issue is that either this guy has no account or he doesn't want me to deliver a cutting remark in a PM. Needless to say, I don't really value his opinion. I accept anonymous reviews for now, and will continue to accept them unless I encounter a major problem. I don't view one guy being a jerk as a problem, so you can still leave me anonymous reviews. Okay, now then, on to notes about the actual story. Hinata is nineteen, Kankuro is twenty-one, Temari is twenty-two, and Risu is six. Hinata will be going from her "dead" self to her normal self for a while, mostly as a psychological defense. She momentarily returned to her normal self when she was trapped in the snow storm so she could try to escape and survive. I hope that clears things up a bit, oh yeah, and when Gaara fusses about mats in his wings, it when the fur gets tangled up or stiff due to moisture and dirt. His wings are bat-like, and bats do have a very fine coat of fur on their wings, and that is what I'm referring to when I say Hinata is surrounded by black velvet. Well, that, and Gaara is very vain, so naturally he fusses about them a lot. Okay, here's chapter twenty-three!

Chapter Twenty-three

Sweet Vengeance

Gaara wasn't happy. She had withdrawn inside herself again, out of his reach, again, and he didn't know what to do. So he bundled her up and tried to keep her warm while he prepared her medicine. Luckily for them, the snow storm had blown over, and it was, more or less, safe to travel. He sighed and poked the fire vengefully, sending ashes swirling about, and a few embers glowed slightly before winking out. He was well aware of Hinata's dead eyes following his movements. He growled softly, and poked his father in the head with the stick.

"Ow! You little brat, you know very well that I don't sleep! What the hell's wrong with you, poking your poor father in his poor head with a stick! You should respect your elders!" Temari woke up with a start, and Gaara poked his father in the sides.

"Get up, you lazy old bum, we've got to get moving. Stop griping and move your ass!" Kisame woke up as well, stretched and yawned. Zetsu huffed and grumbled, but woke up swiftly when Shukaku dumped a wing full of snow on his head.

"AIEEE, YOU FUCKER! I'M GOING TO SHOVE AN ICE-SICKLE UP YOUR ASS!"

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots! Get your smelly-ass up! You've got work to do!"

"You shit-licker, I hope your son shoves his foot up your ass!"

"Yeah, yeah, get up, turd-sucker!"

Temari looked at them in amazement. They sounded like two old men who didn't get along! She smirked slightly. Well, she wasn't about to be left out. She grabbed a handful of snow and slid it down her little brother's back.

"AHHH! YOU BITCH!"

"Shut up and deal with it, you lazy good for nothin' bum!"

"You didn't need to put ice down my back, you psycho!"

"Yeah I did, you were sleeping through a demon fight! Now stop being such a candy-ass and get up."

"Bitch!"

"Pussy!"

"Whore!"

"Cock-sucker!"

"Now, now, little one, there's no need to use such language!"

"Yeah! Listen to your boyfriend, you crazy girl!"

"Mother fucker! I'm going to shove your dick right up your shit-hole you ass licker!" she lunged at him, but Shukaku managed to snag her before she did permanent damage. He could hardly believe the language that spilled out of his little princess's mouth! Of course, Kankuro didn't know when to stop.

"Sheesh you're cranky, are you on your period or something?"

"I'll show you cranky, you come-guzzler!" she lunged against Shukaku's arms. Gaara was aloof, simply packing his and his little one's bags, but deep down very pleased to have caused so much mayhem. Risu yawned and stretched, then looked at Zetsu expectantly.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Bat wings."

"Ew, gross!"

"Not really, they taste like chicken." Shukaku whirled around.

"You won't be saying that after I get through with you, you posy-assed weed!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, whatever, loser!"

"Snip, snip, goes the posy!"

"You flying rat! I'll show you snip-"

"And then you'll be pushing up posies, along with your cousin Daisy and auntie Marigold."

"You fucker, I'll shove your dick in a rat-trap!"

"Then I'll come along and take a weed-whacker to your grave, and then water it tenderly with plenty of weed-killer!"

"I'll get all of your flying family and sell them all to witches, who will make bat-winged soup, and then I'll settle down for a tasty bowl and laugh as some of the wings twitch reflexively in my bowl, you jerk!" Shukaku shrieked indignantly and launched himself at the flower master and yanked his pants down. Temari took this opportunity to shove her little brother's face in Zetsu's ass, encouraged by Naruto and Kyuubi.

"Yeah, that's right, take a big whiff you jerk!" Zetsu gasped at the unexpected sensation and farted on Kankuro, the peony shivering slightly.

"Hey, this doesn't smell too bad, Temari, it kinda smells like the girls you used to work with."

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, princess, he's not. The old weed's gas smells like flowers. It's a little odd."

"A little?!"

"Well, yes, considering no one else seems to do that. I find it to be a little disturbing as well," he looked at her, bemused.

"Oh that's just great, I'm stuck with a blood-crazed sadist, a pedophile, two morons, a brat, a mute little girl, a mutant fish, a guy with a flower on his ass, and a crazy old man. This just gets better and better."

"A crazy old man? What's that supposed to mean? You seem stressed, princess, and there's really no reason for it, I-"

"You call me princess one more time and I'll castrate you!" he backed up a step, but then common sense made him stand his ground.

"That is highly unlikely, little girl, as I am much stronger than you." He looked a little smug. She narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Oh yeah? Prove it."

"I'd rather not, it would stress you out. Can't you just humor me and my pet names? You didn't seem to mind it in your previous life."

"What are you, chicken? Scared that I'd kick your ass?" Shukaku inhaled sharply. He'd rather not distress her, but it was inherently unwise for her to go around with illusions about her strength. If she were to cross his son, there was no telling what would happen to her, even if he was fond of his father. It was best to take care of this problem here and now. Like lightning, he lunged forward and pinned her to the floor. He held her hands above her head and straddled her waist. Her eyes widened in fear.

"If I were another demon, you would be in quite the predicament, no?" His left hand kept its grip on her wrists while his right moved down to her neck. A single sharp claw tapped delicately on her pulse.

"It is inherently unwise to challenge demons, my dear, you never know what they might do, especially my son. While he might not kill you, there are things far worse than death, and you don't want that. I don't want to lose you again, my little one, so please, don't court danger when you can avoid it, yes?" he smoothly pulled away, and extended a hand to help her up. She slapped it away.

"I don't need your help! Besides, I let you win!" this caused him to chuckle slightly.

"Si temeraka, no ten se me a prese."

"What was that? Why don't you say it in a language I can understand?"

"You mean you don't speak Trada? But it's been spoken in these parts for thousands of years! It's a lovely language, you know, I'm very fond of it."

"Was spoken, father."

"What do you mean? I know damn well that it's used in these parts-"

"It was, until about four or five hundred years ago. The people from Konoha took this land from the natives and slaughtered them. Since no one else bothered to document the language or teach it in any classes, it died out. There is no living mortal who still knows it."

"That's not fair! I liked that language! And I'm going to use it!"

"Go ahead, no one's stopping you, you old coot. I still find myself using languages that have been dead for thousands of years. Just don't expect her to understand it, that's all." He hefted his pack and took hold of on of the wagons. He then began to call upon his feral demon for strength. His eyes blackened and his teeth sharpened. His wings also lengthened and he slid the wagon across his back. He then walked to the side of the cliff and glided to the road over a mile away. It was tricky, since if he flapped his wings the wagon would lurch to one side and send him spiraling out of control. But he managed. After setting it down he returned for the other two, passing by the others at they led the two horses and the mule down the slopes. His Hinata was lagging behind, shivering miserably. He frowned, scooped her up, and deposited her on Kisame's back.

"Keep an eye on her." A single flap sent him back up and he entered the cave again, seized another wagon, and glided back the way he came. After depositing the third wagon he retrieved Hinata and flew back to the wagons to stand guard. He unpacked his furs and hers as well, and made as comfortable a bed he could in the wagon that wasn't filled to the brim. He would attach this one to the mule, since it had proven to be a calm and reliable beast of burden, and the horses hadn't been observed enough to make a good judgment, especially since one was a stallion, and would undoubtedly go wild if he passed by a mare in heat. The other was a young mare who was a little skittish.

He held his bride and tried to get her to come out of her shell, but her eyes remained lifeless and dull, and she still didn't seem aware of his presence. He sighed and continued to cradle her. She was so soft and warm, and so tiny too. He wondered what her voice sounded like, and wished that she wasn't so frightened of him. He stroked her back gently, knowing that her body was extremely sensitive due to her illness.

Shukaku wanted to beat his son right now. He hated the mule, he really did, mostly because it had just lifted its tail and released copious amounts of fecal material right where he was walking, without even bothering to give him a warning. He had actually stepped in some, and it was stuck to his boot. Of course, Zetsu was laughing. He scowled and tried to wipe said fecal material on the bastard's pants, but Zetsu was fast for an old coot and had managed to dodge his assault. The mule snorted and continued to plod along, unconcerned with everyone else. It had never really cared about any of their antics, really, and had been sold to them early on by a farmer in exchange for a bunch of deer meat, three deer hides and a repaired fence. The farmer had had three other mules, two donkeys and five horses. Gaara could've gone for a horse if he wanted, but he had refused to give up the mule, and had even given the farmer some of their medical herbs on top of what he paid for it, which was unusual. Gaara wasn't known for his generosity, even when he was traveling in disguise.

However, it was a moot point, since they were stuck with the damn mule anyway. Shukaku glared at him in irritation. The mule plodded heedlessly forward, unconcerned with the former emperor, or his ire. Shukaku felt insulted.

"You keep it up, you dumb ass, and you'll be dog food for the royal wolves," he snarled at it angrily. Zetsu smirked.

"Technically, it's only half an ass."

"What was that, flower-child?"

"Well, a mule is a cross between a horse and a donkey, and a donkey is an ass or a jackass, depending on where you're from. Since this is a mule, he's only half an ass on his daddy's side. Must be your brother, since you only do half-assed work in the best of circumstances, jackass!"

"I'll show you half-assed work when I take that stick and shove it half-way up your ass, posy-butt!"

"Now, now, no need to get temperamental. I'm just stating the facts."

"You manure-eating horseradish, I'll stick your ass in a bee-hive! No wait, you'll probably enjoy that, since you pay the bees to pollinate you all the time!"

"Now hold on just one minute, I'll have you know that bees are respectable and hard-working ladies that deserve your respect-"

"My point exactly, they're all working girls."

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"And they follow a queen bee, aka a madam. You don't seriously expect me to believe you know nothing about this, do you?"

"What? Are you saying that the bees are hookers? What the hell is with you, you freak?!"

"Who are you calling a freak?! _You're _the one who pays them to service you!"

"You son of a bat whore, I'll pay them to sting you right in your ass!"

"Ah, so you admit it, you do pay them for your sick twisted sexual schemes!"

"You bat jack-off, I'll make you eat it!" he lunged at him, but Shukaku flapped his wings and proceeded to hover just out of Zetsu's reach, taunting him cheerfully. Zetsu, in a fit of rage, tugged off a boot and hurled it at him. Shukaku managed to dodge, but stole the boot, forcing Zetsu to walk the rest of the way missing a boot.

Gaara was greeted by an unusual sight when the others finally caught up to him. His father was flying in zigzags and periodically dive-bombing the group, dangling a boot in one claw, taunting-Zetsu?! What the hell was going on? He sighed and shook his head.

"Idiots," he grumbled, then turned his gaze to Hinata, "you stay here, my pet." He tucked the blankets around her and kissed her forehead. Her dead expression didn't alter. He slid down gracefully from the wagon and strode smoothly to the group. He took the mule and scratched his forehead lightly before taking it back to the wagon with his most precious cargo. He hitched it up, and began to maneuver it into position. The mule would be traveling in the back, to ensure Hinata the smoothest ride possible. The other two horses were hitched to their wagons, and the journey home began in earnest.

It had been over three weeks of traveling, and Hinata was tired of the wilderness and the road. She never thought that she could actually miss the desert, but she did. She shivered miserably in the cart. The mule plodded along, seemingly unstoppable. She'd never seen anything quite like him. Even in the most extreme circumstances, he always kept going. While the other horses had been skittish of their demon handlers at first, he had never been bothered or concerned. The howls of wolves didn't bother him, and his pace never faltered. He had yet to stumble or kick. He was so dependable and good natured; she wondered what was going to become of him. She hoped that Gaara wouldn't kill him, but she wouldn't put it past him.

She didn't trust him, or his so-called change of heart. He had to be up to something, she just didn't know what. What did he want with her? Did he think that he could deceive her? Why was he toying with her like this?

The subject of her musings was sitting in a tree. He had actually rigged up a strange sleeping cocoon in the tree, where she was placed, willing or not, in every night. According to him the ground was too muddy, and the tree was better. He wormed his way in the cocoon as well, and kept her warm, but as far as she was concerned, she'd rather be cold. At least then she could feel safer from that sadistic nightmare.

He ruffled his wings slightly, on edge. He had been tense for the past few days now. It was unnerving, and had left him extremely short-tempered and unpredictable. Earlier today he had dislocated Naruto's shoulder when he had approached him from behind. The attack had been so sudden that no one had reacted for a few moments. Shukaku had cast a healing spell over his arm, and she wondered why he had never done so for her when she needed it. She coughed suddenly, her tiny frame shuddering. Gaara's eyes swept over her once, then flicked back to whatever he was gazing at in the distance. The full moon framed his figure, the light glistening off of his blood red hair.

In his twisted way, he was beautiful. She had never seen such a beautiful creature before him, so elegant and graceful. Yet, he was so horrible, so savage, and so evil. He deliberately tortured his prey, and killed on a whim. His own subjects were terrified of him, let alone his enemies. She had heard the whispering in the halls of the palace, where the serving staff had murmured about how he slaughtered thousands to secure the throne, including his own species. How could someone so horrible be so beautiful?

He slid down smoothly from his perch and began to stride away. He was always so graceful, so elegant in every movement, and she felt clumsy in comparison. He never tripped, never stumbled, and always moved with the utmost confidence and poise. He was death incarnate and he knew it.

She wondered where he was going. Did it have something to do with why he was on edge? What was he up to? She wanted to find out. It would be a chore to follow him unobserved, and she wouldn't normally attempt such a hazardous undertaking. Perhaps it was her fever making it seem like such a good idea. She shivered delicately, wrapped her cloak tighter around her, and began to creep away from the group.

It had been thousands of millennia since he had been here, and it looked nothing like the way he remembered it, but he knew this was the place. It was the place that was tainted, that was brimming with suffering and hatred. It was where he had been saved by his father. Yet, he had always felt unsatisfied by the turn of events. They hadn't suffered enough, not nearly enough. He could feel them here, their spirits hadn't moved on. Good, he had plans for them. He heard a rustle, and he reacted without thinking.

She had lost sight of him, and hadn't known where he was until she was on top of him. He lashed out with a claw, striking her in her chest. Her right lung was impaled from fragments of her ribcage, and she slammed into a tree. She gave a gurgled cry as she slumped to the ground.

He got that bastard, the one who had tormented him with the knowledge that he had killed his mother, the one with the teal eyes, he had him, no, wait, that wasn't right. He was still dead. Then who had-no. Oh no. It couldn't be her.

"Little one?" he called out softly to the crumpled figure. It didn't move. He moved in cautiously, not wanting to startle her. It was her, he knew her scent. She was so still. He bolted to her side, and carefully brushed the hair from her face. She looked at him with hurt eyes, accusing eyes. He began to remove the blankets and carefully cut through her clothing with his claws. Her life was ebbing away, but if he acted quickly, she would be okay.

"Shhh, you're going to be okay, it's going to be alright, hold on, Hinata." She looked at with pain-filled eyes, but he couldn't worry about that, not now, not yet. He placed his claws on her chest as gently as he could, but she gave a choked cry anyways. He began to chant softly, summoning the magic to him. He had to be focused and careful, his control was still shaky from the empathy spell, and the other two were not happy right now. He continued to chant, ignoring the buzzing of their voices.

**Fool! You struck the wrong one! Stupid-**

_You killed her! She's gonna die, she's gonna die-_

Enough, I need to focus if I'm going to be able to save her. Be silent, both of you.

**Murderer, she's an innocent-**

_There's so much blood, she's hurting! You gotta fix it! Fix it fix it fix it fix it-_

She's not dead yet, now shut up and let me heal her!

They continued to babble as a blue light began to glow softly around his hands. It formed a mist, moving slowly up her body and engulfing her before seeping into her skin. When it faded, her ribs were healed, as was her lungs, but she ached and was still sick and feverish. She was also exhausted. She struggled to stand and gather her clothes around her.

"Easy, child, easy, not so fast, that was a lot of magic for one so ill. Shh, come here." He pulled her close, not wanting to leave her feeling so exposed and vulnerable. Of course, what he wanted to achieve wasn't necessarily what actually came to fruition. She was so terrified and her heart was beating so fast that he was surprised that she didn't have a heart attack. Now what? Should he put her down? She could freeze to death, but he was going to have to put her down so he could handle his problem. Yet, she was so small, and she was shivering so badly. Why did she follow him in the first place? She was weeping now, and he tried to stroke her back to comfort her. What the hell had he been thinking? They were dead, for now, and she certainly didn't resemble either of them in the slightest.

Rubbing her back wasn't working, and he was running out of ideas. Perhaps he should just let her be, give her a bit of space. He gently set her down at the base of the tree and carefully wrapped her torn clothing around her, cocooning her as best he could. He then draped his cloak over her.

"Stay here, my little one, don't enter the clearing, it's tainted." He murmured before he strode to the middle of it. The clearing was so cold, so full of malevolence; it was pulsing and seething with it. The miserable little hut was gone, buried under tons of rock and mud from thousands of years of landslides and erosion. The clearing had been a forest at one time; then a tornado swept through it. After it grew back, wildfires had swept through and incinerated the place. For thousands of years the pattern had been repeated, and it was currently being reforested, from the looks of some of the smaller saplings. However, the deep snow prevented any more from being seen. It didn't matter; his hatred of this place was a deep and festering wound.

He could hear the echoes, and he walked in what would've been the center of the hut. There would've been the fireplace, where they had boiled the water and heated the metal for his torture. A few feet away was where the rickety wooden table was, with its array of blunt knives that had pierced his chest and cut his limbs. On that wall the club and the belts hung, taken down daily for his beatings. So much pain is such a small dwelling.

He was not the helpless one anymore, though. He had grown strong, powerful, and he had honed his killer instincts over the thousands of years. He knew their weaknesses, and how to exploit them. He could overpower them without even trying, and they had never been able to do that with him.

He could hear them, their whispers. A misty form began to rise up in front of him. As he looked on it began to form a translucent figure. He had to lower his gaze to meet that of the blond glaring furiously at him. A hole gaped in his throat.

"Yashamaru, long time no see. Still hanging about? How pathetic."

_"Monster, you won't be so smug after I'm through with you!"_

"Not likely, you're dead, remember? I'm not some pathetic rodent like you, to die so easily. You can't possibly think you can do anything serious, _Uncle!_" he spat at him contemptuously. The spirit expanded in rage, shrieking and howling. The wind picked up and the temperature plummeted. Another spirit joined him. Gaara's eyes narrowed in recognition.

"You too? Well, isn't this the quintessential family reunion!" he drawled sarcastically. The two spirits shrieked and howled angrily, raging against their fate. Well, maybe he could do something about that.

She had never seen anything like it. She had never _felt _anything like it. It was so evil, pure evil. Had he-had he been left in the care of those _things? _They weren't people, they never were people; they were too evil, too sick, too twisted. She could feel it, their aura, for a lack of a better term. No wonder Gaara was the way he was, if he had been at the mercy of those things. It was only because he was a demon that he had survived. What had he gone through, what had they done to him? Shuddering in revulsion, she looked away. She didn't want to look at such vie things anymore, she could feel it in the ground, it was so saturated in pain, rage and anguish. Such suffering, it made her gag.

_"Well, well, look Yashamaru, he has one too. A little demon whore, just like your sister. We should get rid of her now, before they start breeding."_

_"Agreed."_

"Not so fast, you pathetic wretches! I'm not through with you yet!" he swiftly began to chant, weaving the magic, bending it to his will. The figures began to solidify, and the wind began to die down. He looked at them disdainfully; they were so short and ridiculous, and filthy too. They suddenly plummeted to the ground, shivering in the cold and looking about in confusion.

"Well, you were so upset about being dead, so I decided to help you out in that aspect. You won't be able to remember anything from the time that you have been dead, but that's not really a concern, now is it?" he purred at them. He watched them a while longer, then began to chant anew. They began to shrink, and they squealed in terror. Yashamaru began to dart across the glade, stumbling and burrowing through the snow. Gaara snatched up the other tormentor, now the size of a mouse. He conjured an empty glass jar and stuffed him inside before shoving a cork in it.

Yashamaru was ten feet from the girl now, and Hinata shuddered in revulsion at him. As he approached she kicked snow on him, momentarily burying the mouse-sized being. She looked on in horror when the little mound began to move, then he crawled out. Yelling a shrill curse at her, he lunged forward again.

_"I'll kill you, you slut!" _

"Now, now, don't insult my little mate, Yashamaru." The struggling figure was plucked up in Gaara's claws, where he examined him like a bug before shoving him in the same jar as his companion. He then moved over to Hinata. He gently gathered her into his arms, and wrapped his cloak around her tighter. He cradled her in his arms as he strode back to camp, murmuring to her softly.

He had done it, he had faced them alone, and he wasn't afraid of them. Not anymore. He gave the jar a shake, listening to their squeaky protests and curses. He shoved the jar in a bag on the smaller wagon that Hinata rode in during the day. He then returned to the cocoon of blankets in the tree, where he had Hinata bundled up. He had no illusions; he was in deep shit with her right now. Move one step forward, jump three back, move one more step forward, it was a nasty cycle that he needed to break. But still, he was feeling pretty good as he wormed his way in and cuddled her close. Once they returned to the palace, he could begin to enact his revenge on his tormentors. He licked his lips and began to purr softly. Vengeance would be so sweet.

Okay, that little bit with the foreign language, it's just something I made up, so it isn't meant to resemble anything that we have here. I was playing off how so many Native American tribe were slaughtered by the Europeans and later the Americans and how we can consider many of their languages "dead." Some of the most notable are the civilizations slaughtered by the Spanish Conquistadores, the Aztecs and the Incans. If nothing else, it could make for a good social studies project for you young ones who snuck into the M section of . However, you have to do the research on your own. So, please read and review the latest installment of Demon Dance!


	24. Chapter 24

Yeah, I know it has been forever and a day since I've been able to update, because my step-dad hogs the computer constantly, and when my mom gets home, she's on it for the rest of the night. The last chapter I forgot the title until when I printed it off. I fixed it on my document, and re-submitted it on the sight, just because it bugged me to no end. I have this story listed as horror for a reason, everyone, and that's about to become apparent. There's going to be a very graphic torture scene coming up. I also figured that his relationship with Hinata earlier in the story could also be classified as horrific. After all, what's more terrifying than knowing that there was this being intent on torturing and killing you, and there really was nowhere to run or hide, no one would or even could protect you from it, and you couldn't fight it off? The abusive past that Gaara has is also pretty horrifying too, at least in my opinion. Well, anyway, I think I've rambled long enough, so, enjoy.

Chapter Twenty-four

Playing Games

Shukaku couldn't figure out his son, no matter how hard he tried. Yes, it was early yet, and he understood some of the boy's responses, but not the one he was currently getting. What was more, the little one was proving incredibly difficult to work with, or in this case, catch. He was fast, nimble, surprisingly strong, defiant, and not above using his claws and fangs to get away. He was currently peering down at him from the top shelf of a rather tall library shelf, and hissing at him.

"Come down from there, Gaara! You're filthy, and you need to get cleaned up! You will take your bath now, son!"

"No!"

"I mean it, and I'm going to count to three, and if you're not down here by then, I will drag you down from there, do you here me?! One!"

"No! You're a liar! I'm not coming down!"

"I am not a liar, now get down here! Two!"

"Yes you are! You said that I was safe, and that I could have all the food I want! Liar!"

"Listen here, little boy, I am your father and the emperor of these lands, and I will not tolerate such behavior from my own son! Three!" He gave a flap of his wings, but the cunning Gaara was already one step ahead of him, and nimbly shot down underneath him, and disappeared into the shadows, again. Shukaku roared in frustration.

Gaara bolted down a hallway, and ran into an old woman. Knocked back a step, he paused to regard this newcomer.

"You must be Gaara, the little princeling, I am Chiyo, or Granny Chiyo, whichever you prefer. I'm as old as your father, but not as strong as other demons. I guess you could say that I am the chief tutor and nanny around the palace."

"Why is it that you wear that form? Why do you not appear like the others?"

"You mean young? Hehe, you are a bold one, aren't you? Well, I wear this form because it keeps the males away, for the most part. Some of the older ones do acquire strange tastes in companionship, though. Now tell me, why don't you want to take a bath?"

"That's none of your business!" Chiyo watched him keenly for a moment, then smiled at him.

"Human baths and demon baths are very different, Your Highness. Ours are much more pleasant, I assure you." Gaara looked at her doubtfully, but was then snatched up by his father. He yowled indignantly, and began to bite and scratch, twisting and writhing in his attempts to escape. Shukaku cursed bitterly.

"My Lord Shukaku, I think you may be going about this the wrong way."

"Silence, Chiyo, I know how to care for my son!" he hissed as Gaara's fangs found his wing, chomping down painfully at the "elbow." The escaped efforts became even more frenzied when he entered the large bathing room, and reached a point of insanity when he attempted to lower the bundle in the water. Gaara tore through the cloak that his father had draped around him, and almost slipped out of the room had his father not slammed the door shut.

Shukaku had left the rags that he had found his son in at the vile little hut, and had sent the servants to find more suitable clothing for him. Until then, he had wrapped his son in his cloak, which was now in a sad state. Several large holes gaped in it, and he let it fall to the ground, turning to regard his now naked son, who appeared to be trying to unlatch the window, since the door was blocked. He hissed at his father defiantly, little fangs gleaming in the light.

"Don't you hiss at me, youngling, now get over here!"

"No!" he tried to dodge around his father, and after several more minutes of chasing his son, Shukaku managed to pin the enraged child to the marble floor. He used one claw to grip the scruff of his neck and the other to grasp the ankles of his kicking feet. As a result, he was faced with those very sharp little claws and savage glares and hisses from the angry child, but at least he had a secure hold on him. However, those hisses turned into screams of terror as he approached the water.

Surprised, Shukaku's hold on the back of his neck loosened, and Gaara struggled free again, but was blocked and nudged by his father's wing. Grasped again, this time being cradled almost, his father dipped him into the steaming foamy water. He shrieked again, struggling violently and soaking his father, and everything else.

"Its okay, little Gaara, you're okay, see? It's not going to hurt you," he soothed his trembling son, stroking his back. He'd been a fool. It wasn't just defiance in his son; he had been terrified of the tub. He wondered what had happened to him to make him so frightened of the idea of taking a bath. He had stopped shrieking, but was still not exactly fit to be left alone. Re reached for a bar of soap, and wet a soft cloth before rubbing the bar and the cloth to work up a lather. He then began to carefully wash the feisty child, who, although not afraid anymore, wasn't to keen on forgiving his father anytime soon. At least he didn't try to bite or scratch him.

"There now, see? You're alright," he cooed at him softly, mentally cursing those who had harmed his precious child. Gaara had settled down, but was still in a bit of a tiff, evidently, he didn't like being told to do anything, which was going to be a problem. Well, he had seemed alright when he was with him earlier, until the word "bath" came out of his mouth, that is. Perhaps once he settled in his new life he would simmer down a bit.

It was perfectly natural for a demon child to be defiant and to pick fights. It was instinctive, the urge to dominate others, and was often more pronounced, or rather, more obvious, in the young, since they hadn't learned restraint. Yet Gaara's case was different. Once a demon had thoroughly beaten another in combat, the vanquished were usually meek for a while, at least in the young. His son hadn't acknowledged that his father was stronger than him or his authority until it had been proven to Gaara that he wasn't in any danger. Even now, he wasn't meek and mild at all, just seething and plotting.

"Tilt your head back, my son."

"Why? Do you wish to drown me? It won't work!"

"No, I wish to wash your hair, and it needs to be wet in order to work up a proper lather, now tilt your head back in my hand, you little lion cub."

"I am not a lion cub, you said so yourself. I am a blood drinker, not a cat."

"I know that, it's just a phrase, now tilt your head back."

"It's an unusual phrase then, what's it supposed to mean?"

"I'm remarking on your spirit, lions are known to be fierce fighters, now tilt your head back, or so help me I'll use one of the female soaps and make you smell like a sissy." That worked, and Gaara allowed his hair to be washed. A maid knocked politely at the door, and delivered the clothes before mopping up the lake of water on the floor. Then she curtsied and left.

"There now, I'll leave you to your own devices now. When you're done in here, dry of and put on those clothes. You can eat with me then, and I'll show you to my chambers, where you'll be staying for now. Have fun, Gaara," he picked up one of the towels and dried himself off as best he could, scooped up the remains of his cloak, and left. Gaara watched him keenly, but then began to examine the foam. It smelled of lavender, and he seethed inside. They had used lavender soap to make the foam, and he was in the foam now. He smelled like a sissy. Well, it wasn't all bad, he supposed, since the bar that his father had used smelled suitably masculine. In the future he would learn that the scent was sandalwood, but for now he knew that he liked it, and it was much more dignified than the lavender. He smelled like half a sissy, if such a thing was possible.

He took stock of hi surroundings. The bathroom was white marble, with gold accents, faucets, and other things. Glass jars of a variety of colors surrounded him, on shelves above the bath tub, each one labeled with strange words that he couldn't associate anything with. Magnolia, jasmine, nightflower, rose, lavender, cactus, and moonflower just named a few. The only reason he knew the lavender was because he had heard his father say something about putting it in the bathwater before he took off like a bat out of hell.

He took the jars down one by one and sniffed them tentatively. They were all sissy scents, but still pleasant, he supposed. Better than dirt and grime, and whatever else had been on him. Some of the jars were very far up, and he didn't want to risk breaking any of the other bottles by climbing on the shelves. Those had other strange names, such as eucalyptus, fir, winter pine, sandalwood, clove, cinnamon, and juniper. He growled irritably, he didn't like to have strange things like that dangled just out of his reach. He wanted to see them, to touch them, and to smell them. The burning need to know sensation raged in him, something called curiosity, and left him frustrated that those things were up so high above him. Finally, his frustration chased common sense right out of the window and he leaped high into the air, swiping at the black bottle with the gold stopper, which fell from the shelf.

Gaara crashed back in the tub, the bottle plunking in nearby. He scrambled after it, lifting it out of the water. Miraculously, the stopper had stayed in the bottle, leaving the contents unspoiled. Gold flowing script across the middle said "sandalwood," and the overall shape reminded him of an egg. A very big egg, one that filled both hands, but a shiny black egg nonetheless. He pulled the stopper out, and delicately sniffed the contents, having learned his lesson about sniffing strange things already. It smelled like the bar of soap, only concentrated and refined somehow. He swirled the bottle slightly, hearing a tell-tale sloshing sound inside. He wondered what it was, and pondered. Surely they wouldn't miss one little drop?

Of course not, and he teased a drop carefully out of the bottle. It wasn't hard, since it was almost full, but he only took a single drop. He examined it under the light. It had a golden color to it, and was oily. He was surprised to see it disappear in his skin when he rubbed it with his fingers. He liked the smooth sensation that it left behind, and he decided that he liked this scent best of all. He hopped out of the water, dried off, dressed, and then ran out of the door with his prize. He would ask his father if he could keep the bottle with the wonderful scent.

Gaara blinked lazily, and turned his attention back along the trail. He was scouting ahead along the snowy trail, and the others weren't far behind. He could see his Hinata sitting in the wagon, glaring at the pouch that he kept the bottle in. Evidently she wasn't keen on sharing the wagon with those two at all. He had already witnessed her nudging the bag out of the wagon with her foot on "accident," but his father had picked it up and tossed back it, not even checking the contents. That was probably a good thing, since that particular spell was forbidden, but still, if he wanted to keep his little secret a secret, he was going to have to stow the bag in one of the other wagons. He couldn't say that he blamed her, not really. She seemed to be able to sense the intentions and souls of others, at least among her fellow humans.

There was movement in the distance, and his eyes focused in that direction. He scanned the area carefully, and he caught the glint of something shiny, like a blade. He narrowed his eyes and stealthily took flight, smooth strokes of his wings easily propelling him to a height that made him appear like a bird of prey from below.

He circled the area where he had seen the glint. In the shrubbery and trees surrounding the road, he picked out twenty figures, armed with a wide variety of weapons, and random bits of armor. The variety and ill-repair of the equipment told him that they were robbers and thieves. Sell swords may have an odd assortment of gear too, but they generally kept their weapons clean and in good repair, since their lives and livelihoods depended on them. He curled his lip in a sneer of disdain. Lowly rodents like these didn't deserve to exist.

That and the fact that his group was heading up this way, and he knew what would happen if his party were all humans, or even if his precious Hinata decided to wander off. They would rape and kill her. He growled and narrowed his eyes, calculating the best form of attack. He would protect his little one, his Hinata. Besides, this would be fun. He circled once more, and then flew off.

A man dressed in black carelessly made his way up the trail, whistling an odd tune. Tall, projecting confidence, but apparently unarmed, the men couldn't make out his face due to the hooded cloak. No matter, it was just an unarmed man, easy prey for them. They jumped out of their hiding places and swiftly circled him, leering and laughing at him. The man paused, and glanced at them all.

"Well, well, lookie here, fellas, we got ourselves a stranger. You know you gotta pay a toll in order to use this here trail, right?" the filthy man in front of him grinned, revealing a few blackened teeth. As he stalked foreword the other men laughed and encouraged him to spill the stranger's guts. He stopped a few feet in front of the tall stranger, and drew a rusty dagger from his belt. The hooded stranger didn't appear to react.

But the man did. He suddenly screamed as a searing pain enveloped his wrist. He dropped the dagger, and saw five deep gashes in his forearm, revealing tendons, veins, and bone. Indeed, had the blood not welled up from the horrific wounds, he could have seen gouges in the bone as well. The hooded man smirked faintly.

Before the screaming man could even fall down, other deep cuts seemed to appear as if from nowhere on his chest, upper arms, and belly, spilling his intestines. His compatriots looked about in fear and confusion, the hooded man before them wasn't moving at all.

The cloaked man raised his right hand one last time, revealing inky claws that were surprisingly clean of blood. The creature had struck so fast that the blood from his would-be assailant hadn't even been able to cling to his claws. He swept his hood back, and large black wings appeared on his back. His mouth opened slightly, revealing long fangs and sharp teeth.

"You're not even worth feeding from, worm." The dark voice slid around his ears, but the words didn't register immediately. The loss of blood was proving too great, and the last thing he saw before the world went black, was the demon's claws reaching for his eyes.

Gaara gouged out the man's eyes, but found it to be dull. Terribly so, it was so much better when they were still alive and screaming. He liked struggling prey, and he liked to play. He kept the others immobilized by his aura, and casually strode over to the next one, another filthy man. In fact, all of them were filthy, lice-ridden fleabags, not suitable for feeding. But he could play, and there were so many toys to choose from. It was a treat; really, the only problem was being unable to sink his fangs in their flesh to feed. Oh well, there would be others to feed from later, he was sure of it. These rodents wouldn't risk being caught in a snowstorm in the middle of winter, so there must be a village or a town nearby. He could hunt more suitable prey there.

"Filthy creatures, the lot of you. Honestly, would it kill you to bathe once in a while?" he mocked them, before knocking the next victim to the frozen ground. He then planted a booted foot on his chest, and began to crush his lungs. Ever so slowly, he began to compress those lungs, making each successive breath shallower and shallower, and the heart pound franticly. Gaara chuckled softly, amused by the creature's feeble attempts to survive. Eventually, the man died from the pressure and the lack of oxygen, and Gaara moved on.

The next one he disemboweled, and he used the intestines to hang the man from a nearby tree. The man twitched and kicked for a few moments before hanging limp.

Another was also cut open, only this time only the flesh was peeled away, then discarded like a rag, leaving a skinless body to lay on the dirt. He would be alive for quite some time.

He slit open the chest cavity of another, and chuckled at the man's screams of agony and terror. He began to remove the man's internal organs, slowly and carefully of course. First came the intestines, then the kidneys, liver, stomach, and others until the abdomen was empty. Gaara displayed the organs one at a time for the man's benefit. Gaara then cracked open the ribcage, and carefully removed to bones before the heart. He held the still-beating organ in front of the man's eyes before he crushed it, reducing it to bloody pulp. He then licked a few of the bloody drops from his hand, stoking their panic into an inferno. For some reason, that single action was more terrifying than the slaughter of their companions.

He snatched another in his grasp, and pinned him to the ground with one booted foot. He then grasped the arms of his victim, and began to pull upwards ever so slowly. Audible pops were heard as the shoulders were wrenched from their sockets, and the man screamed in pain. Still, Gaara pulled on the arms, and watched as the wet sounds of tearing flesh, muscle, veins, and tendons led to twin crimson spurts. He dropped the arms and left the man to writhe on the ground, and then grow still. His pounding heart had betrayed him and had poured his lifeblood all over the slushy ground. The ground was beginning to become a blood soaked mud pit, much to Gaara's delight. It had been entirely too long since he had been able to play like this, and he missed it.

The next one was also pinned to the ground, and Gaara slowly reached down with a single claw, and faked a few jabs at his eyes. However, that swiftly grew boring, so he held the eye open with two claws from his left hand, and slowly advanced with a single claw from his right, straight at the pupil of the man's eye. Slowly he pierced it, chuckling at his high pitched screams, and he hooked it inside his eye, and began to work the eye out of its socked. He displayed his prize to the man, and shoved it in his screaming mouth. He then slashed him, ripping him open from the underside of his chin to his sternum, and moved on to the next.

The eighth one he ripped the jaw from, so violently that the skin and muscle from the neck came away with it. The man collapsed with a gurgling cry as Gaara moved on, considering victim number nine. Gaara strode over to him, tapping one claw on his temple.

"Now then, what to do with you. Shall I rip out your eyes too? Or perhaps I should tear out your heart? Oh, I know! I'll hang you from a tree, near your little friend!" Gaara cackled gleefully as his claws plunged into the man's belly, pulling out the intestines carefully. He didn't want any accidental cuts in them. He then bound the man's hands and ankles together with his own intestines, and tied them to a branch in another tree. Blood dripped freely as he struggled futilely, and Gaara moved on to number ten.

This one he impaled on a branch that he had wedged between two larger branches of another leafless tree. He impaled him through his back, beside the spinal column and out through his belly. Writhing man sank farther down the branch, but couldn't get free. His ten compatriots screamed and wept from the deaths of him and the others, but couldn't move an inch due to Gaara's aura.

"Playing with your food again, my son? Are you enjoying yourself?" Apparently his group had managed to catch up to him while he played. He turned to them, proud of his work and immensely pleased with himself. Zetsu had the little girl, Risu, wrapped in his cloak and she had buried her face in his chest. Temari and Kankuro wore expressions of shock and horror, as did Hinata, who had even forgotten her unwelcome guests, however temporarily. Gaara saw that her wagon had come to rest beside one of the paralyzed humans, and he strode over to her. Once there, he tore out the human's throat, causing blood to spray everywhere, and several drops landed on her cheek.

As she sat, immobile, and shivering from fear and horror, he leaned over the side of her wagon, bringing his face close to hers. He flicked his tongue out lightly against her creamy skin and cleansed her of the blood. She shivered and cringed at the sensation.

Pulling away reluctantly, he snatched up the bag that she was having issues with. Deliberately tossing it in the air a few times, giving the bottle and its occupants a good shake, he put it in his cloak.

"There should be a town up ahead, go and find us and inn, a good one, mind you, and get everyone settled in. I'll be along shortly, after I'm done playing. Go on now, and keep a low profile, I don't want us to be chased out this time. Tomorrow morning we'll get back on the road." They nodded their ascent, and continued on, Shukaku chuckling and shaking his head at his playful son.

Gaara turned to the remaining nine, a cruel smile touching his lips. It had been too long since he had been able to play like this, and he had missed his games ever so much.

Mmm, I love a nice torture chapter, don't you? Read and review. Oh yeah, about the necklace, the next chapter will answer that particular question. I didn't want to just randomly throw in the scene, and I kept forgetting to answer it in my next author note, so, yeah, sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter in all of its bloody glory.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello again, and welcome to another exciting chapter of Demon Dance! As I'm looking at my chapter numbers and pages, it has occurred to me that this story will probably be significantly longer than Silent Angel is. Since Silent Angel filled up a one-inch binder nearly to the brim, I will probably have to get a bigger binder for it. I'm not sure whether I should be exacerbated or amused at myself and my busy fingers that can't seem to leave well-enough alone. Oh well, I hope you guys don't mind. Just for the record, Silent Angel had thirty-two chapters, and I would put the average length at about six or seven pages. There were a few shorter ones and some longer ones, namely the last chapter, but most were around that area. Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm developing a new story, and it will be called Your Shadow. It's another Gaara/Hinata fic., but it won't be out until I get one of these others done. I seem to be hell-bent on single-handedly increasing this particular couple's amount of fics. I can't help it; I just really like this couple. Okay, onwards to chapter twenty-five!

Chapter Twenty-five

Sinister Guardian

She felt the cold metal chain against her throat, and fingered it lightly as she stared worriedly at her soup. The inn was nice, albeit a bit rustic, and it was warm, for the most part. The food was plain but good and the beverages were free of any nasty creatures that might have fallen in. The wooden floor was worn, but clean, as were the tables. The dishes were clean, and the barmaids were attentive to their patrons, but not overly nosey, and the innkeeper was a friendly fellow who told the girls to mind their manners and their own business when it came to strangers. The innkeeper had recognized Kisame, even if he had been in disguise, and promised to keep their little secret a secret. Money was money, no matter where or whom it came from and at this time of year the customers were too few to go and be picky about them.

She was scared to death, really. He had never done that too her before, and coupled with his "games" she was a nervous wreck. Okay, so it was pretty obvious that they were a gang of thugs that would've attacked them or sold them out to the townspeople, but still, to toy with them like that…she shuddered violently, and felt no inclination to eat her soup.

The necklace also threw her off. Why on earth had he given it to her? Yes, it was very pretty, and yes, she did like it, but why? Why was he suddenly being so, dare she say it, nice to her? What was his game this time? He hated her.

Perhaps it had something to do with her being his Chosen, whatever that was. She would have to ask one of the others, sooner rather than later, when he wasn't around.

Shukaku was out of the question. Not only had he seemingly forgotten that she even existed, she had seen a lot of a different side of him this trip that she didn't really like. She knew that no one was perfect, but really, he wasn't fazed at all when they came across Gaara about two hours ago, with all of those men…she shuddered again. Not only that, but he had left her all alone when Gaara had gone crazy back in Tanzaku. She wished that she had never taken that turn in the woods so long ago, the turn that had led her to them in the first place. If she hadn't, she could've hidden from her father, sneaked back into the house to gather some necessities, and then ran off to another place to start a new life. She could make a living by knitting, weaving, sewing, cooking, or gardening. Perhaps she'd have a place of her own on the outskirts of some small town or village.

But she had taken that turn, she had run into Gaara, and he had taken her back to his hellhole he called home. There she had endured months of torment, both physical and psychological. Yet, all of a sudden he had begun to act differently towards her. Why? She fingered the necklace again. She hadn't been able to make herself take it off, mostly because she was afraid of offending him. She had seen his temper, and what he could do in a fit of rage, and had been on the receiving end on more than one occasion, and she had no desire to awaken that monstrous thing. Besides, lately Kyuubi had been prodding that beast, and had been smacked down a few times as a result.

Kyuubi was busy stuffing himself silly with the beef roast and potatoes, along with several tankards of ale. His son sat next to him, doing the same. Zetsu and Shukaku ate at a more manageable pace, busy with a game of checkers that they had whittled out of wood on the trail. Two different colors of wood made up the small board and pieces. Shukaku was sipping some sort of tea, and Zetsu was nursing a pint of water. The barmaid had had to ask him twice about the water, just to make sure she had it right. Kisame was also chowing down on the beef and potatoes, and was using a piece of bread to sop up the gravy. He was sitting next to her, having taken up the role of bodyguard while his lord was away. He liked the girl, really, she was just so easy to like that he had taken to her very swiftly, on their first meeting practically, and being her bodyguard was a chore that he enjoyed.

"You should eat your soup, little missy, you need your strength to fight off your illness. It's good, I've been in these parts before, at this same inn, actually. They've got good food here. C'mon, just a few bites, or Lord Gaara'll have my head." She looked at him anxiously, and took a few small bites, but then put the spoon down. She just couldn't get those images out of her head.

The door slammed open, startling them all, and a foreboding silhouette stood against the dark sky. One step foreword revealed it to be Gaara, looking content. Apparently he had enjoyed his game immensely. He strode over to them, pausing behind Hinata.

"Has she eaten?"

"A few sips of the broth is all, milord. She doesn't seem to have much of an appetite, maybe her belly's upset."

"Perhaps," he murmured softly as he lid down on her other side. He pulled her into his lap, and scooped a bit of the broth in it before bringing it to her mouth. She shied away from it.

"Come now, Hinata, humor me. You need to eat little one; your body can't get better without proper nutrition. Eat, Hinata."

"He's right you know, little girl. Your body can't get rid of that nasty bug in you without good food. What'll it be, sir? The special tonight is the roasted beef and potatoes, with gravy and bread. We've got ale and water, along with several different kinds of tea if you want. We also have that chicken and dumpling soup, pork over bread with a side of sweet potatoes, and a beef and vegetable stew." The barmaid stated as she set down a tankard of ale in front of Kyuubi.

"The special is fine, with tea, if you will. Also, a mug of hot water for her medicinal tea, miss."

"Comin' right up, sir." She bustled off, and returned a few minutes later with the food.

"Okay then, dessert tonight is a bread pudding, and tomorrow's breakfast is eggs, potatoes, bacon, or oatmeal with sweet cream and honey, with juice, milk, coffee and tea. If you folks need anything else, you just give a holler and we'll take care of it, alright?" Gaara nodded, and she went off to clear some of the tables.

Shukaku and Zetsu were deeply involved with their game. Shukaku moved a piece to his opponent's side.

"King me, bitch."

"You bat-licker." He grumbled as he made his move, jumping one of Shukaku's pieces. Shukaku retorted by jumping three of Zetsu's pieces, and smirked triumphantly.

"King me again, bitch."

"Jackass." Kankuro snorted, and Temari bit back a laugh. Kankuro had explained to Shukaku that although Temari did have a bit of a potty mouth, she usually wasn't that bad unless she was extremely worried about him or someone else. After a few days on the trail she had simmered down a bit, although she still cursed her brother regularly for getting his ass kidnapped in the first place. Kankuro insisted that it wasn't his fault and that he had just been returning to work from escorting one of their fellow workers homes when he had been snatched up. Temari didn't buy it, and told him it was because he couldn't keep his pants zipped and that was what had made him late, which caused him to cross paths with the evil emperor of doom in the first place. Kankuro said that he didn't sleep with the girl, and that had nothing to do with his kidnapping, but Temari didn't buy it. Shukaku thought it prudent to withhold his son's history with women, since it would only add fuel to the fire.

In fact, it would probably be best to stay out of that fight completely. He was unfamiliar with this aggressive girl. Yes, her soul was the same as his precious Karura, but she had no memories of her past life, and he wasn't sure how to handle this feisty girl. She had stayed away from him for a while after he had forced her to recognize his superior strength, and this was the first time she had actually sat next to him of her own accord. It was nice, and he didn't want to spoil it.

"Hah! King me, guano sucker!"

"Fine, you've been kinged, but now my king has taken out three more of your checkers."

"You douchebag, take that! I killed one of yours!"

"Numb nuts, I just killed your only king."

"No! You jerk!"

"And now, your final three pieces have been jumped, loser." Shukaku reclined a bit in his seat, basking in the warm glow of victory. Risu giggled as she slurped up the remains of her soup, and Temari snorted in her ale. Zetsu snatched up the pieces again and reset the game board.

"Let's go again, 'cuz that was just a fluke, and you know it!"

"It's your funeral, pot head." The game began in earnest once more, with the customary muffled swear words and insults.

Gaara continued to coax his Hinata to at least drink the broth, but she wasn't too keen on it, and it swiftly became apparent that she was eating more out of fear than any real hunger. He sighed softly, not liking this turn of events, but at least she was eating a bit. She had half the bowl down when she stopped. He tried to coax another bite, but she shook her head, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes, pleading and begging silently.

"No more? Very well, little one, no more soup for now, but you have to drink your tea before you go to sleep," he murmured as he pulled her into a hug, and then set her down. She darted off for her room, off to sleep presumably, or at least a bath. Gaara bit back a sigh as he began to eat his own meal. It was good, not the best he's ever had, but he has been living for seventy thousand years and was bound to have had better. Still, this was good, especially considering the sludge served at that rundown place in Tanzaku. He had refused to eat there, after scenting that refuse. He ate slowly, taking his time, giving his mate time to settle down. With any luck she'll be asleep by the time he got up there. He checked her mug, to assure himself that her tea was gone. No, it wasn't, and sure enough she scurried back down, and proceeded to sip from it. He chuckled softly, such a silly thing, always forgetting to take her medicine…he caressed her cheek gently, and she flinched, finished her tea, and darted back upstairs. He shook his head and resumed eating.

Hinata had washed off the dirt from the trail, and was now dry and burrowed as deeply in the blankets as she could get. She fingered the necklace and wondered, not for the first time, if Gaara had put a curse on it or something. If she tried to take it off, would it grow teeth and chew through her neck, or shrink and strangle her? Or any number of other nasty sorts of things that she was sure he could come up with? Did she really want to find out? She sighed wearily and sank into sleep. Her slumber was so deep that she didn't even stir when Gaara entered the room and caressed her cheek.

However, the peace and quiet didn't last long, since Naruto, so drunk that it was a wonder that he could even stand, started singing loudly in the hallway. Gaara hissed softly, and glanced over to see Hinata stirring slightly. He growled softly and went to shut the fox up.

"And dat wittle dirty birdie shniffed my pantaloonsh, and poked my balloonsh, and they pooped in the air, and, wait, nononono, no, datsh not right, wait a shecond, they popped in the air, yeah, thash better, and she picked at my pricker, and made me cryyyyyy whyyyyy oh whyyyyyyyyy did you hurt me sho, little birdie?! *Hic* and at the doctorsh, I met a little she mermaid, who unpricked my pricker, and made me-oh, hello Word Gaara, no wait, er Mord Maara, no, thatsh not it, Lord Laara? No no, itsh Gord Gaara! Whatsh up, besides my dingling?"

"Shut up, you'll wake my Hinata, and show some respect, or I'll have you neutered!" he hissed at him angrily.

"Ishn't that a, uh, um when you stick a rod up shomeone'sh ash?"

"No, it's when I tear off your balls and feed them to a dog, now get lost, and shut up!"

"Thatsh really grossh, you know, and mean. Why are you sho mean, Lord Golly? Arrguahewaa!" Gaara yanked him off his feet and proceeded to dangle him by his ankles. He then began to shake the young fox, muttering curses and dire threats in several different languages that conveyed in no uncertain terms that if he didn't shut the hell up. Suddenly, he heard a creak behind him and turned to see Hinata peering through a small crack in the slightly open door. He froze, not sure what to do. It was at that moment that Naruto chose to throw up. Gaara's snarl of disgust startled the poor girl and she slammed the door shut, locking it. Gaara bellowed an obscure protest and dropped the fox in the pool of vomit and tried to open the door.

However, he only succeeded in breaking the doorknob off in his hand, and getting his claw stuck in the wood above it. He began to swear profusely in several choice languages as he attempted to free himself without further damaging the door.

"Thatsh not how ya shupposhed to do it, put mushle in it!" Naruto garbed the stuck claw and gave a violent tug, splitting the door into three pieces, revealing a terrified Hinata.

"Hey, she looksh hot, c'mere, gorgoush, augh!" Gaara backhanded him with the hand that was still lodged in a piece of the door, causing it to splinter into several pieces. He sighed in exasperation, and gave the girl an unusual look.

"I don't suppose you'll be a dear and get me some fresh clothes so I can bathe? I don't like vomit." She gave a shaky nod and pulled some out while he sent for hot water. He then scrubbed himself clean, dried off, and changed into fresh clothes. He re-entered the room and somehow rigged a blanket to hang in the doorway, giving them a little privacy. He then lay down next to his Hinata, who had retreated deep within herself, making her eyes look dead again. He sighed softly, frustrated by this turn of events, and promised revenge on the young fox, who was lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. He hopped someone pick-pocketed him.

The next morning he left early to find another apothecary, hoping for some better-quality herbs. Hinata was left behind, and Naruto was doing laundry, specifically Gaara's clothing that had been splattered by the vomit. He also had a monster hangover.

Hinata picked at her oatmeal, alone at the table since Zetsu and Kisame had began to hitch up the horses, and the mule, Temari and Kankuro went off to pack, and Shukaku had abandoned her to extricate Risu from some sort of trouble with another little kid. A stranger whistled at her to get her attention. After a few moments of deliberation, she went over to him.

"Listen girlie, I know what that guy is. I also know that he probably isn't too good to you. Whaddaya say you come with me? I know the town like the back of my hand, and we can lose him in it. C'mon, I also know a place that you can work at until you get back on your feet." She thought for a few moments. She didn't trust him, not his motives anyway, but still, the desire to escape Gaara was strong. Strong enough to override common sense, and she agreed. She could always lose him later if need be. The guy's shifty brown eyes warned her of some hidden intent. The guy was brown all over, really. Brown skin, brown hair, and brown eyes.

After a while, she was thoroughly lost, and, once they were alone, he suddenly shoved her against the wall. She hissed in pain and began to struggle.

"Yeah, you'll probably earn a lot of money for me on the streets, but you need to be broken in first. You keep your mouth shut and hold still!" he began to tug on her clothes, but was suddenly yanked away. Gaara had found her, again. He looked at the man in contempt.

"You claim to know what I am, but do you really? If you did, you wouldn't have tried to take what's mine," he hissed at him, baring his fangs before slashing the man's stomach open, and then ripping out his throat. He turned to Hinata, who quaked before him.

"You, little missy, are a magnet for trouble. Now, come along, it's almost time to go. I want to cover a descent amount of ground today." He took her by her arm, and began to make his way back to the inn, with Hinata in tow. She was confused, and pleasantly surprised. Her sinister guardian wasn't that mad after all.

Holy crap, that spell check took forever, just because of Naruto's drunken slurring. Oh, yeah, um, I was going to mention something, but now I forgot what it is. Damn it. Oh, now I remember! I have to go through my jump drive and delete a bunch of files just so I can find my chapters in a timely manner. I have all of Pint sized on it, Metamorphosis, two chapters from Silent Angel, and all but two chapters of Demon Dance. Since neither computer alphabetizes them, it has become rather cluttered and takes me five minutes just to find a freakin' chapter to work on. I have no idea why I'm telling you this, since it won't affect you, since I'm just deleting the ones already posted and printed. Oh well, there are my random thoughts for you. You will be seeing more of Gaara's past as time goes on, but the main cause for all of his issues comes from the abuse he suffered prior to being found by his father. In fact, you will see the major impact it has on his various behavior and actions. Some of it is just odd, while some will be disturbing. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it. The past scenes are, as always, in Italics just to help you guys keep them separate from the rest of the story, but aren't necessarily from one set point of view. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

Hey everyone, it's me again. I just want to clear something up, because I think it could be slightly confusing. Gaara will often refer to Hinata as "his Hinata," and that's because he feels very possessive towards her. The closest thing I can think of is when a guy/gal refers to their significant other as my girl, wife, husband, etc. Take that and multiply it by about a 1000, and you have some idea of how possessive Gaara is. He also feels a strong desire and need to "take care of her," but this is not due to the fact that she's a girl. Demons are not sexist in that sense, since the females are rarely, if ever, able to have children. That's why the Chosen exist, they are a means to reproduce more of their species, and maintain pure bloodlines instead of the hybrids, and the are essential to the survival of the species. Since females don't have children, they are not stuck with the stigma that they need to stay home and take care of the kids, or that they are somehow unable to provide for themselves. While the males do have children, they aren't necessarily nurturing to them. It depends on the demon, really, if they are nurturing or not, and each situation is unique. Most males see the everyday human female as a mixture of a good time and an opportunity to procreate, even if the resulting children are hybrids. So, back to the original topic of Gaara's view of Hinata now, he has the desire to care for her because he wants her as his mate, and he thinks that she is simply too weak and frail to ever care for herself in what he considers a proper fashion. Since she has been either sick, injured, or both throughout most of their time together, and she is so tiny, she hasn't been able to convince him that she can, in fact, take care of herself just fine. It also doesn't help that he is so much bigger and stronger than she is, and she isn't able to resist his attempts at caring for her in a successful way, even when she'd rather be left alone or do something herself. Poor thing, she has the worst luck.

Chapter Twenty-six

Agonizing Rapture

Today was a big day, and Shukaku was worried. Today his son was to attend classes under Chiyo, and interact with other young children his age and older. The younglings of several different vampiric clans also attended classes here, and they, along with the other young demons, had already established a hierarchy among themselves. Young demons fought for supremacy of their group, just as their elders did, but the fights among the youngsters could get particularly nasty. Being a newcomer, Gaara was already a natural target, but he was also the emperor's son, making things worse. Many of the younglings had already heard the rumors of Shukaku having a son, and they were itching to try their skills against him.

_To say that Gaara was under tremendous pressure to prove himself was an understatement. Everyone had excessively high expectations of him, and he was so far behind the others that catching up could prove to be difficult. His gift of magic had yet to awaken as well, and the older children wouldn't hesitate to use him as a test subject for their budding skills._

_Chiyo was having difficulty reining in some of the older students, simply because she wasn't a strong demoness, and her students often grew stronger than her rather swiftly. As a general rule, once a demon grew stronger than someone, and they knew that they were stronger, they didn't see the need to listen to that person, and would often flaunt their superiority and challenge the other individual._

_Gaara was going to have to learn fast if he was to catch up, but he was determined. He was ushered in a door, and Chiyo looked up from her desk._

_"Class, this is Lord Gaara, he will be joining us from here on out. Here are your supplies, Your Highness, go and sit at that desk over there." She gestured, and he, after examining each of his thirty classmates, went to the middle desk as directed_

_"Today's lesson is in arithmetic, young ones, more specifically fractions and ratios. We are starting a new unit today, so pay attention-Lord Gaara, eyes up front. I know you have a lot of catching up to do, but you must focus on the lesson at hand."_

_"That is fine, that was my last one anyway."_

_"What do you mean, last one? You missed seven units altogether, and you were informed just yesterday, you can't possibly be done-"_

_"I am."_

_"Well then, is it correct?" she made her way over to his desk, where he passed her the thick packets. She flipped through them swiftly at first, then back-tracked to do a more thorough examination."_

_"These are all correct; have you been taught before?"_

_"No, I did them on my own."_

_"Impossible, you must have cheated."_

_"I don't cheat, Chiyo." His eyes narrowed in disapproval of her skepticism._

_"Then prove it, what is twelve times twelve?"_

_"One hundred forty-four."_

_"Eight times fourteen?"_

_"One hundred twelve."_

_"Fifty-three times forty-six?"_

_"Two thousand, four hundred thirty-eight. Do it on paper if you don't believe me." She did, and she looked at him in surprise._

_"Very well, one hundred three times five hundred seventy."_

_"Fifty-eight thousand, seven hundred ten. Try a more challenging one, Chiyo, these are easy."_

_"Very good, lets see you do this one: negative twenty eight times negative forty, minus three, times eleven, plus fifteen, times five."_

_"Sixty-one thousand, six hundred twelve. Positive number."_

_"And how did you arrive to that conclusion?"_

_"Unless specified by parentheses, you always work out the multiplication and the division before addition and subtraction, in the order that they are in the problem. Two negatives are always positive when multiplied. The first two negative numbers are multiplied and form a positive product, which is then multiplied by eleven and then five. You then add twelve to the resulting product, whish is derived from subtracting three from fifteen, or, if you want to, you can subtract three from the product first and then add fifteen, but the answer is the same. Do you still doubt my competency, Chiyo? We could go on, but you do have a lesson to teach." _

_"Very well then, but I now have exceptionally high expectations from you, Your Highness."_

_"I'm certain I will surpass them, Chiyo." She looked at him, at the simple confidence in his eyes. He did not even question if he was up to the task, he simply believed that he would._

_After class they were let outside in the courtyard, also known as the run, simply because it was devoid of anything besides some thorny trees, sand, and cacti. There were sand piles everywhere, but also several stone paths that matched the sand. It was here that dominance was established through brutal fights among the young demons. And the others had decided that it was time for Gaara's initiation into their fold, so to speak. It was Kenshi, the eldest of the young ones, and also the strongest to date, who attacked him first._

_Gaara was hit hard from his left by a tan blur, and claws scratched his flesh. He yelped in surprise, but fought back with surprising savagery, and lashed out with his fangs, tearing out a chunk of Kenshi's flesh. Bleeding profusely, he sought to tighten his grip on Gaara, but was surprised again when, instead of trying to pull away from him like all of the others did during combat, Gaara lunged forewords at his chest. The smaller demon was an angry blur of claws and fangs, ripping deep wounds in his chest and face, and barely missing his jugular when he slashed down with his fangs. _

_All of a sudden two larger demons intervened, and Gaara instinctively lashed out, snarling and growling savagely at the unwelcome intrusion. As the red haze faded from his eyes, he found himself firmly grasped by his father. He growled again, the sheer force of it vibrating his entire body, but signaled that he was calm enough to be set down and released. The other intruder was a vampiric demon like his father, and had sky-blue hair and wings, with pearly talons. His wings were boxier than his father's, he noted, as he was pulling his tan-colored son away. _

_"Let me go! I can take him! You're just interfering because he's the emperor's brat!" Kenshi bellowed. Gaara hissed in response to him, HE had been the one who was winning, not that loudmouth! Shukaku glared at him._

_"Fine, you ungrateful whelp, next time you get in an altercation with my son, I'll just let him kill you!" this stunned everyone. It was rare for any interference from their elders during these bouts, so it must have been exceptionally bad if they did. Shukaku strode foreword to Kenshi, and jerked him towards his son._

_"My son has a few superficial cuts on his arms; you have a chuck of flesh missing from your arm, several deep cuts in your face and chest, and a deep gash from his fangs in your throat. If he had slashed an eighth of an inch higher on your throat, he would've severed your jugular, and you would be dead on the ground now. You're lucky to be alive right now, youngling, so don't you stand there and tell me that you can take him! Bukko, take your son to the infirmary before he bleeds to death out here. Gaara, simmer down, you need to return to your lessons, as do the rest of your classmates."_

_"He started it!" his son hissed angrily, furious that he should be chastised for defending himself._

_"I know, my son, and we will talk about it later, but for now you need to return to your classes, be a good student and mind Chiyo closely, alright? Good, now run along." He shoed him away, and strode of to address the surrounding nobles._

_Gaara stared after him, puzzled. This was unusual. He had thought that he would've been in serious trouble, or at least chastised right then and there. Although, in his opinion, he shouldn't be in trouble at all since that jerk had started it. He didn't even have the decency to attack him from the front, no, he had to ambush him when his back was turned, the coward. He had the distinct impression that the two of them would be rivals and enemies from then on._

Gaara hated fog. In fact, unless he was either drinking it or bathing in it (and it had better be hot) he hated moisture of all kinds. It had been three weeks since they had left the inn, three lousy weeks of trudging along in the snow and the freezing cold, but they had finally managed to reach the coastline of this country. Now all they had to do was follow it back to the desert coastline, and then make a beeline for home.

It was warmer along the coast, but it was almost constantly shrouded in thick mists that covered everything in a thick blanket of cold dew and the trail was often muddy as a result. They had to stick to the trail, because the wagon wheels got bogged down in the sand, but the trail was hardly much better, and its only saving grace was that the earth had been firmly packed down in most areas, offering better traction.

Gaara swore softly as he set down his Hinata and stalked ahead, looking at the trail closely. It was veering towards a boggy area up ahead, and he had no idea how large the bog was, or if the trail even ventured back along the coastline at all. He frowned again, and looked at the sky, or rather what little could be seen through the thick fog and dense clouds. It was getting dark, too dark for the pack animals to travel much further, so he called a halt to make camp. Kisame picked his way down to the shore to see what tasty creatures he could scrounge up and Hinata searched futilely for a dry spot to rest, since her neck was throbbing painfully. Her lungs were, against all odds, starting to clear up a bit, but she was still ill, and Gaara had already admonished her for straying too close to the sea. Cold water wasn't good for little ones, especially when they were sick, he had said. Besides, those waves looked ferocious and she didn't know how to swim very well.

Gaara rigged up the customary tree-tent, which was really a cocoon of blankets hanging from a sturdy branch. He then unceremoniously stuffed Hinata in the cocoon, and left her there, imprisoned in a swaying bundle of blankets hanging about twenty feet from the ground. It was the same story as the night before, and the one before that, and before that, going back, a very long time, since she had lost count of the nights she had spent hanging in a tree. It never got any better, no matter how well anyone sugarcoated it. She'd be grateful when she got to sleep in a bed firmly on the ground, or floor, or what ever. Just so that she wasn't hanging from something, like a tree.

Gaara knelt, and rested his hands on the ground of the trail, and concentrated. The trail did indeed lead through a bog, and it was a large one. It would take about three days to move through it, but the trail did lead back out and to the coastline. It would be a long, muddy, and tiresome three days if they went that way. However, moving out along the beach didn't present an appealing option either. The sand was wet, and the wagons would sink in it, and the animals would have a horrible time trying to keep moving and their footing. Plus, it was winter, early February, to be exact, and winter storms were common and could be ferocious. There was no way to shelter themselves if one were to strike them on the beach. At least in the bog there were trees to soften the blow, although there wasn't much else. The beach's terrain did change in about thirty miles, from sandy and flat to rocky, and there were some caves along the rocky rout. However, they would be lucky to reach that in a week of intense marching in the sand, whereas the trail could put them there in about four days, if the pushed themselves. The bog path, much as he hated to admit, was the best path to take. He growled in frustration.

He strode down to join the others, who were munching on the catch that Kisame had brought in. he waved them away from the dried meat and fruits. They looked at him in puzzlement.

"We will need those in the bog. It's the only logical way to travel, since the trail cuts right through it. Our wagons won't be able to handle the beach, and the trail does eventually turn back to the coastline."

"Can't we just go around it? Move along in the grass between the beach and the bog to reach the other side?" Kyuubi asked him.

"No, that only looks like solid land. It's the mouth of a slow moving river, and that mass of plants won't be able to hold the weight of the horses or the wagons. Even for us to walk across it would be risky, since the thickness of the vegetation and the depth of the water is hard to calculate. The mouth extends into the sea, but that is a mix of mud and sand, and it is so moist that moving through it will be impossible for the wagons as well. We have to go through the damn bog, but it shouldn't take more than three days if we push ourselves."

Gaara then brought his Hinata a mug of her hot tea, to help ease her into sleep, along with a bit of the steamed fish. Their fires all had to be started magically, simply because there wasn't enough dry wood to make a suitable cooking fire for them all. However, the steamed fish was moderately tasty, if a bit bland. He didn't giver her much, since she was usually quite queasy at the end of the day. He then snuggled in next to her, as the others found their own sleeping arrangements either in the wagons or the trees.

The next day they got underway, and made quite a bit of headway by the time they stopped for the horses' and mule's first break. That was when Hinata decided to make herself useful and got down from the wagon to look for some edible plants that could be added to the evening meal. She took a basket, and went off the trail a bit to find the best ones. She found some cattails which were still growing, some edible tubers and roots, and a few greens from the surrounding ponds and bogs.

However, when she turned back to find the trail, she realized one horrifying fact. Somewhere along the lines she had taken a wrong turn, and was lost in the fog. Her feverish mind blocked the memories from surfacing in her mind, and the pain in her neck was worsening as she blundered through the vegetation, searching for the trail. Soon it was becoming an all-consuming flame centered around the two punctures that Gaara had given her so long ago. She had had flare-ups before, but they had always seemed muted compared to her illness and other injuries. But now it was horrible, agonizing, and it seared any sense of direction from her mind. She could only wander around blindly, darting franticly in some areas and panic as she realized that she would have to face Gaara's wrath when he found out that she was missing.

It didn't take long for him to realize that she was missing, and when she didn't return for a while, he became worried. Telling the others to continue on ahead, he backtracked along the trail, hoping to find some sign of her. Finding nothing, he returned to their rest point once again, hoping that now that everyone was out of the way, the signs of her passage might be a bit more visible. A few false trails were around the site, where some of them had gone off to stretch their legs and whatever else they had needed to attend to. Those didn't extend to more than ten feet of their site, however. He sighed and tried to think. She was so tiny and her step so light that usually she didn't leave any obvious tracks, you had to look closely, for shifted and bent vegetation, and maybe a few overturned stones.

The mist was making it nearly impossible to see such signs, however. Yet when he looked up, he saw it. There was a spot on a tree where the lichens had been rubbed off a bit, as if someone had leaned on it heavily. She would need to rest frequently, and needed to lean against something to keep her balance. He went over to investigate, and caught her scent. He inhaled deeply, and spread his wings, gliding low to keep on the trail. The hunt was on, and she would have quite a bit of explaining to do when he caught her.

She was in a haze of pain, barely able to stand. She stumbled a few more feet, but then collapsed on the grassy earth. The cold moisture began to seep through her clothing, and tears slipped down her cheek as she sucked in air as best as she could, trying to keep from crying out. For some reason unknown to her, to cry out was to give in to the pain, and perhaps attract unwelcome attention from something horrible, like Gaara.

It wouldn't matter, he always found her in the end, and he would do something terrible to her. He always did terrible things to her when he had to look for her. She gasped again as the pain flared in her throat, and more tears coursed down her cheeks. Why? Why was it doing this? Was it because she was finally getting some semblance of her health back and it wanted to cripple her? Was Gaara punishing her for running away? (Although, technically she didn't run away, she was gathering supplies and had gotten lost, but a minor detail like that wouldn't make a difference to him anyway.) She gasped again, but was unable to catch her breath no matter what. That was when she sensed rather than saw a hazy shadow flit over her.

He was fairly alarmed at this point. He had found her, but she was curled up on the ground, a basket full of plants overturned nearby. What on earth had happened to his little one, his Hinata? Why was she in pain? He landed carefully nearby, trying not to frighten her, and went to examine her. Did she break her ankle or leg by stepping in a sinkhole by mistake? Did something attack her? Did she ingest a toxic plant by mistake? What had happened?

He cautiously checked her body for injuries, but found none, other than a few red marks that would surely bruise on her forearms and knees. They must be from when she fell, but they weren't serious enough to do this. They might have caused her to tear up and limp a bit, but nothing like this. In her current condition she probably didn't even feel them. Seeing no other significant injuries, he carefully gathered her up in his arms, and tried to sooth her.

"Shh, what happened, Little One? Why are you in so much pain? Did you eat anything strange?" she somehow managed to shake her head no, just a little. He frowned, very much confused now. She had no injuries, so she wasn't attacked by an animal or injured by an accident of some sort, so if she didn't eat anything, what was causing this?

He saw something strange on her neck, and that was when it hit him, hard. His bite had caused this. _He _was the cause of her suffering, as always. He had unwittingly placed a curse on her when he had forcibly fed on her. It was the way of his species. If they attacked someone and their victim survived, they had a curse to go along with the bite. The strength and duration depended on what the victim was and how powerful the attacker. Mortals had no resistance to the curse, unlike demons, so it was particularly bad when they were cursed, and it wouldn't fade away in her case because he was an exceptionally powerful demon.

The function of the curse was to maintain control of able-bodied prey. Since she was weak and crippled up until this point, and had wandered a great distance from him, it had activated, paralyzing her with pain. It only activated when the victim was more or less healthy and able to move around fairly easily. If they tried to flee, or in this case, wandered a great distance away by mistake, it activated to stop them in their tracks.

If he had been thinking, he could have used it to find her far more swiftly than he had, since it also acted like a tracker of some sort. The demon could sense where their prey was at all times if they only searched for the damn thing within them, and he should have realized that from the outset. He mentally cursed himself, and swiftly shut down the curse, and its effects. It didn't remove it from her, and would revive itself if something like this happened again.

She looked at him, suddenly realizing that her pain was gone. She saw his furious look, and swiftly began to retreat within herself again. She didn't want to be completely subjected to what he deemed suitable punishment for her transgressions.

"Oh no you don't! Not this time!" he lashed out with his mind, swiftly delving into her core, and cutting her off from her escape rout, forcing her to remain vulnerable and completely aware of her surroundings. She wouldn't like it, but it was necessary for what he needed to do.

She gasped in shock as she found herself open and stranded with him. Somehow, she knew, he had stopped her from defending herself from him. How? How?! She began to thrash and lash out at him, the instinctive response of prey when captured by a predator. Still, she couldn't get away, he was far too strong, and wasn't fazed at all by her tiny fists.

He patiently endured her actions, waiting for her to exhaust herself. It wouldn't take long, she was still sick, after all, and already drained from her ordeal. His grip was gentle, yet firm; he wasn't about to go chasing after her again. He murmured to her softly, trying to reassure her as she continued to struggle. Sure enough, after a short while, though longer than he expected, she collapsed against him, shaking and sobbing. Although voiceless, her cries still tore at him, and he continued to whisper words of comfort to her.

"Easy now, my little one, easy, I'm not angry at you. You just got lost while looking for some edible plants. I'm not going to punish you for trying to be helpful. Shh, my little dove, don't fret now, you're safe." He peppered the top of her head with kisses, and stroked her back gently.

"It's my fault little one. My curse is running through your veins, and I'm sorry for that. Poor little thing, too healthy to be immune from it, yet too sick to handle yourself, yes?" he murmured to her shivering form. He paused for a while, letting the information sink in, and she began to sob anew when she understood. He soothed her some more, trying to be of some comfort to his mate. When she stilled again, lying almost numb against him, he continued. Almost numb, but not quite; he wouldn't permit it.

"I can remove it, my lamb. The process is similar to when I took from you. This time, however, I would be removing the taint. It will be extremely painful at first, but the pain will fade, I assure you. I cannot give back everything that you lost in that time. I cannot give you back your peace of mind, erase the incident, or destroy the sorrow and heartache that resulted from it. I can however, undo the curse, so that the pain that you experienced just now will never happen again. I can't erase the pain in your soul, but I can heal your physical hurts.

"I will not force my cure upon you, my little one, it is your decision. It is not a one time offer either, so don't be afraid to say no if you don't want it now. It is your decision to let me bite you again; you decide if and when you're ready to trust me that much. Be careful, however; you must be certain in your choice, for once I begin, I can't stop until it is finished. To stop prematurely could leave you worse off than you are now. Your decision, your choice, and I will abide by it, just as I will abide by your choice if you should change your mind later if you don't want it now." He went silent then, and waited patiently for her to decide. It was a sensitive thing, to ask her of this, he knew. If she accepted, then she would be subjecting herself to circumstances nearly identical to when he had bitten her the first time, something that would be difficult for her to handle. It would be a huge leap of faith on her part, to willingly put herself in that situation, to trust him with her life and her vulnerable heart.

She trembled at the thought of him touching her like that again, of being completely at his mercy again. Even if he let her live, she'd be drained and weak. Well, weaker than normal, anyway. Would she ever be strong in this group? They were all so fast, so strong, and so much bigger than her. It wasn't fair; she was like a little rabbit amid wolves. And he was the big bad wolf that was going to eat her. She couldn't go through it again. No, never again.

But wasn't she always at his complete and utter mercy? Wasn't he always going to be a homicidal maniac that more or less owned her? And wasn't he always going to treat her like some sort of pet or toy? And if he really wanted to, wouldn't he just pin her and forcibly take what he wanted from her, like he had so long ago? She was a human, she couldn't change that fact. Even though she could take care of herself if given the chance, they wouldn't let her. No, in their eyes she was like this fragile little bauble, and in Gaara's…okay, so she still didn't know how he viewed her, it seemed to change daily, from child to pet to decoration, it always changed. She wasn't even sure that he knew how he wanted to view her, psychotic homicidal monster that he was.

"Ah, that was harsh. I may have deserved that, but harsh all the same, yes?" he murmured softly. Honestly, he wasn't that bad, was he? Of course he was homicidal, and he had a few mental issues, but he was definitely sure as to how he viewed her. She was a helpless little thing that couldn't take care of herself in a proper fashion…could that be a problem? After all, he was a demon, and any human would be weak compared to him, but, was she really capable of taking care of herself? No, of course not, she hadn't demonstrated that she could before now, so the logical answer was no. Of course not. Impossible.

**Then how did she survive up until now?**

Aren't you supposed to be gone by now? It's been weeks since I've heard from you.

**For the most part we are fused into one again, but every now and then I will turn up. You do realize that she's been looking after herself just fine for the past two decades or so. She's close to twenty, seventeen at the youngest, yes?**

Nineteen now, but-

**And you remember how her father treated her so long ago, correct? The rest of the family seemed no different, hell, you saw her memories. Her family didn't care for her at all. She's been fending for herself for the most part since she was a child. I'm sure that she can look after herself just fine if given the chance.**

I have yet to see-

**Only because you keep treating her like some sort of lap dog or infant. Think you fool, up until the last few weeks or so, you've been ignoring her needs and torturing her. She didn't come to you for sustenance, and she wasn't hand fed by Shukaku or Zetsu, or anyone else for that matter. She took care of herself in that palace, she kept herself clean and fed, found her own food and drink, did her own laundry and cleaning, and helped out in the garden with Zetsu, who seems to have taken her under his wing. The only time she needed any help at all was when you injured her so badly that she needed attention from your father. Your bedside manners are sorely lacking, you know. You're supposed to be sensitive and caring, tender and supportive, not an overbearing, domineering thing that force-feeds her at every chance you get.**

I don't force-feed her-

**Yes you do. You pull her into your lap and hold her there so she can't get away, and then you make her eat whatever it is that you've ordered for her or whatever it is that you have in that communal pot. She eats a few bites just to get you to let her go. Seriously, I know she's sick and all, but she's getting better, and I'm sure that she will eat when she's hungry and drink when she's thirsty. Back off and give her some space in that department. You're smothering her and she only let's you get away with it because she's too afraid to tell you off. **

She's a mute, she can't talk-

**No, not really, not in the physical sense. She hasn't spoken since she was a child. Her father didn't like her voice. She communicates by writing, or by gestures. You need to give her some parchment and a pen or something, so she can communicate better. Oh, and if she wants out of the damn wagon, then let her out! She needs to socialize, and I'll bet she feels hurt that she isn't able to associate with anyone besides you. You only let Kisame near her when you're off running errands. **

**After she answers you about the current issue, give her some space. And let her socialize with at least the other females. It's good for her, and it will cast you in a more favorable light. Remember the rule of thumb; a willing and happy female is healthier and easier to deal with than an unwilling, stressed one. Too much stress could damage any offspring that might grow within her womb. She's a delicate creature, and helpless against demons. But aren't all humans weak in comparison? True, she is frail by even their standards, but she's tenacious, and a survivor. She survived all of the crap that you put her through before now, and the abuse from her clan, not to mention the drowning incident. So I'm confidant that she'll be just fine if you back off a bit and let her tend to her own needs when it comes to food and bedding. **

**That's another thing, why don't you let her sleep in the wagon? She doesn't have wings, so it's unnatural and unnerving to sleep haggling in the air. Just move some of the packs around in there so she has a flat surface to sleep on, and tuck her in. Stop stuffing her in the damn trees, and let her go to sleep when she wants. **

Fine, if it will shut you up.

**Thank you. Oh, and do you remember when I said that she was going to make you eat your words by giving you the slip again? Well, I think she did today, so eat them up. Ha! It's so funny really, the big bad emperor unable to keep track of one little lone female. You never would've caught up to her if she hadn't been crippled, you know, ha, ha!**

Oh, shut up!

He promptly returned his attention to his Hinata, who had, unwittingly of course, given him the slip. That rankled him to no end. He would've caught her eventually, but still, why did she keep doing that? She was like a naughty little kitten that kept straying away and getting herself in trouble. Besides, he was a demon, and the emperor to boot. He wasn't supposed to lose his quarry so easily! It was absurd. Was he losing his touch? No, of course not, he was just…distracted. Yeah that was it, he was distracted, so he had slipped up when it came to keeping an eye on her. That, and the fact that she seemed to lack some essential survival instincts, such as staying close to the group. Such a silly little thing, so adorable really. How could he have not fallen for those big lavender eyes?

Right now, those beautiful orbs were trained on him, so sad and forlorn, so cautious and wary. She still didn't trust him, but she seemed to have made up her mind. Slowly, almost against her will, it seemed, she turned her head, exposing her throat to him, baring those still-tender wounds. She wanted the curse removed, no matter the cost. He nodded his head and slowly brought his lips to her pulse, just underneath her chin. He kissed it gently, feeling her pounding heartbeat, and he nuzzled her gently, still avoiding those terrible wounds.

"It will be painful at first, my little one, but I promise to be as gentle as I can," he murmured as he pinned her arms between her body and his, holding her tight and close. One hand gripped her by the small of her back, while the other wrapped around her arm and throat, holding her body tightly and motionless while he fanned his wings around her protectively. She gasped and began to tremble; knowing that she couldn't break free.

"I'm not going to bite you as deeply this time, and I don't want you to panic. Your struggles might cause me to rip out your throat by mistake, my darling; this is your last chance, Hinata, to change your mind. Once I start, as I told you earlier, I cannot stop until it is finished. Do you wish to continue?" she took a shuddering breath, trying to steal herself against what was going to happen, then jerked her head slightly. He nodded gently, and placed his lips over the wounds. She hissed in pain.

"Forgive me, my little one," he murmured and he pierced her throat with his fangs. She screamed in pain, little hands struggling against him instinctively, futilely. He closed his eyes, and began to drink, tasting the exquisite nectar from her throat, so wonderful, so sweet. Yet through it, he could taste the bitterness of his curse, flowing out of her body and back into his. Her screams and cries tore at his heart, and he mourned for her, for her suffering at his hands. Yet all he could do was tighten his grip and continue.

She had never felt such pain, such agony. It felt like there was acid or fire in her veins, and it was all flowing to her throat. She gasped and wept from the pain, her throat beginning to become raw from her screams of pain. Yet, through all of this she was dimly aware of something, something that she had not expected.

The pain was beginning to fade away, slowly but surely, and was being replaced by something else, something that shook her to her very core. Pleasure. She whimpered at the realization, not sure what to do or think about that. The pleasure was deepening even as the pain was receding, making her cry out again, but in a different way.

Gaara choked down a moan as the pleasure and hunger fanned through him. He hadn't expected this to be so intense. He certainly hadn't meant for it to be so intimate, or for her to be so responsive. It seemed like she was full of surprises. He shifted his grip as his desire and pleasure began to grow, using the hand at her waist to shift her so that she was straddling his lap, and he slid that same hand so that it was gripping her hip, grinding her against him. He relished her sweet cries and whimpers as he continued to feed. Such a lovely voice, like a songbird's, or a wind chime. So soft and sweet like her tender flesh.

Her tiny hands were latched onto his cloak, and he wondered how they would feel against his bare flesh. Would she clutch him tightly and dig her nails into his back while in the throws of passion, or would she caress him? Perhaps both? He shivered at the thought, and fought the flames of his desire again, as they rose ever higher. He was fully aware that, if she had been naked before him, and he too similarly unencumbered, he would have taken her here and now.

As it was, they were simply too far gone to undress and complete their union, which was probably a good thing, since Hinata would suffer from it later if it were to happen. She wasn't ready for that yet, and besides, he had made her a silent promise, that he would move when she was ready and healthy, and not before.

She cried out again as another wave of pleasure swept through her, leaving her breathless and shaking violently. She had never experienced anything like this, and it scared her. It was so intimate; it felt like his soul was brushing up against hers. Brushing up, but never completing the union, and she wondered why, but at the same time was grateful for it. She didn't think she could handle him being a part of her, not now, not ever.

She could feel his tongue work against her throat, and, after a few more sweet pulls, the pain was gone, and the waves of pleasure simply became too much, and with one last cry, she collapsed against him, darkness sweeping over her.

Gaara pulled away, gasping for breath. Damn, that was far more intense than he had planned on. He looked around the glade, and realized that dusk was approaching, and he wondered just how long he had been…occupied. Yes, that was the word to use right now, or not, hell he wasn't really sure. His eyes moved over the body of his trembling mate

He lowered his lips to her tender neck one last time, and flicked his tongue out, gently whisking away the last few droplets from the sweet, creamy skin. Her unblemished throat made him smile softly. Her agonizing rapture had cleansed her of that bitter taint, and, perhaps, had opened her up to a whole new world of sensations. He could but hope.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-seven

The Hunter's Reward

_The rivalry between Gaara and Kenshi was constantly simmering, and set their fellow classmates on edge. They sided with Kenshi, having known him for much longer than Gaara, and since they were all much older than the young princeling. Gaara was just so savage, and vicious as well. When he fought, he went for brutal, possibly lethal wounds, and didn't seem to feel any that were inflicted on him. They disliked the way he was favored by Chiyo, and the way that he forced them to listen to her. It was safe to say that his sole companions were his mentor and his father. _

_Gaara didn't care what they thought. He was used to the pain of being friendless, and actually preferred being solitary versus the company of his fellow younglings. He envied some of them, though, but only in three things. One was the fact that they all had wings, whereas he didn't. Another was that some of them were beginning to develop their magical talents, and were able to conjure up small illusions. He could feel his magical talent; it was simmering just beneath the surface of his being, so close yet so far away. It was like a forbidden treat dangling just out of his reach. It frustrated and infuriated him._

_The last thing that was a source of envy was the fact that socializing was easy for his fellow classmates. They blended in so easily, and seemed to meld seamlessly with whatever crowd they were in, whereas he stuck out, and was the subject of whispers and gossip. Sometimes he wanted to blend in, to flit from social group to social group and not be the subject of speculation and rumor. _

_To get away from the court intrigue, he often hid in the highest room in the tallest tower. It was isolated from the rest of the palace, so much so that only the royal family was allowed in. In fact, the only other person that ever came up there was his father, since he used it as his spell-casting chamber. Gaara wasn't sure if his father knew that he came up here, and wasn't sure if it was an issue, since he wasn't able to use magic yet. It shouldn't be an issue during the day, since that was when his father held court, which he was forbidden from attending. A youngling like you, his father had said, was an easy target for his enemies. _

_He didn't like being forbidden from something. It sucked, and he wanted to know what was going on. Fortunately for both his father and him, his lessons had thus far taken place at the same time as the court, so he hadn't been able to get into too much mischief, but the schedule was about to change, much to his dismay. Since so many of her students were showing their magical talents, Chiyo had set aside the afternoon hours for magic class. This meant that Gaara and the others who still had their talents hidden were on their own. The others feared Gaara, since they couldn't hope to compete against him in a test of strength. He had taught them all a very painful set of lessons when they had tried._

_He worried about the others, though. What would stop them from using him as a test subject for their magical spells and curses? Magic was a weapon that he had yet to be able to defend against them. And Kenshi was one of those select few that had shown great promise in the magical arts. He growled furiously at the thought. He was smarter, better, and stronger than that one, so why did he get to have magic? Why? Why was he always behind the others? Yes, he was considerably younger than they were, but did it matter that much?_

_Then, of course, there was the other thing that was bothering him. He had all the food and blood that he could possibly want, yet there was a hunger in him that was still unsatisfied. He had a ferocious appetite for blood, so much so that even his father had remarked on it on several occasions. _

_"Well, well, so this is where you ran off to. Just what sort of mischief are you up too, my youngling?" his father purred from the doorway. Gaara spun around, eyes glinting in the darkness. His father smiled softly, amused. Such a ferocious, bold little youngling, his eyes were almost challenging him again. He chuckled in his throat, and strode over to him._

_"Come now, Little One, what's troubling you? I can see it in your eyes, my son."_

_Gaara hesitated, then blurted out, "Why does everyone else have wings, but not me?! And why can't I use magic?! Why?! I can feel it in me, but I can't use it! Why?!" Shukaku looked taken aback, then smiled gently, and knelt to his level._

_"Your wings will grow in eventually, you just have to be patient. In our species they will grow in when we reach puberty, between twelve to fifteen years of age on average. You are only seven and still a child in form, and everyone else is around thirteen to sixteen years old in your class. That's why they have wings. As for your magic, well, that is more difficult to predict. During pregnancy, that is when the youngling is still in the womb of the mother, some do have little, sudden spurts of magic, but the youngling's power goes dormant for a time, and it will awaken of its own accord, usually during an emotional time. Some younglings feel the presence of their power, but most don't, and I have never come across one so young that was able to feel it. Again, it will take time, my little one, you just have to be patient." Gaara didn't look satisfied with the answer, and his sullen expression made his father chuckle. Such an impatient child!_

_"You know, you did use magic once when your mother was still carrying you, to protect her. And to be able to use defensive magic while still within is a sign of great power, you know. I think that when your magic does awaken, you will be great, yes very great indeed." Gaara looked at him in shock, and then a look of bitterness crossed his face._

_"But is wasn't enough, was it, I failed anyway. She still died, and I couldn't stop it." His father stiffened, and pulled him in his arms._

_"It wasn't your fault, Gaara, it was never your fault. You were not the one who put your mother in the position that she was in. It was their fault, not yours." Gaara began to tremble, and his father held him close as his only child wept._

_The next day, Shukaku took his son aside and informed him that despite the fact that he was not allowed to attend the lessons in sorcery with Chiyo, he wasn't off the hook. The free time was to be used to get ahead in his other lessons, and to begin training with him to learn how a demon really fights. He was nervous, his father was so strong, and he was sure that the speculation would run rampant about him and his ability. He shivered slightly. He didn't want to be weak; he would never be weak again. _

_He met his father by the main gates, trying to ignore the whispers and sidelong looks from the nobles around him. His father motioned him over and fanned his wings slightly, stretching them. He then scooped his only child into his arms and launched into the air. He circled once over the palace before heading out into the desert, leisurely flapping his wings to gain altitude. Gaara peered excitedly around, curiosity consuming him, like always. Even for his age, Gaara was exceptionally "nosey", as his tutor had put it. He couldn't just leave well enough alone, no, he had to know everything, and the reasons behind everything. The answer "I don't know" wasn't acceptable to him, nor was "because." If you didn't know, then you had better find out, or he would pester you forever._

_Shukaku chuckled at his son, pleased that he was enjoying himself so much. He was all too familiar with the predicaments that Gaara often landed himself in because of his "need to know everything" attitude of his. He had at one time found him in one of the chimneys, having decided to investigate a strange noise. The soot-covered youngling had promptly been scolded for sticking his nose in places that it didn't belong, and led to the bathing chamber to wash off the ashes. In his mind it had been worth it, since he had discovered that the source of the sound, it had been bats roosting for the day. They too were shooed out. _

_He landed in a rocky canyon, cut by a river that was long gone. It was seasonal, and would return in several months. Gaara poked around a bit, exploring his new surrounding, and his father watched. He waited some time, letting his son at least partially quench his thirst for knowledge, and called him over. The youngling came over reluctantly, not satisfied yet. There were caves up on the walls to explore, and some strange smells he wanted to investigate, and just what were those sparkles that he saw higher on the banks?_

_"Don't you give me that dirty look, you little menace, there'll be plenty of time to explore later, now get your nosey self over here, it's time to begin your training." Gaara glared at him furiously._

_"I'm not a dog, and I wasn't finished! I want to-"_

_"Yes, yes, I'm very clear on that, nosey child, but first you need to learn how to fight in a smarter way. You're nimble, fast, and fight with an astonishing amount of savagery; it's time to put it to good use. Your classmates are much bigger than you are, and if they attack you in a group, I want you to be ready and able to fight them off. They're afraid now, but they will get cocky and attack again, since they're all wrapped around Kenshi's finger. They will use their size and numbers to their advantage, so you must be able to counter their tactics. Now, you little pint-sized terror, come at me, and attack!" he wasted no time. Perhaps if he knocked him down he could go explore some more._

_Unfortunately, he was sent rolling back by a whack from his father's wing. The young boy glared at him furiously and his father smiled._

_"Cheat! You can't use wings, I don't have any! You dirty cheat!" _

_"Oh really? Why not? What's going to stop Kenshi?" Shukaku chuckled in response. Gaara's gaze darkened even further. He did not like losing, period_

_"It's not fair, I don't have any!"_

_"Life's not fair, and they won't fight fair, my son. Get used to it."_

_Gaara scowled angrily, and launched at him again, this time ducking down low at the last moment in hopes of ducking the wings and launching at his chest. Shukaku smiled softly and folded the membranes back, and thrust the wing down so that the "thumb" portion pinned his son to the ground. Gaara shrieked angrily, and thrashed around. He tried to twist around and bite the offending appendage, but the wing was pressed between his shoulder blades. He continued to hiss and carry on, and slashed at him with his claws. They scraped painfully, but Shukaku remained firm. He wasn't hurting the boy, but he was pissing him off. _

_"Let me go! Get off, let me GO!" he yelled out between his furious hisses and shrieks. Shukaku chuckled and reached down and seized the back of the thrashing youngling's shirt. He dangled him off the ground in front of him._

_"Now see here, Gaara, you have to use strategy. That bit with the ducking was good, but you have to learn to anticipate your opponents' moves and understand the way their body works. For example-OW" Gaara had whipped his head around and had chomped Shukaku's wrist. His father dropped him with a curse, and the feisty boy leaped at his torso, clawing and scratching as his fangs sank painfully near his collarbone. Shukaku hissed in surprise, but swiftly recovered and seized the angry boy by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off. Gaara's claws remained clenched and snagged the shirt, leaving many trails of holes and rips. _

_"Now see here, you little-OW!" Gaara kicked out and slashed at the claws holding him. He hissed angrily as his father pinned him to the ground and straddled the boy, holding his arms above his head and carefully putting his hand on his chest to prevent him from giving his father any more nasty little nips. Gaara growled, the force of it making his entire body vibrate visibly. Another side effect of being small was that the growl was obviously higher-pitched than an adult's, and the effect was almost cute. His father gave him an exasperated, yet amused look. _

_"Now then, you little brat, I'm trying to help you get better, so stop biting me! Another thing you might want to remember is that I have thirty thousand years on you, so trust me, if you want to get in a real fight with me, you will. Not. Win. I will admit, you did surprise me when you pulled that little stunt, but you won't catch me off guard like that again. Now stop that little growl of yours! I'm trying to teach you, not kill you!" Gaara's growl softened a little, but didn't fade away. His father rolled his eyes, and offered to help him up. Gaara defiantly slapped his hand away and rose under his own power, still growling. Shukaku shook his head and continued to teach his son._

Shukaku poked miserably at his soaked cloak. For reasons unknown to everyone, the mare had seen fit to kick one of their bundles into the muddy bog. Of course, that particular bundle had been filled with clothing, which now had to be dried by the fire. The fire had to be magically started, since the wood around here was so wet.

He hated bogs, and this one seemed to be particularly rotten. It was cold, wet, and perpetually foggy, with little if any game, and so damnably muddy. There were a lot of frogs and toads, and some freshwater fish, but that was it. Most of the birds had migrated for the winter, and hadn't returned yet, and the rest of the animals were probably hibernating. All of the water had to be strained, boiled, and strained again before it could be used for anything, which made a cup of tea a very hard thing to make, let alone the soup. Shukaku snorted, all they had been eating for the last couple of days was trail mix and vegetable soup made from the few edible plants that they could find. The rations were small too, and everyone's stomachs were constantly grumbling their protests. He himself longed for a piece of red meat, and someone to feed from.

He wondered where his son was. Did he find Hinata? Where and when had she wandered off to anyway? He didn't remember her leaving. He started when he felt a whack to the back of his head.

"Aie! What was that for?!" he squawked at her. She scowled at him.

"Whaddaya mean what was that for, you deserved it! Forgetting about that poor girl, you're supposed to be helping her get better, like a good healer, not forgetting about her left and right! You jerk! And you keep lecturing the psycho about caring for her; at least he remembers her! No more cuddles for you!" with that she turned around and folded her arms, leaving a guilty Shukaku to sulk by his filthy cloak. Zetsu snorted violently, overtaken by laughter. Yes the situation was serious, but it was so funny to see the old bastard whipped!

"Shut it, you petal sucker, no one asked for your opinion!" he snapped at him

"Yeah, whatever, I'm not the one who's whipped, bat breath!" Zetsu crowed back at him, pissing him off that much more.

"Piss off, weed shit, you're whipped by Risu, and you know it!"

"Am not, you bat piss!"

"Worm sucker!"

"Moth eater!"

"Whore of the butterflies!"

"Bat sodomist!"

"Hummingbird fucker!"

"Sucker of bat tits!"

"Oh, you two just love each other! Now, kiss and make out, and then spank each other before assuming the position!"

"Shut it, fox fucker, no one asked you!" Shukaku snapped.

"Yeah, go blow one of your bushy-tailed friends!" Zetsu snarled before turning back to Shukaku, "although, you'd probably like it, you repressed little nurse, so bend over and take your beating!"

"Fuck you, I'll put a caterpillar on your ass! Yeah, and it'll eat that gas-spewing posy so you'll fart no more!" Shukaku fired back. Zetsu opened his mouth to reply, but Gaara, who was carrying an unconscious Hinata, bundled up in his cloak, interrupted the battle of insults. He glared at them both, and gently laid her out on her wagon, arranging the packs of dry clothing so that they formed a pillow before draping a few more of his cloaks over her. The furs underneath her served as a mattress of sorts.

"You two do realize that I can hear you from almost a mile away, right? If you must bicker like younglings, then do so quietly. Finish your meals, and prepare the campsite for a storm. It will be here in about an hour. For those of you who keep complaining about the rout I decided on, don't blame me for saying I told you so, now get moving!"

"Gaara, is there any higher ground than this? We're not much above the water levels of the bogs, or that far away. If we get a lot of rain, we could get swept away by a flood."

"Not for over a mile, and the horses won't make it in this fog when it's this dark. The trail dips down a bit along the way, and will be the first thing to flood. It is better to remain here. Gather everything close to me, and hurry!" they rushed to comply, and Gaara began to chant from the wagon. He knelt down beside his little one, and closed his eyes. A vague shimmering dome surrounded them, expanding slowly to engulf the entire site. It seemed impossible that such a thing could possibly stand against the fury of a storm like the one that was coming, but they had all learned early on to never doubt their emperor's magic. He knew what he was doing.

Temari shuddered. She still wasn't used to the idea of magic, and besides, Gaara's made her skin crawl. At the best of times he was seriously creepy, even if he had the looks, he was just so damn twisted…

Shukaku wandered over to the other wagons, flattening the packs out to make a relatively comfortable set of beds, considering the circumstances. Naruto, Kyuubi and Kankuro would take one, Kisame and Zetsu another, and the two girls would be grouped with Hinata. Gaara wasn't budging from his position, and Shukaku would perch nearby, just because he wanted to be near his Temari. The wagon would be crowded, but warm, and well shielded from any intruders by the two ancients. Not that there would be any robbers or other criminals in the bog, and any predatory animals wouldn't come near the site simply because the smell of the demons would frighten them off.

The howl of the wind made little Risu whimper softly, but Shukaku calmed her with a pat to her head. He liked children, he really did. Perhaps his son would gain some siblings in the future, and Shukaku smiled at the thought. His son being pestered relentlessly by younglings was an amusing idea, even if he would probably give them a good thrashing if they didn't back off.

He let Gaara maintain the shield for a few hours before he cast his own. Just because his son could maintain it all night didn't mean that he should. This way they could share the burden and be prepared for whatever happened tomorrow.

The pattern continued throughout the night, one would use their magic for a few hours before switching, and the one who was free made sure their charges were okay. The shield couldn't keep out the cold, after all.

The next morning Hinata awoke groggily and slowly to see Gaara crouched over her with his back to her, murmuring some kind of chant. He stopped after a minute or two, and slowly rose to his feet, looking a little stiff. The tip of his wing brushed her face, and she whacked it lightly. In her sleepy mind it had seemed like a good idea, never mind reality. Gaara jumped about a mile in the air and whirled around sharply. This woke her up, and she jumped up and tried to scuttle away, but a wave of dizziness stopped her in her tracks. She gasped and closed her eyes, cradling her head in her hands. Okay, message received; sudden movements were not a good idea.

Something soft, yet firm wrapped around her, and when it was safe to look without vomiting, she did. Gaara was kneeling beside her, and had wrapped his wing around her. The first thing that came to her head was that she might be in big trouble, considering her getting lost yesterday and whacking his wing, no matter how lightly she had done it. The second was that it was amazing that he had been startled, by her no less! The third followed swiftly; what on earth had she been thinking, whacking him like that, let alone on his wings!

"I was not startled! I was just-you just-it was just unexpected, that's all!" he squawked indignantly. He wasn't startled! She looked a little frightened, but a childish part of her refused to shut up about the subject. He had _so _been startled!

"I was not! You little, you, you, you smart alecy little treasdont!"

"Gaara, just what are yelling about, in sintiya, no less? That language is dead, you know, for about twenty millennia or so." Shukaku left out the meaning of the word, which roughly translated into "sneaky potato munching bird." It lost something in the translation.

Gaara gave him an icy glare and went around the wagons, shaking each one roughly to wake the occupants. Naruto had at some point curled against the upper wall by Kankuro's head, who was now using his rear as a pillow. The shaking of the wagon startled the fox awake, and he promptly farted, causing Kankuro to swiftly bolt up and swearing profusely, smacked his ass. Naruto swore and bent him over his knee and began to spank him. Kisame yawned and stretched, and threw some branches on the ashes of the fire pit. Gaara gestured casually, causing flames to roar cheerfully to life. A pot was set over it, and into it went potatoes and some seasonings, along with the plants that Hinata had found the previous day. The cold air had preserved them well. When the mixture was cooked it was dished out on the remaining slices of bread that they had. Rations were getting very low, and the storm from last night had probably caused flooding, which would make travel slow and difficult. If they wanted to get out of there today, they would need to move swiftly, yet cautiously.

After swiftly devouring their meal, they gathered the packs and hitched up their wagons. Everyone would move on foot to help ease the burdens of the horses and the mule, and would be carrying their packs as well. Gaara promptly relieved a woozy Hinata from her pack.

"I don't think so, you're lucky to be standing at all, considering yesterday. I'll be keeping a very close eye on you, little missy." She didn't argue; it would've proved fruitless anyway, since he was so stubborn. If she wanted to keep walking on her own, she would have to remember not to bend down or make any sudden movements.

_She is weak, and the terrain is treacherous. I will watch her very closely indeed. _

What was that? She could've sworn that she'd heard something just then! Nah, it must've had something to do with the blood loss. Just the same, from time to time on the trail, she would experience some strange sensations.

Gaara hissed angrily at the trail in front of him. There was a swift current to the water that had flooded it, and it was about five feet deep at the deepest part. There was no way the horses could go through it, and it was twenty feet across. Zetsu snatched up Risu and leaped the water effortlessly, setting her down on the other side. This was the fifth time that they had come across something like this, and the emperor was annoyed. At least they had the routine down flat. First they all carted the humans and the animals over, then Shukaku and Gaara levitated the wagons to them. The animals were re-hitched and the journey resumed. It was a pain in the ass.

When they got over this time a second area of the trail was underwater, this time by a large but shallow puddle. They aided the horses and mule in the crossing, and Gaara snuck up behind Hinata and scooped her up and deposited her on the other side.

"I'm not laying down my cloak for you to step on. You would still get wet and it would be soaked, and I don't understand why your human males insist on it, when they could either go around the puddle or pick their females up. It's stupid," he huffed in response to her confused look. She nodded at him shakily, wondering where on earth that had come from, but glad that her feet weren't soaked. Crazy demon, he must have multiple personalities or something. She thought she heard him huff a bit, but couldn't be sure, so she just kept her head down and continued to walk as best as she could, hoping to get out of the bog soon.

_Shukaku was surprised when Gaara pushed his empty cup aside in disgust. A smudge of blood lingered in the corner of his mouth, which he scrubbed furiously away with a napkin. Shukaku cocked his head; not sure what was bothering his temperamental son now._

_"What is it, my son? You usually like to feed."_

_"It isn't feeding! It's no different than drinking water, or eating soup! It satisfies nothing! I want to, to, RRAAAUGH!" he roared in frustration, unable to articulate his desires. Although his little roar was higher in pitch than an adult's, it's meaning was clear: I'm not happy, and if you come near me I will bite your head off. Shukaku stared at his son in surprise. Usually a child's desire to hunt came in when they grew their wings, and even then they had to be nudged into making their first kill. Yet here he was, a frustrated predator with no prey to catch. Perhaps him feeding off of his former tormenters had something to do with it. Oh well, this could be good. It might help them bond a bit. _

_"Alright, my little cub, let's go. You wish to hunt your prey, not have it delivered to you. This is a good thing, now come along, we shall satisfy that itch of yours. Let's use the portals, to shorten our travel." Curiosity made Gaara obey without protest, and he couldn't suppress a small tingle of excitement. This was new, and he generally liked new things._

_The portal would take them over a wooded area, with a dirt road winding through it. Along it were two thieves hoping to ambush someone, oblivious to the presence of the two demons circling above. Shukaku was high enough that anyone on the ground would mistake him for a large bird, and Gaara peered about eagerly from his father's arms. New territory, new lessons, and his general excitement of getting a treat were making him antsy, and Shukaku chuckled. Such an adorable boy, it was no wonder the females in the palace doted on him. Even Chiyo wasn't immune from his big green eyes, and had been caught on more than one occasion slipping him a potion book. Even if his magic had yet to awaken, potions and elixirs were complicated subjects, and the earlier one understood the principles, the better. At least, that was her excuse, Shukaku knew better. He knew that she was thrilled to have such a gifted, attentive pupil who was so eager to learn, and the fact that he was so cute was icing on the cake. _

_"Now then, do you see those two humans down there? Good, I'm going to set you down in one of those large trees. You will approach as silently as you can, and wait for the opportune moment to strike. Be patient, my child, for the most important skill of a good hunter is patience. Remember; you are the hunter, the predator, and they are prey, so treat them as such. Don't worry, I'll be right above you, and when you pounce, so will I, so there is no need to worry about the other one." Gaara nodded eagerly, shivering in excitement. Shukaku purred approvingly, and perched in a tree about four hundred feet away from their targets._

_"Remember to use your senses, and be as silent as possible," he murmured as his son wiggled away and started to advance in the canopy. He paused, and sniffed the air delicately. He could smell them, the vile humans, and hear them too. The shuffling of the leaves, the harsh breathing, and, as he crept closer, the sound of their heartbeats. As he got closer, he slowed down, taking extra care not to break any branches or rustle any leaves. He wanted this; he wanted to prove himself capable of hunting, of fighting, and of defending himself against these foul creatures. He crouched ten feet away, waiting, watching._

_After a half-hour or so, one of them got up to stretch his legs. Eventually, he wandered underneath the branch that Gaara was perched on. He didn't hesitate, even for a second; he pounced on the unsuspecting human. The man shouted in surprise, but those shouts swiftly turned into screams of pain as Gaara's fangs found his throat and his claws dug into his torso. His friend came over to help, but Shukaku smashed into him in an instant, snapping his spine. _

_Gaara's fangs were not as long as his father's, making for a messy feeding. He had to chew and tear at his throat in order to get the blood flowing to his satisfaction. His father finished long before he did, and leaned idly by a tree, patiently waiting. He was pleased. Most younglings either hesitated or rushed in recklessly. Gaara, however, was a natural. And, as he watched him lift his head from his kill, a mess. Blood was smeared all over his face and his shirt too. Shukaku chuckled, such a messy youngling…_

_"What? I got him!" his testy son huffed._

_"I know, you did very well, better than the vast majority of youngling. You're also a mess."_

_"I can't help it! My fangs are too small-"_

_"I know, you precocious child, now come here. Since you're already a mess, you might as well enjoy the delicacy of your kill. Here." He ripped open the chest of his victim, and offered his son the heart. Gaara looked at it, and sniffed at it tentatively before taking it. He sniffed it again, and sank his fangs into it, tearing and chewing. Shukaku smiled as his son, a natural predator, enjoyed the hunter's reward._


	28. Chapter 28

Oh yeah, I forgot the meanings of the names. Bukko means Die, as in to die, and Kenshi means fang, or canine tooth. Oumu means parrot. holy crap it has been forever since I've been able to get on the computer. My step-dad is on it constantly, looking up assisted living homes for his mom, and has created "users" on the computer screen that need to have a password to get in! I find that later part highly irritating, but hopefully I will get internet in my room soon. I've also been looking for a job, lately. I think they've found a good place for his mom, but I'm not sure if they've settled on it yet or not. Oh well, fingers crossed!

Chapter Twenty-eight

Birthright

_He was furious. This was his room, __**his**__, and here was this woman, acting like it was hers, and that he was supposed to listen to her! This __**human **__woman, no less! Gaara glared at her, his eyes glinting like ice. The sandy-headed woman stared back._

_"Get out, this is my room! Leave!" he snapped at her._

_"Watch your tone, young man, and quit shooting me that dirty look! I'll have you know that I am Lord Bukko's!" she fired back angrily. How dare this boy treat her so, even if he was a demon! _

_"I don't care, get out! Now!" he snarled, stepping closer. This was his room, his territory, and besides, when it came to bedchambers, no one but a select few besides the royal family was allowed near except by invitation. What was she doing here, in his room?!_

_"You should care, you little brat! You will- AIIIIIIIIEEEEE!" he had launched himself at her with a savage snarl, growling and tearing at her flesh. One of his claws cut her cheek deeply, while another slashed her abdomen. He viscously tore at her collarbone with his fangs before Shukaku pried him off._

_"Easy, my son, she is not your prey, and she is most definitely not permitted in here. I believe you have taught her a lesson." Gaara growled in his throat, but didn't lunge again. The woman collapsed onto the floor, and Bukko rushed to her aid. _

_"Oumu! Are you all right?! What are you doing here, in the prince's chambers, no less?! You know better!"_

_"She's lucky that he didn't kill her. He's already made his first kill, Bukko, and he did it without hesitation. He's a natural at it, you know. He stalked and waited, like any veteran hunter. He was more interested in driving her out than attacking out of any real hunger."_

_"The Chosen are off limits, Lord Shukaku! How can he-"_

_"He hates all humans, Bukko, and she did provoke him. I try to keep his exposure to the Chosen of the others as limited as possible, but it does them no good if they invade his space. He's a territorial little youngling, and it is wrong to forbid a youngling from defending himself. Besides, you know full well that this wing is forbidden from anyone who is not our elite staff or escorted by one of us."_

_"Mother! You little runt! I'll kill you!" Kenshi snarled as he launched himself at Gaara, who hissed and slid underneath him to latch onto his back. He tore at the sensitive membranes in his wings as Kenshi rolled over him, trying to get him off. Gaara ignored the pain and savagely sank his fangs into Kenshi's throat. Shukaku and Bukko wrestled the two feuding younglings apart._

_"Enough, you two! Kenshi, these are royal chambers, and you are in my presence; you will show proper decorum and respect! Gaara, simmer down, no one will be attacking you again. You two had better resolve your differences soon, before I settle them for you!" Shukaku sniped at them. As far as rivalries went, this one took the cake. There was a saying that best friends were the ultimate rivals, but it didn't apply here. They hated each other, plain and simple. _

_"You have our apologies, Lord Shukaku. Kenshi, Oumu, let's go now, and get your wounds tended to. I suppose you are both fortunate that the prince's fangs are still a youngling's, else both of those wounds would've been lethal, I'm afraid," Bukko murmured as they left. _

_Shukaku glanced around the room. His son had acquired a few odd little treasures. He had several different bookcases and shelves stuffed to the brim with scrolls, books, loose paper, and several different notebooks full of notes and sketches from classes, in no particular order. His desk was littered with papers, pencils, quills, and inkwells, along with a variety of glass bottles filled with a variety of scented oils. The largest one was familiar, an egg-shaped black one with "Sandalwood" written across it in elegant gold lettering. Gaara had acquired a fondness for other scents, but sandalwood remained his favorite, and he often rubbed it on his skin. The oil actually interacted in a pleasing way with his natural scent, and his father was confident that when he hit puberty and he pheromones came into play the females would be swooning for him. Some males had it so hard._

_There were small crystals and geodes around too, souvenirs from the canyon that they practiced in, along with a variety of animal skins and pelts, from small, brightly colored snakes and lizards to rabbits and hares. Tortoise and turtle shells had become containers for marbles, polished stones, glass beads and small feathers. If he caught it and ate it, he inevitably sought someway to preserve the skin or hide, much to his father's dismay. The first few times had proved disastrous, resulting in dried flesh or skin soup that stank to high heaven, his son having been unsuccessful in his attempts at preservation. To keep the peace, he had given Gaara a jar of resin from a desert shrub that was used to preserve all sorts of hides. At least his odd hobby generally kept him out of trouble, for a short time anyway._

_It sort of bothered him that his son was such a packrat, even if it was instinctive, and further reinforced by his earlier treatment from those two wretches that had kidnapped him. At least he had managed to break him of his habit of hoarding food. That had been a nightmare in and of itself. His largest confiscation had been three teapots full of water, juice, and herbal tea, six jars of preserves, five loaves of bread, a roast that was in the process of being sliced and dried, a basket full of apples, pears, and bananas, a pouch full of candy, a few carrots, and a tin of nuts. He had fought like a hellcat to keep it too, and had sulked for days. Eventually, however, he had come to understand that there was no need for him to hoard food, and he stopped, or rather, started hoarding other stuff. Some of it was quite nice, such as the crystals, but most, like the lizard skins, he could really do without. Silly, stubborn little youngling, he refused to budge an inch._

_"Gaara, you really need to organize all of this…stuff. Perhaps you could return some of those books to the library? And put your loose papers in folders? This room is a fire hazard."_

_"No it's not, I don't play with fire."_

_"Yet," Shukaku mumbled underneath his breath, before returning to a normal voice. "You aren't hoarding anything that might start to smell, are you?" _

_Gaara looked a little guilty at that, and swiftly directed his gaze to his toes. He had __**so**__been busted. Shukaku put his hands on his hips, and tapped his foot._

_"Bring it here, packrat," He said softly. Gaara reluctantly opened a drawer and pulled out a jar filled with something green and chunky, reminiscent of spoiled milk. Shukaku took it gingerly, wrinkling his nose._

_"We've been through this, youngling, you are not to have food in here. Nothing but water, if you want something else you go to the kitchens. The serving maids will be all to happy to fix you something to eat."_

_"It's not food," the boy said softly. Shukaku took a closer look, and then looked at him sharply._

_"This is an attempt at a potion, isn't it? Just how long has it been sitting in here?!" he glared harshly at his son, who stiffened and looked at him sharply, watching his every move._

_"Two weeks."_

_"Two weeks?! Do you have any idea how hazardous that is?! You are meddling in things that you aren't prepared for! Just what were you trying to do?!"_

_"A growth potion, and I got all of the ingredients right! It just, didn't work."_

_"A growth potion?! Those are for people and creatures whose growth is stunted! You didn't consume any, did you?!" his son nodded shakily, wary of his father._

_"Then it's just as well that it didn't work, it could've deformed you! Why on earth do you want a growth potion?!"_

_"I want wings, and you said that once I grow a bit more then I will get them! I was just trying to get there faster!" Shukaku sighed and shook his head, setting the potion aside before pulling his son close. His child flinched at his touch, but he only rested his hands lightly on the boy's shoulders._

_"It doesn't work that way, Gaara. Even if the potion had worked, you would still have to wait just as long for your wings, and your potions won't work until your magic awakens. You're just making sludge, my son, but it isn't harmless. Some ingredients can be quite toxic if not handled properly, so no more potions! No more elixirs, and no more concoctions either, am I clear?!" Gaara nodded, a little upset that his hard work had been all for naught. Shukaku sighed and pulled him close._

_"Mischief maker, I can't let you out of my sight for a second." Gaara closed his eyes partially._

"Mischief maker, I can't let you out of my sight for a second!" Shukaku fired at Temari, who had seen fit to steal his underwear and parade them around the campsite. Hinata was giggling silently, and Risu kept yelling at her to throw them. Zetsu leapt into action and snatched them from Temari's hands just as Shukaku caught up to her, and proceeded to dangle them just out of his reach while standing on the wagon. He swiftly tossed them to Kyuubi, who passed them to Naruto. Naruto made a slingshot out of them and fired them at Kankuro's head. Temari snatched them swiftly and was tackled by Shukaku, who pinned her to a wagon.

"I'll have those back now, little missy." He hissed softly to her. She jerked her chin up.

"Or you'll to what?" her eyes glittered a challenge, taunting him.

"This," he said as he locked his lips to hers, making her eyes widen, but then melting in his arms. His deft fingers lightly stroked her arms, neck, and face. When he pulled away he was triumphantly spinning his underwear on his finger. Her face went red as she realized what had happened, and she swatted at him. Kankuro whistled at her.

"Up yours, jackass!" she shrieked at him. Shukaku chortled, and pinched her butt, making her jump, blush, and swat at him again. He caught her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a delicate kiss on it. He may be old, but he still had his charms.

"Well, well, would you look at that! An old man seducing a young woman, or is it a young woman seducing a poor, defenseless old man? Tell me, have you invested in some toys yet, or any other enhancers? You'd be amazed at just how far a tingling sensation will get you in the bedroom if used correctly," Gaara drawled, making his father turn a little pink briefly.

"Well, it's nice to know that some things don't change; you're still an evil little brat when it comes to these situations. Tell me, are you ever going to learn to be a little more sensitive?"

"That depends, father, will hell ever freeze over?" His eyes glittered in amusement. He loved to aggravate his father, it was his way of showing affection, and Shukaku knew that. Still, it could be vexing.

"You know something? You can be a real royal pain in the ass."

"I try."

"Couldn't you pester someone else? You do have a mate of your own."

"But it's so much more fun to annoy you."

"Of course it is, you malicious troll, of course it is."

Gaara chuckled and casually gestured to his father's pack. He rifled through it and pulled out a packet of herbs, and added a pinch to a mug of hot water, which he handed to Hinata. Then, unable to let things rest, he smirked at his father.

"You know, you haven't had a female in so long that you might as well be a virgin. Perhaps you should let your little Temari take the reins the first few times, just until you figure out what goes where." Temari went scarlet, and Shukaku choked a bit.

"Be gentle, Temari, he is an old man and very sensitive too. However, if you use the fur-lined handcuffs, you should be able to manage his ticklish side." Temari's blush further deepened, and she buried her face in her hands. Shukaku also went scarlet, and made a swipe at his son, who deftly danced away. Kisame snickered a bit, and Zetsu guffawed out loud, the idea of Shukaku strapped to a bed with pink furry handcuffs too much to bear. Kyuubi and Naruto made catcalls and whistles, and Kankuro rolled onto his side in stitches. Hinata turned pink, but Risu just looked around in confusion. Why would someone want to be handcuffed in bed?

"Boy, you'd better knock it off, because I could spout stories of your bedroom antics that would make Hinata's skin crawl!"

"I'm sure you could think of quite a few, but I'm sure I could make your love life a living hell, if you really want to go there, father."

"Do you really want to go to go for mutual destruction?"

"Only if you want to, old man, think carefully and choose wisely."

"You evil little punk! You would totally go for mutual destruction!"

"In a flash, and I think that the damage done to you would be worse than to me, wouldn't you agree?" he looked at him shrewdly, eyes gleaming with delight and challenge. Shukaku looked at him in shock. That little monster would really go for mutual destruction just for the hell of it! Well, he could hardly call him little anymore, but still, that was just wrong.

"Don't, now, now, come on, be reasonable, let's not do anything that we might regret, come on Gaara-"

"But I think it would be so much more interesting if we did go for mutual destruction, don't you think?" he purred in response, cutting him off rather rudely.

"No, be reasonable, think of Hinata! She probably wouldn't be able to shake off that kind of knowledge about you! You are trying to get her to warm up a bit to you, right?" Shukaku desperately pointed to her, who had frozen. Just what had happened that was so bad. Gaara stilled too, and debated. Finally he sighed.

"I guess you're right, and it's a shame. It would've been so much fun too, what a pity," he said in a soft voice tinged with longing. His father, meanwhile, was grateful for Hinata's presence just then, eternally grateful. If she hadn't been there, his son really would've done it, just for kicks. The boy was twisted, there was no doubt about that.

The information that was so sensitive was really gathered by accident on Gaara's part. Back before he was born. Shukaku used to leave poetry for Karura when he was forced to work late. The poetry could be rather descriptive at times, and included some rather intimate moments. He wasn't exactly ready to have that shouted to the world yet.

His information on Gaara, however, was quite different. It was the first few times that Gaara had bedded a female, the first three, actually. The feral Gaara often sank into bloodlust, and it had been strengthened since he was going through his final growth spurt. The females had pushed him over the edge when they had decided to take on a more aggressive role with him, and he had wound up killing them. It wasn't so much as embarrassing as it was disturbing, and yet, completely expected. From him at least.

"Hey! Check it out, you guys, we made it to the beach! Yeah, believe it!" Naruto began tearing around the wagons, making the horses snort and shy, and the mule shoot him a dirty look. The trail sloped gently toward the rocky beach, which gradually grew sandy the closer it got to the water. Gaara gracefully leaped into the air, and lazily flapped his wings to make his way over the beach.

"The middle of the beach would be best for the wagons, now hurry up!" he called out to them, anxious to get going. He had never quite outgrown that part of him. Temari hopped in the wagon next to Hinata, and began to chat with her. She fired off questions rapidly, and Hinata scribbled her answers on a notepad, along with questions of her own. It was nice and refreshing to have a girl to talk with.

"So, what's it like at the palace?"

_Cold and extravagant, but I don't spend much time in it. I like to work in the gardens._

"Gardens? In a desert? How do they manage that?"

_There are enormous greenhouses outside, so big that they hold small forests in them. There are trees that are hundreds of years old. All of the produce that is used in the palace is grown in the gardens, and they don't obey the laws of nature. You'll find tulips in the summer and lilies in the winter, and it throws you off at first. It also sort of muddles your sense of time. What happened in the village after I was taken away?_

"Well, your former clan was chased out and scattered to the winds, I'm not sure where they went, really. The Uchiha clan rose in prominence, Itachi especially, since he was the one who helped with the whole issue of the evil emperor of doom wanting to destroy the village. Is he always that temperamental?"

_Worse, I'm afraid. I try to keep my distance, but now he's all, weird, well, weirder than usual. He used to hate me, but now I think he thinks of me like some sort of pet. It's really weird. Shukaku's changed too, he used to be more observant of his surroundings and especially the people around him, but now he's just, well, floaty._

"Floaty?"

_I don't know how to describe it. I think it's because you're here that he's so happy, he used to be really sad, I guess you died in you're past life in some sort of horrible way, but I'm not sure, because they never really talk about it. His relationship with Zetsu hasn't changed, they always bicker like that. It's really funny!_

"Yeah, I noticed that too, like two cranky old men! Although, I have to admit, he does have a cute butt…" Hinata blushed at that. It was disturbing to think of him in such terms, since he was more like a father or uncle to her than anything.

Suddenly she was assaulted by a strange vision. She was in a dark room, yet she could see perfectly, even better than she could during the day. Underneath her was a brunette woman, nude, and attractive, save for the horrible gashes and the fact that her throat had been ripped out. She knew that she had done it; that the girl had done something to set her off, yet, strangely, she felt no guilt. Indeed, the only thing that came to mind was quite simple; oops. Yes, that was the only way to describe how she was feeling. Oops.

"Hello, you in there? Hinata!" she started as Temari started waving her hand in front of her face, and tried to shake off the strange and frightening vision. However, she just couldn't shake off the oops.

_He was infuriated, it wasn't fair, it wasn't right, he was left with nothing to do while those morons got special treatment just because they could use their magic and he couldn't! Go have fun, Chiyo had said, go play, she said. With what? He had already stuck his nose in every allowable nook and cranny in the palace, and the places that he was forbidden from were currently too well guarded for him to slip by! He had read all of his books, done all of his schoolwork, and couldn't get out to the market because the main gate was locked. To make matters worse, his father was still stuck in court, and no one else would take him. There was to be some sort of feast in a couple of days, a celebration for something, so everyone else was too busy to pay attention to him, and they wouldn't even let him help out. You're a prince, they said, and princes don't bother themselves with such menial tasks. Well, he had news for them, this prince __**did **__bother himself with such menial tasks if for no other reason than to relieve boredom. _

_Just how on earth was he supposed to have fun if he wasn't allowed to do anything? He growled and kicked at the sand, bristling at the fact that he was doomed to die from boredom. He was bored! There was nothing for him to do! He kicked in the sand again, then stopped. There was always digging, he supposed, and who knew, he might find something interesting. It was their own fault if he got dirty and needed a bath, they were the ones who had decided to leave him with nothing to do._

_He promptly sat down and began to tear at the sand with his claws, flinging up dust and dirt in a haze around him. Anything interesting was briefly inspected before set aside a safe distance away for further examination later. That category so far included a broken glass bottle, a mummified mouse, a chunk of volcanic glass, a few stray beads, and poisonous snake, which had to be trussed up in a sack. His father probably wouldn't approve, but that wasn't a concern at the moment. The most pressing concern was digging for more stuff. _

_He was actually having a merry time, digging in the dirt. He liked the texture of the hot sand against his skin, and the earthy, dusty smell wasn't so bad either. It was a warm smell, and strangely clean. Perhaps because of the lack of decomposing stuff that fairly choked other soils, aside from the dead mouse. The colors were nice too. The sand wasn't just that golden brown that it appeared to be; once you examined it closely, you could see a rainbow of colors from the different minerals. Yes, it was a beautiful thing, the desert. _

_A prickling along his back was the only warning he had from the intruder before he was lifted and thrown by a strange force. He rolled to his feet swiftly and glared at the newcomer. _

_"Kenshi," he hissed at the smug youngling as he rustled his wings. Gaara glared at him furiously; the coward had used magic on him. _

_"Runt, you're not so tough now, are you?!" he taunted the younger Gaara, triumphant that he wielded a power that the prince didn't. That little piece of trash didn't deserve to be of royal blood, and he was going to prove it. _

_Gaara's rage knew no bounds just then. All he could think of was this rival, this horrible Kenshi who was little more than a bully, who had been an unceasing and relentless source of torment. He had always taunted him, had bullied and cajoled the others to stay away from him, and had always reminded him that he was an outsider and that he didn't belong with the others. All he could think of was that he would be better off without Kenshi, that everyone would be better off if he was dead._

_He wanted him to suffer, to scream in pain. Through the red haze he imagined Kenshi's bones twisting and snapping, his wings being pulled from his body, and his arms from his sockets. His imagination was so vivid, he could practically hear his screams of agony._

_Wait, he could hear them. There was a very pleasant sensation running through him. It felt like his body was warming, and tingling. His blood flowed like liquid fire through his veins, deliciously powerful and enthralling. He could see the anguish on Kenshi's face, and his limbs twisting and bending unnaturally. He could see his torso writhing as if snakes were slithering under the skin even as his spine caused it to thrust upward._

_Such a wondrous feeling, so overwhelming and intoxicating, he could never get enough. He wanted more of it, so much more. All around him a red and black haze began to form tendrils that spiraled around him, and the sand rippled around him. The wind howled, drowning out Kenshi's cries of pain. Gaara tilted his head back and closed his eyes, reveling in the strange, electrifying power coursing through him. _

_There was something else, something different. Someone else was there, trying to stop him. They were trying to save Kenshi. He growled and intensified his efforts, he had his tormentor right where he wanted him, and he wasn't about to let go. He could feel them pushing back, but it wasn't enough, until a second, more powerful force joined it. The force felt familiar, and he concentrated on it, trying to figure it out. Then it hit him; it was his father's. _

_Shukaku was shocked. He had never seen an awakening like this. His son was the first youngling on record to awaken with a new, unique death spell. He felt his son briefly push back with his magic, struggling to keep his victim, but then subside. It was a grudging surrender, he knew, not so much out of remorse for Kenshi as a desire not to incur his father's wrath. Shukaku looked at Bukko and jerked his head at the fallen Kenshi, whose limbs had been pulled out of their sockets and twisted cruelly. _

_This rivalry had come to a bitter end for them both. Oh, Kenshi would continue to compete with Gaara, but to no avail. Gaara had long ago shown that he was the better fighter, and now he had taken away the only weapon Kenshi had had. Gaara's raw, untrained power had been enough to overwhelm him, and when he was trained he would be a formidable, powerful foe. Shukaku was proud, despite the circumstances. His little youngling was the youngest on record to awaken, and in such a powerful way! Most would summon up an illusion or levitate things; he had used a potent, if long-winded, death spell. Another few minutes and Kenshi wouldn't have survived. He would need to be taught and brought in line soon, before it was too late, perhaps personal training from his father, as he didn't think that Chiyo could provide him with enough attention, what with the other students and all._

_He watched Gaara, as he continued to play havoc with the surrounding elements. It was unmistakable, and undeniable. Magic was his birthright, and he would be a force unlike any other. _


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-nine

Home at Last

_"Go get cleaned up, my son."_

_"What?! Why?! I have to put my stuff away!" Gaara shrilled indignantly. Shukaku turned around and folded his arms._

_"You can keep the obsidian, and the beads, but not the broken bottle and especially not the dead mouse! The snake will be set aside for milking; but then released."_

_"But I like the mouse! It's interesting, and I'm sure I can preserve it-"_

_"No, it will rot and smell. Besides, there are quite literally millions of mice in this world; I'm sure you will find another. They are nothing more than flea-ridden, disease carrying destructive pests, so why you insist on keeping that wretched thing is beyond me. Now, go take your bath, and I will put your new collections in your room. Now, off you go. This feast is in your honor, after all, so make sure you clean every inch of yourself thoroughly."_

_"But I like the dead mouse, and why do I have to give up the snake? Snakes eat those flea-ridden, disease carrying destructive pests!" he looked up at his father angrily, stubbornly clinging to his items of interest. Shukaku sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. After several long moments, his gaze flicked back at his son._

_"How about a compromise? I will take the snake to the reptile chamber, where it will be cared for in a large, spacious tank. Since it is a poisonous serpent, its venom is an ingredient in a wide variety of potions. Later on tomorrow, I will teach you how to milk a snake, but first you must positively identify the serpent. However, the dead mouse must go, understand? The broken bottle is useless, and besides, I can get you all of the glass bottles you will need for your new classes, you feisty magical youngling, you. Deal?" Gaara considered, then nodded in assent. The dead mouse wasn't that interesting anyway. _

_"Why is the feast in my honor? I thought I was in trouble because of Kenshi."_

_"You're the youngest youngling on record to awaken, and you have the strongest awakening. Besides, it's no secret that Kenshi intended to do away with you, or at least maim you. The other younglings confessed to knowing what was going on." _

_"So I'm not in trouble."_

_"Not technically, but you are going to study your butt off in magic, little mister. Chiyo will take care of your lessons during the day, and I will be training you at night. It is imperative that you learn control, my son."_

_"Alright," he began to head off to the bathing chamber._

_"Wait just a second, you little upstart, you agreed far to readily. Just what are you up to?"_

_"I want to do this, I will be the best, I'll be greater than them all, just you wait! You'll see, I'll be the best; I'll prove it! I'll show them all that I do deserve to be prince, I'll make them all see that they're wrong, that they were all wrong. I'll shut them up once and for all! You'll see, father, I'll make you proud, you'll see." His eyes gleamed with a thirst to prove himself, a thirst to prove to everyone that he was indeed Shukaku's son._

_"You've always made me proud, my son, always," he murmured as he embraced the feisty youngling before sending him off to his bath. Gaara practically floated on air as he ran off to bathe. Bath time was much more pleasant now, and he selected sandalwood soap for himself. It was his favorite, after all._

_When he was through cleaning himself he had to put on his clothing. It was black pants and cloak with a chocolate brown shirt. The royal red sash was carefully wrapped over his chest and around his waist, a deep red with a golden trim. He still had plenty of time to kill, so he made a beeline for the kitchens, hoping to coax a few tastes from the cooks and servers. It was no secret that the entire staff adored him, it was the nobles that he had a problem with. Well, them and occasionally the guards, who weren't used to putting up with an inquisitive youngling and often tried to shoe him away._

_"Well, well, there's the little prince now. Surely you'll be a dear and taste this roast for me, won't you?" a female cook came over to him, and had cut a small piece of meat for him. He smiled and took it, and promptly ate it. It was tasty, as usual, and so he spent the next hour or so, sampling a small tidbit of this and that, and generally soaking up the attention and praise like a sponge. The kitchens were another favorite place for him, and it was where his father found him._

_"There you are, you little mischief maker! I do hope you haven't spoiled your appetite!" _

_"But Lord Shukaku, surely a few nibbles of this and that wouldn't do any harm?" one of the cooks called out, cheerfully unrepentant. Even Gaara couldn't muster up any guilt for munching ahead of time. Shukaku chuckled, and messed up Gaara's hair._

_"Oh, very well then, come along, Gaara." He nodded and walked out, turning back once to bid an all too temporary farewell to the kitchen staff, who cheerfully waved at him. At least some people liked him._

"Hey there, little missies, I brought something back for you!" Kisame hollered to the trio of girls. He had been fishing in the sea, and often brought back shells for them, and had fished out some pieces of jade as well. Along this particular spot was a large deposit of jade, although no one knew why. Gaara himself had added several nice pieces to his part of the wagon. Apparently he collected rocks, to put it bluntly.

He had been very distant as of late, almost cold to Hinata. No, not cold, cool. He rarely interacted with her at all, save for giving her the medicinal tea, and making sure that she didn't wander off too far. He didn't even bother to talk to her at all, beyond the occasional order not to wander off.

Her visions continued, and were deeply unsettling. Sometimes they were nightmarish scenes full of blood, and other times they were simply unusual scenes of things that seemed mundane, but she didn't understand them. They were always accompanied by strange emotions and feelings that she didn't understand, and normally wouldn't feel if she were in the same circumstances. She wondered what was going on; was she going crazy?

Then, of course, there was Kyuubi. He kept shooting her looks, looks that unsettled her. Did Gaara's lack of interest in her mean that it was open season for her? She shuddered. She was so sick of this, of being the weak one. Everyone else here was so much stronger than her, her fellow humans excepted of course. What made it worse was that since they were so much stronger, they automatically thought that it made whatever they did okay. Alright, so it was just Kyuubi and Gaara who held that mindset, and occasionally Naruto, but it was still there.

Kyuubi slept around, a lot. Almost as much as Gaara, but unlike Gaara, he actually slept with humans too. He didn't really form any bonds with the females either; and to him, she would be just another notch on his belt.

At least Kisame was still nice to her; their relationship hadn't changed at all. He often brought her strange things from the oceans, shells, bits of dead coral, shark teeth, precious stones and metals from sunken ships, and just about anything else that looked interesting. She also had a nice collection of loose pearls fished out of the, what were they? Oysters? Well, some sort of shellfish anyway. He brought up a net full of crustaceans, squid, fish, and shellfish from the sea daily, which was then cooked in the fire. He had just come back now.

"Today is conch, and they have such pretty shells, don't they? So big and hefty, to get the creature out I'm going to drill a small hole into the shell to release the suction. It'll slip right out then. Then you can clean up the shells and keep them. Look, one for each of you, see? Also, there's crab and fish, but Hinata doesn't like crab, so that's not your issue. We'll make conch soup in the big pot, and boil the crabs in the other pot. Hey Zetsu! Could you gut the fish so we can skewer them? We still have some of that garlic left right? It'd make a good rub for it."

"Yeah, and the old bat can go get water and stuff to add to the soup."

"Bite my scrumptious ass, weed-boy!" he sniped at him, but went off anyway. Hinata busied herself with feeding the horses and the mule, as well as giving them a little brushing. Temari wandered off with Shukaku, while Risu played in the sand. Kankuro decided to help Zetsu with cleaning the fish. Kyuubi and Naruto went off to gather driftwood and stones for the fire. Gaara was nowhere to be scene, until he dropped out of the sky like a falcon.

"There are no inns between us and Suna, so we're on our own. Perhaps it's for the best. However, I have found a shortcut, of sorts. It's an old transport circle, and it will lead us to within a day's travel from the capital. I will lead you there tomorrow. Oh, and Kyuubi?" he sounded almost coy, playful even. However, something in his tone set Hinata on edge. When Kyuubi looked up Gaara pounced on him, easily pinning him to the rocky ground. He whispered something in his ear, and the fox paled visibly. Gaara then pulled smoothly away, leaving the fox shaking.

Hinata suddenly felt a strange sensation. Instead of frightened, or even nervous, as she was usually when Gaara started getting temperamental, she felt an alien, smoldering anger towards Kyuubi for some sort of insult or disrespect. Yes, and a bit of pain and frustration too. Kyuubi just couldn't get a grip on his hormones and leave her be, further sparking his anger at the fox, but also making him and easy target to vent his frustrations with Hinata, and why did he always have to do everything? Couldn't someone else at least offer to scout ahead? His father for example, he had wings too, so he could easily fly ahead, but no, it was always him. Perhaps it was a good thing, since it allowed him time to think, but it was the principle of the thing really. He-

Whoa, wait a second, that was weird. The last time she checked, she was a she, not a he, and her father didn't have wings, so what the heck was going on? Oh no, hell no, impossible. There was no way she could read his mind. It was impossible, wasn't it?

Of course it was, she must be hallucinating, or woozy from the heat and her, now significantly better, anemia. Yeah, that's it, she was still anemic, and although she was better and stronger she had been fairly active today, with a lot of bending just now, what with making sure the horses' and mule's legs were okay, and cleaning the shells and such. When she stood up so suddenly in response to Gaara's attack on Kyuubi, she must've had a head rush. It must've done something weird to her brain temporarily. She must've imagined what he was feeling and combined it with her own emotions. Of course, it made perfect sense…right?

Gaara sighed and fanned his wings, stretching them and then folding them neatly along his back. He was in a mood. He could practically smell Kyuubi lusting after his mate, and had to slap the male down. She wasn't emotionally ready for that kind of intimacy, and being small and virginal, he seriously doubted that the fox wouldn't hurt her. That and he couldn't stand the thought of anyone else touching her. He tolerated the females and his father simply because his father didn't lust after her, he was after Temari, and the females were, well, females. For some bizarre reason they liked to touch each other's hair and primp and preen each other. It was so weird. Well, Hinata wasn't so touchy-feely in that sense; it was more of Temari and Risu. Seriously though, if anyone ever offered to do his hair or brush his wings, he'd snap their little necks.

She still frustrated him, she really did. He'd thought that they had had a breakthrough when she let him bite her. However, she had been more skittish than ever, and his efforts to be friendly had backfired. All he could ever sense from her was either a whirlwind of fear or confusion. He had decided to back off a bit, to give her time to clear her head, but it had been a month now, and with no change. How much time did she need?

Or, and this was even worse, perhaps she had made up her mind, and her opinion remained unchanged. He growled softly. It wasn't fair, or right. He had made a huge effort to try to see him in a positive light, to show her that he wasn't going to hurt her. Yes, he had been clueless on exactly how, but he had tried so hard anyway. How could she not see that?

Fine, just fine, he was done making the moves. If she wanted him, she'd better start making the advances, because he was done. Done, with everything. It was her turn.

Yes, he knew that life wasn't fair, but this still sucked. He growled and stalked off. He wasn't hungry anyway, not for companionship or the meal. He needed to go and cool off, refocus his perspective or whatever they called it.

Humans were such fickle creatures, irrational and unpredictable. She was no different in that aspect. In fact, the ones that he had stuffed in a bottle had also been irrational, unpredictable, and cruel. Was she really all that different from them?

All she felt was pain, and she was looking up at a pair of eyes that she shouldn't recognize, but did. The man had broken her ribs, both men were beating her, trying to get him in the cauldron, trying to- _You! _Suddenly the memory was gone, and she could sense someone in her head. _Get out! _A mental wave slapped her down, leaving her stunned and confused.

Gaara strode over to her fury boiling in him. Humans couldn't read minds, so how the hell had she done that?! The others looked on in shock, puzzled as to what was going on. He jerked her to her feet.

"You little twit, just what the hell do you think you're doing?! Dipping into my mind is incredibly dangerous, do you hear me?!" she paled in fear, and began to squirm desperately against his claws. He growled, stiffened, but set her down. She scrabbled away, turning to flee from him, but he blocked her, easily picking her up and bringing her back to the campsite.

"My son, I don't believe she's doing it deliberately."

"Oh? Then enlighten me, father, just what the hell was that just now?!"

"I believe this started when you first bit her; then you could access her mind without trying to at all, as if she were speaking aloud. After the second bite, I believe she can do the same to you. It's unintentional, much like overhearing another's conversation. She doesn't know how to shield her mind, but you do. I've never seen something like this before. The bond between you runs deep, whether you like it or not. You know as well as I do that not just anyone can read another's mind, and none by accident, until now. I believe you should probably explain to her just why it is so dangerous for her, and to perhaps block your mind from her. You should also try to teach her to block her mind, so she won't feel so vulnerable." Shukaku turned to his Temari and proceeded to stroke her back. She looked at him.

"That had better turn into a massage."

"Of course, my princess, a nice, long massage, with special attention to your lovely shoulders and neck." Oh yes, he still had it.

Gaara stepped towards Hinata, who shied away. He grasped her arm, being careful this time, and guided her away.

"You do realize that I am ancient, yes? Good. My mind, if you were to read it unchecked, could very well crush yours with the sheer weight of seventy millennia, little missy, let alone the memories. I have seen things and experienced things that would drive you mad, child. I will shield myself from you, so we don't have anymore accidents, yes?" she shivered under his gaze. She felt like an intruder, and a naughty child. That wasn't fair though, how was she supposed to know?! Temperamental, moody-

"I would change that thought, if I were you." His tone was deadpan, no emotions in any direction. She stiffened. That wasn't fair, why didn't he stay out of hers? She didn't know anything about mental shields and stuff! He nosed his way into her head all the time-

"Not purposefully, you little minx, now pay attention! To shield yourself, you need to control your emotions. I suppose your thoughts will be more difficult to control, what with you being mute and internalizing everything. Try to remain aware of your surroundings; study them constantly. If your senses are actively being used, you are less likely to sink into your thoughts or to broadcast them so loudly to me. Now then, away with you," he made a shoeing motion with his hand before walking away. Hinata stared after him. That's it? After all that happened just now, she was supposed to be calm and normal while he just walked away like nothing happened? She stood there, trying to absorb the fact that she had been dismissed, that he had felt nothing after his anger had ebbed. He really didn't care, it had all been some sort of sick game to him. She slumped in defeat, hurt by the latest turn of events.

After their meal, Gaara led them all to an ancient circle of runes carved into the floor of a shallow cave. He knelt down in its center, and murmured soft, spidery words. A golden glow lit up the circle, and, one by one the group walked through it. The mule with the wagon was the second to go, plodding ahead calmly. The horses, after watching him, allowed themselves to be led nervously through the golden circle that was now floating above the stone one.

As the others walked through and re-organized their stuff and calmed the horses, Gaara breathed the harsh, dry air with relish. He felt the scorching sun warm his wings, the hot sand soothing his irritated mood, and the wind whisper across the dunes. At last, after what had seemed like an eternity, he was home.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Mournful Love

Gaara was the center of attention, and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Oh, he enjoyed the attention of the servers, mostly because he got along with them anyway and they always slipped him tasty tidbits of whatever they had whenever he wanted. However, the nobles he didn't like so much. They gave him sugary, false words of praise, and speculated on his abilities behind his back, like he was some sort of dog. Then, of course, there were the guards. They treated him like he was an idiot, or at least naïve, when it came to enemies or their work. He was smarter than they thought. He knew all too well what could happen to him if he was caught unawares, he had lived through six years of it. In fact, he wondered it those same guards had any real idea of what could happen to them if they were caught by such foes. He snorted in disdain. He didn't think they would fare well at all, not in the face of the poker. Especially not the poker, the red tip that would rake across sensitive, soft skin, leaving a blackened trail in its wake.

Gaara sighed and finished his meal. The feast may be in his honor, but he was tired of these foolish, spoiled nobles and stiff guards. He tugged on his father's sleeve, trying to get his attention. Golden eyes peered at him, amusement glinting in their depths.

"What is it, my little youngling? What do you want?"

"I want to go. I'm tired of false, sugary words and disgruntled guards."

"Oh? But surely you want your gift first. I found him especially for you, my proud little hunter. These other demons, they don't believe that you are really capable of killing your prey, so I thought you would enjoy proving them wrong." He gestured, and a man in chains was brought in. He struggled against the chains, to no avail. Gaara sniffed at him.

"Unchain him! It's no fun when they can't fight back! I want to have fun, real fun, not a boring chained feed!" he squawked indignantly, making his father chuckle. Such a feisty youngling, and so very proud.

As the unchained man rose to his feet, Gaara pounced, sinking sharp little fangs in his throat and clinging to his torso with sharp claws. The hot, rich blood ran pleasantly down his throat, making the youngling purr contentedly as he fed.

The next day his father had a special treat in store for him. Scattered throughout the desert were a variety of mines, with a wide range of gemstones and precious metals brought up from their depths. The emperor had access to their riches by way of teleporting through rune circles engraved in the stone floor of a small tower in the palace.

Gemstones and metals had a variety of uses for demons, both mundane, like weaponry, wealth, or adornment, and arcane, such as scrying, potions, and enchantments. It was time for the little prince to start hoarding practical things.

"Come, my son, you are in for a real treat. It is time for you to actually see and feel some of the crystals and gems that you read about, yes?" the portal shimmered, and they were suddenly outside of a large tunnel in the ground.

"First on the list is quartz. Tell me, my son, what are the three most common types?"

"White quartz, rose quartz, and smoky quartz."

"Good, what purpose do they serve?"

"Scrying, mostly for seeing into the past."

"Yes, now tell me this; what difference does refining the stone make, and by that I mean cutting and polishing it, be it for a gemstone or a crystal ball?"

"It changes the focus of the stone, and the resulting vision. A regular crystal will show you events, while a refined gemstone or crystal ball will show you a person in the past."

"Very good, you have been studying, haven't you?" his father purred in approval. Such a bright youngling, and so driven. Yes, he had a magnificent son. He guided his son to the tunnel, and one of the miners approached him. He knelt before them briefly, then rose.

"Greetings my lords, I assume you have come for some crystals?" he said in a raspy voice that somehow managed to sound cheerful.

"Yes, it is time for my son to go beyond the basics and study to practice. Gemstones and crystals are not only good for refining his skills, they will continue to be useful for many purposes. Plus, I could use a few more myself."

"Ah yes, right this way. We've pulled up some nice ones, especially in the smoky quartz. We don't have the polished balls or gemstones here, but about ten minutes down the trail is the cleaning and refining building, they should have a few."

Gaara ended up with a large smoky quartz crystal the size of his head, a white the size of his fist, and a pink about the same size. The crystals were carefully wrapped and placed in his pack. The miners bade him farewell and wished him well on his studies. At the building he received two large crystal balls, one white and one pink, and a large smoky quartz gemstone, all carefully wrapped and placed in his pack. Shukaku then took him back to the portal and they teleported to another mine, this time for amethyst, where he received several crystals, a large geode amethyst, and two cut stones along with a polished orb.

When they got back, with very full and heavy packs, his father led him to the isolated tower that Gaara was so frequently found in.

"I know you like this room, my son, so it is now yours. Also, there is a secret chamber in here that I think you might like. Follow me," he turned and walked to the wall on the left from the doorway to the balcony, which was directly across from the entrance. He stepped on one of the stone tiles, which sank with a soft grating sound. Above him, a panel of the stone ceiling slid open, revealing a dark chamber. Gaara eagerly lunged forward, to be blocked by his father. He shot the older male a dirty look.

"Don't you give me that look, first there are some things that we must address, my little youngling. Number one; you are not to bring anything that will smell in here, especially food. This also includes ingredients used for spells; you must clean them up and store them properly. Number two, no animals unless you are with me. Trust me, a loose snake can be a real pain to round up. Last but not least, and this is really important, more so than the other two combined, you are not to tell anyone about this place. These are your new chambers, and must be kept safe. I have watched some of the other younglings, and they are vicious. They will try to hurt you, and they already know about your other room. Especially Kenshi, child. By keeping this place a secret, you can also guarantee that your spell components and supplies will remain in here and untampered with, yes?"

"Yes, father," his green eyes sparkled with excitement.

Gaara rested peacefully in the hammock that he had strung up in the room above his chambers. It was just over half the size of the room beneath him, with a skylight above him. Today he had the skylight open, letting the sun. The light sparkled on a large collection of precious stones and crystals, both refined and unrefined. Each type had its own table with a neat, precise label. The walls were filled with twinkling lights; refracted sunlight from a variety of crystals, and reflections from other stones. It was beautiful, despite the isolation.

Along the walls were some shelves with bottles filled with essential oils, potions, elixirs, and extracts, also neatly labeled. Lower shelves had books, scrolls, and a variety of tools and instruments used in all sorts of magical mischief, as his father had put it. He had been on the receiving end of more than a few magical pranks from his son, whose green eyes had conveyed such innocence that if he hadn't known better, Gaara would've gotten away with it.

As the hammock swayed gently, Gaara contemplated the little female who had caused him so much trouble. In the beginning, he had tried to gain her trust, to no avail. He had hoped so fervently that she would come around, and had thought he had at last made a breakthrough when she had allowed him to remove the curse, to drink from her sweet throat. However, it hadn't made a difference. Indeed, it seemed that she was even more distant and fearful, so he had stopped courting her altogether. He had run out of ideas, and was resigned to the fact that she would never be able to love him, or even stand him. It hurt, but he was responsible for it, as far as he could see. He had distanced himself from her so that he wouldn't send her into a panic attack, and so that he wouldn't see that look of fear in her eyes. It hurt so much, but he couldn't think of anything to do, and besides, it was probably best for her. She was happier when he wasn't around, and he wanted her to be happy, so he stayed away.

Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, wanting some companionship, but refusing to seek it out. He hadn't had a female since before they had left to get the female for his father, but that wasn't what he wanted. No, he wanted someone to rest beside him, to hold while peacefully rocking in the hammock. He wanted his Hinata. He snorted disdainfully. It figures; he always wanted what he couldn't have. He sighed, and drifted back into his memories, trying to escape the pain of the present by fleeing into the past.

It was strange, walking into the magic class again. It had been six years since he had awakened his magical abilities, yet he was still an outsider. At twelve years old, he was still the youngest of them, but was fast outgrowing the youngling stage. Kenshi was no longer considered a youngling, and had left the class. Gaara and Kenshi had had many nasty run-ins throughout their time together, with neither one giving way. However, Kenshi was considerable more cautious, simply because of the magical abilities of his younger, ferocious rival.

_Gaara had shown an incredible gift for magic. He still attended classes with Chiyo, but was the only one left. The others had left long ago, the last one gone for a year, having felt that they had outgrown their teacher. They were now stronger than her, and no longer wanted to listen and obey her. Gaara had been the first one to become stronger than her, but had remained, eager to soak up knowledge. He hadn't tolerated the others, and had made himself clear; they either listened to their mentor or left. He was tired of them, all of them._

_Lately, he had been feeding and eating far more than usual, but couldn't seem to get enough. He could easily put away ten pounds of food in a single meal, and he ate at least five a day, since he didn't sleep. It wasn't exactly light food, either, no; it mostly consisted of heavy meats such as beef and pork, but also included poultry and fish. Along with this, he easily went through four feedings a day, draining them dry each time. It was a lot for one his size. He had yet to break five feet, hovering instead at four foot eight, much to his exasperation. Everyone was taller than he was._

_He sighed again, and began to work on his current course of study: creating an elemental, and controlling it. If one was created and the creator couldn't control it, it was generally a chaotic thing hell bent on destroying everything around it until it exhausted its energy and dissipated. In short, it was a spell that was practically begging Gaara to try. Magical mayhem was his forte, after all._

_In fact, perhaps he should try, after all, hands-on training could be more effective than reading in some cases. A patented, wicked smirk flickered across his lips, vanishing as his mentor entered the room to see how her prodigy of a student was doing. Yes, hands on training was much more superior to reading when it came to mayhem._

"I thought I might find you in here. What's the matter? You've been like this for days, perhaps even longer." His father poked his head in from the floor, through the trap door. Gaara flicked his gaze to him.

"Like what?" he growled softly, not liking the direction his father was headed in. He was in no mood for a discussion about his emotions.

"You've been short-tempered as of late, even for you. You've been avoiding the company of others as well, holing yourself in your chambers and this room for hours on end. What's wrong, my son? Is it Hinata?"

"It's none of your business!" he snapped at him.

"So it is Hinata," uninvited, he entered and hit another stone to shut the door. He leaned against the wall near his temperamental son. He had to remember to tread cautiously, after all, his son was stronger than he was, and he was poking him in a rather sore spot, so to speak.

Hinata's rejection had not only wounded his pride and ego, but also scored a few nasty wounds to his heart. Even if he didn't show it openly, he was hurt by it. He hadn't really trusted anyone with his heart, or cared for anyone, father excluded, so for him to reach out like that had been shocking to everyone. To be rejected so vehemently was painful, agonizing even, and Shukaku wanted to help his son as best he could, especially since he had given him back his precious mate, now named Temari.

"These things take time, my son, she'll come around eventually. She's just a little skittish, that's all," he stated calmly, with certainty. Gaara sneered.

"Yeah, right, just who do you think you're trying to fool? You forget, I saw inside her mind and heart, I know exactly how she feels about me," he sniped at him. Shukaku sighed softly.

"I know." They were silent for a time, before Shukaku spoke again. "Chiyo has come again, having heard of us both having Chosen. She's anxious to meet with her former pupil and protégé, my son." Gaara turned toward him, finally interested, and perhaps a little better. He genuinely liked Chiyo; she had been a motherly figure to him, or grandmotherly, he was unsure as to the exact relationship. Perhaps he would head downstairs to the library after all.

Chiyo was reminiscing about old times, rather fondly. She had never had a pupil like Gaara, so gifted, so utterly ruthless, and so very charming at the same time. Of course, her favorite pupil had insured that she would never again have another class, or so she had thought. However, news had reached her of not only her protégé having found his Chosen, but that Shukaku's had also been found, reincarnated and feisty as ever. She fervently hoped that those two got down to business and started producing children with those females. As charming as they both were, it shouldn't be too difficult for them. She rose to her feet as the emperor approached. She smiled softly; she couldn't help it, no matter how much trouble he caused or whatever mischief he got himself into there would always be a soft spot in her heart for her favorite student.

"Grandmother Chiyo, it is a pleasure to see you again," he murmured to her in his soft, slightly dry voice, yet so smooth and rich, like black velvet. She chuckled at him.

"Trying to charm your way into a passing grade?"

"Oh come now, you know that I never needed to go to such measures."

"Only to get yourself out of trouble; now where are the females? I want to see the mothers of my future students, Lord Gaara." At this he drew himself up to his entire, formidable six-foot-eleven-inch height. His icy gaze raked across his teacher, stunning her for a moment. The cold silence lingered uncomfortably, but he eventually broke it.

"My father's mate, along with Hinata, are usually in the gardens during this time of day. Give my regards to them," he stated stiffly before turning to leave. Chiyo's gaze lingered worriedly on the area that he had once stood. He had never had trouble with females before, so what on earth was going on now?

Hinata gazed at the strange, old woman before her. She knew that she was a demon, yet why was she using an older form? Demons were famous for their vanity; it made no sense to hide in such a decrepit body when it was easier to have a young, strong, healthy body.

"An old woman is not attractive to males, and by demon standards I am not strong. I can see the question in your eyes; it is one that I get asked a lot. Now then, my turn, why are you having issues with Gaara? Do you really fear him so much? That is understandable, but does it have anything to do with what the other females say about you?" Hinata stiffened, not liking the reminder. The other females that Gaara so frequently had relations with had called her a brood bitch, or breeder. They had told her that the only reason that he kept her around was for getting her pregnant, and that as soon as he was through with her he would toss her aside like the human trash that she was. Given her relationship with him, which was shaky at best, that knowledge had alarmed and dismayed her, hurting her deeply.

"You do realize that they are intensely jealous of you, right? The purebred ones can't bear children, and the hybrids have great difficulty as well. Even if they carried to term, it would be a hybrid as well. You, my dear, are the only female who can bear his children, full, purebred children. That, and, well, he hasn't been paying any attention to them lately, so they're bound to get snippy. I've seen this happen before, young one, even before Lord Gaara was a youngling in my class. Eventually Gaara will take care of issue." She thought it prudent to leave out the fact that when Gaara did take care of this particular problem heads would start to roll, literally. He didn't like female bullshit, as he had so eloquently put it one day when he was younger.

She wasn't sure what all the problems entailed, but she had watched Gaara grow up, so she had an idea.

"Now then, this stays between us, little missy, understand? Good." She made herself comfortable across from Hinata.

"I don't know the specifics, but I bet he was rough with you early on. It might not have been right, but it is understandable given his past. For six years he was missing from the royal family. Humans had kidnapped him as an infant, and his treatment wasn't the best. Because of that, he has a deep and abiding hatred of humans. It is also very difficult for him to trust others, which was only further enhanced by his former classmates. They're dead, by the way," she paused to level her gaze at the young girl.

"However, as twisted as he is, as he can be, you cannot fault him for his honesty. He does not lie about his intentions when it comes to others. These whining, whimpering females were warned well in advance that he didn't care for them, in fact, he warned them personally he saw them as only entertainment, and nothing more. He made his intentions to use them very plain for all to see, so it is just as much their fault as his. They let themselves be used.

"I guess, young one, my point is that if he does approach you in a gentle way, then he means it. If he wants to use you, or sees you as simply as a means to an end, he will tell you so. It is very unusual, but it seems to work, for him at least. As I said, he is twisted, sadistic, and causes entirely too much trouble than what is good for him, but he keeps his word. As a side note, if you ever get a chance, ask him about the white mice and his father, he will know what you're talking about." At that she got up and left, leaving a very puzzled Hinata. It was time to meet with Temari.

She found her with Shukaku, munching on some fresh tomatoes from a basket. It wasn't uncommon for the day's harvest to be eaten on the spot. Chiyo had to admit Zetsu was one hell of a gardener. She walked over to examine Temari. This female seemed to be adjusting quite well, all things considered. Shukaku was an affectionate demon when it came to his mate, Chiyo remembered that well. He had always doted on her, even when she was a child, so long ago. It was good to see her old friend happy again.

"I certainly hope this means I will inherit some more students, oh mighty former emperor." He looked up at her, surprised, then gave a smug little smirk.

"Perhaps, Chiyo, did you see your favorite student?"

"Yes, he was fine until I inquired about the lovely females, what is going on? I spoke to Hinata and tried to get her to be a little more understanding, but you need to get your son up off his butt and court that girl!"

"He spent a lot of time trying to win her over, but, given their history, she hasn't been particularly easy to woo. They have a lot of unresolved issues."

"Hm, well, I hope it works out, I'd like to see some mini Gaaras running around. Oh, and you are aware that that particular word isn't used anymore, right?"

"What word?"

"Woo."

"Oh, give me a break, I'm over a hundred thousand years old, I'm bound to slip up and use words like that!"

"At least you don't use the thees and thous, such ridiculous words those were, those humans took forever to say what they wanted to say, and in such a confusing manner."

"I'm glad that, by our standards anyway, it was just a passing fancy for them. We never spoke like that, unless mocking them. Not offence, my darling little one."

"If you give some chocolate I'll forget all about it."

"Of course my sweet, we could melt it and dip those tasty strawberries and cherries in it if you wish." He purred as he stroked her back. She smiled and cuddled up a little closer, despite the heat. Chiyo chortled in her throat; it hadn't taken long for her to get him wrapped around her finger all over again.

Chiyo remained in the palace for weeks, as an advisor to Gaara and a mentor for the children to come. From the looks of Temari and Shukaku, it wouldn't take long for them to get busy, so to speak. Gaara would, inevitably, have younger siblings in the future.

However, these past weeks had been very hard on Hinata. She had realized a simple fact, yet the truth was devastating. Despite everything she had been through, all those dark days and nights, all of the painful memories and nightmares, she loved him. Despite everything he had done to her, she loved him. Despite the fact that he was cold, ruthless, and a sadistic monster she loved him. It wasn't right, it wasn't fair, how could she feel like this, how could her heart betray her so?!

What was worse was that she hardly ever saw him, he was so cold and distant. He had gone from hating her to not caring, and she thought that that was even worse. At least she had existed in some for him, but now it was like she was nothing. She didn't even seem to exist anymore, for him. She closed her eyes and wept.

It was almost a ritual, he thought as watched the water begin to simmer. After he got out of the royal court that he held every day, he went to the kitchens. Once there he went to a secluded, private little nook and heated water in a pot. He did it all manually, of course, and patiently waited while it warmed. He then transferred it into a glass teapot, crystal clear so he could watch the tealeaves expanded and released their flavors and colors into the hot water. He then poured some of the tea into a mug and sipped from it as he contemplated the day's events. It happened every day, and Gaara was content with the cycle. At least it was peaceful, even if he was lonely.

He was having social issues, even he had to admit that. His natural aversion to being close to anyone else had always ensured that he was alone, yet it had kicked into high gear lately. His subjects were scrutinizing him as well, who were suspicious that he was weakening, due to his prolonged absence. Of course, he couldn't stand to even being near the one person who could understand the stress that he was under. Watching his father interact with Temari was too painful a reminder of his loss. So he remained isolated, aloof, and, inevitably, alone.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't even hear Hinata's approach until it was too late. He glanced up sharply, a harsh command on the tip of his tongue, but it was swiftly swallowed when he saw the intruder, and sensed an inner turmoil from her quivering little body. How unusual, since when did she ever seek him out? Perplexed by this strange, unsettling turn of events, he slowly rose to his feet, not wanting to frighten the little thing away.

"What is it, Little One?" he murmured softly when she made no attempt at communicating her desires to him. What did she want? He didn't want to probe her mind, she always got upset when he did that. So he waited and watched the trembling creature before him.

"Gaara, please!" it was a heart wrenching cry, and, as she flung herself in his arms, he understood at last. As she sobbed in his arms, he gathered her up and sat back down, cradling her gently as she continued to mourn her love for him.

Sorry about the delay, I have a job now, and have been working long hours. I have yet to be able to get Internet in my room too, damn it! Oh well, I hope you liked the chapter.


	31. Chapter 31

Okay, first off, I'm sorry it took so long. I've had several chapters done for quite a while, but I only have access to internet at my house. My friends are all in colleges that are quite far away. Also, did I mention I have a job and responsibilities? Yes, I believe I did, so really, my access time is limited. Good news though, I am going computer shopping soon, and will get internet in my room so I don't have to figure out the password whenever it is changed or whatever. Most of you have been very patient, or at least polite about the whole situation, but others have not been so well mannered, rude to the point that I briefly considered dropping the story just to spite them. Don't worry; I won't, because I don't give a shit about little kids or their temper tantrums. Let's get on with it, shall we?

Chapter Thirty-one

Dark Angel

"You're a complete idiot." Gaara was sitting on his throne, glaring at the female hybrid before him, who cringed in the face of his fury. He had caught her trying to sneak into his library, and was not pleased. He had spat a spell of obedience at her, and forced her to follow him to his court, where he had proceeded to humiliate her. The nobles surrounding the female edged away. They knew the emperor well enough to know when he was feeling murderous, and that he often didn't care who got between him and his target. His library was a touchy subject; he never allowed anyone in there without permission, and usually had someone escort them into the library on the rare occasions he was feeling so generous. The female had just signed her death sentence.

Gaara rose to his feet and took two elegant steps to her. He cocked his head to one side ever so slightly, considering the cat hybrid before him. He then backhanded her into the wall, the blow so violent that it had snapped her neck. The nobles edged further away from him, fearing he would become even more violent. He glared at them angrily.

"What is so difficult to understand? My library is forbidden, period! No one enters without permission! First one moron conspires miles away, and now this idiot, what next? I'll tell you; the next one won't go so quickly and easily, nor will his allies! Get out, all of you, before I kill you too, now GO!" the crowd hastily dispersed, leaving the irate emperor to his own council.

Gaara sighed and rubbed his temples. He was through with idiots for today; they did nothing but give him migraines. He growled as he strode out of the throne room, heading for the gardens. More likely than not, his frustrating mate would be hovering in them somewhere.

Hinata had been depressed ever since her declaration. As far as he could understand, she felt betrayed by, well, herself. She loved him but was finding it difficult to accept it. She got so frustrated and distressed that she had run straight to him for comfort, which had, later that week, frustrated and distressed her that much more. She was such a complicated thing, much to Gaara's own frustration.

However, the knowledge that she did indeed love him had emboldened him to resume his courtship, and he was working on gaining her trust. It wasn't easy, but, for the first time, he felt that it was indeed possible. All it required was patience, and Gaara was a very patient hunter.

He found her in a little alcove under some blooming vines. She was gazing at one of the white, fragrant flowers distractedly. It was evening, and the moonflowers were just beginning to open. He smiled softly, and strode over to his oblivious mate.

"Such a contemplative face! What could distract you so, my little one?" She jumped about a mile in the air, and looked at him with wide eyes. He chuckled, and moved to block her escape. Intimidating, yes, but he wasn't about to track her down again. His skittish mate was going to have to accept him at some point, and besides, he couldn't show her that she had nothing to fear if she kept running away. He grasped her arm as she made to dart around him, and gave a gentle tug to pull her into his arms as he sat on the stone shelf. She was trembling violently, her little heart pounding in her chest.

"Shhh, my darling, shhh, you're safe, I'm not going to hurt you. Poor little one, so frightened and frail, don't fret anymore, you're safe, I give you my word." He stroked her hair and her back, amused at her oversized shirt. It was supposed to be a short sleeved shirt, but the sleeves came down well past her elbows. She could probably wear it as a dress, and the pants weren't much better. Oversized denim shorts, coming down past her knees, and cinched up by a belt. She was, although poorly dressed, irresistibly cute. He smiled again, and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Such a face, Hinata, such an adorable face. Something tells me that I won't be able to refuse those lavender eyes," he murmured softly, cupping her cheek and throat with one clawed hand, making her blush. He chuckled again, and rose to his feet, still holding her, much to her surprise and dismay. Nothing made her feel so small and vulnerable as when he so effortlessly picked her up.

"Come along, little one, time for dinner. Casual dining tonight, just the eight of us. Naruto and Kyuubi won't be joining us." She meekly submitted to his will, squirming never did any good anyway. He took his time walking to the dining hall, savoring the feel of her against him. He had just set her down before the ornate door when a guard rushed at him, stammering apologies and exclamations. Gaara narrowed his eyes in displeasure.

"What could possibly be so urgent that you dare to risk my wrath?" his voice coldly demanded.

"M-m-m-m-m-my L-l-l-lord G-G-G-G-G-Gaara, th-th-th-there's b-b-b-been-"

"Calm yourself and stop your incessant stuttering! Speak clearly, or I'll rip out your tongue!" he snarled at him; making Hinata cringe. She tried to inch backward, hoping to sneak off. However, Gaara slid his wing behind her and nudged her forward, closer to him.

"There's b-b-been a fight between some guards and Orochimaru, milord! Th-th-they're at the f-f-front g-g-gates of the p-p-p-palace!"

"Go to the gates, I will be there shortly," he turned to Hinata, and tousled her long hair. "Go on and eat, my sweet one, I will join you when I can." He swiftly turned and took a few steps before vanishing into thin air. Hinata stood there for a few moments, and then went into the dining room.

Shukaku was in the middle of an arm wrestling match with Zetsu, with Risu, Temari, Kisame and Kankuro cheering them on. Hinata did a double take. She was surprised that he had permitted Kankuro and the other humans like her to join him in the dining room. Well, he had been in a good mood when he was with her, but it hadn't lasted. The news of the fight had seen to that, and she pitied the poor, terrified guard.

"Give it up, petal-boy, you can't win against me!"

"Shove it, guano-head!" Zetsu snapped at Shukaku's smirking face. He strained against Shukaku's clawed hand, but he didn't budge it an inch. Zetsu was old, over thirty thousand years, and was a powerful demon, but Shukaku was older still. Shukaku was ancient before Zetsu was even born (as was his son Gaara) and as such was far too much for Zetsu to handle. Still, that didn't stop the two from competing and bickering.

Shukaku smirked and smashed Zetsu's arm down on the table with a resounding thud, and sealed his victory by pulling Temari down and kissing her soundly. Zetsu sulked for a bit, but turned around and saw Hinata. He waved her over and began to dish out the night's meal; freshly baked herb rolls, butter, and vegetable soup with chunks of tender beef.

"Sit here, you delicate blossom, lest the bat pinch your rear."

"Shut it, weed-eater, I only have eyes for my sugar-plum!"

"Great, pet names, what's next, smoochie-poo? You two make me sick!" they all jumped as Gaara strode into the dining room, placing his hands on Hinata's shoulders. She stiffened, unsure as to just what was going on. Was he in a good mood or a bad mood?

"Greetings, my son, what kept you? And sugarplum is only the tip of the iceberg. I have many more names for my sweet little honey here, right sunshine?" Shukaku cooed as he nuzzled Temari, who abandoned her chair in favor of his lap. He gave excellent back rubs. Zetsu snorted in his drink, and Risu giggled. Kankuro was choking on his soup, so Kisame picked him up and thrust his hands sharply against his diaphragm, before dropping him on the floor. He coughed and sputtered.

"D-dude, what the hell? You gave me the hemlock maneuver!"

"You idiot, hemlock is a plant," Gaara spat at him.

"The point is-"

"Shut up and be grateful."

"But-"

"Shut. Up. Now."

"Okay," Kankuro threw a dirty look at Kisame, who was snickering. He loved pissing him off.

Hinata stiffened slightly as Gaara's clawed hands slowly moved from her shoulders to her upper arms. Those wicked claws were capable of incredible cruelty or kindness, depending on the mood of their owner. She shivered as those claws continued to trace slow, lazy paths over her arms and shoulders, and not just from fear. He kept teasing some of her nerves, which was _so _cheating-

"All's fair in love and war," he purred softly in her ear. Such a noisy little mind! No matter how hard she tried to make it otherwise, her thoughts and emotions always rang out loud and clear for him. He chuckled at her sulky thoughts, and kissed the top of her head. She was so adorable. He let the shields of his own mind down, and let her sense his affection and amusement, hoping to put her more at ease. She was such a nervous little songbird, so skittish and frightened. He relished the challenge. He would have this little one.

She shivered as the emotions hit her, or was it because of those claws tracing light, delicate lines down her back? Perhaps both? She hunched down, confused, embarrassed, and desperately trying to stuff the part of her that wanted _more _back wherever it came from. The others didn't seem to notice.

"Sheesh, Shukaku, the way you talk it sounds like dozens of younglings are on the way." Zetsu said with an eye roll. Shukaku winked at him, while Gaara openly grimaced.

"Don't expect me to baby-sit any of your brats, father." Everyone stared at him, while Shukaku looked smug.

"Oh, yes, my son, I think you might, after all, what are big brothers for?"

"Don't know and don't care, I loathe younglings. They're all disgusting nuisances, and noisy. Vile little things."

"You're one to talk, you were a pain in the ass! A cute pain in the ass, but a pain in the ass regardless! You just had to know everything, and you got in more trouble-"

"I was _never cute, ever! _And you know damn well that Kenshi started over half of it, bastard that he was! Always getting in my way-"

"Oh yes you were, and you knew it too, used to use it to get things from the serving staff and Chiyo, especially those big green eyes, you little brat, and although he started the rivalry, you're not exactly innocent, Gaara."

"Bullshit, father, he asked for it, and he got it, didn't he? And I wasn't cute, I was _charming, _there's a difference," he snappishly retorted, offended. Shukaku sighed and shook his head, amused despite himself.

"Some things don't change, you're still proud and you still need to know everything! Still quick tempered, too."

Temari looked at him in surprise. He was cute? Now that was weird.

"I find it hard to imagine you as a cute little baby," she remarked. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, just because she was his father's didn't mean that he wanted anything to do with her, and for her to make such a casual remark was insulting.

"I don't recall speaking to you, girl."

"Now, that wasn't-"

"Control your female, father." Shukaku squeezed her arm gently, trying to get her to quit before his son lost it.

"His female? That's-"

"You're nothing more than a bitch in heat that exists solely to be fucked and to bear younglings, so keep your mouth shut, female!" Gaara snarled back at her, leaving everyone speechless. Hinata froze underneath his hands. He had used almost the same words that his flings had used! How could he say such things? Why would he say such things? She bowed her head, tears silently coursing down her cheeks.

"That was foul, Gaara, even for you!" Shukaku snapped angrily at his irate son, who looked unrepentant as he glared at Temari.

"You need to teach your little pet some respect, Father. While I may not kill her, there are other ways of…discipline," he hissed at him angrily.

"I will, give me a chance," Shukaku murmured as he turned his attention to his mate.

"Little Missy, I have told you several times not to goad him. He isn't like Zetsu and myself; we jest and tease each other all the time; he does not. I can tease him because I am his father, and he will retort relentlessly because he is my son. We keep ourselves in check, though, and have boundaries that we won't cross. He has what we call an acid tongue, and won't hold back on you. He doesn't like humans, my sweet, and has no desire to be familiar with them. Leave him be, I might not be there the next time, where he might throw you through a window instead."

"So he's too good to socialize with us, is that it?" she angrily fired back.

Gaara angrily bristled his wings and glared daggers at Temari, causing her to shrink back a bit.

"If she's lucky it will be a window! Keep your filthy mouse in line! You, you little whore, need to learn your place!" he snarled at her before striding from the room. Shukaku rounded on his mate, throwing her a glare of his own.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to needle him? Do you really wish to test his patience that much? Do you really think that he won't do anything to harm you? Foolish girl!" he stood up suddenly, dumping her unceremoniously on the floor. At well over six feet, he loomed over her, and bristled his wings angrily. He glared at the males.

"Get out, all of you! No, not you Hinata, you stay right where you are! You can verify my words," he snarled before returning his attention to Temari, who was obviously shaking. She had never seen him so angry!

"You have already experienced his acid tongue, but that is only the tip of the iceberg. He is right, he won't kill you, but that doesn't mean he won't hurt you. Consider Kankuro, who could very well suffer in your place! He would be tortured mercilessly before my son finally killed him, and he would make you watch."

"But, s-surely he c-can't get past you…"

"He is stronger than me, and he knows it. I can't protect you. Temari- you- I- why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours?" he dropped to the floor and took her by her shoulders.

"I watched helplessly as you died once, I can't do it again. As strange as it may sound, he was the only thing that kept me from utter madness and despair. You are my mate, Temari, but he is my son, don't make me choose sides. Find a way to get along with him, it's easier than it sounds. Don't bother him, and he won't bother you. That's how he is, and the only exception was Hinata." Temari looked from him to Hinata, who had a haunted look in her eyes, then back to Shukaku. His eyes were filled with fear, sorrow, and a touch of anger. Temari bowed her head.

"I'll try, Shukaku," she whispered softly. His eyes were so anguished, she couldn't bear to say anything else.

Hinata glanced at them both before leaving. She wasn't that hungry anyway, she just wanted to sit in the garden. Perhaps there she could find some peace and quiet, away from temperamental demons and foolish girls. She needed time to sort through her thoughts and emotions.

Gaara hissed and swore angrily under his breath. Not only was that blasted female getting far too uppity, he had just managed to alienate his Hinata. He had been doing fine until the rat had opened her mouth.

All right, so he had a temper, but that little wretch was just so intrusive, if she wasn't his father's he would fry her with a death-fire spell. Irritating creature, if she kept it up he would make her chop off her brother's fingers-no, not yet. He usually knew when to shut up, perhaps a nightmare of chopping his fingers off? It would make for a good warning, perhaps even get her to leave him alone. He growled and headed off to the garden, seeking some fresh herbs for his spell.

The fragrant herbs and flowers teased him, and he had to fight the urge to linger. It was no wonder that his Hinata spent so much time here, it was relaxing, and had so many tasty fruits scattered throughout. He reached up and snatched a pomegranate from the nearby tree. He would eat it later, but for now, he had to gather his plants.

"One more night, my son." Shukaku came around the tree, recognizing the spell immediately. It was a favorite of his, when he was younger. He had used it to visit some of his female classmates at night, those that slept anyway. The spell allowed the caster to dictate the victim's dreams, and it had been a sort of game for him to give the females erotic dreams, but never completing them. The looks on their faces the next day had been funny to him, and he had eventually given himself away with his laughter. After that, each one had kept tallies of how many times he had visited them both in dreams and in reality, to prove to the others that he favored one over them. It had never worked out, because he had never favored any. They were easy for him, nothing more. Perhaps that was another reason he found Hinata so captivating: she was innocent and very difficult to court. Gaara always loved to hunt and chase his prey down.

"She needs to learn some respect. Just a friendly warning is all," Gaara stated as he plucked a red rose stem, already in full bloom. He checked the stem, making sure there were sufficient thorns.

"I have spoken with her, and she gave me her word that she would be more respectful of you, Gaara. Give her a chance, and if she breaks it, I will cast the spell myself."

"I don't buy that for a second, father. Not for a second." He plucked some of those moonflowers that his mate liked so much, and a stem of maroon digitalis, also known as foxglove.

"Believe me, my son, I will, if nothing else to keep her alive and well. Gaara, I can't lose her again."

"You would go too easy on her, and you know it. Better a nasty dream than reality, yes?"

"No, or have you forgotten your grandmother? I told you what my father did to her, would you do the same to my Temari? As ruthless as you can be, you have your honor, although few others recognize it. Don't become Saigai, Gaara, you're better than that."

"As if he stopped at nightmares, he was far worse to his Chosen on his good days than I was at my worst with mine, if the stories you tell me are true. I am taking preventative measures, father. If I frighten your Temari enough, she'll leave me alone, and I won't have to fear that I will lose my temper and kill her. I will not see you mourn again, father," he had a stubborn look in his eyes. That determination had ensured a very long reign and an iron grip on his throne. Still…

"Just a little longer, please Gaara. If not, I will not protest your warning. Please, my son, besides, haven't you your own mate to worry about? I will see that mine respects you, I swear." Gaara hesitated then did something amazing; he relented.

"Fine, but I will hold you to your word! She keeps her mouth shut, and stays away from me!" he growled as he stormed off with his spell components. He had other uses for them as well.

It was late when he was wandering the halls, contemplating the great mystery of his life; Hinata. At the moment the mystery was where was she and why wasn't she in her room? Moreover, why had she never even set foot in it? He had been so certain that she'd like it. Did she even know that it existed? He fluffed his wings in irritation. He had told one of the newer serving maids to show his mate her new room. Perhaps the maid needed to be slapped down a peg; he knew that she, like so many other females, wanted to stake a claim on him. It had gotten ridiculous, these females and their petty behavior. His Hinata was his only female, and they were just going to have to deal with it. What made matters worse was that he hadn't even done anything with the little maid, so what the hell was she trying to prove?

He was still a little angry that his father had compared him to Saigai. He knew that his father held him responsible for his mother's death, and that had been why he had killed him. Gaara didn't hold it against him; he would've done the same thing, no, actually, he _had _done the same thing, he had feasted off of his tormentors who had stolen him and his mother so long ago. Even now they dwelled in the deepest pit of his dungeons, where he often went to torment them.

His stride carried him to her little closet, and he silently opened the door. His eyes ghosted over the shivering form, which, despite everything, was sound asleep and twitching with some sort of dream. She stilled at his touch, but didn't wake, and this brought a soft smile to his lips, a sight rarer than the most exquisite of diamonds. He carefully lifted the small creature in his arms, and wrapped her in his cloak. Her shivering died down a little, but she still did not wake.

When he arrived in his chambers he carefully tucked her into his massive bed. He then slid out of his cloak and royal garments, his gaze never once straying from her unconscious form. Clad only in soft, dark pants, he sank down beside the small girl, pulling the covers over them both. He carefully pulled her close, and draped one wing over her. The soft velvet warmed her and chased away the chill of the palace.

When Hinata opened her eyes, she was both startled and confused. This was most certainly _not _where she had fallen asleep last night. What on earth was she doing here? This room…what in the world was she doing in his chambers? She swiftly checked herself. No sore spots, and she was fully clothed in her favorite flannel nightgown, the gray with the black and white butterflies.

"Now that you've finished reassuring yourself that I haven't molested you, you could at least say 'good-morning,' my little morsel." She jumped and turned to see Gaara leaning oh so casually against the doorframe, an amused smirk upon his lips. She turned scarlet and ducked her head. An embarrassed squeak was all she could manage, and he laughed.

"That'll do, I suppose," he chuckled. He was shirtless; his scrumptious chest and mouthwatering abs bare for the whole world to see. Well, maybe just her, and she kept sneaking little glances from underneath her lashes. Even if he was pure evil, he was just so tasty-looking, and he, according to his confident pose and smug eyes, knew it. He was like dark chocolate, so very good, but so very bad too. But the bad was also, in its way, just as yummy, and oh why couldn't her hormones just shut up and leave her alone?

"Dark chocolate, eh? Hmm, I have to admit, I like that. I sincerely urge your hormones to keep talking, I like where they're going with this scrumptious bit of dark chocolate," his voice purred out, laced with a playful, yet seductive edge. Her face, if possible went even redder, and she was unable to even squeak anymore. That was so unfair! Couldn't he just let her private thoughts go, just this once?

She was startled when she felt his touch on her cheek, and looked up to see his green eyes peering intensely at her. She quivered at his touch, and discovered that she did indeed have one surprised squeak left in her.

"I'm just teasing, my little one, no more. I don't mean to upset you. It's just so much fun to make you blush, and those eyes are just so expressive! Such a beauty, surely you understand that, right?" he spoke softly as he ran the back of his hand down her cheek and neck.

Fun? Making her squirm like this was fun? There was just so much wrong with that statement that she didn't even know where to begin, and besides, since when did he think that she was pretty? The best thing that he had ever called her previously was "mousy."

"I was being cruel, my little one. I didn't want to admit that a human could be so lovely, or that I was attracted to you. What's wrong with teasing you a bit? I enjoy it, and besides," and here his voice began to shift to its sexy purr, "you can tease me as well."

She went red, but the implications did have some advantages. It was nice that she could return the favor a bit, now she just had to figure out how. She didn't even know where to begin when it came to teasing of any kind, let alone this, this-

"Sexy teasing?" Damn it, he always cheated by digging in her brain! Such a dirty cheat, she'd like to see how he liked it, little sneaky cheat that he was!

"Ha! I got you to swear! Even if it's in your head, it still counts! You do realize that I'm well over twice your size, right? Makes it rather humorous for you to call me a little anything, my petite morsel." He chuckled as he lightly ran his claws down to her waist, making her shudder. The realization that she did indeed swear in her head made her turn even redder. Tiring of being the victim of his little taunts, she decided to go on the offensive.

_ Just you wait, you evil emperor of doom, someday, somehow, I'm going to get you! _She thought furiously at him. He laughed again, and looked at her with such tenderness that it made her heart skip a beat.

"You already have me, Hinata. Silly girl, _I'm _the one trying to get _you._" His eyes smoldered with a hunger that she had never seen before. She couldn't tear herself away, even as he knelt and placed a kiss on her cheek. She blushed again, a light pink tinge that made him chuckle again. When it came to seduction and foreplay, he knew how to play ball, and was very, very good at it. They sat together for a few minutes more, before Gaara rose with a sigh.

"This evil emperor of doom is going to bring up something to eat. The bathing chamber is over there, use it as you see fit. I took the liberty of putting your clothes in there. I'll be back soon, little one." He flashed her a brief wicked grin, eyes dancing with some hidden amusement.

As he closed the door, she couldn't believe it. He had been flirting with her! Gaara, the evil emperor of doom had been flirting with her! The freaking emperor of freaking demons had been flirting with her! This was insanity!

Hinata drew a deep breath to calm herself, and then slowly got out of bed, wincing as her feet came in contact with-carpet? She was so used to steeling herself against the icy stone floors, the luxurious rug surprised her. It must be at least three inches thick, with intricate patterns of black and white. In all actuality, it was a large, plush rug, tasteful and luxurious. Just to the right of her feet were two little teal slippers, warm and soft. She gratefully put them on, and headed for the bathroom.

The white and black motif extended to here as well, with gold fixtures. The floor and walls were white marble with strange patterns done in black marble. There should have been seams or something to distinguish the two pieces of marble, but there were none. It was smooth perfection, absolutely flawless. The tub was large and in the center of the large room, and was sunk into the floor, with shelves surrounding most of it, laden with oils and soaps. There was what could only be a shower behind it, but it was nothing that she had ever seen. Hundreds of tiny holes were in the ceiling, so that the water would fall like rain. There were shelves in there too, also with soaps and oils. Both were done in black marble. The vanity sink had a large, ornate mirror, and was done in black marble with white marble sinks. Gaara must have a thing for marble.

All of her toiletries were laid out neatly for her, along with a wash cloth and soap for her face. How thoughtful, she mused as she cleansed her face and brushed her teeth and her hair. She found the clothes hamper and slid out of her pajama gown and tossed it in, then turned to a hanger she had seen with what had appeared to be a black outfit. She examined it closer and gagged. It was lingerie, and so risqué! On the hanger hung a very short black lacy gown with peek-a-boo cutouts at strategic locations, and so low cut! Not only that but those black lacy- garters? Stockings? What were those things on that hanger with that terrible gown? Her face heated up furiously, there was no way she was wearing that get up!

She marched resolutely back to the hamper, only to find her nightgown missing. She stared, dumbfounded, and hesitantly poked the bottom of the black chest, and it was indeed solid, so where on earth did her wonderfully sensible and modest nightgown go? She turned back to the nightmare on the hanger. It seemed that she had no choice, she certainly couldn't go about in only her panties. She took a shuddering breath as she lifted the hanger. Perhaps she could wrap herself in a towel…what was that?

Behind the hanger was another hanger, holding a gauzy, teal piece of fabric, and a note, which she lifted up to examine.

_Just kidding._

That jerk! He wasn't even here and he was still tormenting her! She unfolded the teal fabric to reveal a teal dress that had two asymmetrical straps on top, leaving her arms bare. The dress was slit up the back to her knees, and went on easily. It clung in all the right places, and was comfortable. Even with the matching shawl, which was also gauzy, it was a little more revealing than what she normally wore, but much better than the monstrosity that had hidden it. A pair of low-heeled white sandals went on her feet, and out she went, still fuming about his little prank.

"Such a face! It's such a shame that you didn't wear the black one, it would've been lovely. However, you do look tasty in that one as well," Gaara purred from the door, bearing a tray laden with all sorts of treats. He jerked his head to a small alcove that had been hidden from his bed. A small table with two chairs sat in front of a heavily draped window. He sat the tray down and pulled the drapes back, letting in a stream of golden light.

She obediently sat down at the table, and he joined her. He motioned to the variety of tidbits, inviting her to partake.

"Eat, my Hinata, I know you're hungry. I brought you tea as well. It's black, with a fruity taste. It will be good with the berries and such." He plucked a piece of bacon off a plate while she nibbled shyly at a strawberry. This was their first truly private meal together, and it was…surprisingly nice. Now if he could just behave himself the day would be perfect.

"Behave myself? Come now, you know you like my attentions, my little one. Mm, so shy, yet so unbelievably feisty, I like it," he smirked as he poured her some tea. He poured his own from a different pot.

"Mine's a stronger black tea, dove. I wasn't sure if you'd like it." Well, well, nice interception there, right before I could get offended or anything.

"Why thank you, I do try." Well, well, you just had to ruin it, didn't you, you evil pervert! Gaara choked on his tea, and started to laugh again.

"P-pervert? Ha! You're one to talk, little miss 'I love dark chocolate fantasies,' you called me, what was it? Ah yes, scrumptious. Yes that's right, and _I'm _the pervert?"

She hunched down a bit, but the image of that black outfit flashed in her mind, and she straightened. _Yes, you are a pervert. The most perverted pervert that ever walked on the earth! _This made him laugh even more.

"Well, I wouldn't go quite that far, but yes, perhaps a little, in your human eyes. In our society, sex is perfectly natural. My sweet, the entire empire is comprised of perverts of all kinds. Most of us actually flaunt our perversion, hold competitions of perversion, and generally engage in wild sex acts all the time. In short, my dear, we are proud to be perverts." It was her turn to choke on her tea now, and she flushed crimson. She hunched down again. This had to be a record, just how many times has he gotten her to blush today?

"Six, not counting when you were in the bathroom. Judging from that adorable expression, you blushed at least once as a result from that delicious black thing in there."

"Y-you-you- how c-c-can, wh-why-" she gave a strangled squeak and buried her face in her hands. He moved over and scooped her into his arms.

"Because pissing you off is so much fun! That, and you're not afraid of me when I get you riled enough." She looked up at him in shock. What on earth? Getting her mad was fun? Dang it all, he was right again! She really hadn't been afraid of him while they were going back and forth there! Now that she thought about it, she couldn't believe that she had done some of the things that she had! What he had let her, more or less, get away with! She took a shaky breath.

"No, I don't think so, you are forbidden to fear me! Go back to being pissy, that was fun," Gaara told her imperiously. He had felt that he had hit upon a good plan: when all else fails, tease and push her until she gets pissed off, then go with it. It had been going well, too, until he had to open his big mouth and gave her the opportunity for that stupid epiphany, now he was screwed again! All because he hadn't wanted her to cry. Damn it all.

She shivered as he stroked her back. Those stupid nerves were _not _helping matters. Stupid nerves, hey! Just wait one dratted second! He knew that her nerves went all tingly and stuff when he did that! That dirty, rotten cheat!

"I repeat myself from last night, all's fair in love and war, my sweet, and we are at both. Now then, please, relax, I'll not harm you. Feel free to squeak, for it is most amusing." Her face heated up, and an angry squeak was wrenched from her throat, which made him laugh. She squirmed in his grip; she wasn't about to just let herself fall into his hands like one of his toys! She angrily twisted and writhed, but to no avail.

"You are not one of those pathetic sluts, Hinata, you are my mate. For you're information I've been monogamous since we left for that nuisance, you're the only female that I've spent any time with, sweet one."

What? Since when was Gaara not having sex with whatever girl was nearby? He slept with everyone!

"Not so! I have standards, you know! Don't you see? I seduced them, not the other way around! They come to me, begging and pleading, pathetic attempts to win me over, but I deny them! I have never been the one to be seduced, to crave another's touch and taste, to savor the scent and sight of another, until you. Indeed," and here he lightly dragged his lips from her tender throat up to her cheek, "you are singular in this aspect, Hinata, and I am determined to have you. You will be mine, Hinata, no matter what it takes. Mine forevermore." She trembled in his arms, not sure what to say, or do. To encourage her, he cautiously opened himself again, letting her feel the depth of his love for her, and his devotion.

"I know you love me, Hinata, and now you can see, you know that I love you. Why must things be so difficult then? Why must it be so hard and complicated? I know that you are justified in fearing and mistrusting me, but I've not harmed you in so long, is it so hard to realize that I have indeed changed? I've _shown _you just now how much I care, is it so hard to accept? Why make us both suffer, when it can be so _good _between us, and I don't just mean physically. I'm old, Hinata, and I've been alone for a long time. Too long, and I'm tired of it. I know that you've been alone as well. Don't you think it's time to end that?

"I'm not asking you to change overnight, Hinata, that is far too much, I know. All I'm asking is for you to try, as I am. Please, Hinata, try, for both our sakes. While I may not be as kind and gentle as my father, I'm certainly not Kenshi or Saigai." She blinked at this.

"Kenshi? Saigai? Wh-who are-"

"Another time, Hinata, you need not fear them, for they are both dead. Kenshi was a former rival of mine, and Saigai's story is not mine alone to tell. Suffice to say that I am glad that you have the fortune to have never met either one, especially Saigai.

"I'm far from perfect. I'm vengeful, foul tempered, sadistic at times, and generally rather unpleasant to be around, but Kenshi was worse. As brutal as I can be, I don't harm those who are loyal, or my serving staff. Indeed, I don't attack any without cause, but Kenshi betrayed everyone he ever met, and always abused his servants. However, he could never compare to Saigai. Few could. Kenshi was a rotten back-stabbing coward, but Saigai was pure evil." He paused then, stroking her back gently, lovingly. He would never let her fall victim for something like Saigai. Even before he had realized how precious she was, he would never have let something like that happen to her. Evil bastard, it was good that he was dead and gone. His father had told him stories when he was older, about Saigai and the others.

Hinata didn't understand. Who were Kenshi and Saigai? Especially Saigai, who, or rather, what was he that even someone like Gaara considered him evil? What had he done?

"Not now, Hinata, believe me. It would make you sick. It sickens even me. Let's return to the matter at hand. What do you say, my dove, are you willing to try?" she remained silent for a long time, then, shakily, gave her answer.

"O-okay. I-I-I'll t-try." He swept her high into the air and spun her around before embracing her fiercely, laughing in his joy. The loneliness began to recede, just a little. Perhaps it was time…yes, it was. He motioned to her tea, which was the fruity kind. What could she say? She was curious about new food.

"May I?" At her nod, he lifted it, and took a small sip, then nodded.

"Not bad." Then, with a glint in his eye, he turned it around, and sipped from where she had drank.

"It tastes even better now," he purred seductively. Flabbergasted, she blushed and ducked her head. What in the world was an appropriate response to that? He chuckled again.

After breakfast, he showed her to her new room. She walked into the room slowly, trying to take it all in. The colors were simple, white and cream for the most part, but the bed was bigger than her previous one, and the blankets thick and soft. There was a little alcove near the large windows, with plenty of room for a small table and chairs. The entire space, though much smaller than Gaara's chambers, was still huge, yet so wonderfully warm and comforting. The walls were devoid of any decorations, and the bathroom similarly so, though still nice, with a deep tub with a shower, and a nice vanity sink area. There were a few soaps and oils available, and clean white towels, but other than that it was mostly empty.

"I thought that I would leave the decorating for you. This is your space, after all, to be filled and colored as you see fit. My chambers are not so far away, and this entire wing is forbidden to anyone that I haven't given express permission to. If you see anyone other than the serving staff and my father, don't hesitate to come get me. Although, I suppose that father's…_bride_, is excepted."

"T-Temari isn't s-s-so b-b-bad-"

"She's rude."

"I-I like her, a-a-are you sure that y-y-y-you're not j-j-just being h-h-hypersensitive-"

"I'm not being hypersensitive!" he squawked in protest, and Hinata hunched down, but couldn't stop herself from thinking, _you are so hypersensitive, she made one tiny little remark that she couldn't picture you as a child, and you went ballistic!_

"The comment was rude! She was out of line!"

_She hadn't meant anything by it! How was she supposed to know with you and Shukaku bantering back and forth!_

"Fuck! With both you and my father coming at me, I just can't get ahead! Females were created to give males grief, and that's a fact! I can't do anything about it!" he gave an exasperated sigh; then looked at her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in a bit, my little minx, I have to go and hold my court." He turned and left her to her own devices. It took her a bit to realize that she had not only engaged in an argument with him, but that she had won as well. She had bested the evil emperor of doom in verbal combat. Awesome.

After a while, she wandered downstairs to the garden, searching for inspiration. She had never had a place to do with as she saw fit before, and she was eager to get started. From his court, Gaara's lips curved ever so slightly as he felt his Hinata's bubbling happiness. The smile vanished as his subjects filed in.

A week or so had passed and she was contentedly munching on a few peaches as she leafed through her latest decorating book plucked from the shelves of Gaara's library. He had at least ten different books on every subject possible, it was something else. She had come across several interesting ones that had interesting conspiracy theories about how Gaara was not just one demon, but many, and was everywhere and sent butterflies to do his bidding and assassinate those who stood against him. The book went on to explain that he enchanted the butterflies so that they shed poisonous dust from their wings and because they were butterflies, no one would suspect them. You would be able to recognize the evil butterflies by the second set of eyes on the underside of their abdomens, and by trail of toxic dust they left behind. Shukaku told her they were from a hybrid that was in actuality more human than demon, and had apparently spent far too much time in the desert sun and had fried his brain. Gaara had tried to tell the creature that he had nothing to do with the butterflies, and that if wanted to kill someone he'd do it himself, but the hybrid had remained unconvinced. Gaara had found him amusing and had let him stay at the palace until he died from age. His demon blood had been too diluted to carry on forever against the human blood. The emperor had kept the books as a momento from the doomed creature.

The decorating book had several nice drawings and sketches of different rooms with different motifs. At long last she had decided on blue and violet, with all sorts of shades in between. The trouble was accessories, and she was unsure where to go from here. Besides, how did one go about turning the white marble into different colors? She certainly couldn't paint over it, and it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. She got up and began to head indoors. Perhaps she could scrounge up a little vase somewhere and add it to her desk. A few sprigs of flowers would look nice sitting on it. It was a nice desk, a dark cherry with antique golden handles. She had found it in one of the unused rooms in the royal wing and had asked Shukaku (who was helping his Temari put the finishing touches on her own room) where she could find one like it. After cleaning out the doors, he picked it up and carried it to her room, and plunked it down against the wall.

She liked her desk, and her new little table and matching chairs. She liked her new shelves full of knickknacks and books. She liked having her own space. It was wonderful to have a retreat where she could have some privacy if she wanted.

"Hey, look! There's the little whore now!" In the blink of an eye she was surrounded by three female hybrids that were glaring at her angrily.

"You little slut, didn't we tell you to stay away from him? Yet you still cling to him like a flea clings to a dog, well, we'll just see about that, you bitch!" the blond cat hybrid slapped her viciously, knocking her to the ground. The others moved in, hoping to get their licks in as well. Out of the corner of her eye, Hinata spied a nettle plant, bred especially for its sting. Holding the cat's gaze with her own, she swiftly grasped the nettle, breaking off a stem. Ignoring the fiery sting from the leaves, she shoved it in the cat's face, making her yowl in surprised pain. The sandy headed serpent hybrid and the brown headed coyote hybrid jumped back in surprise, but then moved in, reaching for her face-

An angry roar caused them to leap away, looking around for the newcomer. Gaara appeared suddenly in front of Hinata, and he glared at the three females furiously. They cowered away, stammering excuses and pleas, hoping for leniency. He snarled, silencing them instantly. He was in no mood. He turned to his Hinata, and helped her to her feet. He saw her swollen hand, and the cat's red face and eyes. Crumpled nettle leaves told the rest of the story: his little one had fought back, and had landed a nasty little blow of her own. He was impressed. He gently took her hand in his, but she winced anyway.

"Little one, why don't you head to the medical wing? Father is in there, and I'm sure he'll be more than happy to find you some ointment. That nettle is particularly nasty. You've done well, now run along, I'll take it from here." She hesitated, but then scurried off. Demon fights were best left for demons, and she couldn't save them anyway. She knew Gaara too well. When she was out of sight, Gaara turned to the females with a cruel smile.

_He was tired, and his back was beginning to ache furiously. The ache had been growing for about a week now, and this was a source of constant confusion and a bit of worry. He had finally spoken to his father about it, but the older demon had merely given him a cryptic smile and equally confusing words: "It won't be long now." Just what was that supposed to mean? Gaara thought he did it on purpose just to irritate him. It wasn't right, or fair, this was his body they were talking about, couldn't he at least give him a hint? _

_ He growled angrily at a former classmate who drew too close for comfort; he was in no mood for any of them; if they pushed it, he would kill them. The blond male with the brown eyes and pale green wings flinched and swiftly darted away, for he realized all of these things and was no match for the temperamental youngling. Gaara trudged to the kitchens to coax a meal from one of the servants. He was still starving after all._

_ "Where are you off to, my favorite mischief maker?" he looked down an adjacent hall at his father, who was walking toward him._

_ "The kitchens, where else?" _

_ "Oh, I don't know, perhaps somewhere else to summon something nasty, say, another fire elemental? Or perhaps a wind spirit?" Shukaku looked both amused and stern. Gaara smirked a bit, those elementals had been such fun, but he had been in _so _much trouble. One of them had torched a lord's cape, and he had shrieked like a banshee. Gaara had started laughing, which was what had given him away. His father had sternly dismissed the elementals and had sent his son to his chambers, where Gaara was given a thorough scolding before being sent to the library to copy lines from a dictionary, which was his usual punishment. The result of Gaara's forced study of the dictionary was a rather extensive vocabulary, which had lead to a formidable arsenal of insults that the youngling gleefully used. Shukaku couldn't be too hard on him, since the incident was hilarious, and he hadn't liked the noble anyway. _

_ "Not this time, maybe next Tuesday."_

_ "Yes, yes, you little terror, and you'll be back to copying lines."_

_ "But I already finished Z!"_

_ "You'll be starting on a translating dictionary for Shreku, which you will no doubt find useful. Lots of good insults in Shreku."_

_ "But I haven't even done anything!"_

_ "Yet, and you know as well as I do that you'll find some way to cause trouble! Come along now, let's get ourselves something to eat. Is your back sore?"_

_ "Yes, now spill it, just what the hell is happening to my body?"_

_ "Watch your mouth! You'll most definitely not swear in my presence!"_

_ "You're changing the subject, father! Tell me what's going on! What's wrong with me?" Shukaku sighed, and planted his hands on his son's shoulders. _

_ "Nothing is wrong with you, my son. It's perfectly natural. While the process itself is unpleasant, the results are more than worth it. Now then, let's go eat." Gaara protested angrily, but Shukaku was unmoved, and said nothing more than "you'll see."_

_ After their meal, Shukaku led his proud, irate son to his chambers. He shut the door, and herded his son to the secret room. Gaara was groggy, and this unnerved him. He had never been sleepy before, not even the least bit drowsy. What was going on?_

_ "It's time, Gaara. You will go to sleep, and awaken in a few days' time. I brought you some pillows," and here Shukaku gestured to the mountain of pillows in the middle of the pristine floor, along with many blankets, "You will be most comfortable without your shirt, so take it off. You are undergoing the last major change in a demon's lifecycle, Gaara, you are finally getting what you have so fervently desired. I will cast protective spells for you, so that you can slumber peacefully. Rest now, my son, soon, all will be clear." He clasped his shoulders affectionately, and descended through the opening in the floor. Gaara struggled out of his shirt and buried himself in the mass of blankets and pillows. Darkness swiftly overcame him, and he drifted into slumber._

_ Pain. Noises, what were those sounds? Darkness again…_

_ The dream again, that strange vision. Here he was six again, standing in the rain. He tilted his head back and let the crimson drops cleanse his face…_

_ Dark again. More pain, but certainly not unbearable. An ache in both the muscles and bones of his back, especially the shoulder blades. Felt strange. So tired…_

_ Strange sight, all dark, floating in the red sea. So warm, soothing. Father was flying overhead. He drifted under the currents…_

_ Back was spasming, cramping. Stupid spasms had awakened hem. Didn't want to be awake, wanted to sleep. Darkness again…_

_ There were eyes everywhere. Eyes weeping crimson tears. The tears collected in a variety of crystal glasses and goblets. He lifted one up and began to drink…_

_ Dark. Soft. Warm. Strange feeling on his back. So dark and so warm. Wanted to go back to sleep, but couldn't. Why not? _

_ "Time to awaken, my son. Come on, wake up. You need to see your reflection."_

_ Slowly, unwillingly, Gaara opened his eyes, and uncurled from the position he had been in. He could feel the blanket on something, but it wasn't his back, not entirely. Regardless, he unburied himself from the blankets, and rose unsteadily to his feet._

_ "You're magnificent!" Gaara looked on either side of him, and suddenly understood everything, and felt his spirits soar. Slowly, proudly, the dark angel spread his wings._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

All in the Family

_He was on the roof. His father was right beside him, explaining a variety of things about flying. Gaara was eager to try it out. The sun was high in the sky and the warm breeze teased his brand new wings, encouraging him to take that last step, to leap out into the air. Such temptation was hard for the fledgling to resist._

_ "Alright then, off you go." Gaara's eyes widened as his father nudged him off the roof, sending him tumbling head over heels. Shukaku dove after him. _

_ "Now then, let your mind go and just do it! Your body knows what to do, trust it!" _

_ "Easy for you to say!"_

_ "Quit your whining, my father just threw me off a cliff without any warning whatsoever!" Gaara growled and buzzed his wings angrily; when in doubt, piss him off and Gaara usually excelled. It was strange, but it worked._

_ His wing beats resembled a young bird's or bat's rather than the stately, regal form that his father always had. He had barely any control at all, and was burning through energy at an astronomical rate. However, he was rising steadily upward back to the roof. His father circled a little beneath him, ready to dive in case he should fall. However, he had nothing to fear, as Gaara made it back up and crash landed on the roof, legs, arms and wings splayed out in an undignified fashion._

_ Shukaku landed beside him, chuckling. Gaara growled at him, furious that he had been shoved off the roof _and_ that he was being laughed at. _

_ "This isn't funny!"_

_ "Yes it is! You should see yourself!"_

_ "I've never done this before!"_

_ "I know, you did better than I did at your age. At least you made it back up to the roof; I just sort of crashed at the bottom of a cliff. I'm still going to laugh at you! It's not often that my son looks comical anymore!" Shukaku laughed again, and knelt down before his son._

_ "You're growing up so fast, Gaara. So very fast." Gaara sighed and got up. This was going to be a long lesson. _

_ A few weeks later Gaara was showing a mastery of the sky and all its glory. His wings were a source of great pride, and he kept them immaculate. He liked flying in the hot desert afternoons so he could soak up the sun with his velvety black wings. When he flew at night he blended seamlessly with the shadows, the cool desert breeze tickling his wings. He loved flying as much as he loved his magic, and it showed in the way that he swiftly mastered his wings. _

_ Gaara was circling peacefully high above the palace, riding the thermals. While his wing-beats still suggested a fledgling's rapid buzz, when he soared and glided he was every bit as regal and imposing as his father. _

_ Lately there had been great controversy in the palace. Whispers followed Gaara wherever he went, and many shrank away in fear from him. A name followed him around: Saigai. His father had only taken the throne a scant ten thousand years ago, and the former emperor was still a living shadow to the aristocrats. One foolish noble had said that while the young prince was the emperor's son, he was clearly Saigai's heir. Shukaku hadn't allowed the lord to live to rectify his mistake. He knew his son better than that. Gaara had a cruel streak, and was ruthless, but he didn't do anything unless he was attacked first. No, he wasn't Saigai._

_ Gaara had questioned his father about Saigai, but he hadn't said anything other than "when you're older," or, more often now, "another time." It was frustrating, but he sensed an anxiety in his father whenever he brought it up. Who was Saigai? What had he done?_

_ Gaara was pondering the issue when his back prickled in warning. Something was out there, somewhere, and it was watching him. Gaara growled softly and expanded his senses magically, probing the surrounding sky. His eyes widened. It was Kenshi, and he was somewhere nearby, using a spell of concealment. He hissed and spat a spell of revealing, so that he may pinpoint his foe. Gaara hissed in alarm and rage as he found Kenshi diving at him from above. Gaara rolled to the side, narrowly avoiding the claws that had reached out for him. _

_ "Well, well, look who has his wings finally! I was beginning to wonder if you were even a real demon at all!" Kenshi crowed as he hovered nearby. Gaara narrowed his eyes._

_ "You're one to talk, you slimy, contemptible winged rat! Your spell casting is a joke, as is your general lack of intelligence and fighting prowess! You never could best me in combat, and you never will!" _

_ "Brave words for a smart-alecky little squirt!" he roared as he dove at him again. Gaara twisted around and slashed at him with his claws as his foe passed, earning a shriek of rage. Gaara strained upward, furiously beating his wings. He had to climb higher. As a general rule of thumb, the higher you were, the better off you were in combat. If you were higher, you're opponent had to expend more energy to come to you, and moved much slower than they would if they were diving. You could also position yourself directly in front of the sun so that they couldn't see you, and you could dive down at them swiftly and with deadly force. _

_ Kenshi shrieked at him angrily and laboriously increased his own wing beats, trying to outdo his foe. Gaara hissed in response and strained his body even harder, determined to win. Higher and higher they circled, both vying for supremacy, the stakes rising with them. The first one to falter in even the slightest way would lose._

_ On the ground, Shukaku was perusing a scroll, trying to figure out just what his son was planning this time. The devious Gaara came up with all sorts of strange magical concoctions; indeed, it seemed that his poor father spent almost as much time fixing whatever problems his son caused as he did in court. It was a good thing though; Gaara helped distract him from his loss. _

_ 'Ah, Karura, if you could only see him now…' he thought distractedly, missing his mate fiercely. She would've laughed at his son's mischief, perhaps even encouraged it. She would be concerned with his antisocial behaviors and lack of friends, but not the magical mayhem. No, she would've started giving the youngling ideas, and Shukaku would've been at his wit's end with them. It was bad enough as it was. Still, if only he could hear her laugh one more time, see her smile, hear her call out to him…_

_ "I beg your pardon, milord," Bukko stood in the doorway, a troubled expression on his face. Shukaku sighed and stood up._

_ "That's not necessary in private, Bukko, you and I both know that we're old friends. I like to think that our friendship continues, despite our sons' disputes."_

_ "Shukaku, you know very well that you're my dearest friend. Our sons are pigheaded, the way younglings usually are. I hope that they settle their dispute in a peaceful manner, but I doubt that'll happen. Which brings me to why I'm here. I haven't seen my son in a while, and I was hoping that Gaara was with you. I see now that he isn't. Has he been gone long?"_

_ "Yes, he usually flies now at this time of day…oh no, you don't think?" Their eyes met, and they bolted from the room. They only hoped that they would be in time._

_ Gaara's chest burned, and he could see that Kenshi was suffering as well. Unfortunately he couldn't cast spells with his mind yet, and neither could Kenshi. Their only hope was that the other would tire first, so that the stronger youngling could take advantage and win. _

_ Gaara's wings skipped a beat, and Kenshi lunged for him. He twisted sharply, dodging the larger demon. The wind shifted ever so slightly, but it was enough. One of Kenshi's wings was caught and twisted him around in midair. Gaara seized the advantage and dove at him. Their bodies slammed together and they snarled and clawed at each other, sending a bloody rain spilling to earth. _

_ Suddenly it was as if they were both being _electrocuted_, and the crackling energy sent them flying apart, shrieking and hissing. Shukaku roared at them angrily, Bukko echoing him. Each one snatched their flailing son and flew back to the palace, growling at them furiously. It was plain for them both that they were in serious trouble._

_ "Just what were you thinking Gaara? You could've been killed! How can you act so irresponsibly! I can't believe you did that!"_

_ "Kenshi! I ought to flay you alive! You know better than that! How many times do I have to tell you to leave the prince alone?"_

_ "You stubborn creature! How often do I have to say that you need to control your temper? I swear you never listen or pay any attention!"_

_ "I honestly don't know where you get this from, this sneaking around and attacking when your opponent has his back to you, have you no sense of honor?"_

_ "I swear Gaara, if you don't figure out how to control your temper and learn when to walk away, I'll hex you so that you teleport back to your chambers every time you lose it!"_

_ "Kenshi, you're going to scrub every pot in the palace, now get going! Shukaku, I apologize for this, I'll see to it that he is chastised."_

_ "And I apologize as well. Don't you worry, Gaara isn't getting off easy either." Bukko nodded and dragged his hissing son to the kitchens. Gaara glared at his father, who was unmoved. He paced a bit, hands clasped in front of him. Finally Shukaku stopped and looked his son in the eye._

_ "Don't you understand, Gaara? You are all I have left! Would you leave me all alone?" Gaara looked down. He'd rather have been punched in the mouth than to have been responsible for the look in his father's eyes right then._

_ "I'm sorry father. He came at me and I lost it. I'm sorry." Shukaku sighed and looked down. _

_ "Be that as it may, you still have to face the consequences of your actions. Go to the library and get that dictionary I was talking about a few weeks ago. You will finish the A's and copy both B and C. You can stop when you reach D. Now, off you go." Gaara gave a squawk of protest._

_ "Do you want to do D too?" _

_ "No, but-"_

_ "Then get going!" Gaara _really _would've rather been punched in the mouth._

She was being followed, she could feel it. Hostile eyes were tracking her every move, but whenever she turned to look she could see nothing. The teal-headed snake hybrid shivered as she continued to walk the palace halls. She should've listened to the emperor when he told them all to leave. But the deadline had passed, and here she was simply because she had refused to admit defeat to a human female. She still refused to admit defeat.

She had come like so many of the others, to seduce the emperor and make him her pawn. She had been shocked to find that he had been the one to seduce her and turn her into his pawn. Still, she could live with it, eventually he would come to crave her and the game would be over. She could survive until then. Then that little bitch came along.

At first she hadn't considered her a threat. After all, the emperor clearly hated her and tormented her relentlessly. Then he left, taking the girl with him, and nothing was heard for months. Just as the entire palace had begun to worry, he had returned, the girl in tow, and had reassumed control of the empire. He had resumed his ruthless behavior, and everything seemed to be back to normal. She had gone to greet him, perhaps to have a little fun. He had turned her away, turned them all away. That little bitch had got to him, somehow. Well, she would fix _her, _and everything would fall into place.

A few of the others who had refused his deadline had gone missing. They were simply gone, and she feared that she was next. No, not yet, the emperor would see reason. She could convince him, she was sure of it.

A rushing sound was the only warning, and cold green eyes her last vision of this world. Wet tearing sounds echoed in the dark hall as the creature ensured her demise. She hadn't even had time to scream.

Hinata had developed a disturbing habit that she had previously thought as suicide. She was exploring the deepest reaches of the royal wing, and had stumbled across an old library. She had found several scrolls bearing Gaara's handwriting. His writing was sharp, crisp, and elegant. She didn't recognize the language that they were written in, but that didn't surprise her. He spoke a wide variety of languages; his keen intellect made such things easy for him.

Gaara, although far different from when she had first met him, was still a very private person, and she wasn't sure how he would take finding her in what appeared to be his private library. Most of these books had at least some footnote written by him as well, and indeed some appeared to be written entirely by him.

She should leave, she knew that she should. He still had a temper, and she had seen it recently both with the females and some of his subjects who had failed him in some way. Although he had sworn not to harm her, she knew that his temper could very well get the better of him. She didn't want to be there if he snapped.

She rounded a corner, and was greeted by a strange painting on the wall. It was that of a golden tree bristling with thorns and depictions of strange demons. At the base were three: two males and one female. They were staggered slightly, to show the differences in age. The female appeared to be the eldest. Her name was Saigo (One's Death) and she was very pretty, with sky blue, short hair, sky blue wings, and striking dark blue eyes. As a female, she had no children, and apparently no mate.

The middle sibling was Hisan, (Tragedy) and he had dark green hair and wings with lime green eyes. He had a mate named Kotori (Little Bird). She had Blond hair and hazel eyes. They had children: a daughter and a son. The son's line could be traced all the way to Gaara himself.

The youngest brother, Moujuu (Fierce Beast) had fiery yellow-orange hair and orange eyes and wings. He also had a mate, Soyokaze (Gentle Wind). She had brown hair and green eyes. They had a son; Bouhuu (Typhoon) with light gray hair, eyes, and wings. He had no children.

Hisan's daughter was the eldest, and her name was Hakai. She had black hair and silver wings and eyes. No children of course, none of the females had children, only the males and their Chosen. Her younger brother, Kesshi, (Despair) had black eyes, red wings, and black hair. His mate was Saboten (Cactus), and she had sandy hair with brown eyes.

Kesshi had one child; a son named Shibou (Death). Shibou had charcoal Grey eyes and wings, and white hair. His mate was Kyukkou (Aurora). She was a pale blond and had light blue eyes. They had two children, the eldest being Saigai (Calamity) and his little sister Chimei (Fatality).

Saigai had steel blue hair eyes, wings and hair. His sister had lavender eyes and hair with white wings. Saigai's mate was Hachidori (Hummingbird). She had reddish brown hair and brown eyes. They had one son, Shukaku.

Shukaku of course had two mates, and they were staggered a bit, with Temari's line being lower than both Karura's and Gaara's to show her age relation. Karura and Shukaku's sole son, Gaara, had a line connecting him with a picture of Hinata, but no children were added. Hinata edged a little closer to the painting. She never imagined that Gaara had such an extensive family tree. She wondered just how far back they dated. Gaara himself was a little over seventy thousand years old, and his father was over a hundred thousand, how long had the others lived? It was beyond comprehension.

"Well, I see that you discovered our dirty little secret." She whirled around to see Gaara mere inches from her. She jumped back and began to mumble an apology, but he shushed her.

"Would you like to hear the history of my ancestors? It's an interesting one. I'll start with Hisan and his siblings. Their generation was the one that started record keeping for all royal family members. Although technically anyone who has the power and intelligence to overthrow the current emperor can take the title, my ancestors have held the title for six consecutive generations including me. Of course, there have technically been seven emperors, but I'll get to that in a moment.

"Hisan was the middle sibling of three. His elder sister had no children of course, but his younger brother did, as you can see. Hisan was according to all accounts rather paranoid, and in order to secure the throne he killed his sister Saigo, his younger brother Moujuu, Moujuu's Chosen Soyokaze, and their son Bouhuu. Hisan was greedy, power hungry, and brutal. He had two children, a daughter Hakai and a son named Kesshi. After Kesshi was born Hisan killed his mate Kotori.

"Hakai and Kesshi were never particularly close, nor were the children fond of their father. Haikai was free spirited and went off on her own, leaving the empire. She fought a battle with several other demons at once and was slain in combat, along with her enemies. Perhaps if she stayed she could've challenged her brother, but no one will ever know for certain. In any event, Kesshi eventually killed his father and became emperor.

"Kesshi wasn't much of an improvement over his father, being just as brutal and paranoid, with a bit of a malicious streak as well. He eventually located his Chosen, Saboten, and sired one child, his son Shibou. A few years later, Saboten became ill and died. Shibou never really got along with his father, being far milder, much like mine I believe. The breaking point came when Shibou brought his own Chosen home. Kesshi eventually threatened Kyukkou, causing Shibou to kill him to defend his mate. Noticing a pattern, are we?" Hinata nodded, stunned. Patricide was rife with this family! Gaara smiled grimly.

"Shibou then became emperor, and Suna was relatively peaceful. After Hisan and Kesshi, it was nice to have a relatively normal emperor, one who wasn't so damnably paranoid. However, that may have been his undoing, for his son was Saigai.

"Shibou had two children, Saigai and his little sister Chimei. All was well for approximately thirty thousand years, until that is; Kyukkou died in a tragic accident. Shibou couldn't bear being without her, and found a way to commit suicide. Chimei became empress, much to her older brother's envy. It was not long before Saigai murdered her and took the throne. Things became…difficult again. You see, Saigai wasn't paranoid like his forefathers, no, he was just evil, plain and simple. Saigai eventually captured Hachidori, and they had Shukaku, my father."

"Not really, my son, you're glossing over quite a bit." Shukaku stood in the doorway with Temari. He strode towards them, Temari not far behind.

"This particular bit is my story, and besides, as an eyewitness, you know I am privy to the most intimate of details. Saigai and my mother did not merely have me; he raped her repeatedly until she conceived me. He continued violating her even after my birth, and when he grew bored, he allowed others to essentially gang rape her. If and when she became pregnant with children besides his, he forcibly aborted them when they were close to term, close enough that they would have lived otherwise. He made her watch as he killed them, made them suffer. Time and time again I had to bring her back from the brink of death, selfishly perhaps, for I didn't want to be alone. I loved my mother dearly, and I tried to be a good son for her.

"There were many times when I tried to save her from him, tried to hide her from him. He always found her and he always teleported me away from her so that she was left alone with him. Afterwards, when I finally found my way back, I had to treat her fresh wounds, both physical and mental, not always successfully.

"Eventually something happened to make her a little happier. A wolf hybrid had come to the castle. He was a new guard, not even a few centuries old. I myself was about twenty thousand years old. They had an affair, which I hid from my father. The wolf made her happy and genuinely cared for her. It might have ended better, had she not gotten pregnant.

"Saigai found out the paternity of the unborn child and killed her lover right in front of her, after forcing him to watch as he raped her. After killing him he threw her on the body and raped her again before ripping the fetus from her womb and killing her unborn daughter. My mother told me all of these things. The next day she committed suicide. I found her body, and Saigai, my father, came and mocked me for mourning her. I snapped and killed him to avenge my mother.

"Not even my mother's dreams were safe, for he invaded them as well. Night and day she was tormented, and I could do nothing to save her. That monstrosity poisoned everything he touched, the only true pleasure he had was in the torturing of another living thing. Although officially his mother died in an accident, he had often hinted to me that he had something to do with it, so that he could be rid of his father. Shibou was the only one who could ever cow him, and he had hated him for it. In order to ensure his freedom to torment his victims, he killed his sister in cold blood so that he could be emperor. Chimei, although severe and not given to sentimentality, was fair and equal in her dealings, unlike Saigai, who would often summon subjects to the palace just to trap them and torture the poor things.

"Yes, I killed my father and took the throne, and I regret nothing. Indeed, I am glad that he is dead. I only wish I had been able to save my mother. I know that had he lived he would've tried to do the same things to my Chosen, and, inevitably, to my son's as well. Of course, my son would've killed him long before you ever came in the picture. As I've said before, Gaara, you are a ruthless, feral, stubborn, domineering tyrant, like most, if not all, emperors, but you are most definitely not Saigai." There was a pause as everyone absorbed this new information. Then…

"Oh come now father, I'm surely not that bad. I'm merely determined, that's all."

"Bull, you're stubborn. Trying to move you is like trying to move a mountain or to tell the wind to stop blowing."

"I can do both."

"Magic doesn't count!"

"Says you! I think it would be fun to have mountains floating about!"

"You do this on purpose, just to get me riled up!"

"It's highly entertaining." Shukaku threw up his hands in disgust. He was such a smart-ass! Gaara smirked in satisfaction, clearly enjoying himself.

Shukaku knew what he was really doing. Gaara was distracting him in order to prevent him from dwelling on the past.

"So, umm, Shukaku? Why are there two portraits of me beside yours?" both males stiffened at Temari's question. She had just entered a whole new ugly territory. Shukaku spoke first.

"Only one is yours. The older one, the one connected to Gaara, is your past life, where you were named Karura. She died a long time ago."

"How?"

"I killed her." They all stared at Gaara, who was now leaning against the wall, arms crossed. His eyes were cold and opaque, letting nothing show through. Shukaku sighed and shook his head.

"It was never your fault, Gaara. If she had been here she would've lived."

"Does it matter? Dead is dead, killing is killing." Despite his expressionless face, Hinata could sense his anxiety, his anger and his…pain? She looked at him sharply. He was in pain, she found it so hard to believe, but there it was. He was suffering greatly, bearing a terrible burden.

Another tense silence followed, then, amazingly, Hinata piped up. She wanted to break the ice a little, and besides, she was curious about something.

"Ah-ah, umm, y-you s-s-said that you w-w-were t-t-twenty thousand y-years old wh-when your mother, well…" her voice tapered off, she wasn't sure how to continue. Gaara gave an encouraging nod, hoping to coax the question out of her. She swallowed, trying to moisten her throat.

"H-how is it p-possible f-for a person, a h-human, t-to live s-so long?"

"When a demon binds his Chosen to him, her life is tied to his. She will live as long as he does, and if he should die, she will resume aging and die as a mortal. For example, if the female is Bound at the age of twenty-three, she will remain that age indefinitely until she is killed by injury or illness. If the male dies, she will start aging again, and one year later will be twenty-four, then twenty-five, and so on until she dies. However, usually the death of the male is doom for the female, for she will be trapped in Suna surrounded by enemy demons that will kill her. To the male she was important, the only female that can bear his pure-blooded children, but to all others she is only human, and thus is of no value." Gaara's voice was direct and distinct, very much like a teacher's. It was a little strange.

Hinata looked down, trying to absorb all of the information. She had never imagined that she was something so important. Clearly the Chosen had a special kind of power, if only they could bear such children. They also seemed to be some sort of status symbol or something. It was strange to be a part of something like this.

She knew one thing though. Gaara had a bloody history that was in keeping with that of his ancestors. It seemed that death, brutality, and tragedy was all in the family.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

Imperial Masterpiece

She never was a particularly fancy or high-maintenance girl. Despite being from a wealthy family, she had never truly understood what was "high fashion" and what was "tacky." She didn't really dress to make herself look good, both because she had a low self-esteem and because she wanted to be able to move swiftly if necessary. A floor length dress or a kimono wasn't exactly easy to move in, and the shoes that often accompanied such outfits rarely helped matters. She was perfectly content in pants and an oversized shirt.

It was in a pair of pants and an oversized blue shirt that she found herself working in today. She couldn't bring herself to wear the teal dress around the gardens: what if she should stain or tear it? Such a pretty dress was surely expensive. So it hung, unworn since that breakfast with Gaara, in her closet, along with that horrible black monstrosity. She had tried to get rid of it, but it just kept coming back, and she was sure that the emperor had something to do with that. So it was shoved in the deepest, darkest recesses of her closet, although she still saw it every time she walked in. Although the teal dress hung in front of it, she couldn't disguise it completely, and the lacy black "hem" poked out from behind it just a little, but more than enough to send her into fits.

Currently, Gaara was holding court (most likely giving somebody hell and enjoying it immensely) and wouldn't be out and about until at least late afternoon, as this was the monthly grievance court, where individuals who were having disputes could appeal to his judgement. It had better be a good case, though, because he had no patience for stupidity.

While he was away, she was moving seedlings while Zetsu was in another greenhouse harvesting peppers. Risu was most likely with Temari and Shukaku, who were in the market. Hinata was hoping she could convince Zetsu and Kisame to take her there, as she was curious.

"You there! Serving girl! Come here!" a voice barked across the garden. As Hinata wasn't a serving girl, she paid the voice no mind. The servants insisted that she limit her manual labor to helping in the garden, and that only because she enjoyed it so. The Emperor's Chosen, they said, had no need to concern herself with such mundane activities. Most everyone in the palace knew to leave her alone by now, or risk the emperor's wrath. The servants and Gaara all told her that if anyone gave her any kind of trouble that she was to immediately come to him, and he would rectify the situation. It wasn't tattling; it was self-preservation. She simply didn't have the strength to fend off a demon.

She was grabbed by the arm roughly, and spun around. A lizard demon, for he had scales and a strange crest on his head, had her in his claws. He backhanded her angrily, and she flew about ten feet before hitting the ground.

"When a servant is called, she obeys, wench! Stupid whore, get up! You take this scroll to the jackal demon, Lord Tensai. And tonight I expect you in my chambers. Hopefully you fuck better than you listen, now go!" Hinata got to her feet and stood there, in shock, as the lizard moved away. Who the hell was he, and who did he think he was talking to? Certainly not from around here recently, if he hadn't known who she was! Although she knew very few demons by name, she recognized most of them by sight, especially the servants and the guards. Who was he, and what gave him the right to treat anyone in the palace this way? Gaara didn't condone such treatment of his serving staff by anyone.

She shuddered and winced as she carefully touched the angry red splotch on her cheek. Okay, she usually had a bruise or two somewhere on her body, usually when she bumped into something when she worked out here, but come on! Her face, really? He had to hit her in her face? He was such a, such a, such a, oh! She was too angry to come up with a suitable insult! She was sick and tired of being the victim around here! She marched to the doors of the palace, then paused. Fear crept into her heart. What if he was waiting for her around the corner? What if he decided that he didn't want to wait until later? A sick feeling settled in her stomach.

No more of this, Hinata, she told herself. She had survived months of abuse from Gaara himself, and he was way more powerful and terrifying than that thing. She would be just fine. No, even better, she was going to outwit that thing! Treat her like that, would he? Fine! She'll show him! She'll deliver his stupid scroll, but not to the jackal, no, no. That lizard was certainly no ally of Gaara's if he didn't even know who she was, not an ally at all. Yes, she would deliver the scroll, but to Gaara instead. Resolute, she marched down to the throne room. We'll see who's the stupid wench now.

The guards at the door did a double take. What on earth was she doing here? She never came down here. The two wolves glanced at each other, silently asking the other what to do. She wasn't even dressed appropriately! Yet, she was the emperor's Chosen, so they didn't dare stand in her way. However, he had given them specific orders not to let just anyone through the door, especially without proper attire. It wasn't that he had anything against shirts and pants, it was that they must be clean and neat. The girl had clearly been working in the garden, and had dirt stains on her shirt and pants to prove it, not to mention her hair, which was once held in a bun. Now half of it hung out, and was tangled.

The guards held their swords against the door, hesitated, and then sheathed them, their muzzles wrinkling in consternation. The emperor would kill them if they held a weapon against her, even indirectly. As she drew closer they could see the reason. She had a swollen, angry red cheek and scratches on her arm. She had been attacked by something. They growled angrily. She was a nice girl, undeserving of such rough treatment!

"Tell us, milady, who would dare to lay a hand on you? Let us escort you to the medical ward, and then hunt down your assailant. Rest assured that he will be found and face severe consequences!"

She shook her head, and gestured to the doors. The guards looked at each other uncertainly. One look at her eyes told them that she wouldn't be dissuaded from her goal: the emperor. The shy creature could only spoke rarely, when she was calm and comfortable, or, in Gaara's case, highly agitated. The emperor was careful when he teased his mate, very careful, and was delighted when she pushed back a bit. He would want her to come to him in situations like this. The wolves nodded, and opened the doors.

Gaara looked down from his throne at the crowd, awaiting the next appointment. There shouldn't be another, but he would linger just in case. He looked up sharply as the doors opened. The court was closed: anyone else seeking an unscheduled audience would have to wait!

"Your Majesty, the Lady Hinata seeks an audience." The wolves parted and bowed at the waist, not rising until a scruffy girl had darted past. Among dozens of well-dressed demons and hybrids, she was wearing a dirt-stained shirt and pants, and her bun had come apart, some of her hair falling in her face. She skittered foreword a few steps, then paused again, uncertain. She was feeling terribly self-conscious right now, and nervous. Gaara rose from his throne and walked to the few steps that led up to it. What on earth was she doing here?

"Come now, little one, don't be frightened. I promise you that no one will bite." In truth, he was amused. She had effectively confused and disturbed everyone with her presence and appearance, and he found it hilarious. It was the first interesting thing to happen all day.

Something was wrong, though, he could sense it. She wouldn't interrupt his court otherwise, if not for fear of him then because she didn't like the scrutiny from the others. The poor thing had enough on her plate already dealing with him. Besides, Gaara was protective, and didn't like exposing her to the atmosphere of the demon court so soon. So what was wrong? Why was she here? And- what the hell was that on her arm?

She darted forward again, pausing at the foot of the steps, not sure how to proceed. She was sure that she was breaking some sort of law or procedure already, but surely there was something she was supposed to do here. No sense in breaking all of the rules. Was she supposed to bow, curtsy, kneel on the floor, or what? Gaara wouldn't let anyone stand in front of him without some sort of decorum, but what was she supposed to do?

"Come to me, Hinata." Well, that takes care of that, she supposed. She reluctantly walked up to him, well aware of the whispers from the others. Gaara glared out sharply.

"Enough! I want silence!" he carefully drew her close and gently took her face in his claws, examining the angry welt on her cheek. He growled angrily, and his rage only intensified as he examined her arm. Who would dare abuse his mate?

"Who did this?" Gaara hissed angrily, looking in her eyes. She couldn't find the words to explain everything while in front of the others, so she did the only thing she could think of. She remembered the event, and hoped that he was scanning her mind, for once anyway.

Sensing her desires, he let down his shields and entered her mind, gently coaxing the information out of her, and finding the face of her assailant. He memorized every detail, and stroked her back soothingly, admiring her determination and her uncanny ability to think strategically after such an event. Most females would be hysterical. Such a good little one, so brave and determined even in the face of such a foe.

"Give me the scroll, little one, I will take it from here. You've done well, Hinata. I will see that he suffers greatly for this. He will never touch you again," he purred gently, stroking her back as he held her close. She rested against him as he opened the scroll case and began to read. Suddenly she felt those powerful muscles in his torso stiffen, and looked up at him.

His cold gaze raked the room, first alighting on the lizard that had dared to harm her, his little one, then sweeping over another group of demons, finally resting on Tensai, the jackal. He needed to act fast.

He traced a glowing symbol in the air behind Hinata, and then roughly shoved her in it. The last sight she had of him was a terrible one; at least twelve demons had launched themselves at him, one jackal-Tensai? - sinking his canines into his right side. She screamed his name, but he shut the portal just as the lizard reached for her.

Hinata found herself in his chambers, alone in the darkness. It took her a moment to realize that she was hyperventilating, and she took several deep breaths to try to calm down. Gaara was all alone in that throne room; facing all those demons…she shuddered, and tried to get a hold of herself. Shukaku. She had to find Shukaku. He would help his son, and Kisame and possibly Zetsu. She wasn't sure if the gardener was a fighter, but he was old and trustworthy, loyal to Gaara. You didn't live that long by being a pushover.

She darted to the door, preparing to rush out. Even now they could be ripping him apart…no, mustn't think about that. Find the others, they would help him. She tried the door, ready to rush out, but it wouldn't budge. Furiously jerking the handle, she couldn't believe that she was trapped here, but it was all for naught. The door refused to open. She made a strange sound in her throat and darted to the bathing chamber. Perhaps there was an entrance for the servants?

Nothing, nothing at all. Frantically she darted around the room, but the only other door was the one for the balcony. Perhaps she could tie some sheets together and make it to another balcony and then sneak out that way? Was there even another balcony below his? She tried the door, but it too was stuck fast, unresponsive. Tears coursed down her cheeks. She was trapped; he had trapped her in here unable to offer even the slightest bit of assistance. She furiously kicked the door, bruising her foot in the process. The door was unresponsive.

Shukaku had heard of the sudden attack from the guards. He had uncharacteristically sworn several foul oaths as he rushed his mate to find Zetsu and Kisame. The two other humans would be with them. An attacker blocked his path, and Shukaku hissed angrily. These fools had forgotten everything the former emperor could be. He had been the one to kill Saigai, and he was the sire of the most powerful emperor in history! This salamander demon was nothing, and so he became nothing. Shukaku spat a death spell at him and the demon spontaneously combusted, reduced to smoke and a few ashes.

"What the hell, bat-head? Since when do you kill like that?" Zetsu and Risu dashed around a bend in the garden paths. Shukaku glared at him.

"This is no time for games, you petulant flower! My son is under attack, which means that we are all under attack! We need to find Kisame and Kankuro before the traitors do!"

"I am well aware that my head is on the chopping block, I swore fealty to him after all! The others are in the vegetable garden, let's go!" Zetsu snapped back at him. As they moved he began to seal the entrances and exits to the gardens. Choking thorns and vines covered everything from the ground to the ceiling. Shukaku took to the air, Temari in his arms. Risu was riding piggyback on Zetsu.

They found Kisame and Kankuro in a circle of blood and body parts. Kankuro was crouched on the ground, trying to keep out of the way of the sword. Kisame swung the sword in a wide arc and dispatched the last assailant. Turning to Zetsu and Shukaku he whipped his sword to the side and the blood flew off.

"Where is Hinata? She is the secondary target! Lord Gaara gave me explicit orders to protect her against all comers!"

"My son was in the throne room, and it was there that I sensed him use teleportation magic. She must have gone to him for some reason, and he then teleported her to safety." Kisame nodded.

"Well that's nice and dandy of him, so where the hell did he put her then, bat man?" Zetsu sniped at him. Shukaku gave him a smug smile.

"You simplistic weed, I suppose it's too much to expect you to come up with a location!"

"Up yours, dumb shit! For all I know she's on the damn moon! I'm not the one with the blood connection!"

"Really? The moon? I was thinking more along the lines of, oh say, the palace? Such a stupid sapling!"

"Like that narrows it down, you flying rat! There's literally thousands of places to hide!"

"Sprout sucker, she's in the safest place of all! His chambers! Do I have to do everything?" Shukaku snapped back at him as he flew beside them. They rushed inside the palace; the thorn covered vines closing over the last entrance to the gardens.

It was a battle up the stairs, and each attacker wasted precious time. Shukaku knew that there were certain spells and wards that Gaara placed on his chambers, but if Hinata mistakenly invited the wrong person in…

Hinata was crying miserably as she struggled against the door again. Gaara could be hurt really bad, or worse, dead, and she was stuck in here unable to do anything! She abandoned the door handle and began to beat the door with her tiny fists. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she continued her futile assault on the door. That was when she heard it.

There was something out there. She couldn't explain it, how she knew that there was something there, but she knew. There was a stillness on the other side of that door, a horrible stillness. There was something out there. The question was what was it? She backed away from the door, wanting to put some distance between herself and…whatever it was. She shivered, and hoped that Gaara's spells held. She didn't want to meet that thing.

"Shukaku! What the hell is that?"

"A wraith, Temari, a wraith. There must be a handler around here somewhere…no. It's Gaara's magic, I can taste it. He must have summoned it to prevent enemies from entering his chambers, further strengthening my theory that Hinata's in there." Well, she guessed that they found her instead. Did they realize how dangerous the situation was? Gaara could be dying as they waited out there! She furiously resumed banging on the door. They had to get her out of here! They had to help Gaara!

"Well, it definitely sounds like she's in there, let us go in."

"Are you batty, bat-shitter? That wraith is nasty! What makes you think that it'll just let us by?"

"Shut up, dandelion! I can handle a mere wraith!" Shukaku chanted then hissed suddenly, as if in pain. An eerie howl echoed outside, and Hinata backed away from the door. What did one do in this sort of situation?

"It appears that my son must have strengthened it a little."

"A little? You just got schooled!"

"Shut it, posy-ass, no one asked you! And I did not get schooled! Just a minor setback!" the thing howled again, making Hinata shudder. Thumps sounded, and Shukaku hissed again.

"Okay, you know what? Let's just blow the door open and leave it to Gaara, I don't know what the hell he did to it!" A loud bang and the door swung open, revealing the others and the mass of shadows. A pair of eyes glowed evilly from the center, and a large sharp-toothed maw emerged and lunged at Shukaku again. This time he managed to dodge it and everyone darted inside, the creature nipping at their heels. After they entered the thing became nothing more than a foreboding shadow in the doorway. Hinata shuddered violently, wondering why on earth Gaara would bring something like that in this world. She had never seen anything like it, and it had given Shukaku several nasty wounds that Temari was fussing over. Shukaku tried to still his mate, to stop her from worrying, but she was having none of it. Hinata planted herself in front of them all.

"W-we h-h-have to h-help G-G-G-Gaara! H-he's fighting th-them all a-alone!"

"No, Hinata, my orders are clear: I am to protect you at all costs. Leaving you would be counter-productive, and there is no way that I am bringing you into a full-fledged demon battle that the emperor himself is fighting!" Kisame told her flatly. She turned to Zetsu and Shukaku.

"He has to fight his own battles, Hinata, without aid from the rest of us. He will lose any and all respect and fear if we interfere. We can fight those that attack us and those under our protection, nothing more. This is why that, even if by some miracle Tensai wins, he will never hold the throne, for he had the aid of others. He could never hope to take on Gaara himself, so he will never command that kind of respect and fear. His allies will betray him and that will be that," Shukaku said.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. A bit pissy for a while, but fine. Have some faith in him," Zetsu added. Shukaku smiled grimly.

"Yes, don't worry, even if he should die, I will not allow those wretched traitors to hold the throne. I will slaughter them all and become emperor again, if for no other reason than to keep Temari and the rest of you safe. You have my word." The others settled in for a long wait, the booms, roars and explosions from the throne room making them all uneasy. Could Gaara really die? Would sheer numbers overcome him at long last? Hinata went over to his bed and jumped up. She sat there clutching one of his pillows to her chest, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. What had she done?

"Hinata, look sweetie, this isn't your fault. You and I are just a couple of girls in a crazy world ruled by a crazy emperor who is now fighting even crazier demons and they all have these crazy rules and shit. You can't blame yourself." Temari had come over to her. She put a comforting arm around her.

"B-but I-I-I-I was-was th-the one wh-who g-g-g-gave him th-the sc-sc-scroll!"

"Then it sounds like it was all planned out. You probably gave him the heads up."

"I c-can't d-d-d-d-do an-an-anyth-thing!"

"Don't worry, little sis, he's the big bad emperor of doom, he can take them."

"B-but th-th-there w-w-was s-s-so many! I s-s-saw o-o-one b-b-bite h-h-him! H-he's h-hurt a-and I c-can't d-do an-an-anything!" she sobbed even harder, Temari holding her and patting her back. The poor girl had it bad, the only thing Temari could do was hope that Gaara was capable of returning the favor.

All of a sudden Shukaku hissed and darted foreword; Zetsu and Kisame hot on his heels. The wraith reappeared as well, and the room was in chaos. Attackers were swarming in, leaving no time for spells in such close quarters, and the demons were forced to engage in vicious hand to hand combat. In the confusion Hinata and Temari were isolated from Risu and Kankuro. Three attackers then charged both girls: two jackals and one lizard, the lizard from before. Shukaku and Kisame were able to attack and pin the jackals, but the lizard slipped through their defenses, and with Zetsu busy protecting little Risu and Kankuro, he had a clear shot to the girls. Hinata gritted her teeth, and gripped the pillow. She and Temari were thinking alike right now, _we are so screwed._

Hinata rushed the lizard and Temari, letting out a yowl like a wild cat, was right at her heals. _There's no way in hell we're going down without a fight._ Hinata hoped to get the pillow over his face and to blind him if not smother him. It was no use, though, and both of them were shoved back. The lizard leered at them.

"Temari!" Shukaku gave an anguished cry. Hinata braced herself for him, for terrible claws to rend her flesh, but the worst never came. Instead, the demon let out a grunt, and a surprised expression flitted over his features. He was lifted off the ground; his chest bleeding from the claws embedded there.

"You should've known better than to betray me, and you definitely should've known better than to attack my mate." Gaara flung him at the wraith, where those terrible teeth went to work, devouring the screaming demon. The others looked on in awe and relief as the emperor magically lifted all of the enemies and incinerated them with a single word, one that Hinata couldn't begin to understand or pronounce. All she could do was stand there and watch as his enemies became nothing more than ashes. The terrible fact loomed large in her mind: not only was she unable to help him, he didn't need it. He didn't need her. She was like some sort of parasite clinging desperately to him.

Gaara strode over to the wraith and reached out with his palm up. The muzzle with those terrifying teeth emerged and he ran his hand under its chin, like someone would stroke a cat or a dog. The creature let out a creepy purr, its eyes seeming to dim in contentment. No one spoke. Hinata wasn't sure what to make of the wraith, that horrible creature that had given even the mighty Shukaku pause. It had defended her after all, defended them all.

"Well, you still have excellent timing."

"…" Gaara just looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, not saying anything. His father tried again.

"That wraith of yours is very interesting, what exactly did you do to it?" Again, nothing from Gaara as he walked over to his closet and opened it, tossing a wine colored shirt and black pants on the bed. He shrugged off his cloak and pulled off his shirt. Hinata gave an involuntary gasp. There was a large bloody wound on his side, where that jackal had bitten him. She darted to the bathroom and emerged with a bowl of cool water and a white cloth.

"There's really no need." She ignored his words and carefully approached him. She could do this much for him at least. She carefully dipped the cloth in the water and gently began dabbing his wound. The blood came away easily and revealed something startling. Perfect, flawless white skin and muscles, and she looked up at him in shock.

"See? No need." She bowed her head and tried to drift back, he hadn't even needed her in this. An arm seemingly made of stone stopped her, and she looked back up. He pressed her to his bare chest, and finally began to relax a bit. _I need you more than you could ever know, my Hinata._

"I can't believe you just let her do that! I know better than anyone else how much you hate having something cold and wet touch you!" Shukaku was shocked. Gaara gave him a look. The poor thing was feeling terrible; there was no need to exacerbate it. Besides, she had been meaning well, how was she supposed to know? Although there were many times where she had seen him in a temper over being in the cold wet weather in Tanzaku, she had no way of knowing that his dislike ran all the way to wet towels.

He stroked her back gently, then pulled her back. He ran a delicate claw over her swollen cheek, and then examined her arm. He summoned his magic, and a blue glow began to emanate from his claws. He gently stroked her wounds, and they healed.

Suddenly she was tired, so very tired. She knew that it was a side effect from his magic, but still, she was just…so weak. The incident with the lizard, the subsequent events in the throne room followed by the vicious battle all took its toll as well.

"The palace is secure. It is safe for you to return to your duties." Everyone filed out, recognizing a dismissal when they heard one. Gaara hadn't changed all that much; he was still very private. As far as he was concerned, whatever discussions he had with his mate were of no concern for anyone else.

He scooped her up effortlessly and carried her into his bathroom. He sat her down on the steps leading to his tub and turned on the water, poured in some soap and oil, then left the room. He returned shortly, wearing his wine shirt and carrying a strange little silken bundle. Hinata eyed it suspiciously, which earned a slight smile.

"Tempting as it would be, it isn't lingerie, it's a silk night gown, navy blue to be exact. Floor-length and with a modest cut on the chest, with spaghetti straps, my little minx. Don't believe me? See for yourself." He let it unfurl, and she saw, to her immense relief, that he was right. Well, that didn't mean that she was getting undressed right in front of him, no way. Or putting her clothes in his hamper. Although her favorite nightgown had reappeared, (freshly laundered in her closet) she wasn't taking any chances.

"Now, now, no need to malign my laundry hamper, it was just doing its job. Besides, you got it back eventually," his voice was playful, with a slight edge to it. Suddenly he was right in front of her, cupping her cheek gently.

"Are you better now? Are you okay? I didn't mean to frighten you so, I merely wanted you to be safe." He pulled her into a hug.

"I c-c-couldn't h-help you at all."

"Oh but you did help me. You gave me the scroll, which enabled me to teleport you to safety. You were the one to approach me and bring me out of my bloodlust. You were able to soothe my anger so that I could manage it. You did help me, Hinata."

"J-j-just something sm-small and d-d-dumb-"

"That's in the eyes of the beholder, you do things for me that no one else can. Don't belittle yourself so." He said soothingly, gently rubbing her back. He let the shields that protected his mind down, and mingled with hers. He projected soothing thoughts at her, trying to calm her and get her to relax. Eventually, she did, and he smiled gently. He was relieved that she was safe and secure. Things were getting back to normal, well, what passed for normal with them anyway.

"Now then, your bath is ready; why don't you slip in? I'm sure the hot water will do you good." He kissed the top of her head and stepped back, looking at her expectantly. At first she was puzzled, then mortified at the realization. _I am NOT getting undressed in front of you!_

"Why not? My interest is strictly clinical, I swear."

_That's a load of feces, and you know it! Absolutely not!_

"Heh, 'a load of feces' you say? Why don't you just say bullshit? Or even crap?"

_Oh no you don't! You're not getting me to swear again! Now get out! I'm not stripping in front of you, you pervert!_

"I don't believe it! You would kick me out of my own bathroom? The audacity! Little minx!"

_You betcha, buster, now out! Pervert!_

"And miss out on the best part? I don't think so!"

_Then I'm not getting in!_

"Oh, now, it would only take but a moment, then you will be, unfortunately, concealed in the foam, you delightful little morsel. Would you deny me the fleeting glimpse of your luscious form?"

_No! I'm not getting in there with you around, you old lecher!_

"Then undress already!"

_What?_

"You just said that you wouldn't deny me-"

_You know very well that I said no to the tub, you dirty old man! I'm not undressing in front of you, Your Pervertedness! _

"Glad to see that we're back to normal, my sweet." His voice held a touch of relief, and amusement. She blinked, _what? _

"You were depressed and frightened. I find that irritating you seems to pull you out of it fairly swiftly, especially after being comforted. That, and I love that little frown of yours, it's absolutely precious!" he chuckled at her. Furious, she didn't know what to say, or think. _You, you, you-_

"Don't worry, I won't peek. I'll turn my back and stay away from the mirror. Forgive me, but I can't bring myself to leave you entirely alone quite yet. I don't want to leave you unguarded." With a playful smirk, he turned and walked to the shower, his back to her. She eyed him suspiciously, but realized she couldn't do anything about it. Even if he were human, he was still well over twice her size, and it was lean, steely muscle. Ordinarily she still wouldn't get undressed with him in the same room, but…

But she wanted that filthy lizard's touch off her skin once and for all. She grabbed a towel, and, huddling underneath it, clumsily undressed. She sensed his amusement, but he was true to his word and didn't turn around. Stubborn pervert that he was, at least he was an honest pervert. She heard a soft chuckle from him as he picked up her thoughts. She hurriedly hid her panties in her shirt and got in the tub, hiding her body under the wonderful, thick bubbles. Pervy knew how to draw a bath; she could almost forgive the fact that he hadn't left the room.

Gaara smirked and turned around to see just the barest glimpse of a face peeking out from amidst the bubbles. He chuckled softly; she was such an adorable creature, and determined not to let him so much as glimpse her delightful little body. Such a shame. Suddenly a wicked thought crossed his mind, and he smirked evilly. Hinata instantly became alert; just what was he up to?

Slowly, and oh so deliberately, he removed his shirt, exposing his torso. Hinata gave a small squeak. What was he doing? His grin grew wider and he strode over to her and gave her a tap on her nose.

"I know that you will have a little fit if I join you in the tub, but I'm absolutely filthy, so I'm taking a shower. You can watch if you like," and with that he tossed his shirt aside and reached for the button on his pants. She gave an indignant squeak.

"N-n-not in f-f-front of m-me you-you aren't!"

"Not even a little curious? Don't you want to see the complete package?"

"N-no!" _Yes!_

"Oh? Which is it, my little dove?" he casually flicked the button open, and slowly drew the zipper down. She shut her eyes tightly, turning beet red. He laughed and walked around to the shower, called forth a dark wall to shield him, well, the important lower body anyway, casually tossed his pants on top of his shirt, and turned on the hot water. She was so adorable! He reached for his favorite sandalwood soap and lathered up, relishing the scent. It was irreplaceable.

"It's safe to look, little one. The fun bits are hidden," he felt a flustered, irritated mental jab from her, and laughed again. Teasing her was so much fun! He liked the way the irritation cut through her fear, and hoped that if he continued, she would lose all fear of him.

He could feel her eyes on him as he scrubbed, so he decided to add to it. He cleansed his wings swiftly but thoroughly, and then started on his body, letting the soap slowly drip down along his chest and abs as he "rinsed off." He felt a glimmer of desire spark through her, but he knew that, for now, this was as far as they would go. She wasn't ready for sex yet, plain and simple. Even if between the two of them it would be something so much more. Oh well, something to look forward to in the future. He turned and gazed directly into her eyes, making her go red again, although she had already been quite pink.

"Like what you see?" she went even redder, almost a shade of purple, and squeaked indignantly as she turned around, hoping for an end to the torment. Gaara laughed yet again. He turned around and, feeling her eyes on him again, decided to tease her in a different way. He slowly stepped foreword, his back to her, as he washed and rinsed his hair. Eventually, with the angle that she was at and the height of the wall, she would get a glimpse of something else.

Okay, so she was watching him, it was impossible not to! You never knew what sort of devious little things he would do! He had his back to her now, and was slowly moving to the wall, she could see the small of his back (nicely toned, nice soap action), now his hips, and, _oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you flash me!_ He roared with laughter.

"That was too easy! Besides, you're the one who's watching, you little closet-peeper, you!" still laughing, he got out and turned the water off. He dried off and secured the black towel around his waist, chuckling at her. He liked being admired and lusted after; it was rather flattering. It also reassured him that they could indeed have a relationship. It would be strange, perhaps even difficult at times, but it would be real, tangible, and fulfilling. He could, and would, love her fiercely and she could, and would, love him in return. He smiled tenderly at her, while she glared at him (well, tried to anyway) furiously. Such an adorable creature, and so very precious.

"Such a face!" he chuckled as he casually lay down next to the tub. He reached out and caressed her cheek, admiring the softness of her skin. His touch made her quiver; how could he wield such power over her with just his fingers?

"Mm, one of the great mysteries of life, like how you can hold sway over me with just your beautiful eyes," he purred softly. She flushed again, eyes shimmering with shy happiness. It was nice to love and be loved in return. Despite all of their difficulties and differences, there was love here, and it was real and true. For the first time, she really felt like they could make it. He loved her, and she loved him. He was working so very hard on this relationship, in his strange way, trying to reassure her that she had nothing to fear. She was trying too, trying to shake off the feeling of being prey and inadequacies, and she saw that he saw that, and that made her feel safe and even gave her warm fuzzies.

That still wouldn't get her to step out of the tub naked right in front of him.

He tilted back his head and laughed again. She was so adamant about not giving him so much as a peek! Still chuckling, he got to his feet.

"Well then, you little minx, I'll be leaving you to your bath. Ah, hmm, I seem to be forgetting something, now what could it be?" he looked up at the ceiling, a strange look in his eyes. Hinata gave him a puzzled look. Now what?

"Ah yes, the clothes!" with a triumphant smirk he snatched up both his clothes and, to her shock and dismay, hers, and tossed them in the hamper. She gave an indignant squeak and almost lunged out of the tub. Almost.

"Hmm, stopped yourself just in time there, shouldn't have tossed your panties in there, you definitely would've come out for those," he gave a cocky smirk and sauntered out, shutting the door behind him.

She couldn't believe it. He had left her without any panties! How could he? How could she go out there without panties? That wasn't right or fair! She was pantyless! This was bad, very bad. Good girls didn't socialize with boys without panties. Smart girls didn't socialize with Gaara without panties, it was just asking for trouble, and he knew that she had no panties! What was she going to do?

She had been planning to wash said panties in the sink and letting them dry while she soaked and relaxed in the tub, but obviously that was out of the question. There was no way she was going to put on dirty panties after getting all squeaky clean, that was gross, but still, why did he have to toss them in his evil hamper of doom?

Just to make sure, she wrapped a towel around herself and scampered over to the hamper. Yep, they were well and truly gone. Vanished to wherever dirty laundry went to in this place. She slumped, and went back to her bath dejectedly. She slowly washed herself, then her hair, and then sat there, putting off the inevitable. Eventually the water cooled and she was so pruned up that she conceded defeat and got out, not looking forward to facing the perverted tyrant without panties. She heard a muffled chuckle from the next room and she cringed, turning pink. That was it, all bets were off, if he hadn't known before he knew now, evil pervert, and he would probably use it too.

She got out reluctantly and dried off. After a moment's hesitation she slipped the navy blue nightgown over her head. It slithered over her skin in a cool caress of silk. She knew it was real silk, and probably expensive too. The lacey details on the bodice only served to reinforce that knowledge, and she shuddered at the thought of how much he had probably spent on it; how anyone could afford such luxuries willy-nilly was beyond her, no matter how long she had been here.

The gown fit like a dream, and she shivered at her reflection. Her hair was unbound and damp, cascading along her back. The dark fabric of her gown made her skin stand out and it accentuated her curves, making her appear delicate yet sensual at the same time. Ack, not the message she wanted to send His Pervertedness; was there a way to accentuate the prune factor on her hands and feet? Surely wrinkly digits wouldn't be considered attractive…drat, he would ignore them, or find them cute, or something. She heard another muffled chuckle from Gaara. Well, glad to see that _somebody _was having a good time. Another laugh from Gaara was heard. She scowled and walked over to the door. She was being a chicken and putting off the inevitable. Sooner or later she had to come out, and he knew it.

She braced herself as she reached for the gold handle of the door, and hesitated again. Surely she could sleep in here; after all, those towels were warm and plush enough to make a little bed-

"Don't be silly, my little one, come on out. I won't bite-hard." She stiffened at his voice, a little ticked. Silly, was she? Well, we'll just see about that! She swiftly turned the handle and shoved the door before she could lose her nerve.

He was laying on his side the bed, looking seductive and playful. His wings melded into the black comforter, as did his dark pants, but his ivory skin and crimson hair stood out in sharp contrast. He beckoned her over with a single black claw. The door slammed shut behind her, startling her. She looked at him suspiciously, and his smirk grew. He had done that on purpose!

"Of course, you delectable little morsel, now come to me. Although it's difficult, I'll try to behave tonight, seeing as you're pantyless for the first time." She reddened, and he gave that sensual, throaty laugh that he knew would make her knees go weak. She stiffened angrily and marched to the bed before she could lose her nerve.

Like lightning, he lunged foreword, grabbed her, and spun her around to land with her back to him in the massive bed. He chuckled again, running his claws delicately along her side, settling them on her waist. Her eyes went wide with shock; he was so fast! He kneaded her waist lightly, admiring her. Behaving himself was going to be harder than he thought. She looked and felt delicious. They were going to have a fine time when she was ready for him. A fine time indeed, but for now he would have to settle for cuddling, which could be fun as well. Especially when she was flustered and shy. He drank the flicker of lust from her like he would a fine wine: slowly, to better savor the taste. She was exquisite in dark blue silk.

"Such a beautiful creature you are, Hinata," he murmured as he caressed her. She shivered in response, making him smile slightly. It was a relief to have her here, safe in his arms. He propped himself on his elbow, and began to wind a strand of her hair around his finger, admiring the silken texture. She was exhausted from the day, he knew, he could see it in her eyes and her body; the way she was limp in his arms. His healing magic had taken its toll, and she would be unconscious soon. He smiled softly, and hummed a little, trying to get her to sleep.

"Go to sleep, my sweet, you need your rest. I'll be here watching you." He draped one wing over her, holding her close. She sighed softly and turned over, snuggling into his chest. His heart beat slowly, a powerful rhythm that lulled her. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off, safe and secure in his arms.

The next day she woke up in his arms. She didn't want to wake up; she wanted to sleep. She was comfortable and hadn't had any bad dreams at all, which was a major plus, considering the day before. She huffed and burrowed deeper in his arms, making him chuckle.

"Are we comfortable?" she huffed again and tried futilely to burrow deeper. Poor little thing, all she wanted was just a few more minutes. Too bad he couldn't give them to her. He sighed and patted her back before rising. This earned a muffled squeak of protest; she was sleepy damn it! He chuckled again; she was so adorable when irritated!

"Forgive me, my Hinata, I have many things to attend to today, otherwise I would indulge you. I have to deal with the fallout from yesterday." Gaara yanked open his closet and pulled out several dark articles of clothing, then headed for the bathing chamber, shutting the door behind him. She sighed and flopped back down on the pillows. She couldn't hold it against him for having things to do, and she supposed she had things to do as well, namely figuring out what she wanted do to with her room. But the bed was just so warm…

Gaara came out in black pants, shirt, and royal cloak with a brilliant crimson royal sash across his chest. His clothing had golden accents and he wore a heavy gold chain with a medallion that had- and here she had to squint- some sort of runes etched into it with a garnet in the middle. Well, someone was looking rather regal today. He smiled at her inspection, and walked to the door.

"This bit of dark chocolate always looks good, yes?" This remark made her blush furiously; she couldn't believe she had just been blatantly checking him out! He laughed again, loving the expression on her face. Still chuckling, he turned to the door.

"Well, I'm going to get us some breakfast, the bathing chamber is yours whenever you're ready, sleepy-head." With that, he left the room.

Hinata sighed and got up; she was awake now anyway. Feeling a strange sensation, she paused, then remembered; she had on no panties. Her face burned at the realization that not only had she slept next to him without panties; she had also just checked him out without panties; very, very bad things to do. She felt a little like a slut. She sighed and walked into the bathing chamber, resigned to the fact that she couldn't do anything about it now. It was easier when she was by herself and not coming to these conclusions when he was in the same room peeking in her mind. Jerk. A flicker of protest and amusement came to her mind from Gaara, and she sent an irritated mental jab right back at him. He wasn't even here and he was still poking around her head! Well, she'll show him! Another flicker of amusement from the evil emperor of doom, and she scowled and shoved the bathroom door open.

She brushed her teeth and looked around for her hairbrush, finding it underneath some sort of navy blue satin fabric. _Oh no he didn't!_ Yes, he did, placing a pair of navy blue satin panties on the brush, with string bikini style straps. That dirty pervert, he had brought her panties! Not only that, but what was this? A matching bra? That dirty, dirty pervert! She looked over to find a navy blue silk and lace floor-length robe that matched her nightgown, she had never been this color-coordinated with her sleepwear before!

She sighed, brushed her hair and took care of her other morning rituals before putting on the panties, bra and robe. She wasn't stepping foot outside of his chambers without panties or a bra, and she wasn't letting anyone see her bra straps! She opened the door to see that Gaara had returned with a breakfast tray laden with pastries and had already set up their little alcove next to the large widows; the curtain having been drawn back to let in the golden sun. She sighed again, realizing that she was indeed hungry, and that the food looked really good. Gaara beckoned her over and she trudged over, still feeling a little sleepy.

"Such a face! Come on now, eat something; you have a long day ahead of you." Here she looked up in alarm.

"W-wh-what?"

"You heard me, you have a long day. I'm not going to tell you anymore because I know you'll have a fit. Now, eat up, Hinata," he offered her a pastry that was drizzled with honey, and after a moment's hesitation, she took it and bit into it. Sweat strawberries and cream flooded her mouth, the light, airy pastry and the golden honey creating a delicious harmony in her mouth. It was so good she could almost forgive him for scheduling her day without consulting her. He laughed and reached for a pastry filled with meat, cheese, eggs and peppers, sinking razor sharp teeth into the flaky treat without hesitation. He liked his breakfast savory, salty, and spicy, but had taken to getting sweet things for her, namely because she enjoyed them so. Watching her eat was a feast in and of itself. Her expression as she bit into her pastry again was delicious, and he smiled, his eyes smoldering with pleasure.

All too soon the strawberry treat was finished, and she reached for a sugarcoated one. Blueberries and sweat cream struck her senses, and it was almost as good as the strawberry. She drank some of her tea, and finished the pastry. She reached for yet another, surprising herself, she usually didn't eat this much, and bit into the sugar coated treat. Blackberries, cream, and oh-so-sweet-and-tasty. She sighed in contentment, considering reaching for another, and decided to go for it. Encrusted with poppy seeds and sugar, the inside filled with tart lemon, and she couldn't believe she had gone her whole life without trying these. So wonderful! Gaara chuckled softly, pleased. He knew how seductive and wonderful good food could be to one who had been deprived of it.

They finished their meal in companionable silence, taking the time to enjoy the morning. Just a scant six months ago Hinata never would've thought it possible. How times and situations change. The emperor of demons was eating and occasionally exchanging banter with her, not to mention the flirting he did. The sheer variety of come ons and innuendoes he had at his disposal just boggled the mind! Gaara smirked at her, his eyes glittering in amusement. Evidently he had caught her musings. She gave a cute little scowl and drank her tea. His grin widened, and her cute scowl deepened. Emperor or not, he was entirely too nosey!

"I can't help it, you're practically shouting your thoughts at me! You still haven't figured out how to block your thoughts at all!"

"Th-that's not f-fair, I'm n-not a d-demon!"

"Well, it's not fair to put the blame entirely on me, now is it?"

"You-you f-flaunt it!"

"So? You ask for it!"

"No I-I-I don't! Y-you're j-just being nosey!"

"Mm, whatever you say."

"Y-you do!"

"Sure I do."

"Y-y-you do!"

"Mm-hmm."

"S-stop th-that!"

"Stop what?"

"Y-you kn-know wh-what!"

"Chessier ryuble! Typical female!"

"You st-stop that! I'm n-not a t-typical female or a ch-ches ry-ryu or whatever it was th-that you said!" Gaara burst out laughing, and she blinked at him, then scowled. He was actually holding his side he was laughing at her so hard! Jerk!

"You're killing me! Ches ryu? You have absolutely no idea what you just said!"

"Wh-what?"

"You said cat fuck, Hinata, 'Ches' means 'cat', 'chessier' literally means 'offspring of cat', or kitten for short. 'Ryu' means 'to fuck', 'rya' means 'fuss', with the 'a' changing to 'u' after adding 'ble', which is sort of similar to the verb 'to be', as it describes a state of being, the resulting word meaning 'you are fussy'. The translation isn't exact, as it doesn't translate completely. I basically called you a fussy kitten, you said cat fuck." Okay, that was so not true, he was just yanking her chain, he didn't have a clue about what he just said, he was making it all up-

"Oh really?" his voice had dangerous edge to it. She had just ticked him off. He leaned foreword, eyes fixed on hers. She shivered and hunched down a bit-she hadn't meant to insult him!

"I didn't spend all that time copying lines from that fucking Shreku translation dictionary and not pick up the fucking language! Trust me, I know what I'm talking about!" he snapped at her angrily; he hated being accused of being a clueless fool! He was many things, but an idiot wasn't one of them! However, as he watched his mate cringe, he felt a little sick. Yelling at her felt worse than kicking a kitten or a puppy; he was nothing more than an abusive brute when he did so. He got up and went around the table to her. He scooped her up as he sat down in her seat and cuddled her close.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you; I know you didn't mean anything by that thought." He nuzzled hair gently, admiring its texture again. So soft and silky, and all his. Well, in a manner of speaking. He sighed softly as he tightened his grip. He had screwed up, again, she frightened and hurt, again, and he was mentally kicking himself, again. He needed to get a hold of his temper! He sighed again and kissed the top of her head. Damn it, he was in _so _much trouble…

"I-I di-didn't m-m-mean it l-l-like th-th-that…" she whimpered softly. Great, he had made her cry! Well, half-cry, but cry nonetheless! He scrambled to make her stop, damn it, why did have to lose his fucking temper?

"I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped, I'm not going to hurt you, little one, I'm sorry," he cooed, realizing that he had just apologized three times in a row. That was a record. Damn, this female had talent! He tilted her chin up and kissed her forehead gently, murmuring things that she couldn't quite catch. She sighed softly, he was a cold, deliberate, ruthless killer with a temperament like that of a volcano; you never knew quite when it would erupt, but despite everything his arms were so warm. She snuggled deeper in his embrace; she never could hold a grudge for long. He smiled at her gently and wrapped his wings around her tiny form. They sat like this for several moments, then…

"C-copying l-l-lines?" Gaara ducked his head a bit.

"Yes, it was my punishment for when I caused trouble."

"H-h-how many?"

"Ah, let's see, hmm, thirty-two."

"L-lines?"

"No, dictionaries."

"Dictionaries? As in, c-c-comp-complete b-b-books?"

"Yes, cover to cover, including any author notes, publisher information, and the like. Where did you suppose those reference dictionaries in my private library came from?"

"Th-th-thirty t-t-t-t-two d-d-dictionaries?"

"Yes."

"Wh-what? Wh-wh-why?"

"I got in a lot of trouble," he had a bit of a smirk on his lips. Hinata stared at him. What sort of trouble could be punished by thirty-two dictionaries?

"Oh, this and that, little things that weren't so bad, such as summoning an elemental to light a lord's cloak on fire." Hinata choked. He set someone on fire?

"Well, technically speaking the elemental did it, and he pulled the cloak off pretty quick, so no permanent damage was done. I personally think that he and my father overreacted quite a bit, really, having me do E, F, G, and H was a bit much…" Hinata's mind whirled. He was so nonchalant about it! _Oh, no big thing, I only __**set someone on fire!**__ They completely overreacted, having me do all of those lines! _

"Well, I didn't think it was such a big deal…" Hinata gave him a wide-eyed look, clearly of an entirely different opinion. He chortled and kissed her forehead again. Mm, she smelled good, and tasted even better. Her seduction would be sweet.

About forty-five minutes later, he was escorting her to a previously unexplored wing of the palace. She was more than a little irritated, as he hadn't even let her change her clothes. However, she was curious, so she didn't give him too much grief other than the occasional huff or mental jab whenever he flicked his mind out to hers. He found this all terribly amusing, and had spent a good portion of their little walk chuckling at her. This only served to irritate her even more.

They had reached the end of the corridor, and an old wooden door awaited them, rounded at the top. It was a small door, so small that when Gaara pushed it open for them he was forced to duck while Hinata hadn't the slightest bit of trouble. She felt rather smug about that. He rolled his eyes at her thought, but held an amused smirk regardless. Such an adorable creature, and feisty too!

The room was dark, but Gaara changed that with a simple hand gesture. Several glowing white orbs flared to life, illuminating their surroundings. While he didn't need it and he wouldn't let her get hurt, he knew she would feel more secure if she could see. She blinked her eyes in surprised awe. The room was approximately one hundred feet across, and circular in design, with the ceiling approximately fifty feet high. The floors and walls were all creamy marble, and every now and then you could see hints of gold and chocolate brown, but that wasn't what had her gaping. From floor to ceiling, wall to wall, with shelves in the middle, where reams of fabric. Every fabric imaginable, and then some. There were ladders along the walls and among the shelves to reach the topmost rolls. Every color imaginable, every texture possible, they were all present, and then some. It was overwhelming.

"Mozu! Taihuu!" At the emperor's bellow two exotically dressed females appeared. One had lime green hair, eyes, and antennae sprouting from her forehead. She was wearing a brilliant red strapless and back-less dress. Her skin was like coffee and cream, and out of her back gossamer wings sprouted, much like a dragonfly's. Her hair was loose and had wide, soft curls to it.

The other had copper eyes, hair the color of slate and chocolate, pale skin, and what appeared to be purple lingerie on. Charcoal and brown-feathered wings adorned her back, along with a feathered tail that reminded Hinata of an owl.

"Yes my Lord? Oh! Look Mozu, he brought her! Look how cute she is in my dress and robe! Tell me, you are wearing the matching bra and panties, right?" the green haired one exclaimed excitedly.

"I know Taihuu, that color suits her well! Look at those features! So exquisite! And that body is perfection! Not to mention that hair! Seduction in and of itself! Oh tell us, Lord Gaara, surely you've brought her here for us?" Hinata's eyes widened in shock and a little fear. She looked up at Gaara. Surely he wouldn't…

"Yes, take your time ladies. She is a wonderful thing, but her taste in clothing is, well, lacking. Sorry Hinata, but it's true. You are my Chosen; you can't keep wandering around in those oversized shirts and such, and I can't keep scrounging up gowns at the last minute. Listen, you two; she needs dresses and gowns for formal occasions, not to mention dresses and skirts for casual affairs, along with more sleepwear and such. Try to stay away from pants and shorts, well, a few would be okay, but mostly skirts and dresses. Teach her how to accessorize too, would you? Good, have fun." And with that he kissed Hinata's forehead and swept out of the room.

"Yay! We finally have a masterpiece worthy of our art! We need measurements!" Mozu shouted.

"And sketches of designs!"

"And fabrics! Ooh, and accessories, such as beads!"

"And glitter! Rhinestones too!"

"Buttons, ribbons, and zippers!"

"Eyelets, lace, and metallic threads!"

"So much to do!"

"Let's get started!"

"We'll emphasize her cuteness!"

"And her sexuality!"

"Not to mention her beauty!"

"Look at those wonderful boobs! Excellent for bodice work!" Taihuu exclaimed while pointing at said cleavage dramatically. Hinata shrank away, but ran into Mozu, who grabbed her hips, turning her profile to face her.

"Look at that waist and those hips, superb for clinging and sculpting the fabric!"

"And those little feet! So many options for shoes!" Taihuu was in a frenzy.

"Hair accessories! So many different directions!" So was Mozu.

"Our greatest female masterpiece!"

"The perfect fit for our male!" They whisked her up to the uppermost levels, passing through three more floors on the way, each one stuffed with fabric, threads, accessories, beads, and things that she couldn't even begin to identify. The room they ended up in was similar to the one she had first entered, the exception being a large window letting in the sun and old fashioned wooden furniture. There were mannequins too, everywhere. The girls giggled as they tugged her to the center of the room. They were eager to get started on their second imperial masterpiece.

Mozu means Shrike, and Taihuu means typhoon. Poor Hinata, she's getting a make over whether she likes it or not! By the way, Gaara's not being sexist when it comes to preferring skirts and dresses; that will be explained later.


	34. Chapter 34

Okay, here's what's up: I, at long last, finally have a new computer. Unfortunately, I've had several issues that are, hopefully, now resolved. First off no internet. Then, my freakin' jump drive wasn't compatible and the two flash drives didn't want to store my documents or upload them on the other computer. So the chapters that I had typed weren't able to be updated. Hopefully that is over with. Now then, on to the annoying little girl that called me a fucking bitch for not posting Angel Song. First off, I will write it at my pace during my free time and I will update it when I see fit; not you. I don't care if that upsets you, and I don't really care if you read my stories or not. This is a hobby, not a career, and I certainly don't get paid for writing these stories. Each and every one of these stories are mine, and I will not post them until I am satisfied with them. I will not post more than three stories at a time to avoid the storylines from crossing. Silent Angel and Angel Song are too similiar in the case of Hinata's character with Demon Dance; the only reason Demon Dance was posted before Silent Angel was complete was the fact that that particular story was near compleation and in no danger from me, the author, crossing plot lines, characters, etc. I will not rush through Demon Dance just to satisfy you, who is obviously not mature enough to understand that. So, shut up, deal, and move on. If you send me another message like that, I will report you to the site for abuse, you moron. To my other loyal readers who have sent me such nice reviews and messages, and this includes you Angelina, a big thankyou is in order. I thank you for your patience, time, and kindness. I know it hasn't been easy waiting for these chapters, and I am glad to finally give you your updates. Now, without further ado, chapter thirty-four of Demon Dance.

Chapter Thirty-four

A Taste of Death

Hinata was actually sort of ticked. How dare he decide how she was to dress! She was just fine with what she had! That arrogant, egotistical, bossy, condescending, nosey, demanding, pain-in-the-rear, tyrannical, know-it-all, perverted, sadistic… the list was endless! How dare he! She was comfortable in her T-shirts, baggy shorts, and her other stuff! That jerk was sticking his nose where it didn't belong! She'd show him a thing or two when she got her hands on him!

Although, she had to admit, these two demonesses were rather fun. They were just so excitable! She couldn't imagine them on sugar or caffeine, because that was just scary. They were hyper enough as it was!

"You know, milady, you should just bed him and be done with it. Trust us, he's good," Taihuu said as she pinned a piece of maroon fabric in place on her mannequin. It was going to be a fancy gown of some sort. Hinata flushed at the implications. Mozu was no help.

"Yes, you see he is very talented; you'll have tons of fun. Don't worry, we aren't jealous or anything."

"We understood the rules from the beginning."

"Only for fun, no gain."

"The other girls were always trying to manipulate him."

"They totally deserved what they got."

"He wasn't mean to us because we didn't lie to him."

"Besides, we're technically servants, and he takes care of us accordingly."

"So long as you're loyal and competent, he will always treat you well if you're his servant or soldier." Taihuu finished with her pins and began to mark the fabric with a white fabric marker. Mozu was holding up a deep satiny amethyst fabric to her and nodding as she tugged it this way and that. Hinata went crimson. There was no way she was discussing her love life with complete strangers!

"I-I don't w-w-w-w-w-w-w-want t-to t-t-talk ab-a-bout th-th-this…"

"Oh alright, if you insist, but it's so much fun! You're around girls now, so don't worry about the shy thing that happens with guys, and we're demons, so we won't view you as a slut or anything!" Taihuu said from by her mannequin, threading a needle and beginning to sew rapidly.

"Yes, it's only when someone starts digging for money or status that it's frowned upon." Mozu added, whisking away her fabric and attaching it to another mannequin. She grabbed some matching gauzy fabric and began to layer strips of it on top of the first piece. Soon she threaded a needle of her own and began to sew.

"Or manipulation." Taihuu whipped her garment off the mannequin and bade Hinata to hold still as she checked the fit. They had stripped Hinata down to her underwear to make sure of the fit. They had left her with her robe, mostly to stop the girl from passing out from sheer embarrassment.

"Yes, that too. Although, manipulation isn't all bad…"

"Are you talking about when you like to manipulate me out of my dress?"

"Perhaps, just like when I like you to manipulate me in the shower."

"Mm, that manipulation is fun too." Well, there was one mystery solved; she had begun to wonder about their behavior. They were bisexual. Well, that's not so bad; she could deal with bisexual as long as they didn't try to get her in bed with them. Hyperactive bisexual demonesses were much better than evil lizard demons.

Still, she _so _didn't want to hear about their sex lives, or sex in general. Hmph, she used to be so innocent, not even fully understanding sex. She still didn't understand all of it, but she had a whole bunch more info on the subject now, thanks to a perverted emperor who had the audacity to tell them not to make her any pants!

"S-so, um, wh-why c-c-can't I wear p-p-pants? I like p-pants!" Hinata said sulkily, arms crossed. Both girls cracked up.

"You see, Lord Gaara doesn't like pants," Mozu said in between giggles.

"It's not sexist."

"He just doesn't like attractive females in pants."

"Wh-why?" Hinata asked quizzically.

"They get in the way." Taihuu said simply, and Mozu giggled some more.

"G-g-get in the w-way of wh-what?"

"Sex," Gaara said as he walked in. Hinata went scarlet and the others burst into giggles. Gaara stood next to Hinata with his arms crossed, a smug expression on his face.

"You see Hinata, a skirt or dress can just be hiked up, pants have to be unzipped and pulled down, which can be awkward in the heat of the moment. Panties are easy to remove, all I have to do is either slide them down or cut one strap with my claws. Pants are always in the way though." Hinata turned beet red in mortification, and he laughed. It was so much fun to tease her like this! Her blush was delicious! He purred in pleasure and deliberately rubbed his cheek against hers, making her go scarlet and squeak indignantly. He laughed again, further aggravating her.

_You're a big fat jerk! You arrogant flying jerk, how dare you decide how I should dress! I'll have you know, I'm quite content with my clothes, and I don't care if you like them or not!_

"Hmm, aren't we feisty? Well, I disagree with a few of your, ah, points. First off, I'm not fat at all, as you well know. You've seen me in the shower and shirtless in bed. I have a nice, toned, healthy figure, wouldn't you agree ladies?" he gestured to Mozu and Taihuu, who enthusiastically agreed. Hinata scowled angrily, she hated it when he was right! Gaara gave her a smug smile before continuing, "Secondly, I'm not a mere jerk, I'm an emperor, and a tyrannical one at that. Although, I can't really argue about being arrogant, now can I? I like to think it's justified, though, after all, I am the emperor of demons.

"However, the thing that I most disagree with is you're argument about your clothing. You are not content, and you do indeed care about my opinion. In fact, your whole view on the subject is rather complicated and, well, distressing. Now let me finish before you get in a tiff, I'm not trying to insult you!" he had seen the look in her eyes, and knew he had to get to the meat of the situation quickly.

"You see, you want to look pretty, desirable, and indeed want to wear things that make you feel as such, yet you, for whatever reason, feel that you are neither pretty nor desirable, and you shy away from the very things that you want to wear for fear of looking foolish, slutty, and so on. Go on, try to deny it!" she couldn't, and he continued on. "You also want me to approve of you, to find you desirable and pretty, yet; again, you also fear the very idea of me finding you foolish or unappealing and continue to wear what you always wear in an attempt to stave off that humiliating and crushing moment that you feel is just around the corner. You reinforce that fear by comparing yourself to each and every toy and would be toy that we come across in our day to day lives. Now, you listen to me, you frustrating creature!" He tilted her face up to his, and pierced her with his gaze.

"Out of all of those toys, out of everyone in the palace, I chose you. I chose _you,_ Hinata, as my mate, not my toy, but my _mate._ You are the single most important thing in this world to me, and I couldn't care less about those others. They're not in your league, not even close. You are beautiful, and a deliciously tempting morsel to boot. I do indeed want you, Hinata; I'm just a very, _very, _patient hunter. It's not a matter of _if _I will take you, Hinata, but _when._" He gave her one last nuzzle before turning back to the door. He turned back briefly.

"So then, my little one, sit back, relax, and let these talented seamstresses fix you up. Enjoy yourself, sweet one, and have some faith, for there are no others that could even begin to measure up to their talent. They are the best, Hinata, the very best. Ladies, exquisite work, as always, I look forward to seeing the finished pieces." This was followed by giggles, and he left a wide eyed, shell-shocked Hinata at the mercy of the two demonesses, who were currently carefully removing Taihuu's unfinished garment and replacing it with Mozu's. This was going to be a long day.

Gaara sighed in contentment; he loved it when things went his way. He teleported himself to the gardens and wandered in search of his father. He wanted to discuss some things with him before he went back to his court. He wanted him to take his Temari up to join Hinata shortly; certain that would help ease the rest of her discomfort. While he still didn't exactly like the girl, he didn't exactly dislike her either. Either way, Hinata adored her, and the blond had been a source of strength and compassion last night during the attack. She had been at her side throughout the ordeal, even fighting back with her. He couldn't just dismiss it out of hand.

Besides, his father would be extra security for them both. Perhaps the little girl, Risu, should join them. Zetsu needed to repair the gardens and clear up those thorns, and wouldn't be able to watch her for the moment. Gaara had already sent Kisame hunting for any and all additional traitors, and would be bringing his results to him soon, in court. Gaara hoped that by torturing and killing the traitors during court he could flush out any additional ones from the nobility in attendance. He knew that he had destroyed the bulk of them yesterday, but he wasn't taking any chances. Not with his little one, or the others.

He heard his father's voice as he squawked in protest to whatever Temari had done. Gaara gave a slight smirk, pleased that his father was well and truly happy again. If anyone deserved happiness, it was his father. As Gaara veered off the garden path to the sound, he paused a bit, considering the thick tangled hedge before him. A scent had made itself known, and when you combined that with the giggles and other noises, it foretold only one thing.

"I'm coming in now, and I urge you both to make yourselves at least semi-decent, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it! There are better places to screw around in!" Gaara shoved his way through the bushes, and he smirked a bit at his father's muffled swearing, and Temari's shriek of protest. They had _so _been busted.

"What the hell? Gaara, just what the hell-"

"Oh, save it, it's not like I don't know what you two were doing. Relax."

Shukaku was wearing a scarlet cloak, a black silken undershirt and pants, all trimmed in gold. It would've been impressive if it hadn't been rumpled. His face was flushed in embarrassment, but his golden eyes still held a flicker of heat. Apparently, his son barging in hadn't killed his mood completely. Gaara sighed in disappointment.

"It's a terrible thing to have so much to torment you about yet not have the time to do so. Especially since _you're _the one to provide it! However, I have many things to attend to. Father, I want you to take your Temari and the little Risu up to the seamstress wing and stay there. Hinata is already there."

"If I didn't already suspect what this is about I would have a thing or two to say to _you_, you aggravating creature! Bah! It's fortunate for you that you were exceptionally cute when you were little, or else you wouldn't have survived!"

"Yes, yes, you say that all the time, now go on and get to the seamstresses. Perhaps you can have them work with your Temari if they finish with my Hinata. Now then, off you go." The emperor turned and left them, vanishing into thin air. Temari was puzzled. Usually he was much nastier than this to her. What had changed? He was…almost nice. What had happened?

"Well, come along, my tasty little morsel, let's go find Risu."

"What's going on?"

"He is being practical, my dear, he's not taking chances while he secures his power base."

"Why is he being so nice to me? He usually insults me and threatens me. What gives?"

"I am not sure, my sweet, perhaps Hinata will have an idea. Let us go now." They walked off, Temari in a state of confusion, Shukaku in a state of resignation. He would have to continue his fun later, such a shame. However, it was sweeter to wait at times.

Kisame was having déjà vu, sort of. He was going into his emperor's throne room dragging a captive behind him again, the walls and windows were spattered with blood, and the room was gloomy as a result, again. The only real difference was that the number of bodies and body parts had increased, and there were fewer subjects pleading for mercy. Kisame blinked a bit. That had been fast. Gaara was certainly proving his point today: while he may be flirtatious and playful with Hinata, he was still a sadistic badass of an emperor that would pull out your guts and shove them down your throat. That little chick in the corner had found out the hard way, as had her male companion. He couldn't really tell much more about them other than that; too much blood and gore. The only reason he knew that the one was a female was the dress. It was red. He wasn't sure if it was supposed to be red, but it was definitely red now, and covered in lots of sloppy, gory chunks of…stuff.

"Greetings, Kisame, have you found another? As you can see, most of my subjects chose to not attend, how cowardly, yes? They shouldn't fear their emperor, unless they were naughty, no? Such disloyalty won't be tolerated, as you well know. Continue to bring me these traitors, and you will be well rewarded. Come now; show me your latest catch!" Gaara rose from his throne, eyes gleaming in the gloomy room. His royal cloak and clothing was now spattered in blood and bits of flesh. The coppery scent of blood filled the room, along with the sharp smell of fear, and it was clear that he relished it.

Kisame bowed and shoved his prisoner forward, forcing the male to his knees. The male's salamander tail trembled in fear, but he made no effort to plead his case. He was guilty, he knew it, they knew it, and he knew that they knew it. He wasn't going to beg, especially since it wouldn't do any good. He was resigned to his fate. That didn't mean he wasn't afraid, oh no, but it wouldn't do him any good. Gaara advanced on him with a wicked smirk, one blood-covered claw raised. The salamander's screams echoed long and far into the dark palace.

"Oooh, I like that color on you, Hinata! Come on, you have to do the cute little twirl!"

"Not yet, Lady Temari, just a few more adjustments…there! Now do the twirl, Lady Hinata! In fact, you should dance a bit and wiggle that cute butt and shake those boobies! I need to be sure it will handle the dance floor!" Mozu said as she finished some sort of adjustment to the lacey, poofy skirt. It had tulle underneath the glittery gauzy fabric, and came down just before her knees. The top was cinched and pleated, and composed of layers of the fabric from the skirt and was also glittery. The entire ensemble emphasized her figure nicely.

"I-I r-r-really d-d-don't want t-t-to…" she was beet red. Taihuu laughed.

"You silly creature, it's supposed to be used to dance in and tease your male! Every girl needs a sexy black dress to dance in, and this one can be easily hiked up if he's feeling amorous, so…"

"Y-you s-st-stop it! You st-stop it right th-th-there! Th-th-there w-w-will be no h-h-hiking or a-amorous th-th-things!"

"Ooh, tough girl, Lady Hinata is going to make him suffer with a permanent stiffy!"

"Ooh, you go girl! I like the way you think!" Taihuu crowed in response to Mozu's remark. Temari roared with laughter. Shukaku and Risu were in the room below them, mostly because he was familiar with the girls and knew that it wouldn't be an appropriate place for a child for long. That, and they had all ganged up on him and shoed him out; a male had no place in there when there were pretty females to gawk at. Especially naked females.

"We need to make Lady Temari a sexy black dress too! Then they can both torment their males!" Mozu exclaimed. Taihuu fervently agreed.

"Yes, maybe black and clingy, and velvety! That way they can really rock the foreplay!"

"Oh yes, black velvet would be wonderful! With a deep scoop neck and elbow length sleeves!" Mozu giggled as she turned and helped Taihuu stitch up a navy blue ball gown. The demonesses used supernatural speed to get the garments done, and had already made three outfits each for Hinata. Their speed combined with their experience meant that it was very likely that Hinata would have a complete wardrobe by the end of the day, when it would normally take a human at least two days for most of the things she was seeing. The amount of detail in each piece astounded her, and they only used glue for added glitter; the rest was all embroidered. Sequins, beads, gems, thread, bits of fabric, it was all stitched by hand at blinding speed. She couldn't believe it. No wonder Gaara liked them.

"Alright, now try this one, Lady Hinata, ooh, I love the silver flowers and the white pearls! What a fit! Perfection! We are geniuses, Mozu!"

"Yep! I'm gonna get that black dress done for Lady Temari really quick. Arms up!"

"Yeah, it'll take maybe twenty minutes, I need more fabric, how about pewter satin for Lady Hinata? Teal for Lady Temari's next dress; bring out those pretty eyes, and maybe a red satin for her too, some lavender and amethyst tone changing fabric for Lady Hinata as well, you need anything besides the black velvet?"

"Mm, a maroon satin with warm silver thread and black faceted crystals, the tiny ones, oh, and ice blue to navy tone change. White, blue and navy crystals for that one. Thanks, I'll get the next round." She nodded and left.

Evening was drawing in, and the servants were scrambling to finish dinner. Usually their emperor wasn't too bad, but he was on a rampage today with no sign of slowing down. Besides, this night was special; the entire royal family was going to eat together as one. The affair was going to be extremely formal, as a show of Gaara's power. It was also a show of something else. It was the official debut of both Lady Hinata and Lady Temari, and they were going to be officially recognized as the Chosen and brides of the royal family, and were to be treated with the respect and recognition that that their rank deserved. Most servants and guards were happy and content to have them; Hinata was sweet and kind, and Temari had a great sense of humor and was fun. Such things were greatly appreciated; especially since either one of their mates could kill them all slowly and painfully.

Gaara had bathed, rinsing the blood and gore from his body. He was now wearing a black cloak, black pants, a black shirt and a royal sash that was white and edged in gold. Two daggers were at his waist, their hilts were gilded, and elegant, but they were all too functional. He had killed many traitors and failures with them, and had tortured many more. The same went for his shoes, on the surface they were simple black dress shoes, not highly polished, but subdued black leather. However, they were enchanted to be extremely durable and had excellent traction, even on ice and wet polished stone floors. Around his neck was a golden chain with a medallion with runes around the edges and the royal crest embossed in the middle. (Stylized bat wings with two claws crossing each other dripping blood onto a fanged skull.)

He was tapping his foot impatiently at the bottom of the white marble stairs, waiting for his mate and the others. He knew that his Mozu and Taihuu were probably finishing with this round of sewing, and he fully expected excellent work; they were always superb. However, he was anxious to see his mate in their creations. So he remained in the brightly lit staircase like a foreboding, murderous shadow, tapping his foot rather than charge up and get her. His seamstresses had a thing for theatrics and he would hate to deny them.

A soft clicking sound made him turn to see his father with both his mate and Temari on his arms. His father was wearing a crimson shirt, black pants and cloak, with a golden sash, along with black dress shoes and a royal medallion. His soft smile assured everyone that he was, at long last, truly happy again. His chocolate wings were folded so that the girls wouldn't trip.

Temari was wearing a scarlet ball gown with white crystals and silver embroidery in a scrolling pattern on the front top. Crystals were scattered about in the skirt, glinting like stars. Her hair was braided in a complicated bun, and diamond studs glittered in her ears. A white gold and diamond necklace draped on her neck, the chain was actually woven segments of white gold and the center diamond was a pristine, snow-white four carat pear cut stone. Red lips and subtle eye shadow completed her look, making her a stunning beauty. For Gaara, she barely warranted a passing glance, especially compared to his mate.

Hinata was wearing a navy blue ball gown, white crystals and silver thread forming an asymmetrical pattern across her chest and extending down to her hip. It looked much like ivy, with crystals forming delicate, dainty flower buds. The crystals were again scattered about her skirt, like glistening rain droplets in the night sky. She had sapphire earrings that were set in white gold dangling like midnight tears, and her lips were a delicate, petal soft shade of pink, her light eyes contrasting her long eyelashes and her eyes were enhanced further by silver, soft eye shadow. Her hair was swept up and back by a set of white gold combs set with sapphires, her hair cascading down her back like midnight silk. Navy blue gloves came up just past her elbows, completing her look. Well, almost. Gaara chuckled in his throat, making her start.

"You're missing something, and I now understand their request," he purred as he mounted the stairs, taking his time. She blushed; now what was he up to? He laughed again, trailing a long black talon across her throat as he moved around her to her back. He removed a necklace from his cloak with his left claw, and slowly slid it around her neck. The cold metal made her shiver slightly, and he chuckled again. The necklace was white gold, with wider flat bands and a large marquis cut sapphire in the center.

"What a sight you are, my Hinata, such an exquisite sight," he purred as he offered his arm. She slid her hand shyly in place, and they journeyed to the dining room together. Tonight she would sit at his right, her place as mate and Chosen secure, at long last. The implications left her head spinning.

That night, after the dinner, he was walking with her in the gardens, heading to one of her favorite nooks. Her stone bench, as he had come to think of it, with the moon flowers blooming all around it and above it. The moon was full, and the scent of the blooms filled the air. He carefully plucked one and threaded it in her hair just above her right ear. Instead of pulling away, however, he leaned in and gently locked his lips to hers. At first she started, stunned, but she melted in his arms, and lost herself to the sensation of his lips on hers.

He was gentle but thorough, relishing her taste. He continued to move his lips on hers, gently, slowly, and tenderly. One hand cupped her throat and cheek while the other slid slowly about her waist. He deepened his kiss, teasing, tasting, and savoring. After what seemed like both an instant and an eternity, he pulled away, gazing in her eyes, relishing the reactions and the expressions he found there. He laughed softly before leaning in to give her another taste of death.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-five

Love's Taint

_Shukaku couldn't help feeling a surge of pride and affection for his son. It had been several months since the incident with Kenshi, and Gaara had finally finished his own punishment. Oh how he had raged at the dictionary! Shukaku had ended up assigning a new letter set to be written down for each additional infraction. Needless to say, Gaara had the whole dictionary assigned to him in short order. It was amazing how one youngling could bring about so much chaos!_

_Gaara had taken out his anger from his punishment on another former classmate. Shukaku had found him pinning the older youngling with olive wings to the ground with a binding spell._

"_You worthless piece of trash, did you really think that Kenshi would beat me? Did you really think that I wouldn't find out that you were the one to tell him where I was? Did you? DID YOU?" he slashed his right hand in a vicious diagonal motion in the air, making his captive scream in pain as the spell responded to its master. Gaara growled at his prisoner._

"_You know what I do to trash? I get rid of it! Time to take out the trash, you stupid," the other youngling was levitating now, and not of his own free will, "pathetic," and here a frightened wail was let loose as Gaara made a familiar hand gesture. The spell for death by the drowning in one's own blood, the prince was going to use it on him! Shukaku had hissed furiously as he counteracted the prince's magic and the grateful youngling had rushed from the room. _

_Shukaku had scolded his son for taking his anger out on others; Gaara had retorted that lying worms should be punished. He hadn't liked that, so he scolded his son about the concern, or lack thereof, Gaara had had for his fellow younglings' wellbeing. Gaara said that they hated him anyways, so what was the point? His father said that was irrelevant, he couldn't just arbitrarily decide to punish someone just because he felt like it. Gaara said that the weakling had deserved it, and would've done the same to him. It had gone downhill from there, and the angry youngling had landed himself another five letters to fill out from the dictionary. When you added up all the other instances from that day and the day after, the entire dictionary was to be copied by the prince, much to his dismay. _

_The fact that his son had to be punished wasn't the source of pride; it was his ability to punish others with his punishments. His son was currently insulting one of Kenshi's friends as he tried desperately to land a blow on the smaller youngling in a mock duel._

_The lords and ladies of the empire had gathered in a large arena to watch the contests of strength, cunning, and endurance. Single battles, target shooting by both crossbow, bow, and magic, large mock armies waging war, magical contests, not to mention the antics of the court entertainers all meant that an exciting time was to be had. The arena was oval in shape, two hundred yards long, one hundred yards wide, and had a sandy floor. Along the perimeter was a wall twelve feet high, where the first row of seats in the stands began. In the middle of one side the royal box was at the highest point, overlooking the first forty rows of seats. Demonic vision was excellent, as were their ears. This combined with the magical spells cast on the arena ensured that every grunt, sigh, hiss, roar, and insult rang out loud and clear over the massive audience, and that the emperor was assured of a good show. _

_The arena seats were similar design to large stone steps, for simplicity and beauty. They were made up of granite, and the backs of the seats were raised a few feet to act as sort of table for the ones sitting behind them. Lovely scenes of plays, duels, and other entertainments were carved in the stone sides of the seats, and soft pillows of silk, suede, satin, and other fine fabrics were brought out for the comfort of those attending the festivities. Attendants ran to and fro, serving a variety of drinks, foods, and anything else their patrons may desire._

_Of all the events, the ones involving younglings had always been of particular interest, especially now that the emperor's son was competing. The prince was already well known for his magical abilities and his fighting prowess among his peers; here was a rare chance to see him for themselves. He wasn't disappointing. Indeed, he was entertaining as all hell._

_For his part, Shukaku was glad he had taught his son about combat; because he could not interfere with these events unless absolutely necessary, since it would make both him and his son look weak. Neither could afford it, so Shukaku had to sit and watch as his son took on a youngling four years his senior- and over twice his size._

_His opponent was densely muscled and stocky, with short, blunt bat-like wings that were a rusty red hue. His massive hands sported brown claws, and muscles and tendons twisted powerfully in his neck as he snapped his jaws in Gaara's direction. His brown hair just scraped the base of his neck, and the muscles in his shoulders and arms rippled as he swung a massive, spiked steel ball at the end of a thick chain._

_Gaara wasn't impressed, and had begun the fight by insulting him in his newly acquired language: Shreku._

"_T'sres restunia quir ntes algwerean!" the prince crowed at him. He roared in rage and charged the smaller Gaara, who wielded nothing but a slender katana and a wickedly sharp tongue. He barked out a laugh as he darted to the side and smacked his opponent on his cheek with the flat of the blade. He reeled wildly, shocked. If the prince had the blade turned in another direction…_

_Shukaku chuckled in his throat. Typical Gaara, fighting with such an attitude…he shifted in his seat, his inky royal cloak billowing out slightly in the desert air. He motioned to a nearby serving maid, and took the goblet of chilled blackberry wine from her, taking a small sip. He rarely indulged in such a way; the scent of alcohol was generally offensive to the sensitive noses of demons, and he was no exception. However, this particular wine was spiked with the nectar of the sarroon blossom; a cactus that bloomed once every ten years. The nectar was heady, and was said to bring laughter to the soul of the drinker. It was exquisite, sweet, and surprisingly light in flavor. _

"_Greetings, Lord Shukaku."_

"_Ah, Bukko, what a pleasure; come, sit." He obliged his emperor, and sat just below him, smiling. Bukko personally thought that Gaara was a pleasure to watch; you just never knew what the prince would do next. It was a shame that his son couldn't get along with him; but, well, younglings were younglings, and males at that age were hot-tempered anyway._

"_Your son has quite the repertoire of insults, milord. He learns quickly."_

"_Yes, well, I would hope he had learned something from copying all those lines…"The two younglings lashed out at each other again. Gaara had allowed his sword to become entangled with his enemy's chain, and swiftly slid under him only to dart up and yank on his arms; jerking the other into an unwilling frontwards flip. He landed heavily on the sand, and was disarmed handily. Gaara swung the chain around once before making it slam the ground between the legs of his opponent._

"_T'sres nyut shrekint farlsta!" the victorious Gaara crowed as his opponent yielded._

"_Milord, did he just say-"_

"_Yes, Bukko, he did. I'm going to have to talk to him about that." Shukaku gazed fondly at the red-headed figure ceremoniously kneeling before the emperor. He chuckled softly to himself-this was the only time his son ever kneeled. The rest of the time he was generally making his life difficult-and worth living. If it weren't for him, Shukaku would've given up on life long ago. He knew it in deep in his soul that he was what was keeping him alive._

"Get a grip, petal brain! It's not that bad!"

"Says you, fur-tits, I won't do it!"

"My body is hairless, thorny-ass, and you will do it, or you'll suffer the consequences!"

"No, you can't make me! I won't go up there! It's not natural! Just because you're a masochistic bastard doesn't mean that I am! Guano head!"

"Oh, please, it isn't masochistic at all! Don't be such a baby, err, seedling! The sooner you get up there, the sooner it's done and you can go back to your stinking compost heap!"

"No, no, no, no! I won't do it! You can't make me!"

"Watch me!" Shukaku made a circle in the air with his claws and immobilized Zetsu with a binding spell. He then smoothly caught him before the hapless gardener could fall and slung him over one shoulder. Zetsu shrieked out insults and protests to no avail. Shukaku paid him no mind, and whistled as he carted him off to the tower. He could be such a baby at times.

Gaara was sitting in his throne room, securing the power base that was weakened from his absence. It was coming along nicely, and it never failed to amaze him how effective mass-executions could be when it came to reigning in the troublesome nobles. He purred in pleasure as he licked the blood from his claws while his latest victim twitched helplessly on the floor. Not much could be discerned from it- too much blood and the legs were missing. Twin gaping wounds were on the back where the lungs had been pulled out and left to hang. It was but a hybrid- a pure demon might have a chance to regenerate if tended to. The creature was doomed.

"So then, we are agreed then, yes? No more foolish plots? No more backstabbing? No more harassing my mate?" he said lightly. The surrounding nobles fervently agreed.

"Oh, I hope so. I would hate to be forced to wipe out such esteemed lineages. So many are gone already, yes? Let us begin your reparations."

Shukaku was doggedly continuing his journey to the tower, not caring that his prisoner was in mortal terror at the mere thought of their final destination.

"You fucking winged rat! You put me down this instant!"

"Nonsense, you have to go swear fealty to your emperor, and you will look decent while you do so! Stop your whining!" Zetsu paused in his rant.

"You prick; you could've at least told me that was what it was! Put me down, I'll go I'll go!" Shukaku abruptly dropped him and released the spell. Zetsu smirked and pretended to bolt, and laughed his ass off as Shukaku jerked reflexively.

"Got you, bitty-bat, I got you good!" Shukaku rolled his eyes and jerked his head at the doorway.

"Douchebag, you could at least pretend to have a sense of humor."

"And you could at least pretend to be an ancient member of an esteemed clan that used to command the respect and admiration of your peers."

"Oh, shut your trap! They're all dead anyway! Sheesh, you can be such a-"

"Get in there and let those girls get you cleaned up!" Zetsu was shoved into the tiny door that led to the seamstresses' wing. Zetsu huffed and grumbled, but complied. There was no way in hell he was missing this, he couldn't afford to. It would've been nice to have been informed ahead of time, that's all, to prepare himself. Those seamstresses were devious, and evil.

"Well, hello there, Lord Zetsu! So nice of you to join us!" Taihuu smiled as she circled around him in a short little glittery dress. Mozu circled him in the opposite direction, wearing another short dress, but it was gleaming satin and lace. Both dresses were a deep gold.

"Yes, you hardly ever come to visit us, it makes us sad."

"We've so many designs for you."

"But no final fitting."

"So they're all unfinished."

"That makes them sad."

"And us lonely."

"We even went through the trouble of designing a special outfit for you."

"It would showcase that quaint little flower of yours nicely," Taihuu said as she gave it a playful tweak through his pants. Zetsu jumped.

"No, no showcasing the flower! It doesn't want to be showcased! I don't want it showcased!" Evil, evil creatures! They always did shit like this! Evil, evil, evil-

"Aw, don't be like that, sweet Zetsu, last lord of the flora, you know that there's nothing wrong with your flower," Mozu slid her arms around his neck and moved in close, deftly showing him that there was nothing underneath that dress. Zetsu's breath hitched as she slid off his cloak and let it fall to the floor. Taihuu draped her arms around his front from behind, letting him know that she was the same as Mozu when it came to her outfit.

"Tender Zetsu, we have missed you so." Taihuu nuzzled his neck.

"We've been so very lonely without you." Mozu lightly ran her hands under his shirt.

"Let us get you cleaned up for your fitting, Tender One."

"Yes, sweet Zetsu, let us get you cleaned up." Together they urged him toward their private shower, while he stuttered and stammered his protests. He was getting a three-way whether he liked it or not. Life was so unfair.

Hinata and Temari were sitting on a stone bench in the gardens, surrounded by lilacs and magnolias, chatting idly as Risu played in the grass, chasing butterflies. They both looked up in surprise as Shukaku and Kisame came striding toward them. Kisame was wearing a red and black dress uniform. Both the shirt and pants were a black material, very fine and neatly pressed. The shoes were black patent leather, polished to a mirror-like shine, and a leather belt circled his waist where the shirt was tucked in, ever so neat and tidy. Gold buttons and medals decorated his chest, gleaming and glistening, throwing the runes and sigils in sharp relief. Several had precious stones in their centers, and they had a purpose, it all had a purpose, Hinata knew. He was not one to get fancy without a purpose. Twin crimson sashes crossed his torso in a perfectly symmetrical x, and the emperor's royal crest was in the center, the gold buckle as large as her hand with her fingers spread wide. His mighty sword was on his back, and it too seemed to gleam.

Shukaku was, if possible, even more dressed up and neat. He wore the royal medallion of his son, and the colors as well. His pants and shirt were both made of that same fine ink-colored fabric. His cloak was of a stiffer fabric, onyx on the outside and scarlet on the inside, and his royal sash was the same fiery red. His chocolate wings seemed to glisten in the light, as did his heavy gold medallion, held up by a heavy thick gold chain on his throat. The blood drops in the royal crest were dark garnets that glinted out from the gold, as were the eye sockets in the skull. His shoes were patent leather too, shined to perfection.

That was the problem, everything, every single thing was flawless. The ties on the shoes were dead center, the medals, buttons, and other accessories; they hung just right, each and every single one of them. There wasn't a single wrinkle or speck of dirt to mar them. Just what was going on? Hinata looked at Temari, and it was apparent that she felt the same way.

"What's going on, Shukaku? What's with…well, all of this?" Temari said as she gestured to them both.

"My little angel, you both need to come with us. We need to go swear fealty to Gaara, and you need to get cleaned up. To his standards in court." Hinata's eyes widened in shock, and then narrowed in suspicion.

"Y-you're h-h-his father, and, and I'm his, you know…Ch-Chosen, so…"

"It's political. Gaara is showing everyone that he won't tolerate any treachery. His entire household is required to swear fealty, including servants, guards, and any Chosen belonging to them. The nobles who attend his court are also required to swear, and many are facing certain…sanctions, regardless. It would be very bad if we missed it. Now then, let's get cleaned up." Shukaku took Temari's arm in a gentle fashion, and Kisame escorted Hinata to her chambers to get clean. Apparently, her little teal dress that Gaara had gifted her with earlier wasn't formal enough, and neither was Temari's white and red sundress. He could be so picky at times.

So it was that Hinata showered, and slid on something more formal. A deep grey ball gown, the fabric faintly metallic, with matching rounded closed-toe heels was chosen. The heels were only an inch and a half, and also were that same subtle metallic color. The dress had a tight bodice and flared skirt that just brushed the floor, with gray, white, and black pearls sewn in the bodice along with silver thread and small shimmering white crystals. A dark wine lipstick and varying shades of grey eye shadow was chosen and she applied them deftly. Taihuu and Mozu had taught her how, just for situations such as this. A string of dark grey pearls was around her neck, with matching earrings. She hoped that this was suitable for her temperamental suitor, Gaara. Finicky jerk, sometimes she wondered if he had a stick rammed up his butt or something.

A mental jab startled her. _You had best get it all out of your system now, Hinata, because I will not tolerate anything in my presence. I will explain later, when we are alone. Now come. _His mental presence was overwhelming, almost as if he were in the same room. What was going on? He hadn't been like this since…well, since right before he had decided to try to court her, back at that icky inn, right after the incident in the canyon. She shuddered violently; that wasn't a pleasant memory. If it had been warm, she wouldn't be alive. She'd drowned in that flood, only his stubbornness had saved her.

_Now is not the time to dwell on such things, you need to come to me, now Hinata. I will explain later._ She hunched her shoulders a bit, not liking his tone. He sounded irritated, no, impatient. Someone should tell him that patience was a virtue.

_I am the emperor, no one just TELLS me something; they INFORM me RESPECTFULLY, now come to me! _She hustled out of her room, REALLY not liking his tone. It was too much like before. A mental wave lapped at her again, feeling almost apologetic, but insistent and impatient all the same. Well, at least he was trying to reign in his temper, but honestly, did he expect her to be like before, before he had courted her and assured her that he would be good to her? Because she couldn't go back to that, never again, she would escape him somehow-

_That's not it at all, I told you that it would never happen again, now would you just TRUST me and come?_ She picked up her pace a little, but found herself mildly irritated and nervous. She was in heels, after all, low heels, but still. She didn't want to fall down and break her neck. She liked flat shoes better. Feet belonged on the ground, not in the air, even if heels made one look better. It only worked if you were sitting. Or used to them. She liked sitting. Maybe there would be a chair. A rumble rolled through her head; Gaara was laughing at her.

She sent an irritated mental jab at him; this wasn't funny! HE ought to wear heals and see how he would fare! The rumble intensified; now he was mentally doubled over in laughter; and she was willing to bet that was having difficulty holding it all in. He was such a jerk.

Shukaku met her in the hall that led to the throne room. Polished white marble made up the floor and walls, with black marble making up several strange patterns. A crimson rug was carefully set over the steps that led to the doors, with the two same wolf-hybrids that guarded it last time. Both were dressed like Kisame, though there were fewer medals. They had a proud, happy look in their eyes, and gave them fierce grins as they gave a half bow to them. Standard protocol, no member of the imperial guard ever knelt before any but the emperor, only a bow from the waist was permitted, and it must be brief.

Zetsu came at them from the right side, followed by Mozu and Taihuu, both girls had their hair up and curled, were squeaky clean, and wearing identical gowns that were jet black, simple, and sleek. Temari had been waiting near Kisame, who was still in his immaculate uniform. Temari was wearing a gown made of golden satin, simple and elegant; it flared slightly at the waist, but not much. A slender gold snake chain with an intricate ruby pendant hung down just above her breasts, and ruby drops hung from her ears. A matching bracelet was on her right hand, and a ruby ring was on her left. Subtle makeup had been applied with a practiced hand. It was apparent that she was nervous with the way she kept glancing at the doors. She and Gaara had a rocky relationship at best, even if she and Hinata got on great and despite the fact that she was his reincarnated mother.

She had been trying to control her temper, to resign herself to the fact that Gaara considered no human his equal and tolerated her only for his father and would slap her back in her place whenever she got out of line. She had hopes for Hinata, for the girl had the greatest influence on him of anyone or anything, and he didn't want to distress the poor thing in any way. Perhaps she could change him and his opinion of humans as a rule.

The guards opened the doors, and announced them as they entered the dim room. The windows must be shuttered, or something, Hinata mused. It was just so gloomy, and it smelled bad, coppery and sweet, with a foul undertone. It took her a moment to figure out what it was, and then it hit her. That night when he came to her village. The dead warriors. The smell was death, a horrid cross between raw meat, blood, and a sewer. She didn't want to go in there, not now, not ever.

"Your Majesty, Lord Gaara, Emperor of Suna and all of its children, we present to you Lord Zetsu, the last of the Ibara Clan, Lord Shukaku, your father and previous emperor and his Chosen, Lady Temari, Mozu and Taihuu, your royal seamstresses, Lord Kisame, Captain of your Imperial Guard, and the Lady Hinata, your Chosen and royal consort." Apparently, she was going in anyway. She didn't want to, she didn't want to see what was in there, what he had done.

_You have no choice, my dear, now come, and be strong, for the both of us. Know that I will not harm you, Hinata. _She shivered, and tears began to flow.

_Be tenderhearted if you must, but do not interfere, no matter what I do, no matter how it horrifies you. Come, it will all be over soon. _He hadn't change. She thought that he had, but he hadn't, he was still a sadistic creature, still-

_Enough of that, now enter, and do as I bid. _She tensed beside Kisame, who took her arm in his and escorted her inside. Hinata could see the source of the stench now. Gaara had not only killed, he had gone on a rampage. There were bodies and pieces of bodies everywhere. Blood covered the windows and had even splattered the ceiling far above their heads. Blood ran along the floor and pooled beneath the throne. The long rug, normally a vibrant scarlet trimmed in gold and plush underfoot, had soaked up the blood; it seeped out whenever someone took a step with a revolting _squish. _Even worse, since the carpet had been thick and plush, it seemed to suck at the feet whenever someone tried to take another step. The gold was hidden, and the carpet was the color of a dark red wine. There were pieces of flesh and other things strewn about everywhere, some large, some smaller than a coin. Something fell from the ceiling to land with a loud, wet plop on the stone floor. It was supposed to be marble, a combination of black and white, changing to suit the whims of the emperor, as where the walls and ceiling, but you couldn't tell.

Everyone was silent, except for one upfront, who was croaking desperately. She couldn't see, not yet, and if she was lucky she wouldn't have to. As she carefully walked to the throne, she could see the source of the sewer smell; several torsos and bodies had been disemboweled, with the intestines sliced in pieces. Judging from the swirls in the blood, some of them had tried to drag themselves away from the carnage. Hinata began to shiver miserably, fear clutching her heart. No, he hadn't changed. He never would.

_I said enough, Hinata. We will have it out later, but here and now you will obey me. Nothing less will be tolerated._

Now she could see him as they began to fan out before him; forming a perfectly straight line with Zetsu on the left, followed by Mozu, Taihuu, Shukaku, Temari, Kisame, and then her. Zetsu and Kisame knelt before Gaara, heedless of the blood. Mozu and Taihuu did a deep curtsy, and remained in that position, while Shukaku bowed at the waist, pulling Temari into a curtsy with him. Hinata felt a slight tug, and looked at Kisame. She needed to curtsy too, so she did. No one rose, because Gaara hadn't given them leave to. He was holding a leash in his hand, and a light tug brought forth a gruesome, misshapen creature. It was red and glistening, with three legs that ended in round feet with no toes. The head was round and bald, not a hair was on its body. The eyes were wild, wide, and white with red irises. They were incredibly round. It had no lips; its teeth were red and wet. Red drool dripped from its mouth. The lead was attached to the waist, which Hinata thought was strange. The creature opened its mouth and made a series of harsh calls.

"Eees, eees, eees, eees-" Gaara cuffed him on the head and gave a harsher jerk on the lead, causing the creature to let loose more croaks like the ones she had heard before as she had made her way to the throne.

"Silence! I did not give you permission to speak!" Hinata blinked. Speak? What? What was this creature?

Shukaku had once told her that the mind will effectively blind itself to sight when met with a visage that will haunt it, and even block events out to survive. That was why, even though she had seen the bodies of men on that night so long ago, she couldn't really recall the scene in its entirety. She had fled too swiftly; the main thing that had stuck with her was the smell. And that was why that, although she knew that Gaara had tortured a group of men to death during their journey back to Suna, she couldn't remember much of it. A splash of red, shadowy movements, some screams, and his tongue on her cheek cleansing her of blood. It all seemed like a distant nightmare.

"Eees, eees, eees, eye ord, eees eeees-"

"I said silence, or would you like to lose something else?" Gaara's voice was so bland.

That was when it really hit her, and the shield her mind had erected shattered like glass. The grotesque creature wasn't a pet. It was one of his subjects, with an arm missing. The skin had been stripped away, leaving no hint as to what gender it was. What was red drool was blood mixing with saliva, and the round feet were stumps. The hand and feet had been removed, the support bones splintered as well, leaving large sections of muscle, tendons, and other tissue to bear the weight in their place, causing them to become round when on the floor. And the leash around the waist was actually his intestines. The croaking sounds were screams from a throat raw and bloody from the shrieks of agony. The other sounds were pleas for mercy from an emperor who had none. Indeed, Gaara was enjoying it all too much to put an end to it.

Gaara chuckled in his throat and waved a guard over. He handed him the lead, and bade him to stand nearby. He strode over to Zetsu, who remained in his kneeling position.

"Zetsu, my favorite little gardener, you said you would always be loyal. Are you going to keep your word? Or must I find another?"

"My Lord Gaara, I do swear fealty to you and you alone. I will serve you in any way you see fit for as long as you wish. My life is yours to take or leave as you wish; my body to use as you will, my knowledge and mind yours to augment your own wisdom for as long as you have use for it. For now and always, I am yours, Lord Gaara."

"Pretty words, but I want something more. Words mean nothing without action in my court."

"What would you have of me, Lord Gaara?"

"Blood doesn't lie. Since you were loyal during their little rebellion, I will offer you a choice: fang or dagger? Either way, I will taste your blood and know the truth behind your words, Zetsu of the Ibara, now make your choice." Zetsu paused to consider his options, and then spoke clearly.

"Dagger, My Lord, dagger." Gaara nodded and drew his dagger from his ebony robes, stepping forward to one of his favored subjects. He was the very picture of elegant brutality; soft, inky shirt, pants, shoes, and robes, with the royal crimson sash, (which, in the gloom, looked more like burgundy) and the royal gold medallion. A long, slightly slender sword was on his back and matching daggers within his robes. The hilts were gold, and the blades were, if the dagger in his hand was any indication, black and razor-sharp. How steel could be black was beyond her, but she was certain it wasn't dirt, for the blade glinted and shimmered as it moved, even in the dark room. His onyx claws dripped red, particularly his left, the one that had held the bloody makeshift leash of the unfortunate creature that had crossed him. The right hand, dagger and all, extended toward his subject, and Zetsu unflinchingly bared his left arm. Gaara jabbed the dagger in the arm nearly parallel, slipping in just under the skin, but not the muscle and tendons. Two and a half inches of metal slid in, and then withdrew.

Gaara held the blade up, examining it for a few moments as the blood ran down its length. He then ran his tongue along it, and gave Zetsu a stiff nod of approval.

"Rise, Zetsu of the Ibara, and know that you are mine, and know that I have tasted your blood, and found it loyal. Blood doesn't lie, and neither do you. Not to me."

"Yes, Lord Gaara. I thank you for being so gracious to me." A curt not was given to him, and Gaara moved on to his father.

"Well then, we've come down to you, Father. There are those who believe that I'm weak for not killing you when I took the throne. They say that now that you have your pet back that you plot against me. What do you say to that, Father?" he purred playfully, but it had an edge that Hinata didn't like. That edge meant that he'd better have the right answer, or someone was going to suffer. She tried not to look at the poor wretched monstrosity that cowered at the feet of the guard.

"I would say that they are wrong. I have been emperor, and I am happy to be, how does it go? Ah, retired. Yes, I am happy to be retired, and to leave the games of power to you, my son. Those who say such things clearly don't know either of us very well. You are stronger, and much more ruthless than I could ever be. As proof of my loyalty, I offer you our blood. Taste our truth, and know our loyalty." Despite the gravity of the situation, Shukaku couldn't resist teasing his son mentally. _You play power games, I play bedroom games, and I know that my games are infinitely more fun. _The glare that his son gave him assured him that he would suffer for his little joke. Gaara was rougher than strictly necessary when he bit his father's elbow, causing him to wince.

"Your blood speaks the truth, Old Man, now for your little toy." Temari's eyes widened, but the bite marks merely appeared on her elbow without warning. He had moved too fast for her to see.

Her elbow began to hurt, as wounds were known to do when they began to bleed. She glanced unhappily at Shukaku; honestly, why was his son such a prick? Shukaku had stressed to her, however, almost the entire way down, the importance of doing as she was told in this instance, and of keeping her mouth shut. Especially keeping her mouth shut. He had been oh-so-polite about it, but the principal had been clear: shut up and do as you're told, and don't you dare open your mouth, or you'll kill us all. Since she had done exactly that, why was that red-headed fiend being such a prick? Even if he had given them the curt nod that meant that they could stand.

Gaara moved to Kisame, who offered up both his arm and his throat to his emperor. He remained kneeling; no one rose until Gaara said so.

"My Lord, I would renew my vows of loyalty to you if you would have me," he said clearly and calmly. Gaara gave him a nod to go ahead.

"Lord Gaara, I hereby swear loyalty and fealty to you. My blood and flesh are yours, my sword yours, and my mind as well, to use and discard as you see fit. In times of war and in times of peace, I am yours to command."

"You have been loyal, Kisame, and your loyalty hasn't gone unnoticed. I offer you the same choice as Zetsu: fang or dagger?"

"Dagger, My Lord, if it is suitable for you." While he knew that the emperor didn't necessarily see feeding as sexual, in fact roughly ninety percent was simply food or power to him, Kisame still felt uncomfortable at the idea of his mouth on him. It was just a little quirk of his. He was confident in his masculinity and the knowledge of his sexual orientation, and even though Gaara wouldn't make the bite sexual with him unless to prove a point, it was still uncomfortable. Even if he knew that the emperor preferred females, and seriously, the Lady Hinata had a rack the size of freaking melons, it was still…uncomfortable.

He would never touch the emperor's Chosen; that was begging for a long, torturous and humiliating death, but it shocked him that she seemed to have no knowledge of her figure. She had hidden it well, before the seamstresses had gotten their clever hands on her. She had a delicate face, soft eyes with thick lashes, graceful lines, gorgeous hair, and curves that would make a male beg for mercy. Seriously; how could she not know that? He knew that his emperor was very much pleased by his little mate, and shamelessly flirted with her, so how could she not see the effect that she had on other males? How could she not use it to her advantage when dealing with her temperamental mate? Whenever Gaara was involved, it was wise to use whatever advantage you had. He certainly didn't mind using his own weapons.

A brief burning sensation flared in his arm as the emperor's dagger slid in and out of his flesh. Gaara licked the blood and nodded his approval.

"Rise, Kisame, Captain of my Imperial Guard, and know that I find you worthy of the honor of guarding my mate; the Lady Hinata. You will be her escort when I am unable to tend to her." Kisame tried not to choke in shock. Okay, sure he had been sort of like her bodyguard, but to have him say it in front of everyone…that was intense. Pride welled up in his chest. Out of everyone, out of all of those nobles, he had picked him to guard his most prized treasure; Hinata, the future mother of his children.

"Lord Gaara, I'm-"

"Cheh, save it Kisame, you have your work cut out for you, with as much trouble as she gets into," Gaara waved away his response and strode over to Hinata. He cocked his head at her downcast eyes. Such horror filled eyes…so very sad. She was far too tender for this realm, but that was what he was here for. He would explain later, as promised, but for now he needed to be ruthless, cold, and cruel. If he wasn't then she would die, and so would more of his subjects. His threat needed to be tangible to everyone, even her, and everyone had to know that she was his and his alone.

"And now we come to you, Hinata. You cannot swear fealty, since you have no demonic strength to back it up. You can't betray me, because you can hide nothing from me, isn't that right?" he purred. She wouldn't look at him, choosing instead to remain hunched and staring at the floor. The smell was beginning to get to her, and she had resorted to repeating a simple phrase in her head. _You will not get sick, you will not get sick, you will not get sick…_

"Hm, interesting. I find the smell of blood intoxicating. Ah, well," he snapped his fingers at the guard, who brought up his new "pet." The thing croaked pitifully, but Gaara paid it no mind as he jerked the creature forward to his bride. She cringed and tried to step back, but his claw shot out and grasped her arm, pulling her forward.

"Now, now, don't be shy, say hello to the little bastard. Don't you want to get to know him? After all, he wanted to get to know you, my sweet. Didn't you?" he suddenly roared at the creature, which cowered and took up its pitiful begging again. It fervently shook its head sideways, denying the charge.

"No? That's insulting, now who wouldn't want to know my little bride? She is beautiful, no? Sweet and shy, with a gentle heart and a soft voice. Who wouldn't want to know her? Are you saying that she isn't good enough for you? Is that it? Well, tell me, you pathetic little worm!" He jerked on the lead again, causing more croaks of pain. The thing swiftly tried to rectify its mistake.

"Oh, eye ord, oh! Ooo good, ees ooo good! Eeees, eees eees, eees-"

"Oh, that's a good answer, for that you get to die." Gaara deftly sliced off the head of the creature as he drew his blade. Blood spattered Hinata, and she flinched ever so slightly, her eyes wide and full of terror. _You will not get sick, you will not get sick, oh God he's coming closer! You will not get sick, you will not get sick, no! Stay away! NO!_

_ I need you to stay strong, Hinata, I need you stay strong now. It's almost over. Stay strong. _His words in her head were of little comfort, and quite honestly, she was tired of being strong, she wanted to run screaming from this horrible room and go have a complete and utter breakdown in a corner somewhere. There was no way she was going to stay strong. Absolutely not. Not a chance in hell.

He cupped her face as he drew her close. Gaara's eyes seemed to convey some sort of warning to her, and she braced herself. Well, shit, she was going to be brave. Damn it. His tongue ran lightly down her throat as she shook violently, cleansing her of some of the blood that had spattered on her. A whimper came to her lips, soft and scared. He paid it no mind, but gripped her tight and sank his fangs in her throat, and fogged her mind, blocking out the pain of the bite, but not turning it sexual. He lingered briefly, but pulled back a little. He looked her dead in the eye, and seemed to trap her gaze with his own.

"Your cries are mine, and mine alone, Hinata," he said before the leaned in and licked the marks he had inflicted on her throat. He pulled away.

"You have my leave to go to the dining hall. I will join you shortly." Kisame took a numb Hinata gently by the arm and escorted her out with the others, leaving the two seamstresses behind. He knew that they would be fine; they were Gaara's favorites, and very loyal besides. They would swear loyalty and get on with their day.

In the hall Temari turned to Shukaku in a violent fury. Her teal eyes were filled with such rage that it astounded all that she could still speak. Shukaku didn't budge or flinch.

"What the FUCK was that? You expect ME to just stand back and take that SHIT? How DARE-" Shukaku covered her mouth with his hand, and glared at her angrily.

"Yes, I do. You don't understand anything, so it is essential for the next few hours for you to keep quiet and do as you're told. After dinner, we can all go back to the way it was. The threat will be over." She swatted his hand away, and continued her tirade in a slightly lower voice.

"Bullshit, your monster of a son just humiliated you and bit me, and you, you stupid bastard, let it happen! You let him walk all over you-"

"Enough, and be silent, it had to be done. If not, both you and Hinata would probably be dead within the month, I will explain later in private. Suffice to say that he just saved all of our skins just now." Try as they might, they couldn't get him to say anymore.

At the dining table a sumptuous feast was laid out, but it did nothing but sicken Hinata. She didn't want to eat, or drink, or sit and chat. She certainly didn't want to stay here as arm candy for Gaara. No, she wanted to go back to her room and scrub the blood from her skin until every last trace was gone, not to mention his touch. He had gotten off on licking the blood from her skin, she knew it, and she never wanted to even think of the fact that he had bitten her. To hell with the fact that he had been gentle and brief about it, he had PROMISED that he would never do it again.

The table was the same as always, long, dark wood that was almost black, with matching, ornate wooden chairs. White cushions, simple but comfortable, were on the seats. The top of the table was difficult to see, since the food and plates obscured so much of it. A large beef roast sat in the center, and various poultry, vegetables, fruits, and sauces surrounded it. Servers waited nearby with pitchers full of various drinks, ready to be summoned to the feast. No one sat, and no one would until Gaara arrived. Hinata moved to her designated seat and stood behind it, and the rest followed her lead, with Temari still hissing and swearing under her breath about the whole situation.

"Lady Hinata, may we tend to you?" She snapped out of her reverie and saw the two seamstresses looking at her worriedly. Tears began to form in her eyes and she looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, th-the d-dress, y-you worked so h-hard on it, a-and it's-"

"Never mind that, milady, that's what magic is for, toss it in a hamper and it'll come right back good as new," Mozu said soothingly, patting her hand. Taihuu took a damp cloth from a server and began to wipe at the remaining blood on her skin gently. It had begun to dry, and itched horribly. Poor thing. A sudden movement behind her made the girls pause, bow their heads, and back respectfully away. Razor sharp black claws gripped her shoulders gently, causing her to jerk in fear. She couldn't see his face, and quite frankly didn't want to. A gentle squeeze, and then he released her.

Gaara moved next to her to his chair, facing them all from the head of the table. He sat, so the rest sat as well. He motioned for the servers, who carefully poured his drink into a wine glass. It was red. It could be wine or juice, but Hinata thought it was blood, probably from one of those poor souls in the throne room where he had held his bloody court. The servers poured the other's drinks as well; Hinata on his right, Shukaku on his left. Temari was next to Shukaku, Kisame next to her, and Zetsu next to Temari. Kankuro was nowhere to be found in the room. Several other nobles and high ranking guards sat at the table as well, but Hinata didn't bother with looking at them. Awareness of their presence was enough for her; and she knew that there were two females and four males.

The meal was served, and she found herself looking at a piece of meat, medium rare, on her plate along with vegetables and a sauce of some kind. Normally, it would smell heavenly, but not tonight. Not when the sauce practically matched the blood on her dress. No, the dish was easily one of the most repulsive things she could imagine at the moment. And she was expected to eat it. She looked at her glass and was slightly relieved to see water in it.

The emperor drank, and those seated followed suit. He began to eat, so they followed him in this too. Hinata struggled with a small piece of vegetable that wasn't touching the sauce or the meat. Indeed, it was the one that was farthest away from the sauce and the meat. She struggled to cut the-was it asparagus?-mystery vegetable and managed to get a small piece. Not only did she have to watch Gaara's twisted idea of justice, she had to eat right afterward too.

The piece didn't go down easy; it seemed to stick in the back of her throat. She still didn't know what it was, but she could swear that there was a definite coppery-iron taste to it, just like-

_ You will not get sick, you will not get sick, you will not get sick._ She grabbed her water and desperately sipped. She wanted to gulp it, but didn't dare, not here, not now. Her stomach rebelled, as did her throat. She desperately tried to control her body. _You will not get sick, you will not get sick, you will not get sick._

Temari was having trouble too. She was taking very slow, very neat little bites of some sort of roll, all the while not even so much as glancing at her plate. That was a good idea, as soon as Hinata was in control of her stomach, she would give it a try. Plain bread was infinitely better than what was on her plate.

Gaara, it seemed, wasn't bothered in the slightest by the meal set before him. He was enjoying it, the meat most of all. He had always liked his meat rare, but this was one time that she really wished he didn't. She was trying to ignore what he was eating, trying not to look. _You will not get sick, you will not get sick, you will not get sick._

Shukaku and the others weren't bothered either. They were all enjoying the fine meal. Temari was the only one who was bothered besides herself. Were they really the only ones who were sane? Were they the only ones who had the decency to be horrified by what they had all just witnessed? Hinata thought she had a handle on her stomach now, and reached for a plain roll. She took a very small bite, waiting for the nausea to return. Her stomach churned, but reluctantly accepted the small morsel.

She could feel his eyes on her, but she refused to look. No, if she looked, she would realize that he was eating, and if she realized that he was eating, she would-_no, you will not get sick, you will not get sick, you will not get sick-_

"So, Temari, after dinner-" Shukaku began, but Temari shot him a look of such unmitigated fury that was matched only by her words.

"You shut up. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to look at you. Shut your fucking mouth!"

"Temari, we've been through this-"

"Yeah, I have to behave myself for Lord Gaara and do what he says, but you were never part of the bargain, so shut up." She turned her back on him and went back to forcing herself to eat the roll in her hand. Gaara chuckled.

"Yes, that's right. The only one you have to worry about is me. Don't worry about the old man at all." Shukaku rounded on him, more than a little pissed.

"Now just a minute, you forget the old laws, you can't interfere with-"

"Normally, but she is seated at my table, and has bought my protection with her blood. So long as she sits here, she is safe from you. Besides, you and I both know that you would never hurt her. She's got you whipped, Old Man." Shukaku made a strangled sound, but Gaara silenced him with a look and a mental jab.

_Leave her alone for a while, Old Man; she's worse off than mine right now. You should know better. They need to be left alone right now. Don't be such an ass. _Shukaku was shocked, then ashamed. He was right. She needed to be left alone or she would break. They both did.

Still, it burned his ass when his son, of all people, was right about these things. And since when did he give a crap about his Temari? What the hell had changed there?

The meal continued in silence, or if there were any conversations, Hinata was unaware, trying futilely to win her privet war with the roll and her stomach. Each small bite made her stomach churn, each sip of water barely warding off the inevitable. If she was fortunate, she would make it back to her room before it happened.

The plates were cleared away, and the emperor rose to his feet. When he moved away from his chair, the others began to leave. Hinata tried to sneak away, but Gaara was having none of it.

"Kisame, escort Hinata to my chambers, I will be there shortly."

"Yes, milord. Come milady, I will see you safely there." He offered her his arm, and she reluctantly took it. Couldn't they just leave her alone? She wanted to go have her breakdown in peace! Still, she went with Kisame. Even if he had been human he would've been too big to argue with.

Gaara was being so very unfair. She had done everything he had wanted, and he still wouldn't leave her alone. No, he wanted her in his chambers for some unfathomable reason, and Kisame, being the dutiful pet of the emperor, would ensure that he got what he wanted.

Never had the steps leading up to the tower had seemed so long. Her stomach was churning more violently with every passing second, and she was beginning to think she wouldn't make it up there. Kisame wasn't helping matters; no, he had set a dignified, steady pace meant for her little legs when not in hurry, and that flat out sucked. She needed to hustle, and he didn't seem to understand that. Bastard. She usually liked Kisame, but as of now, he was a bastard. She couldn't say for certain when his new status would change.

They reached the top, and she hustled in and slammed the door in his face before hurrying over to the bathroom. She barely made it before her stomach won the war and heaved into the toilet. The painful contractions continued for what seemed like hours, even after she had nothing left. She rested for a while against the cool stone, trying to catch her breath. She flushed the toilet and rinsed her mouth until she couldn't taste the bile anymore.

She studied her reflection in the massive mirror. Her once beautiful dress was covered in blood that was half-dried and sticky. She could feel it through the fabric tugging at her skin every time she moved. Her eyes were haunted and had an animalistic fear lurking in them, her skin an unhealthy pale with a faint greenish tint. She felt cold. So very cold. She needed to get cleaned up; she would feel better when she was cleaned up. At least, that was what she told herself.

She made her way over to where the shower was, but was clueless on how to turn it on. There were no switches or faucets for the shower. Just the weird white and black marble tiles that made up the wall, floor and ceiling. Well, no matter, she would figure it out as soon as she got out of the dress. She slipped off the shoes and began to struggle with the ties in the back. They wouldn't come undone, no matter how she tugged at them. The blood had caked them together and had seeped into the knotted bow at the back to dry as hard and stiff as stone. At that moment, her cool composure that she had been struggling to maintain throughout the evening shattered like glass.

She screamed and cried incoherently, babbling nonsense as she clawed at the strings and the fabric. As it continued to trap her, she tugged at the dress everywhere, but it continued to cage her. Her shrieks rose in frequency and pitch as her efforts grew increasingly desperate. Her chest heaved as she gasped for breath between sobs and wails. In was in this state that she was discovered by someone she had hoped to never see again.

Strong arms wrapped around her, trying to draw her into a steely embrace. A deep, slightly dry voice whispered gentle, soothing words of comfort to her. She fought like a hellcat to escape; to run away, but the emperor was, yet again, having none of it. He tapped a black tile with one claw lightly, and hot water began to fall from the ceiling. She was like him in this respect; she liked to boil her skin. It would be good for her, he knew, to be clean and warm.

The hot water was working its magic on the dress, and he was able to untie the back and slide it down off of her body. Next came her underthings, leaving her naked and vulnerable. She cried again and hunched down as he moved behind her, covering her form with his wings. He slid out of his own clothes, and tossed them and hers into the open hamper, which promptly shut by itself, presumably dutifully transporting them off to be cleaned.

Next came her jewelry and his too, to be set on the shelf next to the soaps. She had stopped screaming, but was still crying and sitting on the floor, her knees tight against her chest. He knelt down behind her, still whispering soothing words as he wet her hair before he applied the lavender shampoo. He gently scrubbed her hair, thoroughly and carefully cleaning every single strand and every inch of scalp. Her back and shoulders were next, soft, soothing circles being traced in her soft skin. Slowly, her sobs faded, and she merely shook, and Gaara relaxed, but only slightly. He worried for his mate, but it had to be done. Her life hung in the balance, and if he were to save it, to protect her, he had to be the ruthless, cold-hearted bastard that he had always been, no matter what. Even if it meant breaking her like this, because his enemies would do worse to her. Far, far worse.

"Are you a little better now, Hinata? Are you ready to talk, or do you need a few more moments?" She hunched down even more, but otherwise didn't respond to him. He waited a beat, and then stood up.

"I'll bring you a nightgown, Hinata." He grabbed a white towel and secured it around his waist before heading out. He returned with her favorite grey one with the little butterflies.

"Come out when you're ready, Little One." He closed the door gently behind him, and sighed as he rested against the wall for a moment. Just because he had to hurt her like that didn't mean that he had to enjoy it. He hated seeing her like that.

She lingered under the water for as long as she could, but she knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. She felt a little better, but still sick. Her throat was raw, her middle was aching, her eyes were sore from weeping, and her spirit felt like it was cut to ribbons. Still, she got up, and tried to turn off the water, but couldn't figure out how. She hadn't seen him turn it on in the first place. She patted the walls, and then began to slap at them in frustration. The hysteria began to return as she beat her hands against the wall, but Gaara had picked up on it and returned.

He tapped the tile again, draped a towel around her, and began to help her dry off, even as she slapped at him. The nightgown was pulled over her head, and she slipped her arms in the sleeves even as he guided her out to his bed. She fought him on the way, vainly but stubbornly.

"Why c-c-can't you j-just leave me alone? Why d-d-did y-y-you make me w-w-watch you do all of that?" she screamed at him, beating her tiny fists on his bare chest.

"Because I had to, Hinata." He rubbed circles in her back, trying to sooth her.

"N-no, y-y-you didn't, y-y-you-"

"You were in danger. I will keep you safe, no matter what. Do you remember how a new emperor comes to power?"

She stilled for a moment; then gave a shaky nod. She trembled violently in his arms.

"Tell me, then. How does an emperor seize power?"

"Y-you k-k-kill all wh-wh-who op-o-oppose you." It was barely more than a whisper.

"Yes, that's right. What happens to the Chosen who are left behind?" he waited a moment, "Not even a guess? Let me tell you. Do you remember the demon that hid at your previous clan's dwelling? He challenged me, and fled as I finished his ally off. He left both Chosen behind. Do you know what I did to them?" She shook her head, trying to deny it, to deny the truth.

"I gave Sasori's to my father, and took Deidara's for myself. To the victor go the spoils, _all _of the spoils. We drained them dry, and I had their bodies disposed of. Now, do you know what the really important thing to remember is?" he paused for a moment, letting the story sink in.

"I was gentle with them. Do you understand that? All things considered, I was gentle with them. I only killed them. Do you know what happens to those Chosen who are no longer claimed and Bound to their mates? More often than not, they are subjected to each and every depraved desire of the one who killed their mate. For you, as of now, it would be even worse. You are not yet completely Bound to me. You would be raped to death, Hinata.

"A demon's base strength is far greater than a human's, in _all _areas. A demonstration, if you will," he got up and moved across the room to the right of the door leading into the bathroom. He gestured to the wall, "if a human were to punch this with all of his might, he would split his flesh and break his bones. This marble is spell-enhanced and almost a foot thick. While the bathroom may have small marble tiles on its surface, the underlying marble is in solid, large slabs. There are no cracks or pockets of air to help said human find a weak point to enhance his blow. The wall would win. Me, however," a short, half-hearted jab to the wall saw his fist blow a hole clean through. He let her have a good look before repairing it with a flick of his claws.

"I wasn't even really trying. This strength is proportional. This power runs through my arms, my back, my chest, my legs, wings, abdomen and thighs. This power doesn't just disappear during sex, either. That's something you humans never seem to understand, with all of your tales of heroes and such. If the hero and damsel had been having sex, the female would be hurt or killed more often than not. The same is true for you and Risu.

"Your abdomen would suffer severe trauma. The major internal organs would be ruptured and your pelvis would be crushed. The bone fragments would most likely cut into your organs and arteries. Internal bleeding would set in, and if you were lucky your spine would snap, that way you could avoid most of the pain. Most likely not, though, because the muscles and tissue would cushion it and most angles would be wrong. Don't think that your throat would escape, no, no. your jaw would be dislocated and shattered, your teeth broken and missing. The throat would suffer significant internal trauma as well. You may end up drowning in your own blood and bile. That's just the rape, Hinata, not the beatings and torture they would put you through.

"I speak from experience, Hinata. I've seen it happen before. That little rat that I skinned earlier? He liked little girls, younger than even Risu, and not just because of the age. It's the innocence he likes to ruin, and as such, he had a very vile night planned for you both. I don't care who sleeps with whom in this empire, as long as they're willing, but I will _not _tolerate pedophiles or those who would harm you. Hinata, I will protect you, I will not let you suffer that fate, and if that means that I have to terrify you to do it, well, I'll horrify you each and every day, because a little fear is better than the alternative.

"My grip on the throne has weakened in my absence. It was weakened further still when it was known that I brought back three extra humans. Risu and Temari are able to be excused, for Temari is my father's and Risu is, oddly enough, Zetsu's. She is too young to really put the call out, but in such close proximity, it cannot be ignored. You're mine, but Kankuro? Inexplicable, unless I've gone soft; a male human serves no real purpose. He is a sign of weakness. My new tenderness to you is an even bigger one.

"You are my greatest weakness, Hinata. They will use you if they can, and today I had to prove that they couldn't, that no matter how much it hurt you, no matter how much you didn't want me to, I would still torture and execute anyone who challenges me. That I would make those who went after you beg for death, for mercy, and I still might not give it to them.

"My father is another weakness, and I had to show everyone that he is mine. Him, Temari, Zetsu, Kisame, you, you are all mine, and mine alone. It had to be done, Hinata, or you would all suffer for it. When an emperor's rule becomes weak, all suffer. The servants, the commoners, they all suffer, for there is no one to speak for them, to shield them from the other lords. I won't let that happen, I swore that I would protect them when I seized power. I am a cold, sadistic tyrant, but I don't raise a claw to my servants without cause.

"All of you depend on me to keep you safe, and keep you safe I will, no matter the price. Each and every single one of the nobles is a potential enemy, remember that. I have already taken steps to protect you earlier, and you were in agreement, if not a vocal one, you understood what I was doing. All those females I had taken to bed, did you think that they simply vanished? No, you know what I did, and you can't deny it." She stared at him for a few moments, fresh horror filling her face.

"I-I, I didn't even protest! Oh my God, I didn't e-e-even-"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you did. The noble ones, the ones who hadn't listened to my warnings, they are now dead. The servants who had already understood it had been just for fun, they are carrying on with their lives as normal. I've not harmed them in the slightest; you have my word on that. Hinata, you are my mate, and I am yours, but you must understand that it is a complete package. I understand that you are tenderhearted and shy, and I do try to work around and with you as much as I can. You need to understand that I cannot afford to be seen as weak, as vulnerable, and try to work with me. I'm not human, Hinata, and neither are my subjects. We don't abide by human laws or ideology."

"I do try to work with you! From the very start, I've tried to work with you! Don't you dare get on your little pulpit and start preaching to me, you-"

"Don't you start preaching to me," her flash of temper would normally amuse him, but not now.

"Y-you-"

"Enough, it is time for you to listen. You have yet to accept me in my entirety. You haven't really ever tried to work with me; you hid. Not that I blame you for it, but you did. You haven't changed that."

"I-I do not-"

"Yes you do. You've only really come to me twice, outside of pre-planned events. I'm always the one chasing you. Think about it. You know I'm right." He paused to let it sink in.

"You don't accept me, Hinata; you just act like an ostrich. You bury your head in the sand and hope that all the scary stuff and monsters go away. That's dangerous, Hinata. I won't hurt you, but that doesn't mean that others won't. Everyone knows that we are disjointed in this. They all know that you will rarely come to me unless you are already hurt in an overt, upfront attack like with the lizard."

"That's n-not tr-tr-true!"

"Yes it is. You let those females harass you, bully you, and threaten you. The only reason you're not dead is because I caught them. The nobles watch, they learn, and they act. You're the only one who can stop this, Hinata." Now he knelt down on one knee and took her face gently in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Tears were shimmering in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

"You have power, Hinata. It's time for you to use it."

"I-I don't-"

"Yes you do. You are my bride, the Emperor's bride. You are royalty, Hinata. You have power, and responsibilities. Your servants look to you for protection. It doesn't matter that they are physically stronger that you, you need to protect them. I am your greatest weapon, and I have given you Kisame. You need to use us both." Now he kissed her on her forehead, lingering with his own forehead touching hers, "I don't expect us to always get along; we will have spats and fights. We are too different, and besides that, I usually pick one with you simply for the fun of it. But I will always love you and will always be here for you. But I need your help, Hinata. Help me keep you safe, help me keep you happy." She sobbed and flung herself in his arms. He swept her up and carried her to the bed. He held her close as she cried herself to sleep. Love had tainted them both, making both weak and vulnerable, but Gaara was determined to keep it, and twist it to make them both stronger. He could only hope that she ready for the battles to come.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

Coming of Age

She awoke alone. She was warm, the space next to her was warm, but she was alone. This was both a relief and a source of grief. The talk that they had last night had left her feeling raw, and she wasn't sure what to do. She had to accept the complete package, but she wasn't sure she could even handle the whole thing, let alone accept it. There were times that she wasn't sure of anything, even now. Just when she thought that she had a handle on things, something like this happened.

She had so many questions, but he wasn't here to ask. Use him and Kisame as a weapon? What did he mean by that? Gaara hated being used by anyone, but he was offering it up freely, but what did he mean? And what did he mean by telling her to keep the servants safe, they were demon, she was only human. What was he talking about when he said that she had power? What power?

This sort of thing was probably blatantly obvious; she just wasn't seeing it yet. Maybe later, when her head was in a better place, when she was able to focus more, she would figure it out. The distinct fact that she should get it, and get it right away, made her feel rather stupid.

Breakfast would fix that, she was sure. She just needed a little food to fire up her brain; then she would be a lot smarter. She was a little hungry, just hoped that nothing was red. Where was Gaara, anyway? They had been eating breakfast together lately…how mad was he at her? She sighed as she went into the bathing chamber. He had left her a simple red and black sundress. She frowned, feeling contrary. She didn't want a dress, she wanted shorts! He was just going to have to suck it up! She got cleaned up and marched to her own room, pulling on her shorts and a t-shirt. She was going to eat and then go down to the gardens to help Zetsu.

After scrounging up a bagel in the kitchen, she headed down to the gardens. A large shadow loomed over her, and she looked up to see Kisame. He was wearing a rather puzzled expression.

"Lord Gaara said that you'd be wearing shorts, was he also right when he told me that you were a little angry with me?"

"How- n-never mind, yes I'm mad at you. Do y-you have any idea h-how s-sick I was last night? Y-you didn't even try t-to hurry!"

"I'm sorry then; I was trying to make sure you didn't fall. Had I known that you were sick, I would've set a faster pace."

"How could you not know? How could you not be sick after that?" she shrieked at him. Uh oh, he was in trouble; her stutter had vanished. She was furious.

"Well, milady, I'm used to Lord Gaara's-"

"Don't you 'milady' me! Used to it? How could you be used to it? Never mind, I don't want to talk to you! Go away!"

"You have my apologies, but I am charged with your protection; I cannot leave you."

"Fine, then sit back in your pretty little uniform, wouldn't want to get it dirty, now would you?" she sniped as she marched off.

"Where are we going?"

"Me? I'm going to dig a hole, you're just following me around." She continued to the garden, her back stiff and pace brisk. Kisame bit back a sigh. The emperor hadn't been kidding; she had quite the temper when riled. This was one opponent that he would gladly let the emperor face on his own.

Hinata was muttering angrily to herself as she dug the hole for one of Zetsu's hydrangeas. It was supposed to be a white one with a cone-shaped bloom, with just the barest hint of green in it. He had offered to dig the hole for her, but she had refused. The look that she had given him had made him give her the shovel quickly before hurrying off to get the shrub. He had thought it prudent to avoid her anger, being the emperor's Chosen and all. So it was that he stood next to Kisame, both feeling awkward about her digging the hole, but neither wanting to do anything about it. Her mate was still rather temperamental at the moment, and wasn't one to be trifled with. What he had done to the jackal's brother yesterday had been shocking, and no one wanted to be on the receiving end of that kind of wrath.

Finally, Zetsu could stand it no more. He set a brisk pace to the vegetable section, muttering about a midmorning snack. He hoped a tidbit from that section would pacify Hinata. With their close bond, Gaara would be feeling anything that she felt, and he needed no help in getting angry. Hinata could very well be the death of them all.

Meanwhile, Hinata continued to dig, the hole now rather impressive. Seeing that she was going too deep, she set about widening it. Kisame hoped that Zetsu got back soon, before she had a whole bed excavated. Feisty little thing, and rather tough now that she was healthy, Kisame mused as he watched her. He was pretty sure that she was picturing his face every time she stabbed down with the shovel.

A sudden shout cut through her angry mutters, and she turned to see a serving maid shrink away from a young demon. He was a pure-blood, of that she had no doubt. Only the pure-blood clans had the means to dress in such fine clothes, especially the young ones. He appeared to be fifteen or so, five foot eight, on the burly side. He wasn't huge, but he was built, and the wide set of his shoulders hinted that he would be bigger still in the future. He was deeply tanned, had dark eyes with blond hair, which she thought was strange. It seemed that there was no rhyme or reason to the colors of the hair and eyes of demons. He had brown dress-pants on with a crisp white shirt. Ick; that brown didn't go with that white, even she knew that! It was the kind of white that seemed tinted with an icy blue color. Not pretty with that color of brown, with that weird olive cast to it.

The serving maid was a hybrid that favored her human side, judging from the way that she tried to flee the young one instead of stand her ground. She was in the simple outfit that most of the maids wore; black knee length skirt and blouse trimmed in white, with flat shoes. Her skin had a bluish cast to it, her eyes were pale blue, and her hair was blond with a green tint. She was taller than Hinata, but slightly shorter than the male.

The male was advancing faster than the maid, and seized her arm. He growled something at her even as the maid continued to struggle. Hinata narrowed her eyes. There was no way that she was going to let some little punk harass people in the gardens, especially so close to her little nook! She began to march over, ignoring the servants buzzing about, and Kisame, who was loath to stop her. He was pretty sure that it would end badly.

"Hey! You knock that crap off!" She was ignored, which only fueled her anger as he threw the maid on the ground. She was screaming now, trying to struggle free. Hinata yanked off one of her brown garden sandals and chucked it at his head. It landed with an audible thunk, and he turned and roared at her.

"You stay out of this you stupid bitch!" he began to advance on her. Kisame began to move toward them as well, but the youngling paid him no mind.

"When I say knock it off you knock it off, you little twerp! She is part of the emperor's staff!"

"No, the whore is my father's-"

"She's the emperor's now, and besides, you don't have the right to treat people that way, you brat! And watch your language!" She retorted angrily. He roared and charged her, closing the gap between them rapidly, but not before she let her other sandal fly at his face. He deflected it, and she gripped her shovel tightly, ready to smack him. She didn't need to.

Kisame had seized him by the seat of his pants and spun him around a few times before chucking him into the nearby pond. The brightly colored koi scattered, and he struggled to his feet, tripping in the water. Kisame hooted in amusement.

"Yeah! Ten points!" guarding Hinata could be fun, even when she was ticked at him.

The maid scrambled to her feet as Hinata reached her. She latched onto the girl with a bruising intensity as Hinata tried to calm her. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf and desperately trying to crawl into her lap.

A familiar mocking laughter filled the air as Gaara glided down from above. Hinata narrowed her eyes. She knew him by now, well, sort of anyway. She knew that he had been watching all this time. Just what was so funny anyway?

_All manner of things, you feisty little kitten. I should've expected this from you. _She scowled and sent him a vengeful mental jab; she was still rather angry with him, and the fact that he had sat back and watched after preaching to her last night just intensified it.

Gaara, however, paid her no mind as he approached the mass of servants, dismissing them all with a jerk of his head. Kisame returned to his charge's side, and reached down to pry the maid from Hinata. This sent her into hysterics and Hinata gave him a glare while she stroked the back of the maid's head. Kisame took a step back; what did one do in this sort of situation? He looked to his emperor for guidance.

"Don't you look at him! I'm the one you've got to worry about! You leave her alone!" she fired off at him. Man, he could not catch a break with her today! Gaara just chuckled softly in his throat.

"You little bitch! That's the emperor you're talking about! You kneel right now!"

"You shut up, you little twerp; I've heard enough out of you! And I don't kneel, I _curtsy!_ I'm most certainly not going to now; he got all he was going to get yesterday!" Gaara choked back another laugh. He stood to the side; wanting to watch them both. The youngling bolted to her, intending to rip her apart.

Instead, he found himself lifted off his feet and then slammed brutally into the ground. The air left his lungs in a rush, and he heard and felt a couple of his ribs crack.

"Next time I won't be so gentle, youngling," the emperor purred dangerously behind him. He could feel his razor-sharp claws digging into his back as Gaara pinned him.

"Time to teach you a lesson in protocol and manners; if you move without my leave, I will rip out your heart and eat it." The youngling became very,_ very _still.

"Lesson one: in the presence of the royal family you will bow to them, and obey. You most certainly will NOT call my bride any foul names. Lesson two: my servants are not to be harmed; only I have that right. That girl is mine now, and I don't share. Lesson three; when challenging a foe, you had better be able to back up your mouth. Kisame is far older than you, and far more skilled. Now then, for the most important one: You don't threaten my Chosen. Ever. Do so again, and I will make your darkest nightmare seem like a little slice of heaven, do I make myself clear?"

"Y-y-yes! I w-w-won't- I d-didn't know-"

"The simple fact that Kisame was here should've alerted you, little simpleton!"

"I-I-I w-w-won't c-c-c-cause any more t-t-trouble!" he began to sob uncontrollably, but the emperor was unmoved.

"Apologize to my bride, the maid, and Kisame." He sobbed out an apology; at least, they were pretty sure it was an apology.

"Good, now get lost; if I catch you in my gardens again I will make good on my threat." Gaara released him and the youngling ran off, tripping several times on his way out. Hinata couldn't think of a time in which she had seen someone move so fast.

Gaara turned his attention to the maid. His eyes narrowed at her, and she shrank into Hinata, clutching her tighter. Hinata was finding it difficult to breath now, but she didn't want to make her leave.

"Release my mate." The maid hesitated, and that was a mistake. Gaara seized her by the hair and jerked her head back. She cried out.

"When I give an order, you obey, now release her!" the girl hastily let go and scuttled behind her. Hinata narrowed her eyes and struggled to her feet, ready to tell him off.

"Don't you start, if she squeezed you any harder she would've cracked your ribs," he sniped at her as he tugged her away from the maid. He examined the shaking thing, walking in a slow circle all the while. Finally he spoke to her.

"Go to the medical wing, my father is there. He will see to your care. From now on you will be her serving maid. Report to her after my father releases you." She curtsied and darted off; relieved that he was keeping her.

"You're a jerk! How dare you treat her like that! She had been attacked-"

"And if she squeezed any harder she would've broken your ribs. Should've known that you'd dive into the deep end without bothering to learn how to swim first," he was amused at her antics. She was adorable when she was temperamental. He would be sure to tell his father about the shoes, he'd get a real kick out of that.

"You-"

"Oh be quiet, we all know that you're feeling a little fussy. Stop giving Kisame so much trouble." She stiffened and glared furiously at him.

"You- " this time he silenced her with an intense kiss. It was deep and a little forceful, but brief. It shocked her into silence. He chuckled softly; she underestimated him at her own peril.

"When she recovers from that see to it that she goes to the medical wing too; I want those ribs looked at." Kisame bowed as his emperor vanished into thin air.

"Well, the things that you miss when you go to get a snack," Zetsu said as he made his way over with a large watermelon and a sharp knife. Kisame grinned at him. Hinata was still staring at the spot where Gaara had been, trying to unscramble her mind from the kiss.

_Shukaku was watching his son practice with a broadsword in the canyon that they often practiced in. He was a teenager now, nineteen to be exact, and had grown taller than his father. His build was similar, though, slender and sleek. He had a little more growing to do, to fill out his frame, but not much. His six-foot eleven-inch height garnered attention, his twenty-foot wingspan inspired awe, and his eyes were wicked and cunning. Yet, he was relieved to say that Gaara had not yet reached Saigai's level. However much it pained him though, he had to admit that the potential was there._

_ So far the only signs of him becoming another Saigai were his ruthless dealings with his fellow younglings. He had yet to torment the servants, and the way he dealt with the other nobles was more mischievous than outright malevolence. His hatred of humans was understandable, given what had happened to him, but he had left the Chosen of the other nobles alone so long as they kept away from him. The only other sign of Saigai had been his experimentation with mice. However, that had been necromancy, and the mice had been dead for a few hours. He had gathered them from an alley in the market, dead in traps set by the merchants._

_ The magic had turned their fur white, and he had made them dance- literally, dance- across his father's desk in the library while he had been lost in thought. He has sharply scolded his son for that stunt, but the youngling had shrugged it off, saying that since they were dead, and mice besides, what did it matter if he played around? The fact that necromancy was a magic that was strongly discouraged had meant nothing to him. The risks with such magic were high, the price of failure steep, yet he had waded right in, wielding it like a toy. It seemed he still had much growing up to do in some ways. _

_ "Well, Father? Are you going to spar or watch me all day?" Gaara turned to him with a smug smirk. Shukaku returned it._

_ "Watch it, little youngling, I can still beat your ass," he retorted lightly, although they both knew that he would never really harm his son. It was much more effective to make him copy dictionaries. He had quite the collection now, and seemed almost proud of them, as if to say 'look how much trouble I can cause.' His son was entirely too mischievous for his own good._

_ The two squared off, ready to do battle, and Shukaku had to admire his son. He learned so fast, already he could take on demons that were entering into their first century. But Shukaku was just over thirty thousand years old; he had no chance against him. _

_ In short order, his son was knocked firmly on his butt, the sword clattering away several feet. Gaara scowled at him, annoyed. Shukaku sighed softly; he gave him that same look whenever he deflected his son's questions about his grandfather. What was more; it was becoming harder to keep it up. He was slowly wearing his father down, but how could he tell him that the one his subjects kept comparing him to was a monster in every sense of the word, and that patricide ran in the family? He was so young yet…_

_ Sudden movement; and he barely deflected his son's attack again, sending the youngling tumbling head over heels into the tiny stream in the canyon. His son, however, was laughing._

_ "You keep daydreaming, and one of these times I'm going to nail you!"_

_ "Keep dreaming, little boy!" this was said with a smile. _

_ "Ha, I'm taller than you now! Soon I'll outweigh you too!" Gaara rose to his feet and retrieved his sword. Shukaku sighed softly. He was right. He was growing up so fast; it seemed only yesterday that he was chasing him around trying to get him in his bath. Now he was coming of age right before his eyes._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-seven

Demonic Gifts

Hinata was still rather angry with him. Although he found this endlessly amusing, Gaara was beginning to tire of it. If he had done something worth getting pissy about, that was one thing, but it had only been a kiss, and he had a right to discipline the maid for crushing her poor body like that! His Hinata was entirely too nurturing for her own good at times.

Really, all he had done was frighten the maid a little; he had been gentle about that with her. He had killed others for far less. He sighed as he heated a poker in the flames. He was in the depths of his dungeons, a little slice of hell that only he knew about. The fires in the chamber kept it very warm, the better for the nerves to recognize and respond to pain. The surrounding stone walls were golden from the flames' light, what little that could be seen anyway. The rest of it was pitch black. There were no windows and only one heavy iron door. Most of his toys were hidden in the darkness, the better for the imaginations of his prisoners.

The large metal bowl hanging from the ceiling had a roaring blaze in it, and Gaara thought it was cheerful. The opinions of Yashamaru and Worm were unimportant. Gaara had happily informed him that he was formally stripping him of the title of Kazekage, and that from that point on he was Worm, since he had no other name. It had been by far the least of the torments that Gaara had in store for them.

His Worm was still chained to the wall, while Yashamaru currently resided under his boot. Gaara sighed as he looked down at him. Bruises, burns, cuts, slashes and scrapes covered his body. It took them so long to heal enough to torment them again; even with his assistance. He was feeling rather cheated. He had always healed so much faster, even as a blood-starved youngling. They had always been able to torment him again and again.

"You know, that little thing is quite frustrating at times; losing her temper over the silliest of things. I didn't hurt that maid all that much, and it was for her own good anyway. Little maids are certainly not allowed to harm my mate just because they are frightened. Give them an inch, and they'll take a mile and then where do you stand? Ah well," he chatted mildly as he watched the poker heat to a golden yellow tipped in fiery white before he lightly traced it down Yashamaru's chest. A strangled croak escaped his throat as the stench of burning flesh filled the air. The skin on his chest blistered and blackened as Gaara chatted on.

"Little Hinata is far too tenderhearted for her own good. Silly creature gets into more trouble because of that, but it does keep things interesting. Besides, she has the most endearing scowl," his voice was so light and nonchalant. True, this was about vengeance and his own sense of justice, but it was also highly entertaining and rather useful. He could complain and vent about his mate as much as he wanted without fear of it reaching her ears. They were a captive audience. He looked down at Yashamaru as he continued his croaking.

"You're not as much fun when you can't scream." He grumbled at him. Honestly, why were these pathetic creatures so frail? He gestured to the darkness at his right, causing a blue vial to drift from some shelf hidden in the shadows to his hand. He uncorked it and jerked his toy upright, ignoring his protests. He pried open his jaw and poured the contents down his throat before slamming his jaw shut hard enough that he would've shattered his teeth if he had any left but jagged remnants. He liked to keep those wounds open and unhealed. Yashamaru retched and cried out. Gaara let him huddle for a while before advancing with the poker.

"There; that's better. Now, where was I?"

Far away from the dungeons were the markets, where Hinata had joined Temari and Shukaku on a shopping trip. Kisame shadowed Hinata along with her new maid. Her maid had declined to give Hinata her name, stating that she needn't bother with such trivial things. Hinata had insisted that such things were not trivial, but it had only upset her, and she had let it go. Apparently her former masters had been very harsh, and had eroded her sense of self to such an extent that she thought of herself as trivial. Hinata could relate, and was determined to show her that they were wrong.

The markets were an exotic treat. Many of the buildings were constructed from stone or carved out of massive deposits of sandstone. They were for the most part neat and clean. Nearly everything one could ever desire was there, with one exception. There were no slaves. None on any of the auction blocks. Hinata was shocked.

"There hasn't been legal slavery here for roughly fifty-thousand years. My son was the first emperor to attack it head-on. He stopped the importing of humans for the purpose of slave labor, and made it illegal to enslave demons and hybrids as well. Many of the lords had to go underground about it. Of course, it is still only a technicality, as it is still a feudal system that we live in; our natures seem to want a strict hierarchy, but it is still vastly different from what it was. Servants now have the option of choosing another master if it is agreeable to the new master. The stronger the demon lord, the tighter his grip on the servant, but Gaara's watchful eye is on them. This is why he took your new maid, Hinata; he knew that her former master is a nasty piece of work.

"However, there are still little pockets of hell in other lords' houses; he is not so naive to think to stamp it out completely. But he has come the farthest. My son has always set lofty goals for himself, first the youngest emperor and the first to crack down on slavery, now seeking to court Hinata. I'm still not sure which is harder." Hinata shot him a dirty look at that; really, she wasn't so bad! He was just a butt sometimes, that's all. Shukaku merely smiled and continued on with his explanations and observations.

"A word of caution, little Hinata; your shyness and skittishness only encourages him to continue the chase. When you combine that with your current temper, he will probably get…mischievous. You have already learned that he finds your temper rather entertaining, so why are you feeding the beast?"

"B-because he's b-being mean!" Shukaku laughed at that, while Temari and Kisame looked at her worriedly. They had both heard the rumors that the emperor was tiring of her current mood, and they worried about who he might take it out on. Sure, he could be noble and very brave, but at the core he was a rather evil piece of work that was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted. They had no desire to be caught in the middle of this.

Temari was wearing a white and blue floral pattern sundress, with white heels and a purse that was the same shade of blue; as blue as the sky above them. Hinata was wearing a similar sundress in white and violet with splashes of lavender. Her bag, which had been forced on her by the seamstresses, also matched her dress. The only difference in pattern was that Temari's was based on hibiscus while Hinata's was based on lilies. Temari thought it was cute; Hinata was just feeling funny prancing about in a sundress and low heels in the market place. She was bound to fall on her butt sooner or later.

"Yeah, I get the stuff about demons and hybrids, but what about the humans? He's made it obvious that he hates us."

"Yes, my little honey pot, but it is self-preservation. You Chosen are born amongst the humans; therefore, it is wise to let your kingdoms grow populous to a point. Your numbers were severely depleted by our kind, particularly during my father's reign, but now the cities are full again. Fewer humans mean fewer Chosen, which means fewer pure-bred demons. Only one female out of one hundred thousand is a Chosen, more or less. When my son first became emperor only five hundred thousand or so humans lived in the land called Konoha. Now there is over fifty-million. It would have been more if not for disease and the wars that seem to pop up every couple of decades or so. All because he ended the trading of humans in quantity, and other nobles trying to take over little slices of human land and claiming it and all the souls as their own."

"But doesn't he-"

"He doesn't necessarily practice what he preaches. He does it on purpose; no one tells him what to do. Even so, he usually takes male humans as food, but he prefers feeders."

"What's a feeder?"

"Little sugar plum, a feeder is a demon or hybrid that sells their blood. There are few hybrids of our species, but they do exist and they do need to feed. They primarily serve us though. Instead of tax money, they give him their blood at regular intervals. It is a win-win situation. They are relatively few in number, but we don't need that many in any case."

After his explanation he pointed out the sights of the market, giving little tidbits of information about the history and landmarks. Hinata listened with half and ear, pondering her current situation. She was distinctly uncomfortable spending Gaara's money, even if he was obscenely wealthy. They were, in her eyes, currently fighting and it didn't feel right to go and shop on his dime. If he had been more passive or charitable, there may not have been an issue, but then again, they probably wouldn't be fighting. However, he was not charitable, and most definitely not passive. This could end badly. Shukaku kept reassuring her that he didn't care if she went shopping, but still.

As the day wore on, she bought a decorative pillow for her bed and a pretty lavender-crystal vase for her desk. Her maid was carrying her things, having been insistent that it was her job and that her ladyship needn't bother herself with such trifling matters. She had responded that she could handle a pillow and a vase, but it had fallen on deaf ears. That; and the fact that she seemed genuinely happy to be carrying her things made her finally stop trying to argue with her maid. Hinata sighed softly. What did one do in this situation? She puzzled over her current problem as they entered a jewelry store with the others. She was drawn over to a case that held an ornate necklace on display. It was set in platinum and had a teardrop shaped tanzanite in the center the size of the first part of her thumb. It was a deep blue-violet color that shimmered with flashes of pink and burgundy. It was flanked by two pearl-sized snow white diamonds, and six tanzanites (approximately half the size of the diamonds) that were the same deep color as the large stone in the center. The metal was a thin, wide band that was a quarter inch in the back and gradually increasing in size as it reached the complex centerpiece holding the stones. The balance of metal, stone, and spacing was precisely calibrated to allow the maximum light through to make the stones virtually glow.

It was beautiful. It was wondrous. It was- Hinata blanched as she saw the price tag. Her clan in its entirety didn't make enough in a year to even begin to cover that. She began to edge away, only to be approached by a salamander demon. He was short, only five-two, and slender enough that she thought that she just may outweigh him, not a feeling that she was used to in this land. His eyes were emerald green with red irises and black pupils, while his skin was black and vivid blue. His cloths were simple dress pants that were grey and a white dress shirt. He had no shoes; his feet simply wouldn't allow normal shoes. His head bobbed in greetings and acknowledgement of her apparently superior rank, another thing that she wasn't used to.

"Ah, the Lady Hinata, greetings, greetings, so wonderful to have you grace our shop. You wish to see that necklace, yes? Exquisite taste, milady, here, I will fetch it for you right away!" he hustled over to the counter, and Hinata had a mild heart attack. At least, that was what she thought it was.

"No, no thank you! I-I was just-"

"Ah, I see, you already know. Very well then, I will wrap it up for you! A lovely necklace for the beautiful lady of the emperor!" Definitely a heart attack, she was sure of it. Temari and Shukaku looked over. He had gotten her a brown piece of amber with gold flecks set in a gold chain with matching earrings. He chuckled softly.

"N-no, I-I'm sorry, I w-was just looking!" her voice had gone up several octaves in alarm. The salamander was puzzled. Was she being coy? Perhaps trying to bargain? The necklace was well within the emperor's means, and he had a history of collecting fine stones and pieces of jewelry such as this. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't mind his bride purchasing it.

"Just buy it, Hinata, my son won't mind." She squeaked indignantly at them both.

"N-no, it's v-v-very pretty, but, but but butbutbut I'm g-g-going outside, I-I w-w-w-w-w-wasjustlooking!" and with that she bolted out the door, leaving a puzzled salamander. What had he done wrong? Most noble ladies made their selection and that was that. He watched as her guardian and maid scrambled to catch up. Shukaku approached him.

"I would be expecting my son to arrive tonight if I were you. He will come if for no other reason than to prove a point."

"Yes, milord, I will put a hold on it then. Thank you for your patronage." He bobbed his head and scuttled back.

When they got back to the palace her maid scuttled up to her chambers to deposit her pillow and vase. She was cornered by Gaara, and she let loose a small shriek of surprise, which he chose to ignore.

"Only two bags? What are they?"

"A-a vase and a pillow, Lord Gaara."

"What? Are they encrusted in jewels or precious metals?" such things would be gaudy, but whatever made her happy. The maid shook her head no. He frowned slightly in puzzlement.

"Then are there any items to be delivered? Furniture, large vases, anything like that?"

"No milord."

"Then did she eat at a gourmet restaurant? I know that she didn't arrive earlier to drop anything off…"

"No, milord." He stared at her.

"Why? Shopping is supposed to be natural to females, why is she having difficulty? Surely it can't be concern of money!"

"I-I'm afraid so, Lord Gaara. She seemed hesitant to spend your money, and I believe she feels guilty over just these two purchases. She practically ran out of that jewelry shop-"

"Tch, how typical of her. Cary on, little maid, I have things to attend to." With that he strode away.

Gaara was not at dinner that night, or around for most of the evening. Hinata was feeling concerned and a little guilty. Here they were fighting and she had gone off and spent his money on stuff. He must be really mad…she sighed as she headed up to her own room. She would just read a while and then take a bath. It was a nice evening out; she could sit on her little balcony that overlooked the flower garden.

While his mate was fretting over her insignificant purchases, Gaara was making his own. The salamander had yelped in surprise as the emperor had simply appeared in the middle of his shop. He was never going to get used to that. He hustled over as Gaara strode right to the case containing the necklace. He knew his mate, she liked different shades of violet and blue, and this necklace had her written all over it. He considered the necklace.

"Hm, shopping inept or not, she does have a good eye. Box it up. The matching earrings too, both sets, the bracelet, and that ring. Here is her size, when it is finished deliver it to me. Anything else you'd like to show me? Large stones or fine jewelry, we need to work on her collection." He passed a slip of paper to the salamander, who took it with a deep bow.

"Ah, I have several nice mystic topazes and some Neptune topazes too, Lord Gaara. Would you like to start there?" He was relieved that he wasn't angry with him. The picky emperor was actually surprisingly easy to work with. Show him only quality things, no gimmicks, no junk. If he liked it, he bought it, if not, move on. Never argue or haggle with him, he saw such things as a waste of time and insulting.

Three different topaz necklaces ended up with the tanzanite, each with matching earrings. Two opal necklaces, a ruby, a sapphire, a string of perfect black pearls, a string of dark grey pearls with a pendant of grey pearls and diamonds, black coral, a blue diamond, a red diamond, and a star sapphire, each with matching earrings and either a ring or a bracelet. When the rings were sized, the salamander would personally deliver them. In addition to the jewelry, Gaara purchased several large loose stones to add to his collection. He headed back for his palace, to meet with his moody mate.

Her room was empty, and the bathroom door was shut. He could see the embroidered pillow set neatly at the center of her bed, a deep violet color. Her vase was only ten inches tall and slender, a deep blue-violet streaked with lavender, crystal clear. He knew that she would get flowers tomorrow morning for it. The sound of running water attracted his attention. Time enough for examinations later; they needed to talk. He set the bundles on her bed, and teleported to her bathroom.

Her back was to him, and she was completely oblivious. Her tub was filling up with hot water and foam. He started to say something, but when she began to tug on her dress sleeves he stopped and made himself invisible. If she was going to be pissy with him, he'd give her a reason, and enjoy himself in the process. He leaned back against the wall, and watched as her dress slipped down and off her body. She went over and checked the water, and then unfastened her lavender colored bra and let it and her pale lavender panties drop on top of the dress before padding over and sinking slowly in the tub with a happy sigh. He smirked and crept closer, enjoying himself immensely. Such a lovely body, her breasts were really top notch. Full and perky, and that cute butt of hers was nice too. That slender waist, the way her hips flared out in graceful curves, that delicate neck, the silken hair, all was such a delicious treat to behold. Right now her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, baring that delicious throat. He should really get her convinced to let him bite her again; there wouldn't be that hellish burn, just sweet pleasure.

She reclined in the tub for a few moments before soaping up a soft cloth and began to wash herself. Ooh, what a treat. His greedy eyes followed her movements as she washed her shoulders and arms, and then stood up to wash her legs and her cute little feet. His lips formed a smug smirk that went unseen as she washed her tummy and then her breasts, taking her time. She was unhurried and wanted to relax. She rinsed off just as slowly, and he licked his lips, imagining his tongue tracing its way slowly from just below her navel to her breasts. What a treat. Perhaps a nip on one of them, on that delicate pink skin that formed their peaks, he was sure that he could get her to love his fangs.

He watched her recline in the tub again, and waited a beat, letting her completely relax. Then he crept closer, stretching out on the floor behind her. He put his lips to her right ear, and whispered softly.

"What a lovely sight, you delicious little morsel." She screamed loud enough to shake the mirror on the wall, and jumped up and whirled around to see him materialize. She ducked into the water, swiftly hiding herself in the bubbles and glared at him furiously, her face as red as a rose. He laughed as he gazed at her, unrepentant.

"It's a little late for that, don't you think?"

"H-how long h-have you b-b-been laying there?"

"I haven't been in here long, just before you got undressed is all." She gave another strangled shriek; he had been watching the entire time?! Mortified, she tried to simultaneously cover her face and her body. He chuckled again.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before, although, watching you wash that luscious body of yours is quite the treat. Oh come now, surely you didn't think that I'd let you get away with all of that, now did you? And no, I'm not talking about the pillow or the vase; I'm talking about your attitude. If you're going to be pissy with me, then I will give you a reason to be. The vows have been reaffirmed, the main groups of traitors are dead, and the maid is fine. Let. It. Go. I am not my father; I will only tolerate so much before I remind you that I have teeth and I will quite happily bite you. In many ways and in many places. Now, come here." She didn't, and he sighed.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, my sweet one, I haven't seen you for a while, and I miss you. Especially when you're temperamental." She continued to huddle miserably against the far side of the tub, and shook violently. Well, he hadn't meant to upset her quite this much. He teleported over and pulled her shaking form into his arms. He kissed her forehead and her eyes, murmuring soft words in some sort of language that she couldn't-hey!

"I-I am n-not a f-fussy k-kitten!" he chuckled softly.

"That depends on whose point of view you take. Come now; let me get your back. I'll behave."

"I-it's a little l-late for that!"

"Note that I didn't say how I would behave, exactly, yes?" she tried to protest again, but when he rubbed circles on her back with that soapy cloth, she shivered, shuddered, and shut up. That was so _nice…_ he gave a throaty, masculine laugh as he continued to massage and cleanse her back at the same time. Lots of sharp teeth left in him yet, and ready to chomp.

"Well, are you ready to talk to me yet?" she shook her head no; there was no way that he was moving from that spot behind her, his hands were far too skilled. He laughed again as he caught her thoughts. Who knew she would be so responsive to his touch? He wasn't even trying, yet.

"No? Then perhaps I should join you. Smelling like a flower is a small price to pay when you're involved." That got her attention and a strangled shriek was the only response she could make. He laughed as he finished her back.

"Join me when you're done then. Use a towel." He snatched her favorite butterfly nightgown and vanished into thin air. She angrily surged out of her tub; he had taken her panties too! That dirty, rotten, perverted, sadistic, evil emperor of doom! She heard him chuckling on the other side of her door. She grabbed her washcloth and threw it against the door. It landed with a wet smack, and fell to the floor with a messy plop. She still didn't feel better; she'd have to find some way to get even. Panty-thief! Before she could lose her nerve she dried off angrily and wrapped the towel around her body and strode out.

Gaara was reclining on her bed, resting his head on her new pillow and spinning her panties on his clawed finger, a smug smile on his face. She went scarlet and dashed over to get them away from him. Evil pervert! He let her get close before closing his fist on them and slipping them in his cloak. She was then snatched up and pinned underneath him before she could blink. He gave her a scorching kiss, dragging one claw lazily down the center of her body. She gasped and he purred in pleasure. So very responsive.

"So, I can see your shopping exploits and have heard that we are in a fight. Just what do you have to say for yourself?" she opened her mouth, and he nipped her lips, making her stuttered incoherently.

"Ah, I see. This is serious. You are the most shopping inept female I have ever laid eyes on."

"B-but-"

"The fight is in your imagination, I am certainly not angry with you right now, and I have already tasted victory from you. I had only been mildly frustrated with you, and I have resolved that any time I get frustrated with you I will sneak in to watch you bathe. A very satisfying solution all the way around."

"I-"

"You aren't really that upset with me, I can tell. Now then, your shopping issues. A pillow and a vase? That is all? Granted, it is a comfortable pillow, but still, if I give you permission to shop, then shop! Silly creature!" he held out a case to her, and she hesitantly opened it to reveal the necklace that she had been looking at, along with two sets of matching earrings and a bracelet. She looked at him in awe. He had a satisfied smile on his lips.

"There are more, Hinata. The rings will be in when they are finished. Your favorite nightgown doesn't have the neckline to try it on. Let me fasten it on you." Hinata shivered at the touch of the cold metal as her demon proudly displayed his gifts.


End file.
